The Sound of Silence
by Anicullen17
Summary: He vivido por 17 años, 11 meses, 3 días, y 10 horas, y en todo este tiempo jamás dije una sola palabra…hasta que te conocí.
1. Mediocridad

_The Sound Of Silence._

_**Summary**__**: **_**He vivido por 17 años, 11 meses, 3 días, y 10 horas, y en todo este tiempo jamás dije una sola palabra…hasta que te conocí.**

_**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente. No apoyes el plagio.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**_

**Capitulo Uno:** _Mediocridad_

Isabella mantenía la escoba entre sus manos fuertemente, barriendo distraídamente su pequeño espacio donde se escondía del mundo…, su habitación. Mentalmente cantaba una suave melodía para alejar sus tormentosos y fríos pensamientos; dejo la escoba atrás de la puerta tratando de ordenar su espacio mugriento, el colchón de su cama tenía varios agujeros y apenas tenía dos frazadas para cubrirse del frio, su mesita de noche no eran más que dos cajones de frutas amontonadas. Ella a pesar de las condiciones en las cuales vive siempre fue muy prolija y ordenada.

Miro el cielo a través de la vieja ventana, más o menos calculando la hora de la posición del sol. Siempre había soñado con tener algún móvil o algún reloj para saber la hora exacta.

Prácticamente corrió hacia la cocina de la pequeña casita de madera, hirvió un poco de agua y saco pastas para preparar la cena para aquel día. Ella poseía de un talento culinario innato, amaba la cocina tanto que soñaba con algún día con tener su propia cafetería llenos de deliciosos pasteles caseros, algún día soñaba con salir de este lugar por sus propios medios, convertirse en una chica que al menos tuviera para comer todos los días.

—¿Isabella estás ahí? — la voz de su madre la bajo de aquella nube en la cual se encontraba. Isabella corrió hacia su encuentro para que la viera. Renata sonrió amablemente a su hija, a pesar de que a veces no la soportaba en lo más mínimo no podía negar que le hacia una linda compañía…, claro descartando que su hija era demasiado extraña y estúpida.

—¿Tienes lista la cena? — Pregunto Renata

Se quito los zapatos de tacón que tanto le molestaban. Odiaba trabajar pero odiaba más morirse de hambre, aquel esposo suyo solamente se gastaba su dinero en bebidas alcohólicas, era un inútil pero ella lo amaba enfermizamente.

Isabella asintió y prácticamente corrió a poner los cubiertos para comer, se sentaron como siempre en completo silencio. Renata sabía que era una estupidez todo aquello pero después de tantos años se había acostumbrado.

Isabella por su parte solamente pensaba en sus sueños, sabía que estaba muy lejos de salir de este lugar, pero a pesar de todas las desgracias que ella había vivido en carne propia era optimista, se sintió aliviada de que Renata allá llegado de buenas, con su padre era suficiente de maltratos. Realmente no eran tan _pobres_, era ella la que vivía en precarias condiciones, sus padres contaban con un sinfín de artefactos electrónicos en su habitación tenían hasta un LCD, Isabella sabía perfectamente que aquel enorme plasma no había llegado de la manera las legal a su hogar pero ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?, ya con los años se había acostumbrado a su estilo de vida.

—Anda a descansar Isabella— dijo Renata cuando vio que su hija bostezaba cada diez segundos, la pobre estaba muerta, ella asintió y se dirigió hasta su habitación, se desvistió lentamente dejándola ver en una camiseta llena de agujeros y en pequeñas braguitas, se tiro en el viejo colchón y se cubrió con las mantas suspirando, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento de paz.

_**00000**_

Renata fue cerrando las ventanas y las protecciones rápidamente, sabía que tenía que darse prisa, pronto comenzarían los disturbios de cada noche en aquella población de mala muerte en la cual vivían; los narcotraficantes, los violadores, los estafadores eran pan de cada día, sobre todo los disparos a la hora del crepúsculo que duraban hasta el amanecer.

Miro la hora en su celular último modelo, su jefe se lo había obsequiado luego de una intensa noche de sexo.

Eran recién las ocho de la noche y su esposo no hacia acto de presencia en su pequeña casa. Frustrada se puso aquel conjunto de ropa interior que ella tanto anhelaba usar para seducirlo; ella a pesar de que tenía el mejor sexo con su jefe, su amor por su esposo era enfermizo, era su compañero amante de sus locuras su único gran defecto era el maldito alcohol.

—¡Renata! —entró su hombre completamente borracho, este cerró la puerta principal fuertemente y camino con dificultad hacia su mujer, se tambaleo varias veces hasta llegar a su lado, la miro de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en sus largas piernas.

—James — ella prácticamente corrió hacia sus brazos, James la recibió gustoso, apretando y masajeando aquel trasero de infarto que tenía su esposa, se sentía tan duro con su hembra, que no dudo ni por un segundo hacerla suya prácticamente en el medio del salón, poco a poco James se apoderaba de sus pechos, aquellos que lamia, mordía y succionaba con fervor cada parte de ellos, aquel pezón grande que lo hacía perder la cabeza, Renata masajeaba su cabello tirándolo más hacia ella, quería morirse de placer en los brazos de su hombre.

—Oh James, Vamos… — lo incentivaba Renata al borde de la locura, aquel hombre era un dios en la cama, por muy borracho que él estuviera no le importaba, era una extraña obsesión de amor y odio.

James rápidamente y sin preámbulos saco su miembro ya dispuesto y se adentro a ella gimiendo como un loco desesperado, la pequeña mesa de madera se movía y crujía por los movimientos de sus cuerpos sudados en aquella danza de pasión sin límites.

—¡OHHH! — James arrugo el entrecejo llenando con su escancia a su mujer.

—Oh James — Renata gimió cuando llego al clímax. Estaban ambos desnudos. James inmediatamente salió de ella y se subió los pantalones, Renata lo quedo mirando fijamente, hasta que se bajo de la pequeña mesa recogió su conjunto. Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, Renata ni siquiera cubrió su cuerpo.

Isabella se había despertado con el escándalo que sus padres tenían en su pequeña casita en la cual vivían, pensó que alguien había entrado a robar, pero claramente eso estaba muy lejos de suceder.

Se levanto de su incomoda cama y camino hacia donde provenían los gritos y ahí estaban sus padres teniendo sexo. Se sintió algo cohibida, pero también sintió deseo de experimentar aquellas sensaciones, al ver esos rostros con una expresión inigualable realmente ellos estaban sintiendo placer, solamente con el hecho de tocar y unir sus cuerpos. Se sintió enferma.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí Isabella? — Renata la miro molesta.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que James estaba a su lado, le tomo del cabello fuertemente arrancando de raíz algunos y la obligo a mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Qué mierda haces? — prácticamente le rosaba los labios al hablarle. Isabella sintió pánico y asco al oler el alcohol que salía de su boca, creyó que esta noche se salvaría de la ira de su padre, pero no fue así, el nombre la miro con desprecio, ella nunca había hecho algo para que él se comportara de aquella forma con ella, o quizás si había hecho algo…_ existir._

Isabella lo miro con sus ojos abnegados de lágrimas, _no por favor_, rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la golpeara…, no de nuevo.

—¡AGR!, me sacas te quicio realmente — musito James soltando una carcajada algo malévola, sus ojos jamás se desviaron de aquella muchachita con rostro de niña buena, era una puta, igual que todas, igual que la mujer que acababa de follarse.

—Isabella, ve acostarte, vamos James— Renata intercedió aquella vez por ella, sabía que la muchacha sufría mucho, su condición ya la habían menos soportable, pero al menos ella le tenía lastima, no como James que siempre la golpeaba y maltrataba tanto física como sicológicamente

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! — Le gritó a su esposa —. Esta muchachita quiere sexo…, pues lo tendrá para que aprenda a no mirar lo que no debe —Isabella quiso aclarar que aquello no era cierto, pero como siempre su voz se ahogaba en su garganta.

—James…, —Renata trato de razonar con él, pero fue imposible, realmente estaba molesto, pero no podía violar a su hija.

—Tranquila — le dijo a isabella acariciando levemente el muslo de ella subiendo hasta su parte intima, la cual no quiso tocar… _por hoy —_, nada te pasara niñita, eres tan fea e insignificante que ni siquiera provocas un suspiro en alguien, ahora ¡Lárgate!, no quiero ver la cara de puta que tienes— dijo soltándola de golpe.

Isabella cayó bruscamente al suelo golpeándose la muñeca, pero ni siquiera lo miro, sabía que acabaría peor si no salía inmediatamente de ahí.

Corrió hacia su habitación, aquel espacio era el único lugar en el cual podía respirar algo de paz, sabia solamente una cosa, ella tendría que romperse las manos trabajando para salir de este lugar, donde todo su mundo ha sido una completa miseria, donde todo su entorno se dedicaba a la delincuencia. No sabía que había hecho para merecer aquella vida tan cruel, donde por culpa de los maltratos, la violencia sus palabras se quedaron guardadas quizás para siempre.

_**00000**_

—Por dios Edward ¿Puedes apurarte? — la voz de la pequeña Alice parecía un disco rayado, él no había pedido venir al centro comercial, que ahora no se quejara

—Mira, yo estaba estudiando así que no vengas a quejarte ahora — musito el joven mirando el vestido que estaba en la vitrina de aquella tienda, era de un color vino, Hermoso.

—¿Para quién lo miras tanto eh? — pregunto su hermanita alzando las cejas pícaramente. No sería extraño que su hermano tuviera por ahí alguna mujer, era guapo, sus amigas babeaban literalmente cuando él la recogía de la escuela.

—Para nadie enana, sabes perfectamente que estoy soltero —dijo Edward sonriendo, nunca le había ido mal con las chicas, pero últimamente había estado solamente enfocado en sus estudios.

—Eres tan bobo — le dijo su pequeña Hermana —. Espero que pronto encuentres a tu princesa — movió sus pestañas coquetamente; su hermano la miro con ternura.

— Por favor, no me juzgues tanto, mira que te visto con un compañerito de escuela muy apegados diría yo — A Edward le encantaba molestar a su hermanita pequeña.

—¿Compañerito?, no es para tanto Edward, soy solamente siete años menor que tu — pequeña Alice siempre estaba molesta por estar al cuidado de su hermano mayor, hoy con mucho esfuerzo lo había sacado de aquella casona en la cual vivían ellos y sus padres.

—Bueno peque, mejor apurémonos, necesito seguir estudiando— Edward se removió el cabello. Tenía un difícil examen, estaba prontamente de salir de su carrera de Periodismo, ya con veintidós años quería independizarse y dejar de vivir de una vez por todas con su familia.

—Pareces un ratón de biblioteca— Dijo enfurruñada, él amaba a su pequeña hermana, pero necesitaba seguir independiente de lo que opinara ella, más que mal era su último año.

—Ya vámonos Alice, prometo comprarte algo — dije tomando las bolsas de mi hermana, ella sonrió alegremente, y corrió hacia una pequeña tienda donde vendían pequeños collares de oro y plata realmente lindos.

—¿Me regalas un _dije_? — pregunto a su hermano no muy esperanzada de que la respuesta fuera sí.

—Está bien, vamos adentro — dijo su hermano dándose por vencido, aquella pequeña realmente era un diablillo peligroso. Le compro un dije hermoso de corazón, aquel hermoso presente le recordó mucho al que usaba tía Renée en el cuello.

—Se parece mucho al de tía Renée —Alice adivino los pensamientos de su hermano, este asintió —¿Crees que se moleste? —pregunto a su hermano.

—No lo creo. Ahora démonos prisa, se nos hace tarde Alice — la niña asintió y corrió tras de su hermano.

Llegaron a casa rápidamente, sacaron las bolsas del auto dejándolas en el cuarto de Alice, los muchachos entraron alegres al Living, Edward venia abrazando por los hombros a su hermanita menor.

—¡Hola tíos! — Alice prácticamente se lanzo a los brazos de su tía René y su tío Charlie, los quería como verdaderos padres.

—Hola mis Niños — dijo René emocionada, Alice era como una Hija para ella— ¿Dónde andaban? —pregunto René, acariciando la melena castaña de Alice.

—En el centro comercial—dijo Edward suspirando, saludando a sus tíos.

—Hijo, me alegra que vinieran—Esme beso tiernamente la mejilla de Edward—, los estábamos esperando — le comentó, su voz sonó nostálgica

—¿Para qué? —Edward pregunto confundido, tomo asiento junto a su padre Carlisle

—Es Emmett— a tía Renée le brillaron los ojitos al decir eso, por la tristeza que desde hace años la acompañaba —. Vuelve después de tantos años, ya está preparado.

—¿Preparado para…,— Alice dejo la pregunta inconclusa, sabía que a todos les afectaba aquella perdida ya hace tantos años, incluso desde antes de que ella existiera.

—Si, a pesar de que fue difícil, Emmett acepto la realidad…, de que su hermana prácticamente desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

Comentó Charlie por primera vez, nunca han perdido la esperanza de encontrarla, pero ya con casi dieciocho años las esperanza cada día se agotaba más…, solamente esperarían a que un milagro les devolviera la alegría que habían perdido desde que su niña había desaparecido.

_**00000000**_

Hola Chicas/os, les doy la bienvenida al mundo de TSOS, espero que sea de su agrado y me apoyen, es mi cuarto fanfic.  
Pueden agregarme a mi grupo de FB (el link está en mi perfil), podrán encontrar el álbum de este fic, la fotos de los personajes, etc etc.

Aclaro que Edward y Alice se refieren como "tíos" a René y Charlie Swan ya que son amigos de los Cullen,

_**no**__** tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo.**_

_**Ahora aclarado esto, les doy las gracias de ante mano, un beso y abrazo.  
Bye.**_


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Capitulo Dos:**_**Primer encuentro.**_

**Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente… no apoyes el plagio…**

**!se original! **

—¡Apúrate idiota! ¡¿Crees que tengo todo el puto día para esperarte? — James jugaba fríamente con una navaja en su mano, estaba completamente enfadado, aquella niñita estúpida que tenia por hija era una buena para nada, había llegado de su escuela retrasada, quien sabe por qué razón, por lo cual no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cocinarle algo de comer.

Isabella completamente nerviosa pico algunas patatas añejas para comer… eso era lo que había para hoy, las puso a cocer y se fue a cambiar de ropa, una delgada sudadera mugrienta, unos jeans obscuros y unas tennis algo gastadas.

Ya era principios de septiembre, el invierno se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro y ella necesitaba comprarse ropa de abrigo, las del año anterior habían ido a parar a la basura, luego de que su padre se enfureciera con ella porque no había comida en aquella casa, como si realmente la culpa fuera de ella, pero también sabía qué como todos sus ropajes le quedarían gigantes, estaba tan malditamente delgada que los huesos de su Columna vertebral sobresalían de su traslucida piel nívea. Últimamente la comida faltaba más de lo habitual, habían ocasiones en las cuales james y Renata se iban de viaje y la dejaban completamente sola, encerrada sin absolutamente nada que comer, esperando que algún vecino amable le diera comida por la ventana, ni siquiera a los animales se les trataba de aquella forma.

Saco las patatas y las sirvió. James la miro entrecerrando los ojos, pronto tendría que hacer unos trabajitos para no morir de hambre. Prácticamente se devoro toda la comida, haciendo que a bella solamente le quedara media patata, la cual comió sin quejas, habían días en que prácticamente no le dejaba nada.

—Mira Mudita de mierda— rio James — cuando llegue a la noche quiero la cena lista — avanzo como un felino hacia ella tomándola de los cabellos, la joven asustada espero el momento de algún golpe, la navaja estaba en su mano, isabella miraba aquel objeto filoso esperando que no fuera a parar en su rostro— no sé qué mierda harás para comprar, pero ya te las vas a ver conmigo si no me tienes algo decente para comer—dicho eso la aventó fuertemente hacia el suelo, el hombre salió por la puerta completamente enfurecido, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos…

_¡Maldita hija de puta, se la vera conmigo!_

Isabella respiro con dificultad y pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con lo que día a día a acompañaba, toda su vida había crecido en un ambiente frio, sin abrazos, sin palabras de aliento, o sin un beso de las buenas noches de parte de sus padres, a cambio solo recibía golpes o humillaciones… sobre todo de parte de su padre.

A veces recordaba cuando apenas era una niña, se despertaba por las terribles pesadillas y jamás hubo alguien para consolarla, no sabía cómo había sobrevivido todo aquello sola, solamente sabía que era fuerte y tenía que luchar para salir de aquellas cuatro paredes cuanto antes.

Se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia su habitación, busco de bajo de su cama aquel cartelito dueño de sus primeros sueños, y las pequeñas latas de bebida y botellas de agua mineral, le quedaban pocas, pero rogaba a dios que este día le fuera mejor. Dejo todo arriba de su viejo colchón asqueroso y cerro cada una de las ventanas, cogió la pequeña cajita y su cartel, salió de la casa para juntar algo de dinero vendiendo aquellas botellas, miraba las calles de su barrio, los niños jugaban en la calle, algunos descalzos, otros completamente sucios y con los mocos colgando, las mujeres con su cigarrillo en la mano quejándose por alguna tontería. En una esquina había 5 hombres inhalando alguna sustancia muy conocida para ella. Ni siquiera los miro, ellos eran peligrosos, sabía que no le harían daño, más que nada era la pobre muda que no tenía nada que llamara la atención ni dinero, ni mucho menos un cuerpo voluptuoso, llegaba a dar lastima a quien la veía ya que sus huesos sobresalían de su piel haciéndola ver más miserable si era posible.

Llego al centro de Vancouver alrededor de una hora donde los autos lujosos y damas con clase eran pan de cada día, todo el mundo la quedaba mirando como una delincuente, un bicho raro, y en cierto modo ella se sentía así, un bicho que cada día le cortaban las alas para salir de aquella pocilga.

Cruzo la calle y Como siempre se instalo en aquella esquina quizás la más transitada, puso el cartelito arriba de la caja con los precios de las botellas,

Se sentó al lado esperando un buen rato, una brisa fresca le congelo el cuerpo haciendo que la piel se le pusiera de chinita, cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo varios transeúntes le compraban algo de beber, gano lo suficiente para por lo menos comprar algo de cenar y salvarse de los maltratos de James.

Ya pasadas las horas miro el sol, ya deberían ser la de la tarde, debía caminar hacia su casa y pasar algún almacén para comprar espaguetis. Cogió la cajita ya menos pesada a causa de sus ventas, no pudo evitar que una casi sonrisa adornara su rostro, estaba contenta le había ido muy bien el día de hoy, pero tendría que apresurarse para no llegar nuevamente tarde.

Cruzo la calle casi corriendo, cuando sintió la bocina de un automóvil y todo paso muy rápido. La caja con las pocas latas y botellas que le quedaban, cayó al suelo desparramándose por el pavimento, su rostro se desfiguro a causa del miedo, no podía morir así, no debía morir sin antes luchar por su vida. El automóvil se acercaba a ella y su estado de shock le impedía moverse o esquivarlo, todo estaba perdido, solamente se resigno a cerró los ojos para esperar la muerte.

_**0000000000**__  
_

Edward acababa de salir de la Universidad, el examen había estado algo complicado pero lo había logrado superar, su disponibilidad de tiempo lo habían un verdadero ratón de biblioteca, amaba leer, investigar, soñar, llego rápidamente hacia su volvo que lo esperaba como todas las tardes, pero antes de subirse una mujer con un cuerpo voluptuoso, se acerco a él, era completamente hermosa, sus cabellos rojizos danzaban al viento, tenia ojos azules como el cielo, llevaba un pequeño cuaderno entre sus brazos resaltando el inicio de sus senos bien formaditos.

—Hola — susurro moviendo sus pestañas de forma coqueta, tenía una voz angelical, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto.

—Hola hermosa — aquella mujer paso su mano por el cuello bajando coquetamente al darse cuenta que el hombre le miraba el inicio de sus senos, él era el más hermoso de la universidad y tenía que ser suyo, apenas lo vio le quito el aliento por completo.

_!Eres malditamente sexy!_

—¿Llevas mucha prisa? — la mujer pregunto con voz seductora.

—Pues un poco — Edward se pasó la mano por los cabellos, haciendo que la mujer pelirroja se mordiera el labio sensualmente, Edward estaba a punto de decirle que no, pero Emmett llegaría esta noche, necesitaba ver a su amigo después de tantos años.

—Oh, pues entonces no te quito tu tiempo— respondió la hermosa mujer— me llamo victoria —

—Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen— Edward estiro su mano y ella la tomo gustosa, él poseía una mano suave como el satén, solamente aquel roce divino produjo que su intimidad comenzaba a palpitar salvajemente y sus pezones se pusieran rígidos como piedra.

—Pues Adiós Edward, espero verte pronto— la mujer sonrió aun aturdida por aquella excitación que la acompañaba, sin más se volteo y camino hacia su automóvil.

Edward la quedo mirando, sobretodo aquel trasero que se meneaba sensualmente, sus piernas largas níveas con enormes tacones, la mujer era hermosa no podría negarlo. Sacudió su cabeza y sin más entro a su volvo para volver a casa Condujo por el centro de la cuidad, ya eran las 7:30 de la noche, los primeros focos comenzaban a encenderse, su móvil comenzó a sonar y sonar, aquello le fastidiaba, así que lo tomo con fuerza y contesto algo cabreado por la insistencia.

—¿Bueno? — no quitaba la vista de la autopista.

—Gigantón, ¿Por qué tardas?, nuestros padres ya se van a la casa de los tíos- —reclamo Alice desde el otro lado de la línea. Ya la imaginaba con su pequeña mano en la cadera golpeando el piso con sus tennis.

—Pues vayan, yo llegare allá, tuve un problema— Edward sonrío al recordar de aquel problema, una hermosa mujer con el trasero más hermoso de la universidad.

—Mmm… pues bien, te esperamos allá, y ten cuidado hermano— sin más corto la llamada, Edward quedo confundido ¿Qué habrá querido decir Alice?, tiro el móvil en el asiento del copiloto y volvió la vista hacia la autopista cuando se encontró con una mujer que se interponía en su camino_, ¡OH POR DIOS!_, freno lo más rápido que pudo , las llantas sonaron fuertemente, no podía atropellarla… la mujer miraba aterrorizada la escena, el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que no le había causado daño aparente, la mujer cerró los ojos y de la nada se desplomo en el suelo.

Edward rápidamente salió de su volvo para prestarle auxilio, tomo su frágil cabeza posicionándola en sus piernas, se sentía asustado, nunca en su vida le había pasado algo similar, la miro detenidamente sin saber que hacer exactamente, aquella mujer estaba casi esquelética, los huesos de su rostro se marcaban severamente, no sabía cómo podría vivir así, era una indigente, sus ropas eran sucias, su cabello era muy pajoso y sin vida.

Ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos aturdida, encontrándose con los mas lindos que haya visto, un verde esmeralda la miraban con preocupación. _¡Morí! _fue el primer pensamiento de bella… ¿había muerto?, de eso estaba segura pues los ángeles así de hermosos no existían en la tierra y menos en su mundo, sus pobladas pestañas largas y aquel aliento que casi le rosaba la nariz dejándola completamente aturdida.

—Perdón no te vi— se disculpo Edward sin soltarle el rostro, Isabella como acto reflejo se levanto rápidamente, no estaba muerta, aquel ángel existía y le hablaba a ella con voz sensual. Edward se puso de pie confundido ante la reacción, pudo sentir las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes a su alrededor.

— ¿estás bien? — pregunto él, Isabella lo miro incrédula, miro al suelo, todas las monedas repartidas, las recogió rápidamente sin perder un minuto más, era el producto de su trabajo, y aquel muchachito por muy hermoso que fuera tenia aires de grandeza no sería él culpable de una nueva noche de terror en las manos de su padre. - ¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Edward al ver que ella no le respondía, ella sin más asintió, recogió las pocas botellas que vio, y se volteo para irse- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Edward sin saber porque, se sintió con la necesidad de cuidar aquella mujer tan frágil, se notaba a leguas que sufría, sus ojos denotaban profunda tristeza, grandes ojeras marcaban su rostro huesudo y no le pasaron desapercibido las marcas que tenía en sus brazos, marcas de agresiones físicas.

Isabella sin mas camino en dirección a su casa, pero Edward fue más rápido, cogió su delgadito brazo encarándola, Isabella se sobresalto espantada, todo aquello era nuevo para ella, jamás alguien le había hablado, alguien que no conociera su realidad, y aquel rose la aterro, era tan desconfiada, odiaba a todos los hombres, y el primero de la lista era su padre.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — Isabella solamente lo miro alzando la ceja, incrédula, maldito Idiota, ¿Qué le importaba a él? ¿y qué caso tenia?... Si igualmente a él no le interesaría su vida en lo más mínimo. Sin más se soltó de su agarre con desagrado y salió corriendo hacia su casa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Edward quedo mirando aquella misteriosa mujer de cabellos largos y alborotados desaparecer de su vista, lo había dejado completamente intrigado, hasta aquel momento se dio cuenta que varios automovilistas le tocaban la bocina para que moviera su volvo del medio, Edward desconcertado subió a su volvo y condujo hacia su casa, estaba distraído, aquella mujer era la más extraña que jamás había visto, se había ido sin decir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera tenía un estado aparente de shock, la mujer era extraña, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Llego a casa rápidamente y estaciono su auto en el garaje, subió las escaleras de su casa, dejo sus apuntes en su escritorio, se metió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, tendría que llegar rápidamente hacia la casa de tía René, o si no jamás se lo perdonaría.

Salió envuelvo en una toalla, camino hacia su cama, no pudo evitar dejarse caer completamente desnudo, cerró los ojos llegando así la imagen de victoria, aquella mujer tan hermosa que había conocido hoy, sonrió como un idiota al ver que su cuerpo reaccionaba al imaginar tocando aquel cuerpo de diosa, cerró los ojos tocando su anatomía lentamente, pero, todo se quedo ahí, una mujer completamente diferente se cruzo en su mente, dejándolo desconcertado, aquella extraña a la cual casi le roba la vida, aquella mujer demacrada y profundamente deprimente, recordó su expresión de temor, aquellas pequeñas pequitas que adoraban su pequeña nariz, y su cabello largo como una cascada... Negó con la cabeza dejando su _trabajito _inconcluso, ya que aquella mujer extraña había hecho que su erección desapareciera por completo, no sentía nada… absolutamente nada, se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras cuando vio a su nana Amy en la cocina

—Hola mi niño ¿Qué tal te fue? — Amy sonrío a su pequeño como le decía ella, lo amaba como su nieto, la familia Cullen era su única compañía. Edward sonrío besándole aquel cabello canoso.

—Bien, ahora me voy donde tía René —

—Come algo Edward te puedes enfermar— Amy le dio una manzana, y Edward la tomo sonriendo, aquella abuelita era imposible-

—Te quiero— le dijo Edward antes de salir por la puerta hacia su volvo, la casa de los tíos no quedaba muy lejos, miro aquellas casas lujosas en las cuales habitaban, el nunca creció con problemas económicos, su Madre una maestra de la música, amaba tocar el piano igual que él, daba clases a pequeños con discapacidades, y su padre era director del hospital de Vancouver, Alice apenas iba en la secundaria, aquella enanita era su perdición, varias veces le había espantado conquistas, sobre todo cuando era más pequeña, siempre celosa de que su hermano quisiera alguien más.

Llego rápidamente a casa de su Tía René, bajo del auto y la empleada abrió la puerta de entrada.

—Hola joven Edward— saludo la mujer mayor llamada Rachel.

—Hola Rachel- saludo Edward, la mujer lo acompaño hasta la sala donde se encontraban todos… incluso emmett.

—Hermano—dijeron los dos al unisonó cuando se vieron, se abrazaron fuertemente, se habían extrañado demasiado, pero Edward podía comprender el dolor que sentía su mejor amigo, si el algún día llegara a perder a Alice se moriría.

—Te he extrañado — susurro emmett.

—Yo también emmett, supongo que no te irás— Edward le palmeo la espalda amigablemente.

—No como crees, es más les tengo una noticia— Emmett sonrió formando aquellos dos hoyuelos se formaran en su rostro.

—¿Qué noticia grandote? — Alice sonrío dulcemente, Edward saludo a sus padres y a sus tíos, se había olvidado de ellos completamente al ver a su mejor amigo.

—Pues, toma asiento ed. — le susurro emmett a Edward. Este último le hizo caso esperando aquella noticia.

—Bueno como saben, he regresado aun con la herida abierta— emmett no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara— pero tengo muchas esperanzas, he contratado un detective privado… bueno más que eso es mi amigo—

—Hijo, creo que no te tienes que seguir lastimando… — Charlie lo miraba con dulzura, sabía que emmett amaba con toda su alma a su hermana, pero ni siquiera se sabía si estaba viva o no.

—No padre, es el mejor, sé y confió en que la encontrara… viva—

—Pues yo te apoyo hermano, no podemos perder las esperanzas de encontrarla— Edward apoyo a su mejor amigo haciendo que todos se unieran a la causa. todo estaba listo, pronto comenzaría una nueva búsqueda, Edward recordó vagamente el rostro de aquel pequeño bebe con rostro de muñeca, de piel blanca, de pequeñas y casi invisibles pequitas que adornaban su nariz haciéndola ver adorable, emmett y Edward solían jugar con ella cuando apenas tenía meses de vida. Pero eran los pocos recuerdos que quedaban y con el paso de tiempo cada vez eran más dificultosos de recordar.

**0000000000**

**Hola Lindas, comenzare actualizar aquí nuevamente… gracias por sus hermosas palabras *_*, pueden agregarme a facebook, ahí podrán encontrar portadas, fotos de los personajes entre otras cosas… besos.**

**Facebook: Ani Cullen**


	3. Despertando al amor

**Capitulo 3:**_**Despertando al amor.**_

**Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente… no apoyes el plagio…**

**!Se original! **

Isabella corrió hacia el almacén donde su madre solía comprar habitualmente, una señora gorda de piel morena que usaba unos horribles lentes, Isabella no recordaba el nombre… pero de todos modos no serviría de nada si lo hubiera hecho… la mujer robusta la inspecciono con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, provocando de isabella se ocultara detrás de esa cascada de pelo seco que poseía.

—Hola, Isabella — la mujer sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba, Renata la madre de aquella niña, era su compañera de cotillas aquí en barrio — ¿deseas algo en especial? — la mujer sintió profunda tristeza al verla tan malditamente delgada, sus pómulos sobresalían de aquella piel tan translucida, sus ojos estaban marcados por grandes y oscuras ojeras, y sus labios estaban resecos y partidos… sintió profunda lastima por la joven, quien desde siempre había mostrado un comportamiento extraño, aun podía recordar cuando era una niña se sentaba afuera de su almacén día y noche sin que nadie se preocupara por ella…

_¡Pobre chica!  
_

Pero ella no podía hacer nada, el padre de Isabella era demasiado peligroso para meterse a defender a la niña… simplemente ella se hacia la tonta con respecto a la situación.

Isabella asintió y apunto hacia los espaguetis que estaban en la repisa, la mujer se los paso, bella le pago contando cada monedita que tenía en su bolsillo, lamentablemente no le era suficiente…

_¡Maldición, no me alcanza!_

La mujer al ver la duda de aquella muchachita, le sonrió con compasión.

—Descuida, ve y llévatelos, esta vez corre por mi cuenta— a Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, aquella señora robusta no solamente la salvaba de no morir de hambre… si no que también de los golpes que creía que sufriría hoy… le sonrió agradecida, y corrió rápidamente a la pequeña cabaña, solamente pedía 10 minutos, para preparar aquello.

Antes de entrar se guardo el dinero en su tennis viejas, no quería que su padre James o su madre le quitaran el dinero.

Entro silenciosamente a la pequeña casita, suspiro aliviada nadie se encontraba en casa, puso a hervir el agua para las pastas.  
Rápidamente se saco las zapatillas, dejando el poco dinero que tenía guardado en aquella bolsita de género la cual guardaba entre los agujeros del colchón.

Descalza camino por la casita, comenzó a cocinar los espaguetis, y se sentó en la pequeña mesita, hoy al parecer no llegaría nadie… a los 10 minutos estaban listo para servir.  
Isabella no pudo aguantar más y comió como una condenada, hasta sentir su estomago duro, hace mucho que no comía así, dejo un poco para sus padres... mas no lo suficiente para ambos, aquello la puso nerviosa.

Rápidamente cogió sus cosas y se fue hacia su habitación, se saco los pantalones, quedando en pequeñas braguitas y aquella camiseta de agujeros que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación… se cubrió con las dos mantas que tenia, el frio se apoderaba de su frágil cuerpo… respiro agitadamente, encogiendo las piernas, tratando de entrar en calor, pero era imposible. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se quedo completamente dormida.

_**00000  
**_

Isabella sintió una suave caricia por el muslo… que ascendía hacia su vagina, se removió inquieta, aquella mano apretó su pequeño trasero… Isabella abrió los ojos espantada, la obscuridad de la noche le impedían ver con claridad. Se sentó rápidamente en aquel colchón imaginándose lo peor.

—Jajaja, pues sabes que … no me eres tan indiferente —la voz de james le erizo los bellos del cuerpo, haciéndola temblar completamente — Pero no será hoy, Renata está por llegar — declaro james, estaba más tranquilo, aquel trabajito que había ejercido durante la tarde le había un muy buen dinero, gran parte se lo gasto en mujeres para que lo complaciera, y otra parte en alcohol.

Las piernas, de su hija poco a poco lo iban volvían loco, aquella piel nívea, tersa y delicada, no podía evitar tener sentimientos sucios hacia ella, hacerla mujer, el ser su primer hombre, mientras gritaba… gruñía como una hembra, dejándose llevar por el placer que solo él le quería entregar.

—Jajaja— soltó una malévola carcajada, los ojos de isabella se llenaron de lagrimas— más temprano que tarde serás mía ¡maldita puta de mierda!— la tomo de los cabellos acercándola a él salvajemente, exhalo el olor de su cuello, Isabella pestañaba nerviosa, no podía permitir aquello, ¿pero cómo impedirlo?... James saco su asquerosa lengua y beso el cuello de su hija

_¡Maldito hijo de puta!, _pensó Isabella.

James la miro a los ojos, la muchacha temblaba bajo su cuerpo, él le dio sentido a que se había excitado con las caricias, pero Isabella estaba muy lejos de sentir algún tipo de excitación con aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre.

_**0000000000**_

—Y bueno bom bom ¿Cuántos años tienes? — victoria le hablo coquetamente a Edward mordiéndose el labio inferior, aquella mujer era preciosa, quizás la más hermosa de Vancouver.

—22— le sonrió Edward —¿y tu victoria? —

—Pues yo apenas 20— un leve sonrojo adorno el rostro de la joven, lo que a Edward le pareció adorable. Ya venían saliendo hace algunos días, sobre todo en las horas de la comida, que es cuando jugaban hacer preguntas para conocerse mejor.

—Aaah, aun eres una baby— le dijo molestándola un poco, victoria le saco la lengua en un acto infantil.

—Pues la edad es un numero, tú por ejemplo, pareces un viejo de 80, porque te la pasas estudiando — dijo riendo, Edward la miro impresionado.

—¿Eso piensas de mi? — se levanto de aquella mesa donde se encontraban comiendo, victoria asintió sonriendo, Edward no espero mas y la tomo del brazo, obligándola a caminar.

—¡Eeey! ¿A dónde me llevas? — victoria reía, mientras disfrutaba aquel contacto de Edward, sus manos iban entrelazadas, un montón de emociones la hicieron despegar los pies del suelo, prácticamente sentía que volaba, aquel hombre no era solamente guapo, era atento, caballero, tierno, quería… quería besarlo, pero no quería mostrarse muy… desesperada.

—Eyy, ¿me vas a secuestrar?- el susurro de la voz de victoria sonó demasiado excitante para Edward este se alejo lo más posible de las personas, y se adentro a un callejón… se moría por probar aquellos labios de infarto de color rojo, se combinaban perfectamente con su cabello.

—Pues este viejo de 80 años- dijo Edward apoyándola contra la pared más cercana con la respiración agitada— se muere por besarte maldita sea— aquella declaración hizo que a victoria se me mojaran las bragas producto de su excitación.

_¡Dios, es hermoso_… ¡

Sin decir más palabras, victoria lo cogió por el cuello y se fundieron en un cálido beso, sus lenguas se juntaron en una hermosa sincronía, victoria se sintió prácticamente como un trapo, las sensaciones que le producían aquel beso la llevaban al borde de la locura, Edward por su parte no podría creer que lo bien se que sentía, aquel vacio de estar siempre solo se iba llenando poco a poco con la compañía de victoria… ella le hacía bien, muy bien. La falta de aire interrumpió aquel beso, victoria maldijo mentalmente, malditas necesidades humanas.

La sonrisa de Edward era impagable, aquello lo había sentir bien, victoria era una mujer con todas sus letras.

—Te quedaste mudo… viejito—victoria acaricio su cabello.

—Tú me dejaste sin palabras…. — y sin más Edward poso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de victoria, y dejo un suave beso en los labios.

Pasaron gran parte del día juntos, Edward la llevo al cine, luego a tomar helado, aunque hacia un poco de frio, Edward le prestó su chaqueta de cuero café a victoria, quien se la puso y le quedaba realmente grande, pero era lo de menos, aquella chaqueta tenía el olor inconfundible de Edward.

—Creo que ya debería irme — victoria hablo de manera lenta, no quería que el día se acabara, quizás todo se quedaría en eso, en algo pasajero.

—Te iré a dejar a tu casa— Edward entrelazo sus manos y salieron juntos al estacionamiento, Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Victoria, y esta no pudo evitar sonreír, nadie nunca la había tratado tan bien, ella le dio la dirección de su casa, y llegaron alrededor de 20 minutos después.

La casa de victoria era pequeña, pues solamente Vivian sus padres y ella, contaba con dos plantas, era color café y hermosas flores adoraban la entrada.

—Muchas gracias por traerme Edward, nos vemos en la universidad— a Edward no le paso desapercibido la tristeza de su voz.

—¿Ya te quieres deshacer de mi? — alzo las cejas pícaramente, victoria no sabía a qué se refería, Edward era muy misterioso cuando se lo proponía.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto confundida.

—A que… si quieres, podemos vernos más seguido…— el hombre le regalo la sonrisa más sexy que poseía, aquello fue demasiado para la joven… era definitivo, Edward seria su perdición.

—¡Claro! Que quiero, me encanta su compañía Edward…- —sin más victoria se acerco a él para besar sus labios, sus respiraciones se fueron volviendo más agitadas, hasta que necesitaron el aire completamente, se miraron por unos segundos, Edward se perdió en aquel azul intenso de sus ojos, tratando de descifrar las emociones que escondía la joven. Esta no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, ante aquella mirada de un dios hermoso… se cohibió por completo y opto por salir prácticamente corriendo, aun con la chaqueta puesta de Edward, se la devolviera después, le serviría como una buena escusa para volver a verlo.

—Te llamo- le dijo Edward antes de bajarse del automóvil, victoria camino tranquilamente hacia su pequeña casa, Edward miro aquel trasero redondo… aquella mujer estaba de infarto, pero no solamente en lo físico, sino que su personalidad completamente diferente a las mujeres que había conocido, ella era espontanea, alegre, comprensible, inteligente… ella era perfecta, y con aquel pensamiento se fue a su casa rápidamente.

Llego y todos se encontraban en la sala, su nana Amy lo miro con dulzura infitnita.

—¿Qué tal te fue con la chica?- le pregunto con ojos picaros, Edward la quedo mirando sorprendido ¿Cómo lo sabía?.

—¿Cómo… Sabes…—

—Jaja niño, no me digas que vas a ir a estudiar, si dejas todos tus libros en la cocina— _Ups_, lo habían pillado, Edward no pudo evitar sonrojarse, beso el cabello de su viejita y se sentó a cenar con su familia.

—Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca? — esme pregunto cariñosamente, Edward levanto la vista de la lasaña y su nana Amy sonrió pícaramente mientras salía de la sala negando con la cabeza.

—Bien mama, ¿y ustedes que hicieron? ¿Alguna novedad? —

—Emmett te vino a buscar por la tarde, andaba con un hombre…—

—¡Muy apuesto! — interrumpió Alice mirando su plato de comida, Carlisle no pudo evitar atragantarse con aquella declaración de _"su bebe"…_

—Alice, por favor, eres muy niña para andar…. Notando esas cosas — dijo Carlisle una vez calmado, esme soltó una risa junto con Edward, Alice era intocable para Carlisle.

—Por favor pap…. —

—Ya, coman tranquilos, no quiero discusiones —dijo esme tranquilamente —como te decía, emmett te vino a buscar con un joven muy apuesto- dijo mirando a su hija sonriendo— quieren que los acompañes mañana… a ver una agencia de niños huérfanos—

—¿Isabella se encontraría ahí?, está a punto de cumplir 18 años —

_si sigue viva… _pensó Edward, aunque ese pensamiento se lo guardo solamente para él.

—Pues sí, aun es tiempo, o quizás buscar datos—

—Lo más probable es que… le hayan cambiado el nombre— declaró un Edward algo pesimista.

—Su medalla, aquella que tiene el dije de corazón estaba con su nombre, es la misma que tiene René— dijo Carlisle mirando a su hijo— Confiemos que aun la tenga…—

—Okey, habrá que comenzar por eso… bueno con permiso, necesito descansar, buenas noches — Edward se levanto rápidamente, no quería ser grosero, pero necesitaba pensar en todo… se metió a la ducha, enjabono cada parte de su atlético cuerpo, y se acostó en la cama…

Comenzó a recordar a victoria… su piel, su cabello rojizo, sus ojos como dos safiros, lo hacían perder la cabeza lentamente, aquella vocecita de niña que poseía victoria, la hacían ver adorable… cerró los ojos volteándose… desde aquel día que ella se acerco al estacionamiento de la universidad para hablar un par de palabras… sonrió como un tonto, su mejor amigo había llegado, estaba tan eufórico por verlo que casi atropella a esa chiquilla….

Aquella joven… ¿aun estaría viva?, pues no podía negar, que cada vez que pasaba por aquella esquina, miraba con cuidado, buscando algún rastro de aquella mujer tan extraña, que ni siquiera dijo su nombre, el tenia todas la comodidades de un hogar, ¿ellas las tendría?... recordó los trapos con los cuales estaba vestida… quizás, Alice tendría ropa que le quedara, casacas, abrigos, pues el frio comenzaba y no quería pensar en que ella podría morir en cualquier momento… si es que aun no lo había hecho.

_**0000000000**_

Holaaa lindas, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo de TSOS, Bueno… MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios *_*, gracias por el apoyo, les mando besos y abrazos desde Chile.

**Facebook**: Ani Cullen.


	4. Te Encontré

**Capitulo 4:**_**Te Encontré.**_

**Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente… no apoyes el plagio…**

**!Se original! **

—Edward… Edward ya muévete ¿sí? — la vocecita de su pequeña hermana lo hiso despertar de la inconsciencia en la cual se encontraba, se removió perezosamente entre las sabanas negando a despertar, soltando un bostezo, abrió los ojos y frente a él de rodillas junto a su cama se encontraba Alice regalándole una sonrisa encantadora.

—Buenos días gigantón— le sonrió— ¿Qué te tomaste?, no es muy propio de ti dormir hasta las 11 de la mañana Edward — lo miro curiosa, alzando las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior—quizás… que cosas hiciste anoche hermanito — soltó una risita picara, entrecerrando sus ojos, amaba molestar a su hermano mayor.

—Alice, deja de decir estupideces ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? — Edward pasó las manos por su cara, se sentía demasiado abatido para levantarse en estos momentos, quería quedarse entre en la cama todo el día si fuese necesario.

—Llamo emmett hace un rato, venia en camino, para que lo acompañes a un orfanato — se le había pasado por alto que emmett lo busco la tarde pasada, sintió como sus ojos se cerraban a causa del cansancio, había tenido una noche algo… acalorada, pensando en victoria… su personalidad, ese cuerpo de diosa que poseía lo llevaba a la locura, aquellas caderas como se movían cuando ella caminaba, esas piernas bien torneadas, y aquel Culito de infarto que poseía aquella mujer… no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, Alice lo quedo mirando entrecerrando los ojos, su hermano tenía una cara de idiota digna de fotografiar.

—Ey gigantón aun estoy aquí, no quiero ser partícipe de tus… alucinaciones eróticas o cosas por el estilo, te recuerdo que a tu lado soy una bebe— se levanto del suelo — mejor báñate con agua bien fría- soltó una risita traviesa — y vístete, no tarde de llegar emmett con el guapo detective que esta como quiere — aplaudió dando saltitos, Edward se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente como su hermana pequeña caminaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ey enana-—Alice bufo ante el apodo que le había puesto su hermano, no era su culpa que el midiera más de 1.80 y fuera un gigantón —tu ya tienes novio, así que no mires a ese detective _"guapo que esta como quiere"_ —Edward se burlo de ella tratando de imitar su voz, Alice se volteo a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos.

—No digas tonterías Edward, papa te puede escuchar, y luego me da el discurso de la Niña que nunca crece, tonterías, y si tengo novio es mi problema — le saco la lengua antes de salir de la habitación de su hermano.

Dejando a Edward sorprendido, Alice era un demonio vestido de ángel, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Se ducho rápidamente, trato de relajar sus músculos con el agua caliente, estuvo a punto de ducharse con agua fría para borrar el recuerdo de victoria, pero ya hace varios años había pasado la etapa para autosatisfacerse, se sentía cansado, no había dormido lo suficiente. Salió envuelto en una toalla a su habitación, se puso los bóxer, un pantalón negro con una camisa más clara. Trato de acomodar un poco aquel cabello broncíneo, pero no obtuvo resultados, frustrado paso aquellos dedos largos y níveos sobre su cuero cabelludo cuando unos golpecitos interrumpieron en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Sí? — pregunto distraídamente, mientras seguía enfurruñado por aquel cabello rebelde que había tenido toda la vida.

—Mi niño, emmett esta esperándote abajo— dijo la dulce vocecita de Amy, la Nana de Edward y Alice.

—Ya voy mi Viejita — dijo Edward abriendo la puerta cuando se encontró con ella, beso su mejilla sonoramente haciendo que Amy soltara una risita y sin más bajo la escalera rápidamente…

—Hola hermano ¿Cómo esas? — emmett se levanto del sofá y fue abrazar a Edward afectuosamente, le dio suaves palmadas en la espalda.

—Ey, cálmate lo vas a matar Emmett — la vocecita _"tierna"_ de Alice hizo reaccionar a Edward, se soltó del abrazo de emmett y miro a Alice ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?, estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de una forma coqueta con las piernas cruzadas, mostrando un poco de piel…

_pff Alice realmente está loca_. Pensó Edward.

—Alice, ve a jugar con muñecas — dijo burlándose de ella, amaba a su hermana con toda el alma, pero se comportaba como una verdadera niña malcriada,

—Edward tengo 15, ya no juego — dijo enfurruñada — bueno, iré al centro comercial, espero que les vaya bien— declaro levantándose de su asiento — adiós emmett, Adiós Gigantón… Adiós Ian…—lo ultimo casi lo susurro inaudible, aquel hombre la cohibía demasiado, era el más guapo de Vancouver… simplemente no tenia palabras para admirar aquella belleza… que parecía inhumana, se quedo petrificada al ver como aquel sujeto misterioso le dedicaba una sonrisa… la sonrisa más bella que le habían regalado … sintió un suave cosquilleo en aquella parte de su feminidad aun inexplorada, así que sin más saco su bolso y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, aturdida por aquellas sensaciones de excitación que ella nunca había experimentado… ese hombre era un dios.

—Creo que Alice esta cada día más loca — susurro emmett mirándola por la ventana, negando con la cabeza — bueno — dijo volteándose a su mejor amigo —Edward, es el Ian Evans— los presento, ambos se acercaron y estrecharon sus manos fuertemente — lo veras seguido, es mi Amigo y claramente la persona que me ayudara a encontrar a isabella—

—Mucho Gusto Ian — Edward miro detenidamente aquel hombre misterioso… tenía el cabello obscuro, algo despeinado como él, tenia ojos azules como zafiros… iguales a los de Victoria… no encontraba razón alguna por la cual su hermana lo encontraba tan _"guapo" ._él lo encontraba como cualquier otra persona que pisara la tierra.

—Mucho gusto Edward…— saludo Ian por primera vez, tenía la voz ronca, como la voz de un anuncio de televisión, de aquel tipo de voces que habían estremecer a las mujeres, hasta mojar sus bragas.

—Bueno chicos, ¿Vamos? — interrumpió Emmett mirándolos a los dos fijamente, conocía bien esa miradita de Edward, mas tarde le pediría que bajara la guardia, Ian era de confianza.

—Vamos — ambos asintieron, salieron de la casa de Edward, en el jeep azul de emmett, Ian iba como su copiloto, y Edward en el asiento trasero enfurruñado, aquel tipo se estaba tomando atribuciones, más que mal le estaban pagando por encontrar a la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Comenzaremos por los orfanatos del centro, creo que deberíamos dividirnos- comento emmett completamente serio, algo poco inusual, pero desde que Isabella había desaparecido de la tierra emmett cayó en una fuerte depresión, a pesar de haber tenido solamente unos 5 años.

—Yo iré a las clínicas u hospitales, para tratar de sacar alguna información, quizás estuvo hospitalizada, me dices que tenía una medalla con su nombre y un dije de corazón, deberías ir a los orfanatos más cercanos para ganar tiempo — Ian dijo mirando a Emmett, olvidándose completamente que Edward estaba atrás escuchando absolutamente todo.

—Sí, esa medalla se la obsequiaron mis padres al nacer. Muy buena idea Ian, nos veremos a las 7 de la tarde en el club de la noche anterior— emmett no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita picara.

Al recordar cómo días anteriores se habían emborrachado como nunca, admirando la belleza de varias mujeres en busca de compañía nocturna, aquellos grandes senos descubiertos, por alguna camiseta descotada, aquellas piernas largas y bien torneadas, se relamió los labios no había nada más bueno que un buen sexo, quería perderse entre las piernas de alguna mujer hermosa.

La Tarde paso rápidamente, entre orfanatos, y hospitales, pero sin ningún resultado positivo, emmett recordaba perfectamente el día que Isabella había desparecido… el día 13 de mayo cuando cumplía apenas 8 meses de vida. Pero no había ningún registro en los orfanatos de ninguna bebe que llegara entre esos días. Lo que descartaba rápidamente que isabella se encontrara en algún orfanato de Vancouver.

—Quizás deberíamos pensar en la posibilidad de que no está en la cuidad o en el… país— la voz de Edward salió nostálgica, sabía que aquello le rompería el corazón a Emmett, pero como su mejor amigo tendría que decirle todas las posibilidad.

—¡Maldición! — Emmett cerró los puños de sus manos, sus ojos tenían aquel brillo de tristeza, quería llorar, pero no podía darse por vencido tan rápidamente, apenas era el primer día de búsqueda, tendría que ser fuerte por ella.

Edward a eso de las 7 de la tarde se despidió cordialmente de Ian y Emmett, ya que estos, se iban a ir a un club nocturno y el no estaba para estas cosas, solamente quería verla a ella… volvió a su casa, y tomo el volvo para ir camino a casa de victoria, condujo rápidamente sin ni siquiera llamarla, solamente esperaba no ser inoportuno.

Con los nervios a flor de piel salió del volvo, camino rápidamente hacia la pequeña casita, y toco suavemente la puerta.

Victoria se estaba dando un exquisito baño, enjabonando todo su cuerpo lentamente disfrutando de la sensación, no podía evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar que sus manos eran sustituidas por Edward, aquel hermoso hombre de cabello broncíneo, con ojos de un precioso verde esmeralda, levanto su pierna enjabonando su pie hasta llegar cerca de su intimidad, suspiro pesadamente cuando sintió unos suaves golpecitos que provenían de la entrada de la casa.

—¡Maldición!- dijo saliendo de la bañera secando un poco su cuerpo, se enrollo el cabello en una toalla, y con otra envolvió su cuerpo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, nadie se encontraba en casa, sus padres estaban trabajando y ella se había quedado a estudiar toda la tarde para un examen en la universidad, aunque la concentración no le duraba más de 10 minutos, ya que unos ojos esmeraldas invadían su mente, volviéndola completamente loca.

Abrió la Puerta sonrojándome inmediatamente al percatarse de quien se trataba,

—_¡Maldición, en las fachas que me encuentro_!- dijo para sí misma, bajo la mirada avergonzada, mientras a Edward se le ponían los vellos de punta al verla prácticamente desnuda, con esa toalla que con suerte tapaba un cuarto de su hermoso muslo, pequeñas gotitas adornaban sus hombros y se perdían por el escote de sus pechos, no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al ver como sus pezones sobresalían de su toalla.

—Hola- dijo con voz ronca, al verla así prácticamente se había quedado con las palabras en la boca.

—Hola Edward— susurro levantando la mirada— pasa—lo invito haciéndose a un lado de la entrada, Edward trago saliva y entro completamente nervioso a la pequeña casita, sin decir ni una sola palabra— yo…yo iré a cambiarme, siéntete como en tu casa, ya vengo— victoria hablo con voz suave mientras lo miraba detenidamente, subió las escaleras dejando a Edward completamente en estado de shock y excitación absoluta al ver su cuerpo de diosa.

—¡Oh, dios mío! — susurro para sí mismo, mientras caminaba hacia la sala con el recuerdo de Victoria, ¿Cómo sería verla desnuda?, ¿Cómo se sentiría, lamer, chupar y succionar aquellos pezones erectos?, acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, llegando a su intimidad, adelantándose en ella, mientras gritaba por mas placer, con más fuerza…ver como su erección entraba y salía de ella de manera rápida, haciendo que ambos perdieran la razón, quería tomarla con fuerza, quería hacerla gritar de pasión, mientras se perdieran en un fuerte orgasmo…¿Cómo ser…-

—Edward ¿me estas escuchando?-la voz de victoria interrumpió los pensamientos calientes de Edward, este miro su gran problema entre sus pantalones.

¡_Maldita sea!_

Cruzo sus piernas en el sillón y la miro detenidamente, estaba con un jeans y una camiseta de tirantes que se apegaba a su perfecta figura.

—¿Me decías? — victoria soltó una risita enteramente al percatarse que el pene de Edward estaba completamente dispuesto a mas, se sintió dichosa por eso.

Se acerco como un gato felino hacia él, mordiendo su labio inferior, y se sentó en sus piernas, dejando la cara de Edward a la altura de sus pechos.

—Dije que ya estaba Lista— susurro inhalando el olor varonil de su cuello, Edward puso sus grandes manos en su pequeña cintura, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento lento y pausado.

—Tócame Edward…- victoria tomo entre sus manos, aquella mano nívea y se la llevo a su seno derecho, incitando a Edward a masajearla lentamente, esté lo apretó un poco, dejando salir un pequeño gemino de la boca de victoria.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo, sus lenguas conectadas por aquella excitación que comenzaba abatirlos rápidamente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como acabaron en el suelo el arriba de ella, frotándose contra victoria de manera rápida por encima de la ropa, besando todo lo que estuviera a su alcance…

—Te…deseo…tanto— susurro victoria prisionera del deseo que sentía hacia él. Edward besaba su cuello, y al escuchar aquellas palabras la miro fijamente. Se perdió en aquellos ojos azules hermosos, iguales al cielo en pleno verano, sus mejillas estabas sonrojadas, y tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios… era completamente adorable.

—Yo también te deseo victoria...- susurro en entre sus labios, la mujer paso sus manos por el cabello, y acaricio la frente de Edward queriendo grabar cada detalle de su sedosa piel.

Edward pensó en aquella posibilidad, sabía que era poco el tiempo, pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza, sabía que era muy pronto, pero nunca tuvo miedo de demostrar lo que sentía… y menos con las mujeres.

Así que sin más se levanto dejando libre el cuerpo de Victoria, esta lo miro completamente confundida.

—Ven, acompáñame— dijo estirando las manos para que victoria se levantara- deseo hacer algo- susurro cuando la tuvo a su alcance, acaricio aquel cabello rojo y beso su frente.

—Vamos, viejito— dijo soltando una pequeña risita ante el apodo que le había puesto cuando se dieron aquel primer beso— espérame iré a buscar tu chaqueta— dijo victoria subiendo las escaleras dejando a Edward en la entrada, la espero por algunos minutos y está bajo con un abrigo y la chaqueta de Edward en la mano.

—vamos— dijo tomando la mano de Edward mientras salían en silencio de la casa, Edward iba nervioso, quería hacer esto de manera especial, pero ¿Qué más daba?, solamente quería ser de ella.

Se adentraron al volvo, Edward condujo hacia un parque, ya era entrada las 9 de la noche, los faroles estaban encendidos, y muchas parejas caminaban de la mano felices, las áreas verdes poblaban el lugar, y en el centro un hermoso lago se perdía en la vista nocturna, Edward guio a victoria hacia el pequeño puente que conectaba ambos lados del parque y se detuvo cuando iban en la mitad de aquel puente lleno de flores.

—Es hermoso, nunca había venido aquí— susurro victoria completamente

Asombrada admirando aquel paisaje tan hermoso en el cual se encontraba, estaba completamente fascinada con la vista nocturna del lugar, como los faroles se reflejaban en el agua y como los grillos cantaban haciendo del momento algo único e inolvidable.

—Si realmente hermoso— susurro Edward tomando su mano, haciendo que las mariposas en el estomago de victoria danzaran en su interior, y en su intimidad ¿Cómo era posible excitarse con tal solo un roce?... realmente estaba perdiendo la razón por aquel hombre hermoso.

Se puso completamente nerviosa al percatarse de la intensa mirada de Edward… se relamió los labios cuando el tomo entre sus manos aquel pequeño rostro, completamente nervioso, temblando ante lo que se avecinaba.

—Victoria, eres la mujer más sorprendente que he conocido… ¿quieres ser mi Novia? — victoria se quedo sin habla ante aquella pregunta que nunca espero escuchar de los labios de Edward, el era diferente a todos los novios que había tenido anteriormente, el era caballero, tierno, romántico, atento, comprensivo… él era todo lo que quería para ella.

—Sí, claro que quiero Edward, quiero ser tu novia — le regalo una sonrisa cautivadora, y sin más Edward se acerco a ella para besar sus labios, sellando aquel pacto que ahora los unía...quizás para siempre.

_**0000000000**_

Isabella despertó temprano en la mañana, tenía que ir a clases, siempre escuchaba atentamente a la profesora Cope, y se sentaba al final del salón, nunca encajo en aquel grupo de idiotas adolescentes, las mujeres unas putas acostándose con media población, los hombres en drogas, y robos, ella simplemente quería ignorar su alrededor.

—Isabella— la voz de Renata se escucho dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño, isabella camino descalza atreves de la pequeña casita, entro con timidez al baño de donde provenía la voz de su madre— No te quiero aquí cuando vuelva— aquellas palabras tensaron a isabella ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué? — vendrá mi jefe, y James se irá a hacer un trabajito, y tengo que hacer con mi jefe, así que necesito que no estés por la tarde, a eso de la — isabella bajo la mirada avergonzada al ver a su madre completamente desnuda secando su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla, sabía perfectamente que Renata solamente se juntaba con su jefe para tener sexo —¿me escuchas? — isabella asintió rápidamente saliendo del baño, camino hacia su habitación, ordeno aquellos dos cajones de fruta que le serbia de mesita de noche, ordeno el par de mantas que tenía en su colchón con agujeros, cuando Renata se despidió no sin antes recordarle que no debía estar en casa por la tarde.

Llevo una toalla al baño cuando estuvo completamente sola, James no había aparecido por la noche, y dudaba profundamente que se apareciera a esta hora de la mañana. Se saco la ropa rápidamente quedando desnuda, abrió la llave y se metió rápidamente bajo el chorro de agua completamente frio… la piel se le erizo junto con los pezones, su cuerpo convulsionaba al sentir aquel frio tan espantoso, quería soltar miles de groserías, trato de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el agua completamente helada, se enjabono cada parte de su cuerpo rápidamente, no quería pescar algún resfriado o algo peor.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, salió rápidamente y camino hacia su habitación, froto inútilmente con sus manos sus brazos desnudos tratando de entrar en calor, se puso unos jens, una camiseta y tennis, no tenia abrigos, ni nada de esas cosas que a estas alturas parecían inalcanzables.

Tomo un pedazo de pan duro y camino rápidamente hacia la escuela de mala muerte a la cual iba.

La Mañana pasó lentamente para ella, como siempre era molestada por aquellos idiotas que le arrojaban papeles o botellas vacías, tratando de que ella dijera alguna palabra, como siempre ella los ignoraba, tomando atención a la señora Cope.

Salió a eso de las dos de la tarde de la escuela, llego a casa rápidamente, cuando se encontró a James en la sala, se paralizo inmediatamente, sin saber qué hacer, el temor que sentía hacia aquel hombre solamente creía con el paso del tiempo.

—Hola estúpida— susurro el hombre más Vil que pisaba la tierra, Isabella no pudo evitar temblar de miedo al encontrarse sola con aquel sujeto.

El hombre se acaricio por encima del pantalón su anatomía, esperando hoy enterrarla en aquella cavidad inexperta y estrecha. Se acerco a ella lentamente tomándola por el pelo pasando la lengua por el cuello de la muchacha.

—Sabes exquisita- susurro el muy desgraciado, isabella tembló ante el contacto, no quería ser de él, no podía permitirlo.

El hombre la arrincono entre la pared y su cuerpo algo robusto, acaricio los pequeños pechos de isabella, haciendo que esta se diera por vencida, Renata no llegaría más allá de las 5 de la tarde y recién eran las 2, aquello lo veía venir, las lagrimas comenzaron acomularse en sus ojos haciendo que su vista se volviera borrosa. James rasgo la camiseta que traía bella dejando ver los pechos de esta, ya que no se había puesto sujetador.

—Estas preparada… perra — susurro apoderándose de uno de ellos, haciendo que bella soltara una lágrima silenciosa… que rodo por su mejilla.

Las manos de James estaban tratando de desabrochar el pantalón de bella cuando unos fuertes golpes interrumpieron en la puerta.

—¡Maldición!- susurro james apartando de un manotazo a Bella empujándola bruscamente hacia la pared haciendo que esta se golpeara su frágil cuerpo. Abrió la puerta bruscamente cuando un hombre algo y musculoso se adentro a la pequeña casa sin ni siquiera saludar.

—¡Hay que escapar! — susurro el hombre, isabella cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como cascadas, sentía un dolor infinito, que cada día que pasaba mas aumentaba mas la angustia _¿Por qué a ella?_ Aquella pregunta se repetía en su cabeza día y noche desde que tenía uso de la razón. Se puso un sweaters viejo que escondía en su habitación y toco sus pechos tratando de quitar la saliva del perverso hombre que quería abusar de ella.

—¡NO PUEDO IRME!, ME IMPORTA UNA MUERDA QUE LA POLICIA NOS ESTE BUSCANDO! — Isabella se sobresalto con el grito de James, se sentó en su colchón completamente nerviosa ¿Qué estaba pasando?, solamente le quedaba esperar.

—JAMES, NO TIENES OPCION, LA POLICIA NOS BUSCA… POR VIOLACION, TRAFICO Y ROBO— Billy trato de razonar con aquel hombre, estaba perdido, sabía que lo atraparían en cualquier momento y no podía permitir aquello.

—¡Maldición! — susurro James con la mano en la cabeza sin saber que hacer— está bien, me iré, pero con Isabella, no la dejare aquí—

—No puedes James, tienes que ir solo, junto con notros si quieres un día en la noche, te tiras a la idiota de tu hija, pero tienes que irte ¡YA! — James sin más camino hacia la habitación de bella, la miro detenidamente.

—No sé qué pacto abras hecho con el diablo puta, pero te has salvado de mi muchas veces, mi paciencia se agota, así que espérame alguno de estos días, porque tú serás mía ¡NO LO DUDES! — y sin más escupió la cara de bella dejándola completamente destruida emocionalmente, solamente con caricias había dejado una huella que nunca podría olvidar… el asco a sí misma.

James tomo un bolso y cogió las botellas de alcohol, ropa y dinero, llamo a Renata para decirle lo ocurrido, esta estaba enfurecida, pero comprendió al fin y al cavo que no podría hacer nada contra eso. James se fue con rumbo desconocido pero convencido de que pronto estaría aquí para disfrutar todo aquello que le pertenecía.

Y así siguieron pasando los días, las idas del jefe de Renata cada vez eran más frecuentes, teniendo sexo prácticamente en las narices de Isabella. Esta se removía inquieta por las noches al pensar que James podría regresar cualquier día para terminar su tarea inconclusa. Solo faltaba un día para su cumpleaños número 18, el día 13 de septiembre, y cada vez mas solitario, cuando era pequeña, Renata le compraba un pastel pero eso duro solamente hasta que cumplió 6 años. Así que hoy iría nuevamente a vender bebidas y agua mineral para poder comprar algo, y celebrarse su cumpleaños, aunque fuera a solas. Cogió su cajita y aquel cartel con los precios y salió otra vez rumbo a aquella esquina en la cual casi pierde la vida.

Llego rápidamente y se instalo esperando a que el semáforo diera rojo para poder pasar entre los autos vendiendo sus productos, al final del día no le fue tan bien, la gente no compraba víveres entrando ya al invierno, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Comenzó a ordenar sus cosas completamente frustrada, tenía la esperanza que a lo mejor mañana seria un día diferente, pero estaba equivocada.

—Ella es…— escucho a sus espaldas un susurro de un hombre completamente varonil, Isabella se volteo y ahí estaba él, aquel hombre que casi produjo su muerte… más hermoso que nunca, no podía negarlo. Pero ella no confiaba en nada ni en nadie.

—Hola — una muchacha bajita de cabello castaño y ojos claros, se acerco a ella para besarla en la mejilla e Isabella como acto reflejo se aparto de ella como si apestara completamente desconfiada de aquellos dos muchachos.

—Alice…— susurro nuevamente aquella voz suave, isabella miro a la muchacha que respondía al nombre Alice, era hermosa, se sintió completamente inferior, se notaba que aquellos muchachos debían tener más o menos su edad, pero que a diferencia de ella, habían vivido prácticamente en una cuna de oro, ellos jamás podrían pasar una situación como la que vivía ella día a día, tratando de comer para sobrevivir, mientras ellos quizás, tenían autos lujosos, hermosas mansiones, ropa extremadamente costosa, cuando ella no tenia absolutamente nada que ponerse para resguardarse del frio y a veces nada que comer.

—Hola— susurro Edward complemente aturdido, había pasado más de una semana con unas bolsas en la maleta de su volvo, para, cuando viera aquella muchacha tan desmejorada pudiera darle toda la ropa que Alice no ocupaba— Ten— Edward le dio una bolsa con ropa, no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porque hacia eso, simplemente sentía la sensación de ayudar aquella pobre mujer.

Isabella miro la bolsa con desconfianza, ella jamás aceptaría algo así, pero a pesar de todo, ellos no se veían malas personas, alzo la ceja dudando del que hacer.

—Es mi ropa, ropa de invierno que no uso, estoy segura que te quedaran excelentes— explico Alice, tratando de entender aquella mujer que aun no decía nada al respecto… Edward tenía razón, era completamente extraña.

Isabella estiro la mano, tocando piel con piel aquella mano grande y nívea de Edward, tomo la bolsa rápidamente alejando el contacto físico de ambos completamente aturdida.

—Niños ¿Qué hacen aquí? — isabella giro su rostro para ver de quien provenía aquella vocecita tan suave y dulce, era una mujer un poco más alta que ella, tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos ojos hermosos color miel, la mujer la miro con lastima e isabella se percato de aquello, así que comenzó a tomar sus cosas para irse de aquel lugar, la noche caía y no quería que algo le pasara cuando fuera a casa caminando.

—Tía René- Alice prácticamente salto a los brazos de su tía, la había extrañado mucho, era como su segunda madre, y René la quería como una Hija mas.

—Hola mi pequeña, hola mi Niño— beso los rostros de ambos jóvenes cuando Edward se percato que la muchacha comenzó a caminar para irse.

—¡ESPERA! — grito trotando hasta llegar a su lado, isabella algo aturdida lo miro nerviosa— dime tu nombre— pidió Edward para ayudarla, cuando a su lado apareció René y Alice.

Isabella los miro sin saber qué hacer, solamente quería irse a casa a descansar, las piernas le temblaban a causa del cansancio ya que no había comido nada en todo el día, comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

—¿Estás bien pequeña? — René acaricio el rostro de la joven, sintiéndose completamente feliz, no entendía el por qué, solamente quería ayudarla, estaba tan delgada y acabada que le daba profunda lastima.

Isabella asintió lentamente, cuando se percato de la medalla que colgaba del cuello de aquella mujer de unos 40 años…. Esa medalla…. Esa medalla la había visto en algún lugar ¿pero dónde?... trato de recordar porque estaba completamente segura de haber visto aquel dije de corazón…miro a la mujer a los ojos fijamente perdiéndose en ese hermoso color miel…se separo rápidamente de todos ellos como si su toque quemara, miro por última vez aquel dije de corazón exactamente…. Igual al que tenia Renata en su habitación.

_**0000000000**_

**Hola Lindas… Graaacias por sus comentarios, he tratado de responderlos todos, pero la tecnología jamás fue mi mejor fuente ajaj, pero no me crean engreída para nada… GRACIAS A TODAS *—*, me alientan a seguir… espero no decepcionarlas, y que les este gustando mi fic… un besoooo y abrazo enrome y estamos en contacto, las veo el próximo miércoles…. **

**Facebook:**** Ani Cullen**


	5. Cumpleaños

**Capitulo 5:**_**Cumpleaños**_**. **

**Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente… no apoyes el plagio…**

**!Se original! **

Renata soltaba gemidos audibles ante el placer que sentía, apoyo sus manos acariciando los vellos que adornaban el pecho desnudo, dándose impulsos para seguir cabalgando lentamente sobre la dura y ancha erección de aquel nombre, cerraba los ojos ante las sensaciones que le producía aquel sujeto.

—Te siento malditamente Húmeda— susurro el hombre respirando con dificultad, dándole pequeñas y sensuales mordidas en el hombro de la mujer, no pudo mas con su excitación sentir aquel movimiento pausado que ejercía ella sobre él lo llevaba al borde del clímax, la tomo del trasero dejándola entre el suelo y su cuerpo, abrió sus piernas de manera brusca haciendo que Renata soltara un grito de placer audible, terminando de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—Oh Por dios— susurro el hombre sacando y metiendo su pene en la cavidad de Renata, admirando como sus jugos de excitación se mezclaban sin barreras, la mujer comenzó a tocarse los pechos al sentir como el pene de su amante prácticamente se resbalaba en su interior, haciéndola sentir el mayor de los placeres, tocaba sus pezones con impaciencia, estos a estas alturas parecían verdaderas piedras, el hombre se movía con fuerza en su interior, alcanzando niveles inimaginables para ella… sentía que se correría en cualquier momento.

—Creo que … que-e voy a corr-er— susurro la mujer gruñendo levantando las caderas para una mayor fricción. El Hombre puso una sus manos en el suelo, justo al lado de la cabeza de la mujer, con la mano libre comenzó acariciar con avives su clítoris hinchado… moviéndose con mucha rapidez en su interior, mientras gruñía como un salvaje, su amante era la mejor en la cama, de eso no cavia duda, le dedico a deleitar como los senos de Renata subían y bajaban producto de sus movimientos desesperados que el ejercía.

—Mierda— grito cuando por fin libero su esencia en el interior de ella arrastrando a la mujer junto con el, siguió moviéndose un poco mas hasta vaciar completamente todo el semen en la cavidad, se recostó a su lado completamente agitado, Renata miro a su alrededor, todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo, esta vez sí se habían pasado, no habían tenido ningún reparo en tirar las cosas de la casa, muebles, un pequeño florero que adoraba la mesita de madera en la cual comían.

—Tu hija debe estar por llegar—susurro el hombre sobándose el estomago impaciente, la verdad le importaba bien poco que la joven los viera desnudos en mitad de la casa.

—Cerrare las ventanas— susurro Renata levantándose rápidamente del frio suelo, miro a través de la ventana, no había rastros de isabella a las fuera de la pequeña casita, así que puso las protecciones de las ventanas, inevitablemente se preocupo un poco la hora de los disturbios comenzaría, y no quería que isabella muriera de un balazo o en manos de un violador.

—¿Qué sucede Renata?- pregunto su amante mientras cogía su ropa del suelo para vestirse.

—Isabella no ha llegado—susurro frunciendo el seño algo preocupada— bueno, ¿ya te vas? — pregunto desinteresada al ver como cogía sus ropas. El hombre se acerco desnudo pegando su erección en el trasero de ella, restregando sus cuerpos haciendo que Renata nuevamente comenzara a excitarse, cuando sintió que la principal se abría violentamente asustando a los amantes… Isabella entraba completamente confundida ¿Por qué Renata tenía un dije exactamente igual al de esa señora hermosa que se había encontrado en el centro de la cuidad?, la muchacha quedo mirando a ambos adultos completamente desnudos, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada, al ver que aquel hombre no tenía ningún pudor de mostrar su erección dispuesta para una buena sesión de sexo con su madre.

—¡Isabella! ¿Qué no sabes golpear la puerta?...niña estúpida— lo ultimo lo susurro entre dientes, Renata trato de tapar su cuerpo, pero ya no había remedio.

Isabella sintió como sus mejillas ardían y rápidamente se fue hacia su habitación con aquella bolsa en las manos, que al parecer a Renata se le había pasado desapercibido.

—Bien… es mejor que te vayas —susurro Renata a su acompañante sexual, el hombre suspiro frustrado mirando su enorme erección.

—Te veo en la oficina mañana— susurro vistiéndose nuevamente para irse de aquel lugar deprimente en el cual vivía su amante, era realmente hermosa, las curvas de su cuerpo le habían perder la cabeza y excitarlo con tan solo pensarla, aquel cabello largo que caía sobre sus grandes pechos, y esos ojos de un color tan hermoso… prácticamente le hacían perder la locura.

Renata se envolvió con una bata y despidió a su amante en la puerta principal de la casita, lo beso apasionadamente acariciando la entrepierna de aquel hombre tan sensual.

—Adiós Renata—

—Adiós Aro, nos vemos mañana— sin más cerró la puerta para enfrentarse a Isabella.

_**0000000000**_

—No estés nerviosa-—susurro Edward a victoria acariciando su muslo distraídamente mientras conducía.

—Es imposible…es una fecha importante Edward— susurro victoria completamente nerviosa ante la expectativa de conocer la familia de su novio el día de hoy.

—No quiero que te sientas mal si están todos… algo tristes, hoy es 13 de septiembre, se supone que isabella cumpliría 18 años— comento Edward mirando hacia la carretera, victoria suspiro pesadamente, sabia toda la historia de aquella bebe que había desaparecido hacia ya varios años.

—Creo… que no es conveniente el haber venido— comento mas para sí misma que para el joven

—Tonterías, eres mi novia y deseo que formes parte de mi vida victoria— Deja de hablar susurro Edward acariciando el hermoso cabello rojizo de la mujer de sus sueños. Victoria se lleno de valor, el era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse segura alrededor de tantos extraños.

Llegaron alrededor de 15 minutos más a la casa de Emmett, se haría una pequeña comida, como todos los años, para recordar el cumpleaños Isabella Swan, y era la ocasión perfecta para presentar a Victoria a la familia, ya que sus tíos también formaban parte de su familia.

—Tranquila, no te dejare sola- susurro besando suavemente los labios rellenos de Victoria, la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia la entrada, ahí los recibió Raquel quien los guio hacia el salón donde todos se encontraban, incluido Ian quien hablaba con emmett sobre los avances de la investigación.

—Hola Hijo- Esme se levanto de su asiento para saludar a su hijo, le beso la mejilla y quedo mirando a victoria dulcemente—Mamá… ella es victoria Vulturi, Mi Novia— la presento, todos los invitados quedaron completamente asombrados, Edward nunca había presentado alguna novia a sus padres, ya que el solamente tenía aventuras amorosas sin importancia, nada serio.

Victoria miro a los presentes… encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que conocía bastante bien… si no se desmayo en ese instante fue porque dios es grande… sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no supo qué hacer, o que decir.

Todos se fueron acercando para saludarla, aquel hombre simplemente la ignoro, como si no la conociera en lo absoluto, aquello la dejo incluso más tranquila, aunque no pudo evitar una punzada en su corazón.

Cenaron en una conversación agradable, Alice miraba a su hermano fijamente, aquella mujer era muy hermosa pero ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a ella?, más que hermanos, eran amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Suspiro algo confundida y cuando termino la cena salió hacia el exterior de la casa… necesitaba pensar.

—Al parecer no le agrade a tu hermana— afirmo mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

—No, Alice es así, algo… inmadura- declaro Edward mientras le besaba la frente de manera dulce haciendo que victoria cerrara los ojos ante el contacto. El Joven miro a sus padres y tíos, quienes se despidieron de victoria.

—Adiós Vicky— le dijo René abrazando a la muchacha de cabello rojo—espero verte seguido por aquí—

—Gracias señora…—

—Oh, por dios dime René…—

—Y a mi esme querida, no estamos viejas aun— soltó una risita la madre del muchacho que lo miraba dulcemente, estaba agradecida de que por fin su hijo pusiera los pies sobre la tierra y victoria se veía una muchacha muy adorable y buena. Salieron de la casa con el semblante triste, aquella fecha era una de las más tristes del año.

—No molestes a la Peque, no es _tan_ inmadura— emmett retomo la conversación, sacando algunas cervezas para victoria, Ian, Edward y él.

—Anda sensible últimamente— se defendió el hermano.

—Con unos cotillas— hablo la pequeña Alice desde la entrada al living donde se encontraban los jóvenes, escucho absolutamente todo— parecen viejas sin nada mejor que hacer que andar hablando a mis espaldas— indignada paso por el lado de los jóvenes todos atónitos y callados, llego a la cocina, saco un poco de jugo natural, cuando se disponía nuevamente salir hacia el jardín, una sensual y ronca voz se dirigió a ella, acercándose peligrosamente.

—¿Qué sucede Alice? — la voz de Ian mojó las bragas a la muchacha, trato de regular su respiración, pero era algo imposible, prácticamente se le había caído la mandíbula de la impresión.

—Nada— respondió encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre le sonrió de manera dulce, mostrando toda su dentadura blanca, dejándola completamente aturdida.

—Mmm, estas completamente enfurruñada— él miro a la muchacha y aquel puchero completamente infantil que adornaba su tierno rostro pequeño.

—No lo estoy… es solo que… que…Maldición— la joven se rasco la cabeza, miro nuevamente aquel hombre que estaba como un bom bom, todo de él la llamaba a pecar… su cuerpo atlético.

¡_maldición por qué no nac años antes!_

Se lamento la joven, desvió la vista a los invitados que se encontraban en la sala, no les estaban poniendo atención, y eso le llamo profundamente la atención a Alice, Edward siempre había sido algo protector con ella… aunque claro siempre molesto, ahora estaba demasiado ocupado con su novia. Los celos de hermana se apoderaron de su cuerpo, quería tomar aquellos cabellos de victoria y jalarlos hacia la entrada de la casa para que se fuera…

—¿No te cayó bien la novia de tu hermano?- pregunto Ian tratando de sacarle las palabras a la Joven, ella negó con la cabeza algo triste de haber causado esa impresión a victoria y a Edward.

—No es eso, estoy algo molesta por Edward, cosas sin importancia-

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —. la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquella pregunta, quería estar con él asolas, pero no precisamente para hablar, a su temprana edad ya comenzar a experimentar sensaciones de solo un hombre podía otorgarle, no sabía en qué momento había aparecido aquella necesidad, o tal vez si sabía, nuevamente miro a Ian perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, aquellos labios carnosos completamente rosados la llamaban a probarlos salvajemente, quería deleitarse con su saliva, con recorrer su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro…

—¿Alice? — la voz de Ian interrumpió sus pensamientos pervertidos, y negó con cabeza, no quería cometer una locura con él.

—Te lo agradezco Ian, pero necesito estar sola, además quiero irme a casa—

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Alice — Ian le hablo como un hermano mayor habla a su hermanita, el no sentía nada más que una absoluta sensación de protección hacia ella, claro no podía negar que era hermosa, pero también debía aceptar de que si ella tan solo hubiera tenido unos 20 años, la situación sería completamente diferente.

—Lo sé Gracias, tú también puedes confiar en mí — Ian sin dudarlo se acerco a la pequeña adolecente, posicionando sus carnosos labios en la suave mejilla de la joven, haciendo que a ella se le dificultara el aire para respirar, parpadeo varias veces, asegurándose que no se trataba de un sueño.

—Bueno…- sin más Ian se acerco a los demás en la sala, no pudo más y prácticamente corrió a hacia el jardín, derramando su jugo natural, pero a estas altura no tenia sed… solamente necesitaba llegar a su casa para tomar una ducha bien, pero bien fría.

_**00000**_

—¿Qué tenía la enana? — pregunto Edward a Ian, acariciando la cintura de su novia, y con su otra mano jugando con sus cabellos rojizos.

—Nada, solamente quería hablar con ella, eso es todo — respondió el hombre, no quería dar detalles menos a Edward, ellos no eran amigos, y tampoco tenía interés alguno en serlo, mucho menos cuando él estaba con aquella mujer que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado en el pasado.

—Amor…¿crees que podrías llevarme a casa? — pregunto victoria girando un poco el rostro perdiéndose en ese hermoso color esmeralda que le había perder la cabeza completamente.

—Claro vamos— dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento, se despidieron de Emmett e Ian, estos últimos se encargarían de llevar a Alice a la casa de los Cullen—Vuelve pronto- le había dicho el mejor amigo de Edward a victoria, esta sonrió encantada, y se fueron rumbo a su casa.

Victoria iba completamente sonriente, acaricio su cuello coquetamente, jugando con su cabello a la vez, Edward la miraba de reojo mientras conducía, perdiéndose en aquellos enormes senos bien formados, trago ruidosamente la saliva, y posiciono su mano libre en el muslo de la muchacha, haciendo pequeños círculos imaginarios con su grandes y delgados dedos níveos, produciendo que los jugos de su intimidad comenzaran afirmar la completa excitación que sentía ante la cercanía de este dios.

No dijeron absolutamente nada, hasta cuando llegaron a la casa de victoria, Edward como todo un caballero, se bajo del automóvil, y le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella descendiera del auto.

—Lo he pasado increíble Edward… gracias— le sonrió ella acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

—Yo también lo pase bien- — sin más poso ambas manos en la cintura de la mujer acercándola más a su cuerpo atlético.

Jugueteo un poco rosando sus labios, sin llegar a un completo contacto, Edward entreabrió su boca, mirando los hermosos ojos de victoria, la cual estaba bastante acalorada con la situación.

La mujer se acerco impaciente y mordió sensualmente el labio inferior de Edward, y este no pudo mas con su autocontrol, la acorralo entre el volvo y su cuerpo, y se apodero salvajemente de sus labios, como si de ello dependiera su vida, se deleito con su sabor exquisito, las manos de Edward fueron acariciando la cintura de victoria, dificultando la respiración de ambos.

—Te deseo… Edward— gimió la muchacha moviendo sus caderas, produciendo una exquisita fricción de sus sexos.

—Yo también… ¡mierda! me vuelves loco victoria — susurro Edward mordiéndole en lóbulo de la oreja…

—¿Quieres entrar? — Victoria, pregunto entre gemidos, provocando que Edward soltara todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Su sueño era estar con aquella mujer tan hermosa y sensual… su novia.

—¿Tus padres? — pregunto el algo nervioso, no quería que su padre saliera persiguiendo con una pistola como sucede en las películas.

—Descuida, no lo notara…¿vamos? — pregunto apegándose más a él, sintiendo como el pene de Edward estaba como una verdadera roca…

—Vamos — dijo tomando la mano de aquella sensual mujer, adentrándose a la casa, para hacerla… completamente suya.

_**0000000000**_

Renata había comprado un pequeño pastel para el cumpleaños de Isabella, a pesar de todo le tenía un cariño a su hija, lavo un par de platos sucios con el pequeño chorro de agua que caía de lavavajillas,

—¡Maldición! — dijo la mujer cabreada que siempre ha conocido la miseria, fregó rápidamente los platos, quitándole la suciedad con brusquedad.

Isabella apareció por el pasillo caminando hacia ella con la ceja alzada, completamente confundida ante la reacción de Renata, los platos no tenían la culpa de lo que le pasaba, además pronto tendrían que comer en la olla si seguía así, ya que prácticamente no tenían más platos.

—¡Maldito James! — Dijo completamente enfadada al ver a la muchacha— con el vendito problema que me dejaste — los cambios de humor de Renata eran realmente extraños. Isabella nunca sabia con que se encontraría al terminar la tarde, a veces pensaba que tenia severos problemas sicológicos… definitivamente no eran tan diferentes ¿o si?.

—¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Ayúdame! — le dijo la mujer a su hija completamente molesta recordando aquel pasado tan doloroso, le paso los platos a isabella, esta los puso en su lugar… se percato que eran tres…¿acaso James….?. No, de tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad el cuerpo le temblaba de pies a cabeza a causa del temor.

—Viene Aro, así que ve a ponerte algo más decente que esa camisa tan… colorida que andas trayendo, pareces un payaso de circo— declaro la mujer al ver aquella blusita de colores que se ceñía perfectamente a la esquelética figura de isabella, la quedo mirando mientras desaparecía como siempre con lagrimas en los ojos. Volvió a sentir lástima al tenerla así, pensar que ella pudo criarse en las mejores condiciones.

El cabello de isabella era seco como paja, no tenia vida, y sus piernas huesudas, le daba la impresión de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Isabella miro su atuendo, era muy lindo, aquella mujer bajita muy hermosa que le había obsequiado estas ropas era un sol… gracias a ella tenía para no repetir la ropa toda la semana como lo había hecho toda su vida.

Sin más se cambio de ropa por una camisa muy vieja y desgastada, un sweaters negro, y unos jeans desgastados, sintió unas voces en el interior de la casita, se trato de desenredar el cabello con los dedos de sus manos, ya que peine no tenía.

—Oh… Aro- sintió el gemido de Renata… _¡maldición!,_ pensó isabella tapándose los oídos tratando de que aquellos gemidos desaparecieran, a veces su intimidad comenzaba a reaccionar de forma indebida, y tenía la necesidad de tocarse los pechos, de sentirse una mujer…

Salió hacia la sala, cuando vio como aro embestía contra Renata, haciendo que ella diera pequeños espasmos, isabella se mordió el labio, sintió la sensación de un deja Vu al ver la escena, era casi parecida a las que solía ver con James, rodeo sus delgados brazos atreves de su abdomen acariciándose lentamente al sentir los gemidos de ellos mezclados…

Cuando ellos terminaron entre gritos en la sala, isabella tenía pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente… los pezones estaban erectos y su intimidad mas húmeda que nunca, sabía que era una completa estúpida quedándose ahí para admirar todo lo que pasaba.

—¡Isabella! — llamo Renata a su hija cuando ya se acomodo sus bragas, no supo que su hija había mirado parte del espectáculo que ellos tenían en el living de la pequeña casa… la muchacha apareció como si nada a su vista.

—Ven siéntate- el humor de Renata había cambiado notablemente al sentir a Aro dentro de ella, sirvió un trozo del pequeño pastel que había comprado gracias a dinero que le daba Aro.

—Ten isabella, te traje un regalo- el hombre le estiro un paquete a la muchacha y esta aturdida con el seño fruncido acepto.

—Gracias Aro — susurro Renata haciéndose la vocera de su hija, la muchacha abrió el paquete y era un reloj rosado, completamente femenino, ella solo le sonrió en respuesta.

Renata miro a la Muchacha, aquel cabello seco color castaño… era la mezcla perfecta de René y Charlie, Isabella tenía los mismos gestos de René… aquella estúpida que había crecido con todo lo había deseado, mientras ella siempre se quedo en la miseria, por eso hizo pasar a isabella a la misma situación que ella había vivido toda su vida, Isabella pagaría por los errores de su madre.

Nadie podría borrar todos los malos recuerdos, los maltratos y los abusadores que fueron con ella. Renata sentía un profundo odio hacia René… su Hermana, las habían separado tras morir sus padres, René siempre había crecido con lujos, con el amor de una familia de verdad, mientras ella se crio en un orfanato mugriento.

La mujer miro aquel seño fruncido de Isabella mientras comía su pastel, no cavia duda, era una copia viva de René, pero ella jamás se enteraría de eso, René seguiría pagando por el dolor de la pérdida de su hija, jamás le permitiría ser feliz… Su sobrina jamás…Jamás sabría la verdad.

_**0000000000**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias a las que me escriben…sus alertas y demases… Gracias por cada uno de los comentarios, son geniales…**

**¿merezco algún comentario?.**

**Besos y cariños desde Chile lindas, las veo el próximo miércoles.**

**¡que tengan una excelente semana!.**

**Anicullen**


	6. Nuevo Sendero

**Capitulo seis:** _**Nuevo sendero.**_

**Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente… no apoyes el plagio…**

**!se original!**

—Y bueno mi niño ¿Qué deseas saber? — pregunto René acomodándose en el acolchado sofá de la sala de su gran mansión, miraba atentamente a Ian, quien había pedido hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su pasado.

—Bueno señora René, quisiera saber más de usted de su familia, de sus padres, o de algún enemigo que pudiera tener… — Ian miro fijamente a la mujer que tenia sentada frente a él, saco la pequeña libretita que lo acompañaba en todas las ocasiones, tenía varios apuntes, cosas irrelevantes, pero anotaba todo lo que podría ayudar a tener alguna pista del paradero de la hermana de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno… primero antes de comenzar, no me digas señora, me haces sentir demasiado vieja —René rio bajito, Ian la miro con dulzura, aquella mujer era demasiado maternal y cariñosa.

—Bueno, como lo desees— le sonrió— Este…Emmett me conto sobre… - dudo un poco, Emmett hace algunos días le había contado sobre la hermana perdida que tenía su madre, sabía que era un tema delicado, el mismo le había dicho que aun le afectaba a René.

—Sobre mi hermana…— René termino la frase suspirando mirando hacia la ventana que daba hacia el exterior de la casa, un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo al ver como el viento soplaba, y las hojas poco a poco iban cayendo de los arboles… el frio comenzaba a inundar el ambiente, trayendo consigo la nostalgia.

—Asi es… no es mi intención en lo absoluto incomodarla— susurro Ian algo inseguro, quizás esta no había sido la mejor idea, pero era necesaria.

—No cariño, no me incomodas en lo absoluto— le sonrió ella, bebiendo un poco de jugo natural que Raquel había traído para la pequeña entrevista.

Ian la imito bebiendo un poco también, le sonrió a la tierna mujer, y se acomodo en el sofá para escucharla.

—Bueno… eh, yo era muy pequeña cuando sucedió esto, éramos una familia de clase media, mi padre trabajaba en el banco y mi madre era ama de casa. Yo era la menor, tenía una hermana Renata… era 3 años mayor que yo, no nos llevábamos muy bien, recuerdo perfectamente que siempre me quitaba juguetes— René recordó vagamente cuando Renata estaba celosa de que sus padres ahora le tuvieran más atención a ella — tenia celos, cuando mi padre llegaba me cargaba, y ella se ponía a gritar, no se cosas de niñas — rio René, negando con la cabeza— bueno, una noche nos quedamos con una vecina, ya que mis padres irían a cenar, lo habían ascendido en el banco, una nueva vida comenzaba para nosotros— la voz de René se quebró en la última frase… _"una nueva vida comenzaba para nosotros"_, y asi fue era demasiado doloroso recodar aquellos momentos en los que sufrió tanto siendo tan pequeña— mis Padres murieron esa noche, en un accidente automovilístico, yo no entendía mucho, apenas tenía 6 añitos— las lagrimas de René comenzaron a descender, recordar el pasado le dolía demasiado, la muerte de sus padres era algo que le afectaba hasta el día de hoy—

—¿Qué paso con su hermana? — intervino por primera vez Ian, quien apuntaba todo en la libreta completamente concentrado, René lo miro y le sonrió levemente,

"_este jovencito es realmente encantador_", pensó la mujer.

—Bueno, no teníamos a nadie más, nos quedamos completamente solas, nos llevaron a Orfanato llamado Rosario… está en pleno centro de la cuidad— Ian asentía anotando absolutamente todo— al poco tiempo, una Familia adinerada me adopto, me dio todo el amor que le pueden dar a una niña, pero Renata se quedo ahí, no supe mas de ella, cuando ya cumplí mayoría de edad la busque pero sin buenos resultados, solo supe que nunca fue adoptada, se quedo en aquel orfanato hasta que cumplió 18 años y se fue— las pequeñas lagrimas de René demostraban el dolor de la perdida de la única familiar que tenía en ese entonces, le dolía profundamente la pérdida de sus verdaderos padres, pero aun mas le dolía haber perdido a su única hermana.

—Lo siento— susurro Ian conmovido-

—No lo sientas hijo, de no haber pasado por todo eso, no hubiera conocido a mi Charlie, y menos haber tenido a dos hermosos hijos— René recordó el pequeño rostro de su angelito Isabella ¿Dónde estaría su pequeña?, aun podía recordar como ella se acunaba entre sus brazos, como hacia gracias con su pequeña boquita, como balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

—La encontrare— prometió Ian y se acerco a ella, la veía tan desprotegida, aquel dolor de madre que ella reflejaba al perder un hijo realmente le partía el corazón.

—Gracias cariño— susurro René cuando sintió los brazos de Ian envolverla, se sintió protegida, aquellos meses lo había aprendido a querer como un hijo ya que prácticamente vivía en su casa.

—Hola tía René— la voz de Edward resonó en la sala, Ian y René rápidamente se separaron mirando al recién llegado con su acompañante.

—Hola hijo… Hola victoria— René rápidamente se acerco a ellos dándoles a ambos un cálido abrazo de bienvenida

—Hola tía— Edward se sintió algo celoso al ver como Ian abrazaba a su tía, insistía en que aquel hombre se tomaba atribuciones que no les correspondía, sabía que era infantil, pero simplemente Ian le hacía como ají en el ojo.

—Hola René— dijo Victoria algo incomoda, jamás pensó encontrarse con Ian aquí, _¡maldición!,_ parecía como un fantasma que la atormentaba constantemente, como si en el pasado no lo hubiera hecho.

—Pasen chicos, siéntense, iré a la cocina por mas jugo— dijo René sonriendo. Ian rápidamente negó internamente, no le apetecía por ningún motivo quedarse a solas con Edward y mucho menos con victoria, no es que estuviera celoso de que ella estuviera con el… pero simplemente aquella mujer le desagradaba profundamente.

—Yo me voy René… ya tengo lo que buscaba, asi que no perderé más tiempo — Ian le sonrió a la dulce mujer agradecido de haber abierto su corazón.

—Oh cariño, claro— René se acerco al joven sonriéndole

—Adiós- susurro Ian mirando a victoria fijamente, recriminándose mentalmente por haber caído en sus redes, Casi… Casi sentía compasión por Edward se notaba perfectamente que Edward ignoraba aquella verdad, el tipo era lo bastante celoso para permitirle estar en la misma habitación victoria y él juntos.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, Ian rodo los ojos, y salió de la sala guiado por René, se despidieron cálidamente, René hizo prometer a Ian que volverá a verla pronto, el asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, despareciendo de la vista de la mujer, que agitaba su pequeña mano en señal de adiós.

_**00000**_

—¿Qué hacia el aquí? — pregunto Edward ácidamente cuando su tía estuvo nuevamente en la sala con ambos vasos de jugo natural para sus invitados.

—Vino por cosas de la investigación— contesto René sentándose nuevamente.

—¿Está Emmett? —Victoria cambio rápidamente el tema de la conversación, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada penetrante que Edward le daba cada vez que se encontraban junto a Ian, victoria se sentía muy incómoda, Ian jamás había sido alguien importante, se habían conocido una noche en un bar… y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra, perdiéndose entre besos y caricias que los llevo a tener a ser un solo ser toda la noche. Aunque ella no podía negar, pensó en él las noches siguientes, lo buscaba pero él jamás se vio interesado en alguien como ella, se lo había hecho notar de una manera no muy sutil.

—No linda, salió con una muchacha— René se encogió de hombros disculpándose, Edward se sintió decepcionado, quería ver a su mejor amigo, últimamente no habían hablado mucho, ya que el con Ian se la pasaban de aquí para allá buscando alguna pista del paradero de Isabella, y el… el simplemente daba rienda suelta al amor y la pasión que sentía por Victoria.

—Bueno tía, entonces nosotros nos vamos— Edward se levanto del sofá tirando cariñosamente la mano de victoria para que lo imitara, se despidieron de René y salieron rumbo a la casa de victoria.

Al llegar allá, se encontraron la casa absolutamente vacía, se adentraron silenciosamente hacia la sala de la pequeña casita.

—Bueno amor…— susurro victoria acariciando suavemente los fuertes hombros de Edward, el deseo que sentía por él era insaciable, no podía controlarse… era algo mucho más fuerte que ella, algo que dominaba todos sus sentidos.

—Victoria…— la voz de Edward sonó demasiado ronca, su miembro comenzaba a despertar a causa de las excitantes caricias que su novia le entregaba, no quería pensarlo demasiado, quería adentrarse en ella suavemente, de manera lenta, tierna… sincera, pero a ella como siempre le salía el lado _"salvaje"_ en todo eso, aquel pensamiento lo hizo rodar los ojos.

Edward rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos subiendo la escalera torpemente haciendo que tropezara en varias ocasiones, ganándose risitas tontas de parte de Victoria.

Esta ultima en el arte de amar simplemente se comportaba como una mujer experta, su manera de moverse dentro de él, de gemir, de pedir por más, hacían que Edward realmente se replanteara si era tan inocente como quiso demostrárselo en un primer momento, aun podía sentir al calor de la primera vez en aquella madrugada fría en la cual se entregaron mutuamente entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación de la joven, reprimiendo varios gemidos de placer para no hacer un escándalo y despertar a los padres.

Victoria como siempre lo amo descontroladamente, excitándose por completo, amaba ver el cuerpo sudoroso de Edward mientras danzaba sobre él, Edward trataba de acariciar su cabello suavemente, pero ella no lo dejaba tomando sus manos y guiándolas hacia donde su cuerpo necesitaba atención.

Al cabo de un momento terminaron ambos exhaustos, el acaricio el hermoso cabello rojizo de su novia.

—Me voy a bañar— susurro la joven levantándose de la cama adentrándose rápidamente hacia el baño, Edward se tapo el rostro con ambas manos frustrado, victoria nunca se quedaba más de 5 minutos con el después de haber hecho el amor, y aquello le molestaba profundamente.

—_¡Victoria Llegamos! — _la voz de una mujer sonó en el piso de abajo, Edward completamente sorprendido se levanto, al oír los pasos de alguien subiendo la escalera, tomo sus ropas rápidamente, poniéndose nuevamente el bóxer, la adrenalina le imposibilitaba de ponerse la ropa rápidamente, vio como la manilla de la habitación giraba… cuando la voz de un hombre se escucho afuera en el pasillo.

—No entres Carmen, Puede que este con algún novio allá dentro— el hombre rio — no quiero encontrarme con la escena que nos encontramos hace unos meses atrás—

Y sin más dejaron de oírse voces y ruidos en la casa…

_¡Maldición! ¿Con cuántos hombres había estado con anterioridad?_- pensó Edward.

Aun podía sentir la decepción que le produjo al darse cuenta que él no era el primero, no era algo de los tiempos modernos, el lo sabía perfectamente, pero… victoria siempre le demostró ser una mujer demasiado reservada, casi una niña y eso era lo que a él le había encantado infinitamente para estar junto a ella, ya que él jamás llevo alguna novia a casa.

Justo en ese momento victoria salió envuelta en una toalla blanca apenas tapando su trasero voluptuoso, Edward rápidamente recordó aquella vez cuando ella abrió la puerta principal de la casa hace ya casi dos meses atrás… ¿y si hubiera sido otro hombre?... ¿un sicópata? ¿Un violador?... en aquel momento no lo pensó solo se dedico admirar aquella belleza infinita, pero ahora tenía la cabeza más fría...quizás…

—¿Qué tanto me ves? — la voz coqueta de la joven interrumpió rápidamente los pensamientos de Edward… este solamente le sonrió algo aturdido por darse cuenta de las actitudes de su novia.

—Creo que me voy, tus padres han llegado— dijo terminando de vestirse correctamente, victoria ni siquiera se sorprendió, solamente se encogió de hombros dispuesta a vestirse-

—Bueno amor…— dijo acercándose lentamente hacia él— nos vemos mañana en la universidad, te quiero—se besaron unos segundos y Edward salto por el árbol que daba hacia la ventana de victoria.

Se fue rápidamente hacia su casa… quería mucho a victoria de eso no había duda, y ella había demostrado que lo quería, quizás solamente eran pensamientos tormentosos, que quería dejar en el pasado, trataría de no pensar mucho en ello, simplemente viviría el presente con ella, el también tenía sus historias, no quería ser machista… simplemente trataría de olvidarlo.

_**0000000000**_

El frio se colaba por las pequeñas grietas de la casita donde vivía Isabella, se removió inquieta entre las dos mantas que poseía aquel viejo colchón donde se recostaba cada noche a dormir.

Su madre Renata había salido la noche de ayer, no se encontraba en la cuidad por lo que había escuchado se había ido de viaje de negocios… con su jefe algo que isabella sabía perfectamente que no era asi.

Su cuerpo nuevamente comenzó a temblar a causa del frio que estaba sintiendo, la nariz, las manos y los pies los tenia completamente congelados, podía ver como el vapor salía del interior de su boca cada vez que respiraba… cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de entrar en calor, pero era imposible, los espasmos de su cuerpo le imposibilitaban dormir lo que restaba de noche.

No aguanto un segundo mas, se levanto de aquel frio, asqueroso y usado colchón viejo, de pronto un pequeño mareo le afecto… apoyo con su mano huesuda en la pared para estabilizarse, pestaño varias veces se sentía aturdida, paso la mano por su frente sintiendo la transpiración helada y pegajosa que adornaba su rostro… respiro varias veces profundamente; se envolvió entre las mantas viejas y usadas.

A pasos lentos comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Renata, sabía que tenía prohibido acercarse si quiera a esa habitación… pero solo necesitaba una manta mas… una más para no morir congelada.

Milagrosamente sabía donde Renata escondía la llave de su habitación, llego a pasos lentos hacia aquel pequeño macetero olvidado de flores marchitas que estaba en la sala, al llegar ahí la frágil joven se arrodillo y vacio toda la tierra en el suelo, busco entre la tierra hasta que dio con una pequeña llave dorada, una débil sonrisa se formo en sus labios resecos, se levanto del suelo y camino hacia la habitación…

Al entrar no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… aquella habitación parecía sacada de otro cuento completamente diferente al que ella había vivido toda su vida, la cama estaba perfectamente acolchada llena de cojines, mantas, un lindo edredón color celeste, un plasma pegado en la pared, y unas cómodas algo viejas, un tocador con un lindo espejo en el centro, lleno de perfumes, maquillaje entre otras cosas, aquella habitación parecía algo que siempre había soñado isabella, sus ojitos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, ella no pedía mucho, solo necesitaba un plato de comida y una buena cama para dormir en paz.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener, se acerco a la gran cama de dos plazas, tropezando con sus propios pies producto de la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento… tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, sus pequeñas manos acariciaban el suave edredón, suspiro profundamente cuando sus ojos tomaron atención hacia el maquillaje que estaba en el tocador de Renata… estaba emocionada, desde pequeña quiso jugar a ser grande, usar tacones, maquillarse un poco, camino lentamente no sin antes envolverse en las mantas viejas que ella tenía, comenzó a curiosear entre los cajones, encontró una fotografía de unos señores muy parecido a su madre, no le tomo mucha importancia, lo dejo ahí dentro del cajón y siguió mirando fascinada aquella habitación, buscando algo que no sabía realmente que era, ella solo tenía curiosidad de las cosas que Renata podría tener… cuando de pronto sus huesudas manos níveas se encontraron con una cajita de terciopelo negra… frunció el seño confundida, jamás había visto una cajita tan pequeña como aquella… realmente la encontró linda, demasiado suave, se la llevo al rostro acariciándose lentamente, luego de unos segundos la miro nuevamente, la abrió con mucho cuidado, algo le decía que era delicado y en su interior se encontraba una hermosa medalla con un dije de corazón… aquella que había visto hace muchos años atrás, Renata la había escondido muy bien… isabella la llevo a su pecho, y rápidamente vino a su memoria aquella mujer que había visto hace algunos meses atrás, tenía exactamente la misma medallita con el dije de corazón… la joven nuevamente miro detenidamente la medalla… girándola entre sus manos, inspeccionándola con la mirada… cuando algo capto profundamente su atención…_ "Isabella" _la muchacha estaba completamente confundida ¿Por qué aquella medalla tenía su nombre?¿Qué ocultaba Renata?.

Isabella no pudo evitar ponerse alrededor del cuello aquella linda medalla, sabía que era incorrecto tomar algo que no debía pero aquella medalla tenía su nombre, no podía ser coincidencia… se recostó otra vez en la gran cama, pero esta vez bajo las sabanas algo manchadas… se sentía tan reconfortante, se removió gustosa al sentir como su cuerpo volvía a tomar el calor… y sin más se quedo dormida completamente en paz… aquella paz que jamás había sentido al cerrar los ojos.

_**0000000000**_

Ian salió frustrado del orfanato donde había vivido un tiempo René y su hermana, no habían conseguido darle información relevante, solo rumores de pasillos sobre donde se había ido a vivir luego de cumplir 18 años… ¿pero quién seguiría viviendo en el mismo lugar, después de más de 20 años?... la mujer debería tener unos 44 años, pero tendría que ir a comprobarlo igualmente, nada perdía con intentarlo.

Camino hacia el centro de la cuidad, ya era casi la hora de la cena… no había comido en todo el día buscando información.

Entro a un pequeño restaurant en el centro de Vancouver, quizás la calle más transitada de la cuidad… se ubico en una mesita que daba hacia el exterior de la calle… podía observar como las personas corrían para llegar a sus casas.

—Hola… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? —Ian volteo hacia la dueña de aquella vocecilla y sonrió de lado, la joven era bonita, tenia ojos azules y cabello completamente rubio.

—Un café estaría bien— dijo rápidamente, la muchacha estaba completamente aturdida ante aquel hombre tan guapo…no sabía cómo seguir una conversación. Asi que fue a buscar el café rápidamente, cuando llevo preparado para servirlo, lo vio mirando a través de la ventana completamente distraído

—Aquí esta— dijo la mujer dejando el café en la mesa, siguió con la mirada hacia donde veía aquel joven, al parecer miraba a… ¿_aquello era una mujer?_- pensó con algo de asco… aquel hombre no podía estar perdiendo sus hermosos ojos como el cielo, en mirar algo tan…miserable como esa chiquilla vendiendo agua y bebidas cuando el frio se apoderaba de todas las personas que transitaban por el lugar…

—Que tonta— dijo en voz alta involuntariamente, Ian se volteo a ver a la mujer rubia, no se había percatado que se encontraba a su lado sirviéndole el café.

—¿Disculpa? — Ian alzo la ceja realmente confundido con la actitud de la chiquilla.

—Ella, ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota de vender bebidas heladas cuando hace un frio de los mil demonios? — Ian no daba crédito a las palabras de aquella mujer tan fría e inhumana ¿no veía que no tenía dinero? ¿Qué apenas tenía algo que le cubría el cuerpo?...

No le respondió absolutamente nada, la mujer frustrada se fue hacia la cocina, Ian bebió su café rápidamente sin dejar de ver a la mujer que estaba al frente de la calle… dejo dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta y algo de propina para la rubia sin cerebro.  
Cruzo la calle rápidamente aquella mujer se veía bastante mal, llego al lado de la casi esquelética muchacha… si antes estaba impresionado, ahora estaba sin palabras al ver a una joven en aquella situación tan precaria.

—Disculpa—a voz de Ian se quebró, alguien no podía sufrir de aquella manera, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que no ingerido alimento… quizás cuantos tiempo llevaba asi, sus labios estaban resecos, su piel completamente seca y los huesos sobresalían de su rostro… jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido… aquella muchacha necesitaba ayuda.

Isabella se volteo al escuchar susurrar la voz de un hombre… en un comienzo se sobresalto, no confiaba en nadie ni en nada, aquel hombre la miraba sorprendido y eso no le gusto para nada… inmediatamente escucho su estomago gruñir, no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, Renata aun no llegaba de su viaje, llevaba más de una semana afuera, isabella por todos los medios había tratado de vender algunas bebidas o agua para poder comprar algo… se sentía débil, las piernas se le doblaban con facilidad, y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba…

—Te encuentras bien? — susurro la voz del hombre, Isabella lo miro a los ojos, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules… miro el suelo cuando sintió un repentino mareo haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan y perdiera el equilibrio… cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, cuando solamente sintió unos brazos envolverla… como pudo mantuvo los ojos abiertos, podía ver como los labios del joven se movían pero ya no escuchaba nada… cayó en la absoluta inconsciencia.

—¡EY!... ¡EY DESPIERTA! — gritaba una y otra vez la voz desesperada de Ian, se sentía completamente inútil, la tomo en brazos sin dificultad, era tan liviana como una pluma, en ese momento un taxi llego a su altura, se subió rápidamente con isabella en sus fuertes brazos.

—¡AL HOSPITAL… RAPIDO!- le grito Ian al chofer… ian completamente desesperado. Puso su dedo índice y medio sobre el hueco de su cuello tomándole el pulso… era constante, pero débil.

La miro detenidamente, por unos instantes, cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con algo realmente inesperado; completamente anonadado tomo entre sus manos la medalla que colgaba del delgado cuello de la muchacha …¿podría ser… isabella?, volteo el pequeño dije de corazón… y leyó las letras en un suave susurro…

_Isabella_- susurro admirándola con lagrimas en los ojos, había cumplido su promesa a su mejor amigo… tenía que salvarle la vida ahora, la joven a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, tenía la misma nariz que René… el cabello de Charlie... era Ella… no podía ser otra, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, se sentía con sentimientos encontrados…

—¡MAS RAPIDO! — le grito nuevamente al chofer que acelero notablemente… a los pocos minutos llegaron al hospital de Vancouver, Ian la tomo en brazos, entrando como un loco desesperado hacia el interior.

Rápidamente los médicos se llevaron para examinarla, restringiéndole el paso … este comenzó andar de un lado para otro completamente nervioso, se paso las manos por su sedoso cabello obscuro, tomo asiento en la sala de espera y saco su celular, para macarle a la única persona que se le venía a la mente… apretaba nerviosamente los números equivocándose en algunas ocasiones…

—¡Maldición!— Dijo frustrado_…¿Por qué mierda no contestaba el teléfono?._.. pensó frunciendo su seño notablemente

—¿Bueno? — la voz algo agitada de su amigo sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—Emmett… creo que la encontré—

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola Lindas, espero que les gustara este capítulo.  
Como siempre, quiero agradecer su apoyo, son geniales… gracias por sus comentarios, alertas etc.  
Les mando cariños desde algún rincón de Chile.**_

_**¡Que tengan una excelente semana!, y las veo el miércoles.  
**__**¿**__**reviews**__**?**_

facebook: Ani Cullen.


	7. No temas, yo te cuidare

**Capitulo siete****: **_**No temas, yo te cuidare**_**.**

**Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente… no apoyes el plagio…**

**!Se original!**

_"Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía"._

El rose que le producía aquella joven era realmente excitante y desgarrador; Emmett miro a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que había conocido hace un par de días atrás… como siempre solo pensaba en cómo llevarla a su cama, casi nada de tiempo se dio para conocerla más profundamente, lo único que sabía era que se llamaba Rosio, tenía un hermoso cabello negro como la noche, completamente lizo, sus facciones eran realmente atractivas, una nariz pequeña y unos hermosos ojos color verdes, le volvió loco los gemidos que ella soltaba de su boca, eran sensuales, no eran exagerados y aquello lo puso más duro si era posible.

—Oh... Emmett —la mujer gimió mientras él con dedicación tocaba los enormes senos de la mujer, mordió y chupo los pezones erectos, volviéndola completamente loca, se restregaba sin timidez hacia el enorme eje de Emmett… este tomo miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a introducirse en el interior de la mujer que prácticamente gritaba de placer, cuando el sonido de su celular lo alerto.

—¡Maldición! — Emmett maldijo por la sensación caliente que sentía en la entrada de la mujer y por la interrupción justo en este momento… Rosio lo miro confundida y se removió inquieta.

—Contesta, puede ser importante— Le alentó prácticamente gimiendo, Emmett muy a su pesar se separo del cuerpo de la mujer, miro al suelo buscando su pantalón...cuando dio con el saco el móvil rápidamente miro el identificador, y quiso matar a Ian ¿podría ser las inoportuno?

Bufo antes de contestar… era un maldito idiota pero ya se las pagaría cuando él se estuviera tirando a una mujer tan hermosa como la que se encontraba esperándolo en la cama.

—¿Bueno? — emmett se sentó al borde de la cama y la muchacha se puso detrás de él, pasando sus manos pequeñas por los fuertes brazos y pecho completamente marcado de emmett, aquello le dio fuerzas, lo encontraba tan sexy… tan varonil.

—Emmett… la encontré— soltó de pronto la voz de uno de sus mejores amigos, Emmett no necesito mayores explicaciones para entender sus palabras… su hermanita… aquella bebe tan hermosa ¡LA HABIA ENCONTRADO!, desde lo más profundo de su alma, el amor y la alegría se apoderaba de él.. Dejando entrever aquellas lágrimas desde lo más profundo de su corazón… aquello era prácticamente imposible, jamás se quiso dar por vencido, pero también sabía que su esperanza era lo único que quedaba.

—¿Emmett?… ¡maldición habla! — La voz de Ian lo volvió a sus pensamientos — estoy en el hospital de Vancouver… tienes que venir emmett, necesitamos asegurarnos de que es ell…-

—¡VOY HACIA ALLA!.. ¡NO TE MUEVAS IAN! — lo interrumpió, buscando sus bóxer en la habitación, se vistió con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios; aquello le parecía tan irreal… su hermanita, aquel pedacito que él había cuidado con toda su alma cuando apenas tenía 5 años… aquel tesoro pequeñito que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes y le solía tirar el cabello con sus pequeñas manitas, estaba de vuelta… para no irse jamás.

—¿Qué sucede?- la mujer llamada Rosio lo miro atónita al ver como emmett se vestía, dejándola completamente desnuda queriendo más de él.

—Lo siento Rosio tengo un asunto importante que atender—se disculpo, aquella mujer realmente le gustaba, busco los zapatos en la habitación donde se encontraban.

—Espera… ¿no me dejaras asi, verdad? — la mujer estaba completamente sorprendida, no podía dejarla a medias y menos en un motel cerca de la carretera, ella no tenia como irse…

_!Maldito hijo de papa!_

—Lo siento, es algo de vida o muerte, te dejo en el centro de la cuidad, ¡date prisa vístete! —

—Eres un idiota — le susurro la mujer completamente indignada por el actuar de emmett pero a este poco le importo, nada ni nadie podía borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, aunque los nervios poco a poco se apoderaban de su cuerpo, llevándolo al punto de hiperventilar.

A los 15 minutos estaban en el centro de la cuidad, emmett había conducido como un loco desquiciado ante la ansiedad que sentía.

Rosio estaba completamente impresionada, no podía ser una mala noticia, ya que la sonrisa del hombre jamás abandono su rostro…

¡_estúpido idiota que la dejo a medias!... ¿acaso era virgen?,_ quizás por eso no la hizo completamente suya…

—Bájate Rosio te tengo que dejar acá — emmett se estaciono en pleno centro, la mujer era hermosa, quizás una de las más guapas con las que había estado… bueno en este caso con suerte le había tocado los senos, aunque verla desnuda no estaba mal… todo lo contrario.

—Eres un idiota emmett Swan — dijo antes de bajarse, emmett lo lamentaba profundamente, pero ahora nada era más importante que ella, que su pequeña hermanita… había esperado casi 17 años esperando este momento, cuando la arrebataron de su lado.

Rápidamente llego al hospital, poco le importo pasarse los semáforos en rojo, escuchaba como los conductores le gritaban, pero él no escuchaba nada ni a nadie, solo podía sentir la alegría que tenía en estos momentos, la dicha… la esperanza y querer recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—¡Ian! — gritó como un poseso cuando vio a su amigo dando vueltas en la sala de espera completamente alterado y nervioso.

—Qué bueno que llegaste emmett… le he avisado a Charlie y René vienen en camino — Ian sonrió satisfecho, pero la preocupación no abandonaba su cuerpo, aquella pequeña que había tenido en sus brazos estaba tan frágil… parecía de cristal, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera ahora… no cuando por fin disfrutaría del amor que toda esta familia tenía para entregarle.

—¿Dónde está? — pregunto emmett completamente desesperado, aquello le parecía tan irreal, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento?... y ahora prácticamente no sabía qué hacer, quería verla, abrazarla, sentirla, decirle que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas… que la espero muchos años, que anhelaba su presencia cuando no tenia con quien jugar, siempre le hicieron falta los regaños por parte de sus padres por alguna travesura juntos… como olvidar los cumpleaños, navidades en los cuales siempre ponía un puesto vacio a su lado… para su hermana isabella. Jamás la olvido, ella siempre estuvo presente en su vida, como un pequeño tesorito al que ansiaba cuidar; Curar sus heridas de pequeña y limpiar sus lágrimas por culpa de algún muchacho, ser el típico tonto hermano celoso y sobreprotector de las películas de Hollywood.

—La están atendiendo amigo… tranquilo— susurro Ian sin dar muchos detalles, Ian rápidamente le explico lo sucedido de cómo habían pasado las cosas, que era coincidencia que había dado con su paradero. Emmett no podía estar tranquilo, movía sus manos inquieto, se paseaba de un lado hacia otro… cuando escucharon la voz de la dulce René, que venía llorando descontroladamente por la emociones que sentía en este momento.

—Hijos…— corrió por el pasillo para alcanzar a Emmett y a Ian, a este último no le paso desapercibido el plural de su palabra, aquello le lleno el corazón de dicha, el también la sentía como una madre.

—¿Dónde está mi pequeña… donde esta mi isabella? — pregunto ansiosa mientras gruesas lagrimas salían por sus ojos color miel.

—La están atendiendo René…—la tranquilizo Ian, Charlie un poco más tímido y reservado, no dijo nada, solamente se limito a sentarse en una silla esperando a verla… tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa, quería verla, saber cómo era, sus gustos, su música favorita, su forma de ser… todo, absolutamente todo.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando de lo acontecido, Ian volvió a relatar como por las casualidades de la vida la había encontrado, y todo gracias aquel collar que colgaba en su delgado cuello… René sonrió tocando el suyo… dándole gracias a la vida por aquel milagro.

El doctor con aspecto intimidante miro a Ian… este se acerco a él rápidamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes, no alcanzó a decir media palabra cuando René ya estaba preguntando por la salud de su hijita.

—¿Cómo esta doctor como esta mi isabella? — dijo cuando sus lagrimas nuevamente comenzaban a descender por su rostro, Charlie la abrazo para darle apoyo, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, aquella incertidumbre de no saber qué pasaba los estaba matando a todos.

—Isabella tiene una desnutrición _"primaria"_, se presenta principalmente por no consumir los suficientes insumos… ya sea por falta de recursos o anorexia— el rostro de dolor de René no tenia paga, su pequeña… quizás cuanto había sufrido, se sintió profundamente culpable por no haberla cuidado como debía, por no estar al pendiente de ella.

_¡Todo eso es mi culpa!, ¿Cómo podre encararla ahora?_

A pesar de todo tenía mucho miedo a su reacción, a su rechazo… no sabía si podría soportar aquello, escucho los murmullos del doctor que seguía hablando con la mirada fija en su esposo… quien asentía con su cabeza a todo lo que decía… René respiro profundamente para volver a poner su atención al diagnostico — ella está débil, pero no corre peligro de muerte… por el momento — susurro de pronto — le realizamos una serie de exámenes para comprobar tal estado, de sangre y de orina para ver los que indican el grado de deficiencia de vitaminas, proteínas y minerales, no padece de ninguna enfermedad crónica que haya producido aquel estado de desnutrición — en ese momento Carlisle apareció con su bata blanca de médico, impresionado por verlos ahí a todos juntos se alarmo, prácticamente corrió hacia sus amigos, René se veía profundamente afectada, ¿Qué diablos había pasado?... frunció el seño cuando llego a su lado.

—Charlie, René ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto consternado.

—Es isabella…— los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron como plato ¿isabella…isabella había aparecido?... ¿pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? — apareció y… — René no pudo seguir hablando, y soltó el llanto nuevamente abrazándose a su esposo, quien suavemente le acariciaba su cabello tratando inútilmente de calmarla.

—Tío, Isabella apareció, pero como explica acá el doctor, esta con un cuadro de desnutrición…—

—¿Están seguros que es ella? — Carlisle aun sorprendido… aquello parecía casi irreal, como un sueño muy lejano. Ian negó con la cabeza y hablo.

—Abra que hacerle una prueba de ADN para poder estar 100% seguros, solo encontré el collar que tiene René en su cuello, con su nombre — su voz sonó dura, pero no cavia duda, aquella joven era una copia exacta de Charlie y René… a pesar de su delgadez, él sabía que era ella, su presentimiento y su corazón no podían estar equivocados.

—Okey, doctor Matthew me encargare junto con usted del caso— dijo seriamente Carlisle mirando a su colega, el ser el director del hospital traía sus beneficios, el doctor asintió no muy convencido y Carlisle se acerco más hacia sus amigos.

—Bueno, iré a ver su ficha médica y… y volveré para que puedan verla — susurro sonriendo— Felicidades amigos, ya era hora, la esperanza nunca se perdió— dijo palmeando el nombro de Charlie y besando la mejilla de René desapreciando rápidamente por los pasillos.

—Estoy desesperada… quiero verla— susurro René, moviendo sus pequeñas manos completamente nerviosa… ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ella?, tenía apenas 8 meses cuando la arrebataron de su lado, ella prácticamente no la conocía, solamente tenía aquella en su memoria aquella bebita de unos ojos preciosos color chocolate, iguales a los de su padre. Y aquel cabello completamente café.

—Señora acompáñeme por favor, para realizarle las pruebas de ADN— susurro el doctor Matthew, René salió de sus pensamientos y asintió despidiéndose de su esposo, y siguió al médico.

_**0000000000**_

Isabella se removió inquieta… su cuerpo estaba completamente calentito, trato de estirar sus músculos, pero se sentía demasiado cansada, se le salió un bostezo, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, frunciendo el seño ¿de dónde salía tanta luz?... trato de parpadear varias veces acostumbrándose a la luminosidad del lugar… cuando sintió un sollozo de una mujer… frunció su seño notablemente; ¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?, trato de sentarse, pero unos cables se adherían a su brazos… miro aquella bolsita… ¿con agua? _¡Pero qué diablos!_ ¿_Qué mierda ocurría aquí?_, la muchacha se repetía mentalmente aquella pregunta, estaba muy confundida.

—Hijita— susurro René con lágrimas en los ojos, Isabella la miro sorprendida… ¿Qué hacia aquella mujer ahí? ¿Qué buscaba?... podía recordar su bello rostro cuando la encontró en aquella esquina, junto a la muchacha que le había dado algo de ropa.

—¿Me escuchas? — pregunto la mujer acercándose más allá con intensión de tocarla, isabella como acto reflejo se alejo de ella, doblando sus frágiles piernas y tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás. René se sintió profundamente dolida…¿Cómo podía actuar ahora?, la miro detenidamente, ella tenía los claros signos físicos de la desnutrición. Sus pómulos sobresalían de su rostro pálido, sequedad en su piel sobre todo en sus pequeños parpados, lo dañado que estaba su cabello completamente reseco y sin brillo… isabella no sabía por qué aquella mujer la observaba tanto… ella no tenía nada, ni belleza ni mucho menos dinero.

—No quiero hacerte daño isabella— René sentía una enorme necesidad de abrazarla, ya habían pasado 3 días desde que la habían encontrado, y ella no cavia en su felicidad, ¡era todo tan irreal!, cuando por fin la muchacha abrió sus ojos, no cavia duda que era la misma pequeñita que tuvo en sus brazos, además la prueba de ADN había arrogado que ella era su madre, y ahora estaba aquí, llorando de felicidad por haber por fin encontrado a su pequeña…¿pero por que no le decía algo?... aunque fuera para gritarle, para reclamarle… pedir explicaciones.

Isabella miro algo molesta la sonda que tenía en su brazo huesudo, aquello le molestaba mucho, quería quitárselo pero antes la mujer hablo.

—No pequeña, es suero no te lo quites— el estomago de la muchacha comenzó a crujir, isabella no comprendía absolutamente nada…

—Llamare a la enfermera para que te traiga algo para comer— susurro René sonriendo, isabella tenía que comenzar una dieta rica en proteínas, minerales y carbohidratos — ya vuelvo pequeña… quédate tranquila yo te cuidare — isabella no supo el cómo, ni el por qué, pero aquellas palabras le sonaban tan… cercanas, tan sinceras que casi rompe a llorar… nadie jamás le dijo que la iba a cuidar, ni siquiera cuando era pequeña y necesito infinitas veces aquella hermosa frase.

Isabella en un acto casi involuntario asintió débilmente con su cabeza, no sabía que pasaba, no sabía dónde se encontraba… al parecer era un hospital… ¿pero cómo saberlo?, jamás había entrado a uno, solo lo había visto atreves de los libros viejos y usados que estaban en aquella escuela de mala muerte que había asistido toda su vida.

René desapareció rápidamente por el pasillo, buscando a Charlie, emmett, e Ian que se encontraban en la cafetería, solo habían salido 5 minutos antes que Isabella había reaccionado, no cavia de felicidad, ahora todo sería como debería ser.

Isabella recostó su cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos cuando de pronto alguien atormento sus pensamientos, ¿RENATA?... su madre, esta vez sí que la mataría, ahora sí de esta no se iba a salvar… miro aquella bolsita de _"suero"_ como había llamado aquella hermosa mujer… necesitaba irse a casa, ella no podía perder el tiempo haciendo nada, además la casa estaba sola, y…

—Hola señorita— una mujer algo mayor interrumpió los pensamientos de Isabella, ella miro aturdida a la mujer que traía un rico plato de frutas, y otras cosas que no supo descifrar que eran — ¿Cómo estas hoy pequeña? — la mujer le dejo la bandeja entre sus piernas para que comiera… espero alguna respuesta de su parte… pero no dijo absolutamente nada… pensó que era una mal educada, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya vuelvo por la bandeja, debes comerlo todo— susurro la enfermera mirándola detenidamente y salió de la habitación… la muchacha debió haber sufrido bastante, estaba en una sala especial, ya que la prensa se entero inmediatamente sobre la aparición de aquella muchacha después de más de 17 años de desaparecida, el puesto de Charlie no ayudaba mucho, ya que poseía una herencia de sus abuelos realmente grande, tenía varias empresas a su nombre y muchos socios que sabían de su situación, pero por nada del mundo quería exponer a isabella al acoso de la prensa.

Isabella tomo el plato de frutas que había en su bandeja y prácticamente tragaba todo lo que había ahí, no demoro más de 10 minutos en digerir aquellos alimentos tan exquisitos, quería aprender a cocinar, claro siempre fue su sueño, pero quería aprender a cocinar estas exquisiteces.

—Hola de nuevo mi niña— René entro muy bien acompañada por dos hombres completamente desconocidos para ella… ella se tenso inmediatamente, el único hombre que conocía siempre la había agredido física y mentalmente, hasta trato de violarla… recordar a James le acelero el corazón inmediatamente, el temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que Charlie y Emmett ya la habían visto dormida, era imposible explicar lo que sentían en este momento… emmett abrazo a su madre incapaz de contenerse y Charlie se acerco a ella… podía ver la duda en sus ojos, no quería asustarla.

—Hola pequeña— susurro Charlie con las lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos, nuevamente ese extraño calorcito se alojo en su corazón… la muchacha frunció el seño, jamás había sentido algo asi.

—Cariño, necesitamos hablar— René tomo asiento al costado de la cama, emmett estaba de pie cerca de su madre y Charlie estaba sentado en la pequeña silla justo al lado de la joven que a estas alturas estaba completamente confundida.

René comenzó a contarle una historia… Isabella escuchaba atenta a la mujer mientras finas lagrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos claros, isabella miro al muchacho apuesto que estaba justo detrás de aquella mujer, él la miraba con infinita dulzura, ¿Quién eran estas personas? ¿Por qué estaban aquí?...

—Bella— dijo René recordando el apodo que le dio su hijo emmett cuando era una bebe — … esa bebe eres tú, tu eres nuestra hija — soltó de golpe… isabella al oír aquellas palabras se tenso inmediatamente _¡aquello no podía ser cierto!,_ su madre era Renata y James su padre… ¿Cómo?...¿cómo era posible aquello?, ¿acaso no la querían, por eso la regalaron?, las lagrimas de isabella se intensificaron, el dolor en su pecho cada vez se abría mas, había sido abandonada como un perro, lo que era peor es que toda su vida la trataron como tal.

—Hija, no supe qué hacer cuando te quitaron de mis brazos— susurro Charlie cuando sus lagrimas no se contuvieron mas, isabella lo miro… ¿no la habían abandonado?... — eres todo para nosotros, junto con tu hermano — dijo señalando al joven alto, musculo de cabello castaño y ojos tan claros como los de su madre.

—Di algo pequeña— rogo la mujer pero isabella como siempre se quedo en silencio…

Miro aquel hombre y aquella mujer…. Cuando se percato de que un collar colgaba en el suelo de esta, estiro la mano para tocarla, cosa que hizo sonreír a René.

—¿te gusta? — le pregunto, isabella asintió débilmente y se llevo su mano libre de agujas a su cuello para tocar la de ella… pero no encontró lo que buscaba… se removió mirando la cama, preocupada por haberla perdido...

—Tranquila mi amor, yo la tengo aquí— René saco de su cartera la medalla que pertenecía a Isabella, esta ultima algo recelosa se tomo el cabello entre sus ásperas manos y dejo que René le colgara la medalla.

—Te la mande hacer cuando supe que te tenía en mi vientre, y yo me hice otra igual—susurro René mirándola con una enorme sonrisa en los labios— vez, la tuya dice isabella y la mía René — se la mostro y en ese momento isabella no tuvo dudas aquella mujer era su madre, se lo decía su corazón…

¿pero qué pasaría con Renata?...¿qué haría ahora?...todo en su cabeza era un rompecabezas, la familia Swan como se habían presentado, eran amables, cariñoso dentro de lo que podían, ya que ella siempre mantenía la distancia, siempre le hablaban de sus vidas, emmett casi no se separaba de su hermanita pequeña…los días fueron pasando y ella conoció a Ian, quien se mostraba siempre atento a sus necesidades, la familia Swan estaban realmente preocupados, ella no decía palabra alguna en estos casi tres días, solo se limitaba a sentir y a negar con su cabeza, le realizaron varios estudios, arrojando resultados negativos, ella no padecía de nada que la imposibilitara comunicarse…

—Debe ser algo sicológico— susurro Carlisle aquella tarde cuando René le acababa de leer—deberá asistirla un sicólogo, no es fácil enterarse de aquel cambio tan repentino de la noche a la mañana, quizás sea eso—

—¿Podemos hacer algo? – pregunto Charlie a su mejor amigo. Carlisle lo miro fijamente.

—Pues… no mucho si ella no decide cooperar, tengan fe lo peor ya paso, ahora la tienen en sus brazos, nadie se la podrá arrebatar— les sonrio

—Asi es complicado, ¿cómo sabremos quien hizo esto? — Charlie se agarro los cabellos fuertemente con sus manos en un gesto de frustración

—Cariño no pienses en ello, lo importante es isabella, lo demás pasa a segundo plano— René acaricio el cabello de su marido y negó con la cabeza…— es nuestra pequeña, ya no me interesa quien le hizo esto, solo quiero tenerla en casa, junto a mi… junto a nosotros— sus ojitos brillaron de alegría… Charlie asintió, nada podría opacar aquella felicidad que los embargaba… nadie.

_**00000**_

Isabella se entretenía con el libro que René le había estado leyendo últimamente, se le hizo agua la boca cuando vio un pastel de chocolate en la portada… se relamió los labios, ¿Cómo sabría un pastel de chocolate?...seria… algo asi como ¿un pastel de lodo?...

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron en la habitación… Ian asomo su cuerpo, e isabella no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Hola Bella— isabella aun no se acostumbraba aquel estúpido apodo… _"bella"…_ como si realmente lo fuera… Ian sonrió al ver como el seño de ella se fruncía levemente. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza _"saludando"_ al hombre que la salvo de aquella situación precaria, si no hubiera sido por él, quizás donde estaría ahora… hasta muerta.

Ella suspiro y miro fijo su vista nuevamente en la portada de aquel libro, dejándose impresionar…

—Son delicioso— declaro de pronto Ian, isabella levanto la mirada, perdiéndose en los lindos ojos azules del hombre. ¿a qué se refería? — me refiero al pastel de chocolate —dijo leyéndole la mente — son deliciosos, ¿ te gustaría probarlo— Isabella le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Ian, y este se emociono, ella siempre era muy seria, casi no miraba a nadie… asintió y luego un bostezo salió de su boca.

—Bella…— se acerco a su cama… y la muchacha se tenso inmediatamente, ian la miro confundido y le regalo una sonrisa— ¿Por qué no dices nada? — le susurro cabizbajo, isabella lo miro por unos instantes, aquel hombre no sé veía peligroso, al contrario tenía una hermosa sonrisa angelical… era algo parecido a un ángel guardián.

—Está bien, está bien— ian levanto las manos en señal de rendición—no le digas a nadie, pero te iré a buscar un trozo de pastel de chocolate— isabella le sonrió sinceramente, si… él era su ángel personal.

Al poco rato ian llego con una pequeña cajita con un trozo de pastel de chocolate… a isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, había sido un hermoso detalle, ian acerco una silla al lado de la camilla donde isabella prácticamente se demoraba un pedazo de pastel…

—Tenías mucho apetito— rio dulcemente al ver como ella se relamía los labios, ella lo miro detenidamente y una risita silenciosa se forjo en sus labios, al poco rato Isabella comenzaba a bostezar, los parpados cada vez le pesaban más… y poco a poco volvió a los brazos de Morfeo completamente en paz.

—Eres realmente hermosa bella…— Ian cuando estuvo convencido de que ella estaba dormida acerco su mano lentamente y sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de la joven… la quedo mirando detenidamente, y se convenció que desde ahora ella estaría mejor, él quería ser su amigo, ayudarla a salir adelante, su familia jamás la dejaría.. y él desde lo profundo de su corazón no quería dejarla.

—¡Aléjate de ella! — aquella voz lo sobresalto, alejándose de isabella rápidamente.

—¿Con que derecho vienes aquí y me pides eso Edward? — el aludido se tiro el cabello y luego poso sus ojos sobre su novia.

—Con el mismo derecho que ella es casi una hermana para mí, yo la conozco incluso desde antes que naciera— Victoria miro a Ian mientras discutían junto a Edward, se puso algo nerviosa, Ian jamás había sido un tipo cariñoso, al contrario ¿Por qué con isabella era asi?... quizás por lastima ¿Qué otra cosa podría producir?, si estaba prácticamente acabada, su piel estaba tan seca como una mujer de 80 años, y ese pelo parecía un nido de pájaros sin vida… si lastima, eso era lo único que producía.

—Jaja, por favor Edward, no seas idiota, eso es lo que menos importa ahora, asi que sale de aquí junto…-—ian se quedo en silencio alzando la ceja—con tu novia— termino de decir sarcásticamente, Victoria no era de fiar, no quería que se acercara a Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Edward frunció el seño, tocándose la sien con su mano libre, miro a victoria quien estaba completamente nerviosa y aquello no le paso desapercibido.

—Vamos amor, volvamos después…— victoria se volteo saliendo nuevamente por la puerta de la habitación, Edward la miro completamente confundido y luego miro a Ian quien estaba con la vista fija por donde se había ido su novia… _"algo ocultaban"_, pensó, miro el rostro pasivo de isabella… aun no podía creer que era la misma que él había estado a punto de atropellar hace ya varios meses atrás, jamás pudo olvidar su rostro demacrado y ahora estaba ahí, a unos pasos de él, prácticamente ahora era de su familia.

—Vete Edward, ve con victoria—susurro Ian tratando de no despertar a isabella que se había removido inquieta en la camilla.

—_Idiota—_ susurro Edward cuando se volteo derrotado para seguir a su novia por los pasillos del hospital.

—Shhh pequeña— susurro ian cerca del rostro de bella—no temas, no dejare que nada te suceda—

_**0000000000**_

Hola mis hermosas lectoras, espero que hayan tenido una hermosa semana, aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 de TSOS, me distraje un poco, lo tenía que revisar y me puse a ver la entrevista de mi amado Rob, como se han dado cuenta no tengo Beta :S asi que por eso me demore un poquito.

GRACIAS por sus _**reviews.  
!Espero que les siga gustando la historia!, les mando muchos cariños desde Chile y te todo corazón agradezco cada una de sus hermosas palabras.**_

Facebook: Ani Cullen.


	8. Camino a Casa

**Capitulo Ocho**_**:**__**Camino a casa.**_

_**Este Fanfic, está protegido legalmente…!No apoyes el plagio!;**_

_**¡Se Original!**_

"_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía".**_

_mmm...no, no por favor…sigue ian… sigue por favor…-_Alice se removió inquieta entre las sabanas, su pecho subía y bajaba completamente agitada, su sexo palpitaba salvajemente al imaginar el cuerpo de Ian sobre el suyo moviéndose lentamente… tortuosamente, mientras su enorme erección entraba y salía en aquella pequeña cavidad inexplorada…"_Oh, mierda…no podre soportarlo, eres tan hermoso"…_susurraba entre jadeos y gemidos involuntarios, "_no te detengas por favor"_… susurro la jovencita excitada, podía sentir los jugos de su vagina en sus muslos… el orgasmo venia devastando todo a su paso.

—_Ohhh…Mierda—_grito en sus sueños al sentir como su pequeño cuerpo convulsiono entre las sabanas, sus diminutas manitos apretaron con todas sus fuerzas la almohada que se encontraba a su lado, le era casi imposible respirar… rápidamente abrió los ojos, algo asustada ¿Qué había sido eso?,

Se levanto de un salto de la cama… podía sentir como su sexo se contraía y lo húmeda que se sentía…

—¡Diablos! — susurro mirándose en el espejo de su habitación, sus pezones estaban completamente erectos, su pecho no se detenía, ella… ella había soñado con Ian…"_Maldita niña estúpida…soy una idiota, una idiota, él es demasiado hermoso para una niña tonta como yo"…_

Estaba completamente aturdida, jamás en su vida había vivido tal cosa, menos soñar con alguien que le hiciera el amor de aquella manera…prácticamente se tiro a la cama boca abajo dejando su rostro en la almohada, gritando desesperada al no tener el poder suficiente para sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Hija… ¿estás Bien? — la voz de Esme la alerto… _Maldición…¿Qué hago?¿qué hago?._

—S-siii— su voz salió irregular, y un fuerte rubor adorno sus mejillas.

—Bien, iremos al hospital para visitar a Isabella ¿vendrás con nosotros? — una sonrisa se adorno en su rostro al pensar en isabella… no podía creer que fuera la misma joven que ella misma había ayudado hace algún tiempo atrás.

—Claro, bajo en unos minutos mamá— dijo cogiendo rápidamente toallas de su gran armario y se adentro a su baño, lavó su cabello, enjabono cada parte de su cuerpo, quería borrar todo rastro de aquel bochornoso sueño.

—mmm…— dijo mirándose nuevamente en el espejo, le gusto lo que veía, se puso un Jeans claro, unos botines bajitos color café, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero café. Se maquillo… algo de rubor, un poco de brillo labial— _Listo Alice… ve a conquistar el mundo._

—Pequeñita te vez hermosa— dijo su padre besándole la frente de la pequeña a la vez que acariciaba su corto cabello y la joven le regalo una sonrisa sincera, amaba a su padre, aunque fuera demasiado protector con ella.

—Gracias papá, tu también estas guapo…Hola mamá—

—Hola Hija— esme beso tiernamente la mejilla de su hija menor, desayunaron tranquilamente, Alice estaba expectante ante la aparición de Isabella en sus vidas, sabía que serian grandes amigas. Irían de compras, saldrían a caminar, hablarían de chicos, ella no era tan mayor, solo 3 años, no creía que eso le importara a ella…

—¿y Edward? — Carlisle tomo un sorbo de su café, era demasiado extraño que Edward no los acompañara, últimamente estaba muy algo cambiado… _el amor es capaz de cambiar_… pero aun no se acostumbraba a no verlo con sus libros.

—No llego Amor— Alice tomo atención a la conversación de sus padres— se quedo con Victoria— Carlisle sonrió pícaramente a su esposa…

—Mi hermano es incapaz de quedarse por ahí— dijo Alice sorprendida, su hermano siempre vivía pegado a los libros y sus cuadernos_... ¿y si le paso algo?...¿y si no está bien?_

—Vamos hija, deja vivir a tu hermano, además está con su Novia, no tiene nada de malo, ambos son adultos— Esme le sonrió con ternura, Alice siempre había sido muy celosa con su hermano mayor…" _Mi Pobre pequeña, aun no acepta que Edward no le tenga todo el tiempo que solían tener"_

—¿Cuándo le darán el alta a isabella? —Alice pregunto a su padre con ojitos de gato, haciendo un tierno puchero… todo dependía de Carlisle, el era su médico-

—Mañana, aunque René esta algo preocupada— Carlisle miro a ambas mujeres quienes tenían un seño fruncido_._

—¿Por qué? —

—Porque, teme que ella al ser mayor de edad no quiera vivir con ellos—

—Pero eso es imposible, ella necesita ayuda, es una muchachita en los huesos Carlisle, ella no puede irse a donde pertenecía— Esme dijo tocándose el pecho, no podían dejar aquella jovencita sola.

—Y su silencio no ayuda…— Carlisle se tiro el cabello sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada contra eso.

—Si… es bastante extraña— dijo esme

—Lo sé, suponemos que es el Shock, donde no conoce a nadie, ni siquiera a los sicólogos que la han ido a visitar les habla, mucho menos la policía que quiso tomar las declaraciones… solo se comunica asintiendo o negando con la cabeza… y cuando quiere—

—Pobre muchacha, quizás porque haya pasado estos años—

—Lo sé mi amor, pero ahora está con nuestros amigos… vamos al hospital—

_**00000**_

_¿y si lo tengo en frente?¿cómo le diré hola?... quizás sonriéndole. O mejor moviendo mis pestañas…. No, no, eso sería algo demasiado falso, podría decirle hola con mi mano, pero sería algo muy infantil… aaah, dios Ian ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?_

La pequeña Alice movía sus manitos nerviosa ante tales pensamientos, ya iban llegando al hospital cuando esme la hablo.

—Hija, no agobies a Isabella con tus preguntas… sabes que se pone algo tensa—

Está bien, está bien— dijo la pequeña Alice restándole importancia haciendo un movimiento con su manito.

Se adentraron los tres hacia los pasillos del hospital, a lo lejos vieron a René sonriendo conversando animadamente con Charlie.

—¡Tíos! — grito la pequeña saludándolos efusivamente, estos le sonrieron y besaron su mejilla con dulzura.

—¿Cómo están? — pregunto esme abrazando a René y Charlie. Carlisle los saludo animadamente.

—Bien…— René miro a Charlie sonriente, hoy le habían dado una de las mejores noticias

—¿ocurre algo? — Esme le pregunto a René al ver que esta tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y su sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro.

—si amiga, hemos preguntado a Isabella si quiere vivir con nosotros desde ahora, ya sabes es mayor de edad, no tenemos derechos legales para retenerla— suspiro pesadamente y miro a Charlie para que el continuara.

—hace unos días hablamos con ella… le dijimos que lo pensara, que nada le faltaría y que no tuviera temor, las personas responsables de esto pagarían por ello— Charlie aun podía recordar el rostro de su hija… completamente temerosa ante la idea de cambiar su vida completamente— asi que hoy le volvimos a preguntar cuál era su respuesta y ella… bueno, ella nos sonrió y asintió con su cabeza—

—Aaaah, me alegro mucho por ustedes—

— gracias Esme— Charlie le sonrió cálidamente y se giro para mirar a Alice quien aun no dejaba sus preguntas internas sobre Ian—Bella está adentro, con Emmett e Ian pequeña, ve—

Alice prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación de Isabella, toco la puerta suavemente y se adentro… su corazón golpeo con fiereza al ver a Ian tan hermoso como siempre, sus sueños no eran nada comparado con aquel personaje… _dios ¡es un príncipe! ¡Un príncipe! Que me tiene loca, absolutamente loca._

—Hola— susurro mirando a los presentes, Bella estaba sentada en la camilla de la sala, Ian cerca de ella sonriéndole…_ quizás demasiado cerca… _y emmett estaba en el sillón prácticamente tirado arriba de este.

—Hola— susurraron ambos hombres, isabella solo la quedo mirando fijamente, y se volteo nuevamente hacia sus tareas… Ian le había traído un cuaderno y un lápiz en el cual dibujaba tonterías.

—¿Cómo estas bella? — pregunto la pequeña acercándose a ella… pero desistió, el seño fruncido de bella la detuvo casi al instante, bella aun no se sentía cómoda ante aquellas personas desconocidas, Ian, emmett, y sus…sus padres eran a los únicos que les permitía acercarse lo suficiente para sentirla respirar.

—No te preocupes pequeña, es asi, además mi hermana aun no rompe el silencio— rio emmett — ¿has visto a tu hermano? —

—no, anoche no llego a dormir— en ese momento Ian se acerco a Isabella a ver qué cosas había dibujado el día de hoy, y sonrió con ternura al ver que era su nueva familia… y el estaba incluido justo al lado de ella, como un acto tierno e infantil ella le dibujo alas de ángel, algo que lo hizo sonreír de manera tierna, emmett se acerco al dibujo que su hermanita menor había hecho, sonrió con ternura e ilusión.

—oh, que tierno, por fin pegaremos los dibujos en el refrigerador— soltó sonriendo, bella frunció el seño indignada. — Oh está bien, no guardaremos nada hermanita— sonrió, ella le regalo una media sonrisa, aun le costaba demostrar sus expresiones, pero sobre todo con Ian y Emmett se sentía muy cómoda.

—Te quedo hermoso Bella— dijo Ian acariciándole el bracito, isabella volteo a ver su rostro y le sonrió, Alice se mantuvo en una esquina de la habitación, viendo como Ian miraba a isabella_… ¡maldición!, eres hermoso Ian, hermoso, pero ¿Por qué no me haces caso?, ¿sientes algo por bella?... no lo creo, quizás sea pena, pero yo realmente no le tengo pena a bella… ella es una mujer quizás si ha sufrido mucho, pero no le tengo lastima. Oh Ian ¿Qué me hiciste?... ¿Por qué te pienso día y noche y sueño contigo?..._

Emmett se volvió a sentar en el sofá y Alice lo imito.

—estoy algo molesto con tu hermano— declaro este último, Ian le hablaba a isabella sobre lo que haría en su casa, cosas a las cuales jamás se tendría que volver a enfrentar. Alice solamente los miraba con el seño fruncido… aquella cercanía, aunque no lo quisiera, la estaba irritando demasiado.

— ¿Por qué? — le pregunto a emmett en un susurro, su voz sonó algo molesta y el hombre lo noto.

—no te pongas asi, es tu hermano, pero… no ha estado estos días conmigo, siendo que es uno de mis mejores amigo— _no estoy molesta porque hables de mi hermano… ¡Maldición!, estoy molesta porque Ian está con bella sonriendo…!mierda!, me siento terrible._

—lo entiendo emmett… últimamente está muy cambiado, desde que esta con victoria—

—lo sé y lo entiendo, pero yo he estado en su vida sus 22 años, victoria hace algunos meses— emmett se sentía realmente decepcionado, solo había venido una vez y para peor se había enfrentado a Ian… esto era el colmo.

—hablare con el emmett…no te preocupes— Alice le sonrió como pudo, se levanto del asiento…"_aquí sobro. No puedo soportar esto, los celos me están matando, no quiero asesinar a nadie hoy"_

—Bueno, voy a la cafetería por algo de beber, ya vuelvo— dijo la jovencita tomando su cartera y saliendo rápidamente de ahí, antes que su corazón explotara de dolor al ver como Ian miraba a isabella… como a ella Jamás la miraría.

_**0000000000**_

—Amor, ¿has visto mis calcetines? — Edward pregunto sentándose a la orilla de la cama, victoria algo adormecida abrió los ojos con pereza.

—Busca debajo de la cama— habló con voz patosa, Edward soltó una risita tonta y miro debajo de la cama de su novia, y ahí encontró lo que buscaba.

—Bingo— susurro el joven, se termino de vestir, el ayer cumplieron un mes más juntos, con su novia, ya eran 4 meses de felicidad, Edward miro a victoria quien aun descansaba en su cama, la noche anterior habían ido a cenar, y luego se quedaron hasta tarde viendo películas en la casa de ella… no paso nada mas allá, solo habían disfrutado de tiernas caricias y besos robados.

—amor…— dijo el muchacho acariciando el suave y largo cabello rojizo de victoria, esta se removió un poco entre las sabanas, tratando inútilmente de abrir los ojos buscando al poseedor de aquella voz tan hermosa.

—¿mmm…?—

—voy a casa, te llamo más tarde dormilona… te adoro— susurro Edward acercándose al rostro de su novia, ella sonrió inconscientemente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—yo también te adoro— abrió los ojos para ver a su novio.

_Vaya que es apuesto… y todito para mí._

Edward le regalo una última sonrisa y salió por la puerta de su habitación, el padre de victoria se encontraba de viajes de negocios, y su madre había salido temprano a trabajar, se subió a su volvo y saco su celular, marco aquel numero y espero a que contestaran.

—Hola— su voz salió algo cortante… Edward alzo su ceja derecha confundido.

—Alice… ¿Qué te pasa? — no necesitaba ser adivino para darse cuenta que su hermana no se encontraba bien, escucho un suspiro largo y profundo del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Edward? — Edward frunció el seño y encendió el automóvil—¿Dónde estás? — el tono de voz de Alice no le gusto para nada; la ignoro.

—¿Estás en casa? — Edward comenzó a conducir para su gran mansión, intranquilo, Alice jamás había ocupado aquel tono de voz con él.

—No… estoy hace algunas horas en el hospital—

— ¿Por qué, ocurrió algo Alice? — la pequeña rodo los ojos al otro lado de la línea.

"_Eres idiota o que hermanito… ¿se te olvida que isabella apareció hace unos días…? al parecer tu noviecita te tiene bieeeeen loco… idiota"_

—Están viendo la posibilidad de llevar a bella a casa esta tarde—

_Oh mierda… isabella_, solo la había ido a ver una vez, había estado algo ocupado, el tiempo poco a poco lo consumía, entre sus deberes y victoria ni siquiera había llamado a emmett…."_soy un malnacido, ni siquiera he llamado a mi mejor amigo"_

—Iré al hospital Alice—

—Tengo que hablar contigo Edward— y sin más corto la comunicación, la joven se sentó en los sillones de la sala de espera, sus padres y tíos iban de allá para acá sacando los papeles necesarios para llevarse a isabella esta misma noche, Carlisle había accedido al haberla visto de tan buen ánimo.

_Y quien no lo estaría con Ian a su lado…_Alice se acaricio el corto cabello castaño, bajo la mirada y cerró los ojos por un momento.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? — aquella voz la puso inmediatamente nerviosa, levanto la mirada, y aquellos ojos azules como el mar en pleno verano la miraban con dulzura.

—Nada Ian— forzó una sonrisa en sus labios.

El hombre se sentó a su lado y acaricio el pequeño hombro de la muchacha, esta sintió como las sensaciones se apoderaban de su pequeño cuerpo.

_No, no, que bochornoso ¡no puedo sentirme asi!_

—Has estado extraña, tú no eres asi—

—quizás… es solo que estoy cansada— Alice se removió en el asiento evitando su mirada, Ian le sonrió.

—bueno, ahora bella se la llevaran a casa, ahí podrás estar más cómoda—

—Eso espero— Alice soltó un profundo suspiro,

Comenzaron hablar de tonterías, Alice sonreía coquetamente, Ian podía darse cuenta, pero el solo la quería como una amiga, era hermosa no podía negarlo, sintieron un gruñido, Alice pensó que el ruido había salido de la boca de Ian, pero estaba equivocada, Edward se encontraba parado al frente de ella mirándola con el seño fruncido.

_Al fin dejo a victoria a un lado_…fue el primer pensamiento de Ian, no le gustaba para nada que victoria estuviera cerca de bella, aquella mujer no era buena, era ambiciosa él lo había comprobado hace ya un par de años atrás… no pasaba ni siquiera un puto día sin que él se recriminara por haberse acostado con ella.

—hola Alice— el recién llegado saludo secamente, y le dio una mirada con un asentimiento a Ian, este ultimo sonrió irónicamente y se levanto del lado de Alice.

—voy a ver a emmett— y sin más se desapareció por los pasillos.

—¿Qué hacías con ese? — la voz de Edward sonó dura y fría, aquello no le gusto para nada a Alice, quien lo miro detenidamente.

—Eso a ti no te interesa gigantón—dijo sacándole la lengua— dime ¿Qué diablos te sucede a ti? —

— ¿A mí?...nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas enana? —

—¿Qué porque lo pregunto?...¿estás loco?. Has dejado a emmett de lado por culpa de tu novia— le reprocho— estas cambiado ya ni siquiera hablas conmigo, se supone que soy tu amiga, ¿y ahora no llegas a dormir? —

— ¿Quién eres Alice, mi mamá? — Edward tiro de su cabello, miraba a Alice realmente enfurecido

—sé que no soy nada para ti ahora, al menos asi me haces sentir, apenas te veo, ya ni siquiera hablas con emmett, el te ha necesitado mucho estos días, me ha preguntado por ti y tu brillas por tu ausencia Edward—

Edward se sintió como una basura al haber dejado solo a emmett… él no merecía eso, el había prometido ayudarlo con la búsqueda de su hermana, y solo lo había ayudado una vez… ¡Una sola vez, maldita sea!.

_Diablos, yo conocía a isabella, la vi, yo casi la atropello… y no es que me sienta orgulloso de eso, pero ¡mierda!... soy un idiota, un maldito idiota-._

—Hablare con emmett, y Alice yo no he cambiado— dijo Edward con un pucherito adorable, Alice trato de hacerse la fuerte, pero no podía evitar que su corazoncito se acongojara ante tal evidencia de ternura.

—Mas te vale gigantón— Edward le sonrió y beso la pequeña frente.

— ¿se la llevan hoy a la casa? —

—si, tía René no quería dejarla aquí otro día mas, asi que convencieron a Carlisle— Alice sonrió— debe estar por salir, mi mamá le compro ropa y la están ayudando a vestirse—

—¿y tu porque no estás con ella? — Alice hizo una mueca y Edward lo noto inmediatamente.

—Estoy cansada— suspiro acariciándose el cabello.

—mmmm…bueno, esperaremos acá supongo— dijo Edward sentándose al lado de su hermana, conversaron como hace meses no lo hacían, Alice por fin sintió que su hermano era el de antes, aquella pelirroja de su novia lo cambiaba, se volvía mas frio, más insoportable, pero al estar sin ella volvía a ser su hermano… su gigantón.

— ¿Edward? —emmett estaba completamente extrañado de verlo aquí.

—Hola amigo…— Edward se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia su mejor amigo— perdóname por no estar contigo, soy un imbécil—

—Si lo eres, un imbécil—emmett frunció sus labios, Edward se sintió aun peor, pero la carcajada de emmett lo desconcertó— ven hacia acá— lo abrazo— gracias por estar acá, y bueno, ahora casi nos vamos—

— Bella, ¿esta lista? — Alice pregunto sorprendida levantándose de su asiento, emmett giro un poco su rostro para mirarla.

—sí, ya mamá y tía esme la vistieron y todo eso, la pobre está nerviosa, se le nota aunque no diga nada— emmett soltó una risita, era el único que se tomaba con mas humor que su hermana fuera un completo misterio para todos.

—mmm…y este ¿Ian? — ambos jóvenes la miraron impresionados… emmett tenía sus dudas, pero Edward… Edward la conocía desde siempre, a Alice le encantaba Ian, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

—Acompaño a Charlie a la cafetería, y a buscar el automóvil para dejarlo más cerca de la entrada—

—oh…ahí viene bella— dijo Alice sonriendo, Edward miro en la dirección que su hermana miraba… _¿aquella era bella?..._ estaba cambiada, su cabello antes seco y pajoso se veía con más brillo, claro no recuperado ni tan hermoso, pero más recuperado que antes… su piel había adquirido un blanco mas cremoso… no era tan pálida ni tan ojerosa, sus labios se veían con un poquito más de color, y su cuerpo…los huesos de su rostro y manos aun se podían apreciar bajo su piel, pero no era tan estremecedor como antes, llevaba un jeans color negro algo ajustado, se podía ver claramente sus delgadas y largas piernas, usaba unas ballerinas del mismo color, una blusa beige algo holgada que tenía una pequeña pretina en la cadera, para hacer un efecto globo…

—se ve realmente linda— susurro Alice, y Edward estuvo muy de acuerdo con ella, aunque no dijo absolutamente nada, se quedo mirándola detenidamente, el rostro de la joven reflejaba confusión, tristeza, nostalgia, y hasta incomodidad, jamás en su vida se había puesto algo tan ostentoso, siempre estaba con camisetas cortadas, y jeans desgastados, _¿Qué pasaría ahora?..._ aquella pregunta se le venía a la cabeza infinitas veces, su vida había dado un vuelvo de 180° de tener nada, paso a tenerlo todo y aquello le asustaba infinitamente, quería cerrar aquel episodio de tristeza y sufrimiento, pero no podía, el recuerdo de su infelicidad la acompañarían para siempre, ni ropas lujosas, ni enormes mansiones, podrían hacer olvidar a isabella de todo lo que paso, era algo que simplemente la acompañaría hasta que ella diera su ultimo respiro y eso nunca nadie lo podría cambiar.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola mis Lindas, Gracias por sus comentarios, Perdooooon no tuve tiempo para contestarlos todos, discúlpenme si?.**_

_**Bueno, espero que me dejen su Opinión ***__**—**__***.**_

_**Ah, también las Invito a pasar por mi OS, publicado en mi perfil, espero que les guste ***__**—**__***.**_

_**¡Que tengan una excelente semana!; las Veo el Miércoles.**_

_**¡Las quiero byeee hermosas!**_

_**Facebook: Ani Cullen**_


	9. Complicidad

**Capitulo nueve****:**_** Complicidad**_

**Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente, no está autorizado para publicarse sin mi previa autorización. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!.**

Isabella movía sus manitos inquieta, se sentía completamente nerviosa ante la nueva vida que comenzaría a vivir en unos minutos, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento, sentía miedo; miedo a no adaptarse; miedo a volver ser infeliz; miedo a seguir fracasando. A sus escasos 18 años… el miedo era algo a lo que estaba completamente acostumbrada, pero a pesar de eso, ahora más que nunca no quería volver a sufrir maltratos y violencia.

En 10 años no quería mirarse al espejo y ver un perfecto retrato de Renata…una mujer infeliz, fracasada que tenía que follarse al jefe para poder tener algo que comer, aquella mujer era la culpable de todo…de sus desgracias, y james no se quedaba atrás, el hijo de puta había abusado de ella en todos los sentidos… ¿y si la encontraban?, ¿y si cumplía su objetivo de hacerla suya?...

"_No, no, no, no puedo permitirlo, algún día aquel hombre pagaría cada una de sus agresiones"._

— ¿Pequeña porque lloras? — la voz de René la trajo nuevamente al presente, isabella toco sus mejillas con ambas manos y si, claramente estaba llorando al recordar su triste pasado, estaba tan acostumbrada que ni cuenta se había dado que las gruesas lagrimas bañaban su pequeño rostro níveo.

Isabella miro a la mujer… su madre y solo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. René se sentía impotente ante su silencio, los sicólogos nada habían podido hacer, porque ella no se quería dejarse ayudar. Nadie sabía que isabella ocultaba sus palabras como un acto de autoprotección, para que nadie le hiciera daño, los maltratos constantes de sus falsos padres la hicieron una mujer completamente aislada, extraña y poco segura de sí misma.

El automóvil se desviaba hacia las afueras de la cuidad de Vancouver, dejo salir un suspiro del interior de su alma destrozada, se percato que René la seguía mirando con infinita dulzura desde el asiento del copiloto… "_Mi pobre princesa, ya todo cambiara… todo",_

—No sientas miedo hermosa— isabella frunció el seño, ¿Cómo era posible que supiera lo que le pasaba? —aquí nada te faltara ¿cierto cariño? — pregunto a su marido, regalándole una sonrisa, Charlie la miro por el espejo retrovisor y la joven pudo ver como una sonrisa se extendía en el rostro del adulto.

—Claro que si princesa— isabella aun no se acostumbraba a las tiernas palabras de afecto que ellos le entregaban, mordió su labio con ansiedad y miro por la ventana del automóvil, las hermosas y grandes mansiones se perdían en el camino, aquello la impresiono bastante…¿acaso ella viviría en alguna casa asi?, eso era completamente innecesario, ¿Cuántas personas no Vivian como ella lo había hecho?, donde el frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, donde con una lluvia las paredes se humedecían, donde el agua caliente para una ducha era algo que jamás se veía.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando salir un bostezo, se sentía cansada, desde ya el hospital era un completo enemigo para ella, no quería volver nunca más, las agujas le hacían tener horribles pesadillas, no… jamás quería volver a pisar un centro hospitalario en su vida.

Sintió como el automóvil doblo a la derecha y luego de unos instantes se detuvo abruptamente, abrió los ojos confundida, se bajo del automóvil con algo de dificultad y jamás pensó estar en un lugar como el que sus ojos veían.

Entre una hilera de imponentes pinos se abría paso un jardín de ensueño, el césped estaba perfectamente podado, había pequeñas flores bordeando el camino empedrado e iluminado por pequeñas luces circulares que parecían salir mágicamente desde el piso. Las coloridas flores eran tan perfectas que le provocaban admirarlas y tomarlas entre sus manos para sentir la textura de los delicados pétalos, sonrió levemente por su pensamiento.

Conforme su vista avanzaba, recorriendo y guardando cada detalle en su memoria, se maravilla más y más.

Cuando por fin sus ojos encontraron la entrada no pudo evitar sorprenderse, justo frente a ella se extendía una lujosa casa, no, casa no: mansión. Los colores claros le transmitían la paz y tranquilidad que siempre había soñado; los ventanales perfectamente iluminados, transfiriendo un toque elegante; la gran puerta de madera clara, que parecía estar estratégicamente colocada, como una invitación a entrar; y cada rincón más perfecto y especial que el anterior.

¿Era verdad? ¿Podría ser cierto? Tanta majestuosidad, perfección en aquella mansión tan lujosa… ¿en serio podría disfrutar de todo aquello?

Isabella seguía completamente anonadada ante tal hermosura, parpadeo varias veces sin poder creerlo.

—Bienvenida a casa hija— René acaricio el hombro de su pequeña hija, Isabella la miro con lagrimas en los ojos, si bien la mansión era hermosa, la más hermosa que jamás haya visto, pero ahora su mundo se veía completamente oscuro, no quería sentirse fuera de lugar.

—Vamos adentro princesa— hablo Charlie algo nervioso, tomo la pequeña maleta de isabella con algo de ropa que René le había comprado.

Isabella con pasos torpes e inocentes camino hacia la entrada, como una bebe a punto de entrar a la jaula de los leones, no sabía si sentir miedo o ansiedad de conocer el lugar el cual desde ahora sería su hogar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una mujer mayor miraba a la muchacha con nostalgia, ella había sido testigo de cómo su patrona René lloraba cada vez que la recordaba, como cada 13 de septiembre recorría la habitación la cual debería ser tu cuarto.

—Señorita isabella— dijo la mujer se acerco saludándola, se acerco lentamente a ella, la joven le dio una sonrisa tímida y se adentro a la casa seguida por sus padres.

Sus ojos y boca se abrieron al mismo tiempo, si el exterior era fantástico, por dentro parecía un sueño. En sus más alocados sueños no pudo haber imaginado un lugar tan hermoso, espacioso y acogedor… un hogar cómo ese, su hogar.

Había un par de sofás color blanco frente a una enorme pantalla, la pared frente a ella era un enorme ventanal con una hermosa vista al bosque, no dudó en adentrarse más y llegar con pequeños pasos titubeantes hasta el punto exacto entre la bella terraza y la sala-cocina-comedor. Miró hacia atrás, temerosa a las restricciones, cuando René vio la cara asustada de su pequeña le sonrió para infundirle confianza y asintió, Isabella sonrió levemente de vuelta y disfrutó cada minuto en la terraza.

La dejaron explorar los rincones en aquel pequeño espacio. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa, el aroma del bosque, el aspecto del bosque, la paz, el confort. Poco después sintió el leve abrazo, su mamá le indicó que entraran para que conociera su habitación, aún era difícil verla cómo eso, pero eso era René: su madre.

En el camino de regreso dejó vagar la vista por el resto de la habitación, apreciando la escasa pero sofisticada y moderna decoración, la hermosa cocina perfectamente alineada al gran comedor sencillo de madera, con sus sillas perfectamente alineadas y un bowl decorativo al centro del mismo color chocolate de la mesa; cuando pasó al lado de la barra de mármol oscuro de la cocina no pudo resistir la tentación de estirar una mano para sentir la fría y lisa superficie.

Dos pares de ojos la miraron con ternura mientras la guiaban a uno de los pisos superiores hacia su habitación. Sus padres veían la actitud reticente de Isabella, era como un pequeño cachorrito desconfiado, que no sabía si acercarse o no a la mano que le brindaba ayuda; verla tan indefensa despertaba una gran ternura en ambos.

Abrieron una puerta de madera revelándole un espacio que ni en su mejor fantasía pudo concebir, era mucho más de lo que jamás había tenido, pero al mismo tiempo perfecto. Frente al ventanal había una espaciosa cama acolchada, cubierta por un espumoso y grueso edredón de un lindo color verde que contrastaba con el resto de colores claros de la decoración; frente a ésta había un gran círculo verde en la pared con varios estantes donde había libros, música y algunas cosas que ella tendría que examinar para ver de qué se trataba; contiguo a éste, colindando con el borde inferior del moderno librero había un lindo escritorio blanco estilo antiguo, encima había un par de lindas figuras de porcelana verde, una computadora portátil, una bella libreta y un portalápices con bolígrafos, lápices y otras cuantas cosas más; enseguida de la cama había un pequeño tocador con una silla; también vio un par de puertas corredizas y otra más que después averiguaría qué había tras ellas.

—hija, esperamos que te sientas a gusto… esta es tu casa, no necesitas tener miedo— Isabella volteo a mirar a Charlie, asintió no muy convencida.

—Estaremos abajo pequeña, por si nos necesitas— René se acerco a ella para abrazarla, pero isabella retrocedió instintivamente unos pasos… la mujer suspiro bajando la mirada.

"_No, No, por favor, no quise hacer eso…"— _pensó la muchacha.

Isabella se sintió culpable, René era dulce, amable, y ella no merecía su rechazo, pero ¡diablos!, le costaba mucho demostrar sus sentimientos, necesitaba conocerlos más.

Los padres salieron abrazados de la habitación, isabella se acerco hacia la cama acariciando el edredón temblorosa, se sentía como una verdadera princesa viviendo su cuento de hadas, la tela era suave, invitaba a estar acotada de por vida.

"_Aquí no sentiré el frio cada vez que me duerma"._

De pronto se acerco a los libros que descansaban en la estantería, repaso los títulos con la vista.

"_cien años de soledad"  
_

_"La sombra del viento"_

"_tierra de las sombras-la mediadora_"

"_En busca del tiempo perdido"  
_

_"Cumbres Borrascosas"_

_Entre muchísimos más, la muchacha soltó un suspiro, camino a paso lento y abrió una de las puertas corredizas, prendió la luz y soltó un gemido._

_Era un armario, las paredes eran de color lila, en el fondo de este había un gran espejo que reemplazaba toda la pared, en el costado izquierdo había varios compartimientos de color blanco, algunos vacios y otros con pares de zapatos nuevos, y al costado derecho había cajoneras y percheros para que ella colgara ropa… que no tenía._

_Salió del armario y abrió la otra puerta corrediza, prendió la luz y ahí se encontraba su propio baño, sorprendida admiro aquel espacio tan propio._

_Las paredes eran de cerámicas de mármol blanca, en el fondo de la habitación con una pequeña escala de apenas de tres peldaños sobre el nivel del piso se encontraba una bañera a su alrededor con algunas velas aromáticas; se adentro más aun, queriendo explorar todo lo que se encontraba ahí, al costado derecho de la habitación habían dos encimeras, el lavado y un hermoso espejo, el W.C al costado izquierdo, todo estaba en tonos cafés y crudos._

_Wow… __ese fue el pensamiento de la muchacha, sonrió y subió aquella pequeña escala donde se encontraba su bañera… quería recostarse ahí unos momentos… pero no sabía cómo ocuparla._

_Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta la sobresalto, se giro rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba y era la misma mujer vestida de azul con un delantal blanco._

_—Es hora de cenar señorita— isabella bajo aquel pequeño nivel y siguió a la mujer de mayor edad, camino por los pasillos, seguramente ahí se encontraban la habitación de emmett y…sus padres._

_Bajaron la gran escalera lentamente, isabella aun se sentía como si fuera una extraña en aquel lugar tan y llegaron al living, emmett veía televisión prácticamente echado en el sillón soltando sonoras carcajadas._

_—Emmett compórtate— René le hablo con dulzura pero con voz autoritaria._

_—mamá, mi Belly se tiene que acostumbrar a que su hermano mayor esta demente— el joven miro a su hermanita, quien se encontraba parada en una esquina de la sala sin hacer absolutamente nada._

_—Ven princesa, ven a cenar— Charlie la invito a su lado, y la muchacha con pasos inseguros se sentó en la mesa, emmett a su lado para que no se sintiera tan desprotegida._

_Las lagrimas de René no se hicieron esperar, le parecía irreal tener a sus dos bebes en la mesa, compartiendo con ella, jamás pensó que isabella estaría con ella después de tantos años, ella era su vida ahora, la protegería de todo y todos._

_— ¿Dónde está Ian? — pregunto Charlie preocupado mientras cenaba, emmett dejo el tenedor de lado._

_—Volvió a su departamento— respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros, isabella miraba a las tres personas que formaban parte de su familia._

_—Oh por dios hijo— René se escandalizo— dile a Ian que esta es su casa, no necesita estar solo en esta ciudad hijo, lo sabes—_

_—Quería darnos privacidad como familia feliz— emmett rio pasando el enorme y musculoso brazo por el hombro de su hermana pequeña atrayéndola a su pecho, esta última se tenso, pero emmett de manera tierna le dejo un suave beso en sus cabellos marrones, Y luego la soltó._

_—hermanita ¿te gustaría pasear por la cuidad mañana? — el hermano mayor con el orgullo que sentía al tenerla quería malcriarla en todo, quería que su Belly fuera feliz, que nada le faltara._

_—lo siento hijo, pero mañana me rapto a esta señorita a centro comercial, no pretenderás que este desnuda por la vida— René la miro con dulzura, y el intenso rubor de bella no se hiso esperar._

_—ya, no asusten a mi princesa— Charlie calmo los ánimos— hijo, el fin de semana saldrás con tu hermana, ella necesita descansar, además como dice tu madre, no pretenderás que ande desnuda por la vida, yo no lo permitiré— y Charlie por primera vez entendió a Carlisle, quien era completamente celoso de su hijita pequeña._

_René en un acto infantil le saco la lengua a su hijo mayor, y este rio, su madre tenía un espíritu completamente infantil, pero la amaba._

_—Asi es pequeña, mañana nos iremos de compras— dijo la madre de la muchacha— compraremos las cosas que necesites— isabella bajo la mirada avergonzada asintiendo levemente._

_Terminaron de cenar y isabella guiada por su hermano mayor conoció el resto de la casa, su hermano mayor tenía su cuarto en el tercer piso junto a varias habitaciones vacías, en el segundo piso donde ella dormía también había una biblioteca, una sala de música, un mini gimnasio, una sala donde se podían ver las películas y dos baños, sin contar el de su habitación. En el primer piso, la cocina, el living, el comedor, la habitación de sus padres, la cual era realmente hermosa, tres baños, el despacho de su padre y la habitación de Rachel._

_Isabella miraba todo, los cuadros, los floreros, las hermosas alfombras, los muebles, los adornos, y las fotografías… de emmett cuando apenas tenía unos días de vida, las de algunas vacaciones, las del primer día de escuela, la boda de sus padres y fotos de ella… cuando era una bebe… junto a emmett y… Edward._

_—Edward es mi mejor amigo, cuando éramos pequeños nos gustaba mucho jugar contigo— el hermano mayor le contaba a su curiosa hermana quien veía la fotografía sin pestañar— yo era el típico hermano maldadoso que le gustaba saltar arriba de la cama cuando su estabas en ella— hizo una mueca de disculpa— Edward en cambio que te quería cargar a todos lados… era más cuidadoso, recuerdo que siempre andaba al pendiente de que yo no hiciera tonterías, cuando llorabas él iba corriendo por tu chupón— el hombre soltó una carcajada— el siempre quiso una hermanita menor, y esa eras tú, también eras su hermanita… cuando te perdí, él tuvo a su hermana, y los papeles se invirtieron completamente— la voz de emmett se quebró, le dolía recordar todas aquellas veces cuando iba a jugar a la casa de su mejor amigo y el estaba completamente impresionado por cada pasito torpe o cada palabra que su hermanita Alice decía, el primer día del jardín, cuando Edward lloro como un niño mimado por que se llevarían a su hermanita para siempre, cosas que él jamás pudo vivir._

_Isabella ocultando todos los miedos que sentía abrazo al gigante hombre, haciéndole sentir lo agradecida que estaba de él y de su familia… el hombre acaricio los cabellos algo resecos de su hermana y luego se puso a su altura._

_—No permitiré que nadie más te haga daño— le sonrió— hermanita, quiero que confíes en mi, nada te pasara mientras yo viva— y dejo un tierno beso en la frente de la muchacha._

_Al poco rato isabella se encontraba en su habitación ya lista para dormir, abrió el edredón suave y se deslizo en la cama, tapándose por completo hasta los ojos._

_—Hija buenas noches— le hablo René entrando a la habitación dando torpes y lentos pasos hacia bella, la muchacha presintió lo que iba hacer la mujer pero ni siquiera pestaño, no quería volver a ver esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro como hace algunas horas, René beso la mejilla de la joven._

_—Mañana haremos muchas cosas, pequeña— dijo acariciándole el cabello, isabella no pudo evitar sonreír, Charlie entro en ese momento, veía la escena conmovido y se acerco a besar el cabello de su princesa._

_Apagaron la luz de la habitación dejando a isabella descansar, la joven dejo salir un suspiro, mirando el oscuro cielo atreves de la ventana._

_"__El cielo es infinito, me encantaría que la tierra fuese mil veces más grande, para que nunca vuelva a ver el rostro de james o Renata… primero prefiero morir"_

_**0000000000**_

_—¿entonces se ha adaptado bien? — _

_—Sí, gracias al cielo amiga— René le sonrió a Esme mientras se tomaban el café en el sofá de la casa de los Swan._

_—me alegro mucho, ¿Dónde anda ahora? — _

_—Seguramente en el jardín, se la pasa horas ahí junto al frio, varias veces le he dicho que se puede enfermar, pero solo sonríe— René soltó una risita traviesa— espérame iré a buscarla— Esme asintió, su amiga salió por el ventanal y vio a una isabella tirada en el césped mirando el cielo encapotado de nubes negras, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que la piel de René se hiciera de chinita._

_—Hija— la llamo mientras caminaba a su encuentro, isabella al escucharla se sentó mirándola como niña traviesa— vamos adentro, no quiero que te enfermes aquí— isabella tomo la mano de la mujer y ambas se adentraron hacia el salón, donde Esme las esperaba sonrientes._

_—Que hermosas estas Bella—la mujer elogió a la joven— Alice debe estar por llegar del instituto para que sea una tarde de chicas— isabella miro confundida a René…esta ya conocía un poco sus gestos para saber algunas de sus necesidades._

_—hija, iremos al centro comercial, se acerca navidad como sabes y tenemos que hacer algunas compras— isabella abrió los ojos como platos, ella jamás había celebrado una navidad, toda su niñez y parte de su adolescencia se la pasaba encerrada en aquel cuarto, con apenas unas mantas cubriendo su cuerpo._

_—Ve a ponerte un abrigo y los guantes pequeña— le dijo René sonriéndole; Isabella subió las escaleras y René la quedo mirando__… "mejor la iré ayudar"._

_—Ya vengo Esme— _

_—Claro ve amiga— René subió las escaleras y como siempre, isabella estaba sentada en el armario mirando los abrigos de diferentes colores y diseños isabella con el seño fruncido, golpeaba con su bota impaciente en el piso… aun no sé le daba muy bien vestirse como la gente._

_—Este te quedara hermoso hija— René llego a su lado sacando un hermoso abrigo verde con un cinturón en la cintura que resaltaba su delgada figura. René la dejo sola en su habitación para darle privacidad y bajo las escaleras para volver a reunirse junto a su amiga._

_Isabella se miro al espejo, y no se reconoció, hace ya 3 semanas que había comenzado su nueva vida, ella jamás pensó verse asi de bien, sus mejillas tenían un hermoso sonrojo, sus labios eran más rellenos y rosados, sonrió y bajo las escaleras esperando a Alice que llegara._

_—Victoria, claro… ya llevan algunos meses juntos…— isabella puso atención a la conversación que Esme y René tenían— es una buena muchacha, lo único malo de la situación es que Edward ha dejado un poco los estudios de lado—René soltó una risita traviesa._

_—es normal querida amiga, yo sueño el día en que emmett encuentre alguna novia, sabes que a ese niño nunca le gustaron mucho los compromisos— _

_—ya llegara René, ya llegara…— _

_En ese momento Alice entro sonriendo, saludo con un beso en la mejilla a las tres mujeres que estaban sentadas en el sofá y se alistaron para irse al centro comercial, ambas muchachas iban en el asiento trasero, Esme iba conduciendo y René iba en el asiento de copiloto, iban hablando como dos adolescentes que no se veían hace meses, isabella miro a través de la ventana los pequeños favores encendidos que se extendían a través de la calle._

_—Oh por dios, se puso a nevar— grito René emocionada, amaba la nieve, isabella sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su madre._

_— ¿no es emocionante? — la pequeña Alice completamente incomoda, trato de entablar algún tipo de comunicación con la joven extraña, Isabella la miro y alzo la ceja derecha un gesto heredado de René y solo se limito a regalarle una sonrisa tímida a la pequeña, ella siempre era muy amable, cada vez que se veían trataba de acercarse a isabella, Alice quería ser su amiga, alguien con quien salir, ir al cine o de compras, a pesar de que Ian __"su chico"__ se notaba que estaba más que encantado con isabella, la pequeña era testigo de cómo él la miraba, la hacía sonreír continuamente con sus dichos o peleas infantiles con emmett, como por arte de magia isabella se sentía muy cómoda con él, dejaba que le acariciara el cabello, su rostro, aquello le dolía profundamente n el corazón, sintió algo de celos e incluso envidia de isabella, ella era una buena joven, a pesar de que ocultaba sus sentimientos, Alice no quería sentir rencores con ella, solo quería ser su amiga._

_Minutos después estaban en el centro comercial, la gente caminaba rápidamente empujando a quienes se les interponía en el camino, las vísperas de navidad se acercaban, aquella sería la primera navidad de isabella y aquello le asustaba un poco._

_—Mira amiga, es hermoso— Esme le mostraba un vestido color vino, con un pequeño en el pecho dejando ver lo justo y necesario, mangas 3/4, y tenía una hermosa caída, era algo sencillo pero a Esme le encanto. — Me llevare este, me encanto no puedo dejarlo aquí— sonrió la mujer mordiéndose el labio imaginando como modelar aquel hermoso vestido a su hermoso marido._

_Isabella sentada en un sillón de la pequeña tienda exclusiva suspiraba, tenía algunas bolsas en las manos, Alice sonrió y se sentó a su lado._

_— ¿estás cansada? — pregunto la pequeña, isabella hizo una mueca divertida y rodo los ojos… __tomare eso como un sí-__Pensó Alice._

— ¿chicas están muy cansadas? — pregunto René mirando como su hija miraba sus pies inquieta, como una pequeña de 4 años completamente aburrida.

—Si— Alice respondió por las dos, sonriéndole a la muda muchacha.

—Oh, lo siento, hijita— se acerco a Isabella, la vendedora frunció el seño, a la joven la trataban como una verdadera inútil. — prometo que nos iremos pronto— y sin más beso su cabello.

Gente, Caos, cansancio, stress, agotamiento mental, grandes colas… todo aquello resumía el centro comercial en aquel día.

"_No pudieron elegir un mejor día",_ isabella realmente estaba echando humo por las orejas… un nuevo enemigo había adquirido en aquellas horas lo odiaba igual o más que el hospital… _¡maldito centro comercial!_

—Bueno, hemos terminado… ahora vamos por un café— hablo René abrazando a su hija quien tenía el seño fruncido del coraje, caminaron rápidamente hacia el primer café que vieron y se sentaron en una mesita, llena de bolsas con regalos, isabella apunto en la cartelera un café solamente y todas la imitaron… solo café; el joven mesero de ojos azules las atendió dulcemente… las tres mujeres cotorras se reían de antiguas anécdotas, Isabella solo se limitaba a mirar a las personas que pasaban cuando de pronto lo vio… Unos hermosos ojos verdes sobresalían del resto de las miles de personas que transitaban en el lugar, era imposible confundirlos, eran tan hermosos, tan únicos… pero a la vez muy distantes y fríos; Edward era el que menos se acercaba a ella, estaba demasiado ocupado con su novia para poder tratar de hablar con alguien que simplemente no decía nada.

El hombre poco a poco se acercaba, isabella lo miro detenidamente, era muy guapo, quizás sí solo no la mirara de manera tan extraña le caería hasta bien, el hombre miro a su lado y sonrió de manera dulce, ahí se encontraba con él, su hermosa novia de pasarela; Victoria.

—Ahí viene el gigantón con su novia— susurro Alice con voz monótona, ambas adultas se giraron a ver al joven e isabella solo se limito a tomar más café ignorándolos.

—Hola mujeres— saludo él cuando llego al lado de las 4 mujeres que se encontraban sentadas

—Hola— susurro la voz adorable de Victoria, esta miro a isabella con arrogancia.

"_Vaya, la mujercita sí que esta diferente… claro, el dinero cambia al patito más feo de la cuidad"._

Edward siguiendo la mirada de su novia se encontró con isabella completamente diferente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus labios que antes eran secos y partidos, estaban más rellenos y rosados, su cabello de un color mas chocolate, brillaba de forma radiante, en su interior sonrió, se alegraba profundamente que aquella chica estuviera mejor, no sabía cómo acercarse a ella, era tan extraña, tan impredecible que lo dejaba completamente confundido con cada una de sus acciones.

—Hijos, nos pillaron con las manos en la masa— rio René— ¿ustedes en que andan? —

—Paseando en el cine— rio Victoria tomando asiento justo al lado de su pequeña cuñada, esta ultima rodo los ojos, Edward suspirando se sentó entremedio de isabella y victoria.

—Oh, ¿Qué vieron? — Esme trato de entablar comunicación, la expresión de su hija menor no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Tengo ganas de ti— suspiro teatralmente la mujer de cabellos rojizos tomando la mano de su amado por debajo de la mesa.

Alice gruño mentalmente.

"_Lo prometiste, prometiste llevarme el día del estreno hermano… ¿tan rápido me cambiaste?..."_

Alice sintió sus ojos arder… acaricio su cabello castaño tratando de esconder la mirada, isabella se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de ella y se levanto como un resorte… todos la miraron confundidos menos la pequeña que casi soltaba el llanto casi infantil… Bella, quien jamás se dejo tocar por alguien que no fuera su pequeña familia e Ian, tomo la pequeña manito de Alice tirando de ella invitándola a salir de aquel lugar; todos la miraron impactados, aquel comportamiento hizo que el corazón de su madre latiera con fuerza, era el acto más cercano que había tenido con alguien… dando ella el primer paso.

Alice se dejo guiar por isabella y llegaron a los hermosos y decorados baños de la pequeña cafetería, la pequeña se miro al espejo, apoyo las manos en el lavadero bajando la mirada y soltó el llanto contenido, sabía que era demasiado infantil, pero no lo podía evitar.

Isabella sin saber que hacer… su fría personalidad le hacía replantearse si el abrazar a la pequeña, pero algo en su corazón dañado hizo clic y sin más se acerco a la pequeña y la abrazo fuertemente, Alice apoyo su cabeza en el hombro dejándose envolver por aquellos delgados y cálidos brazos que ahora la reconfortaban.

—Sé que soy una tonta e infantil, es una tontería— susurraba la pequeña con dificultad por la falta de aire— pero es que llevo esperando aquello tanto tiempo y el la llevo primero a ella, ¡maldita!, ha cambiado tanto desde que esta con ella, ni siquiera sale conmigo como antes— lloraba, isabella sintió pena por la adolecente, por eso ella jamás se permitía querer a alguien… por el sufrimiento que ello conlleva.  
Deshizo el abrazo y con sus pequeños dedos níveos seco las lagrimas de la pequeña, acaricio sus mejillas y le sonrió.

Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, Alice ni en sus más hermosos sueños se imagino que isabella podía tener un gesto tan lindo como aquel.

Sintieron unos pasos aproximarse, ambas se separaron y se miraron en el espejo.

—¿Qué tienes Alice? — pregunto sínicamente Victoria, aquella niña era demasiado bipolar para ella… a veces le agotaba las energías.

—Nada que a ti te importe victoria — suspiro Alice mojando sus manitas en el agua y mojándose el rostro.

—Alice jamás te he hecho algo para que me trates asi de mal— Alice suspiro profundamente, victoria tenía razón, solo eran celos enfermizos, victoria no era una mala mujer a pesar de tener el control para cambiar a su gigantón hermano.

—Lo siento victoria, no fingiré que me caes bien cuando no, eres la novia de mi hermano y punto nada mas está en discusión— Victoria suspiro, ella quería llevarse bien con la única hermana de Edward.

—Vámonos bella…— Alice tomo la mano de isabella y salieron hacia donde se encontraban los demás…

Edward nuevamente miro a ambas jóvenes… sintió la mirada de desprecio de bella… "_que mujer más extraña… ¿tendrá un síndrome bipolar?" _Tomaron asiento y Alice con un nudo en la garganta lo miro completamente furiosa, "_hermanita lo siento, lo siento, yo sé que prometí llevarte al estreno de aquella película romántica, pero es que ¡diablos! No pude hacer nada contra el rostro suplicante de victoria… perdóname"- _Edward trataba de comunicarse con Alice mentalmente… como si eso fuera posible.

—Vámonos, no me siento bien— dijo Alice evitando la mirada de su hermano mayor… Esme quien la conocía como la palma de su mano no pregunto nada

—no podemos dejar a René sin vehículo hija— hablo Esme

—No te preocupes por nosotras, nos arreglaremos, para eso tengo un marido— dijo la mujer riendo, todos asintieron simplemente se despidieron junto con Edward y victoria, se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

—Bueno, hemos quedado solas con miles de bolsos — René se encogió de hombros suspirando— llamare a emmett para que nos ayude cielo— dijo sacando el celular de su cartera… isabella asintió y espero a su madre.

—Hola cielo… si claro está conmigo… — silencio— hijo ven ayudarme al centro comercial, estoy cargada de bolso…—silencio— no, ¿Cómo molestarme?, estoy segura que a alguien le encantara ver a Ian— René le regalo una mirada picara a Bella, esta se sonrojo hasta quedar como un verdadero tomate—estoy en la cafetería, los espero, adiós cielo.

—ya vienen hija— isabella le sonrió y escucho como su madre hablaba y hablaba de todo lo que sé le venía a la mente…

—hija… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — isabella asintió convencida.

—mmm …¿Por qué no abres tu corazón?... eres especial, nosotros jamás podríamos hacerte daño, tu silencio… tu silencio te hace tan misteriosa, prometo no abrumarte, pero como me gustaría escuchar tu voz…aunque fuera una vez…— los ojos de isabella se llenaron de cristalinas lagrimas, le costaba… no era llegar y hablarle, su corazón y alma estaban tan dañadas, sangraban a cada momento, con cada palabra de aliento que sus verdaderos padres le decían, las palabras de james volvían a su cabeza.

"_Maldita zorra estúpida, eres tan putamente insignificante, no provocas nada en nadie"._

"Cualquier día de estos te hare pagar por todas las estupideces que haces… ni tu madre podrá salvarte maldita puta."

Golpes, abusos, asco… sobre todo mucho asco cuando el comenzaba acariciarla incluso tratar de violarla, no podía… no podía.

—hijita no llores— René se alarmo, limpio sus lagrimas y rápidamente se arrepintió por sus palabras… no sabía por qué su hija era asi… quizás le hacia un daño terrible al hacerla recordar— no importa bebe, olvida lo dicho, eres libres de hablar, gritar, bailar, sonreír, y llorar, eres libre hermosa mía, yo no diré nada, estoy agradecida de tenerte junto a mi… esto— dijo tomando la cadena de corazón… isabella la imito tomando la de ella— esto… nos une hermosa, jamás nadie podrá separarte nuevamente de mi lado, primero muerta…

Isabella bajo la mirada, René cambio rápido de tema, ganándose varias sonrisas de parte de su hija.

—Ahí están— la voz de su hermano la distrajo, miro en su dirección y se encontró con su ángel, una hermosa sonrisa adorno su rostro.

—René; Bella— susurro la voz de su ángel personal, Emmett rodo los ojos impaciente.

—Ya basta, hermanita, yo también te amo, gracias por sonreírme a mí, sé que te alegra verme— le saco la lengua, René negó con la cabeza.

—Celoso… hola hijito— saludo a Ian, este beso en la mejilla a ambas damas y tomaron las bolsas de las compras.

René se adelanto junto con emmett hacia la salida, dejando a Ian e isabella mas atrás, iban caminando lentamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro… isabella podía sentir como su corazoncito prácticamente corría al tenerlo cerca, era una sensación tan malditamente extraña, en las noches junto a su cama… recordaba la hermosa sonrisa de Ian, su voz, su cuerpo y aquella la estremecía de pies a cabeza… quería ser fuerte, quería no sentir nada por él pero el camino cada vez era más dificultoso, aquella tarea cada día le costaba mas y mas.

—estas hermosa isabella, cada vez que te veo quedo mas deslumbrado— la sexy voz de Ian hizo que isabella se mordiera el labio inferior con fuerza… casi rompiéndolo— pequeña, suelta ese labio te lastimaras— la voz de Ian sonó ronca, aquel gesto era lo más putamente sexy que había visto, el aire de inocencia de bella lo volvían loco.

Ella sonrió, pero iba tan distraída que tropezó con sus propios pies… _¡maldita sea!._ Ian rápidamente la tomo de la cintura salvándola de aquel golpe fatal, era tan pequeña que le daba miedo que en cualquier momento se rompiera.

—Ve con cuidado pequeña— le dijo serio pero voz sonó tierno… isabella parpadeo aturdida y asintió. Comenzaron nuevamente a caminar por el centro comercial, ella era consiente como las mujeres pasaban y quedaban mirando a Ian con cara de estúpidas babosas… aquello no le gusto… ¡diablos, no le gusto para nada!. Frunció su seño fuertemente, pero algo inesperado paso… su manita se entrelazo con la de aquel hombre tan malditamente apuesto… aquel ángel que le había salvado la vida y de la miseria.

—si te incomoda…— el joven miro el rostro de isabella indeciso y desistió, pero ella fue más rápida y apretó con fuerza la mano de Ian, haciendo que aquel "apretón" fuera tan indefenso como el agarre de un bebe… ambos sonrieron y salieron hacia el estacionamiento… la nieve cubría parte del suelo y los arboles, pequeños copos caían del cielo, isabella levanto la mirada y saco la pequeña lengua, queriendo saborear aquellos copitos níveos. Ian la miro estupefacto… era tan adorable, tan niña pero sin embargo tan mujer.

—hija, vamos te puedes resfriar— hablo la voz de René metiendo las bolsas a la maleta del Jeep de Emmett, todos se adentraron, Emmett en el asiento del piloto, René de copiloto y Ian y bella sentados como dos niños pequeños atrás, la mano del joven jamás dejo de acariciar suavemente aquella manito tan pequeña.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la casa, Charlie los esperaba, todos cenaron entre risas, René le conto a su marido sobre la tarde de chicas, emmett sobre el partido de futbol que habían ido a ver con Ian y asi pasaron las horas, las miradas de complicidad entre este último con su pequeña bella no pasaron desapercibidas para René…

—Hija vete a dormir… mañana adornaremos aquí, para navidad— le aconsejo René, se volteo hacia Ian— ¿Dónde pasaras la navidad hijo? — ian se volvió serio, estas fechas siempre las pasaba absolutamente solo.

—en mi departamento….-

—Oh, ni lo digas, te vienes para acá… y si no tienes planes para año nuevo también, eres bienvenido hijo, eso lo sabes, es más te aconsejo que te quedes aquí, está nevando y temo que algo pueda pasarte—

—¿tengo un nuevo hermano mami?... me pondré celoso— emmett acariciaba el cabello de Isabella y a esta se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, aquello le relajaba enormemente.

—shi… hermanito— contesto Ian con voz de bebe, cosa que hizo a una dormitada isabella sonreír.

Los adultos se fueron a dormir, Ian, Bella y Emmett se quedaron viendo la televisión en el Living… las horas pasaron rápidamente y todos se caían de sueño, mas isabella no pudo soportarlo.

—Emmett— la mano de Ian sacudía a su enorme amigo— Emmett— susurro pero nada, _¡maldición!, _

Tomo a la pequeña isabella como un bebe entre sus fuertes brazos, subió las escaleras rápidamente, ella se acurruco entre su pecho dejando salir un suspiro… Ian por un momento mientras entraba a su habitación la quedo mirando fijamente.

"_Eres hermosa pequeña… y te conquistare, te hare feliz, borrare todos aquellos momentos difíciles que enfrentaste sola"_

La deposito en la cama, saco sus botines cafés y la tapo con las mantas, ella se removió inquieta y abrió los ojos con pereza.

—shhh…sigue durmiendo pequeña— ella negó con la cabeza, Ian como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones se sentó en la orilla de la cama— velare tu sueño… Ahora duerme— acaricio su cabello marrón, se miraron fijamente por unos minutos…

"_Su color de ojos es fascinante, jamás había visto un azul tan intenso… tan sincero"._ Isabella estaba hipnotizada por aquel color tan hermoso._  
_

Ian por su parte, miraba aquella parte de su rostro que tanto lo llamaba…

"_¡Maldición!, no puedo, ella es especial, no puedo hacer esto"._

Bella entreabrió y relamió sus rosados labios… Ian maldijo por ser tan débil… levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla a estas alturas sonrojada de la muchacha… ella se estremeció ante el contacto frio, pero no se aparto… por primera vez quería que aquello pasara, quería que alguien rosara sus labios por primera vez… quería sentir el roce de la lengua jugando con la suya… Ian poco a poco se fue acercando hacia sus labios… Bella solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola lindas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Estos capítulos son mas… "tranquilos", no hare sufrir a bella todo el fic, ella merece ser feliz ¿no?. **_

_**Bueno GRACIAS a las que se dan el tiempo de dejarme algún comentario *—*, también a las que agregaron mi fic a favoritos; alertas etc etc; también a las que pasan silenciosas.**_

_**Un beso lindas, las veo el próximo miércoles. Bye hermosas **_

_**Que tengan una buena semana.**_


	10. First love

_**Capitulo diez:**__** First love**_

**¡Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente, NO está autorizado publicarlo sin mi previa autorización! ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

—Alice, no seas malcriada y abre la puerta— Edward hablo con voz monótona, ya estaba cansado y aburrido, su hermana llevaba encerrada en su habitación más de una hora y él como un idiota dando pequeños golpes con sus nudillos en la puerta— Alice… por favor…— rogo, soltó un suspiro sintiéndose completamente frustrado.

"_Me rindo…"_

Camino unos pasos para irse a su cuarto cuando sintió como la puerta se abría, volteo y camino hacia la habitación nuevamente… cuando vio a su pequeña hermana tirarse a su cama boca abajo como un saco de patatas, se adentro lentamente, ella llevaba pijama de Polar color rosado, le acaricio el cabello castaño y ella se removió inquieta como si su toque le asqueara.

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunto con voz ronca sin mirar a su hermano… el aire le imposibilitaba hablar bien… pero su dignidad estaba en juego, no quería voltearse.

"_¡Maldición! ¡Necesito aire!"-_

—Mírame enana — Edward se sentó en la orilla de la gran cama… suspiro, al fin y al cabo era lo mismo que estar parado en la puerta como idiota sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte.

—¿Para qué? — Edward sonrió un poco, su pequeña hermana parecía una bebe de 5 años, caprichosa y malcriada.

—Para ver esos hermosos ojotes que tienes— dijo el joven riendo… Alice sin mirarlo se puso de rodillas en la cama dándole la espalda… Edward soltó un suspiro algo cabreado y Alice volteo.

—listo ya los viste, aunque con lo irritado que tengo los ojos quizás no los puedas apreciar mejor…_idiota_— mascullo entre dientes la última palabra, Edward bajo la mirada avergonzado, su hermana tenía el cabello revuelto, su pequeña naricita roja y sus ojos hinchados a causa del llanto.

_¡Idiota y mil veces idiota!_

—Alice yo…— se sentía malditamente culpable, su pequeña hermana era todo… todo para él, no podía soportar verla sufrir por su causa.

—Calla, mira Edward, sé que a lo mejor en este momento piensas que soy infantil, quizás lo sea, tengo 15 años, pero tú… ya no sé quién eres…— aquellas palabras taladraron profundamente el corazón de Edward, su hermanita, sus ojos, su razón de existir le decía aquello, le dolía, le dolía profundamente en el alma, porque en el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón.

—Sé que no tengo justificación, pero es que Victoria quiso…—

—Me da igual lo que tu novia haga o no, !me lo habías prometido!, pero no te importo…—

—Vamos después de navidad…— propuso Edward, no quería volver a verla llorar por sus estupideces.

—No… no sé, lo pensare Edward, y ahora vete quiero dormir— se arropo bien entre las mantas y se tapo completa… dejando ver solo los cabellos castaños entre las sabanas.

—te amo enana… lo siento— dijo el joven apagando la luz de la habitación, camino cabizbajo, bajo las escaleras, la sala estaba completamente a oscuras, solo la chimenea encendida, sus padres habían salido a cenar, solo una hermosa melena se podía apreciar de espalda a él.

—No te has ido— fue una afirmación, la hermosa voz aterciopelada de su novio la hizo salir de su trance, Victoria se levanto de su asiento y camino lentamente hacia él, acaricio su rostro suavemente como el toque de una pluma, se detuvo en sus sedosos labios, no pudo evitar besarlos lentamente, era solo un pequeño rose, sentía como sus respiraciones chocaban, sus lenguas poco a poco fueron encontrándose, las manos de Edward viajaron hasta su cintura, acariciándola suavemente mientras ella tomaba su cadera tirando de ella para obtener mayor cercanía.

—No te dejaría solo, lo siento jamás fue mi intención que tuvieras problemas con Alice…— se disculpo sinceramente Victoria una vez que terminaron el beso.

—No te preocupes— Edward acaricio la espalda baja de victoria y la acerco mas a él para que sintiera como su pene comenzaba a reaccionar ante su cercanía, la mujer algo aturdida acaricio el pecho de Edward por encima de la ropa, haciendo que la respiración de este comenzara agitarse, amaba las manos de victoria sobre su cuerpo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor victoria….- le hablo con voz entrecortada, la mujer dejo de respirar en ese momento, lo miro a los ojos…

"_¡Diablos es perfecto!"_

—yo… estamos donde tus padres— se excuso algo avergonzada, si seguían asi terminarían teniendo sexo en medio del living y sinceramente no le importaba

—Igual que tú casa, ven amor, quédate conmigo esta noche— dijo separándose de ella mirándola a los ojos, victoria asintió no muy convencida.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras cuando la luz se encendió de pronto, Edward se volteo y se encontró con su viejita quien tenía una mano en la cadera y golpeaba el pie contra el piso impaciente, la escena lo hizo sonreír.

—¿A dónde creen que van niños? — victoria soltó una risa tonta al darse cuenta de cómo iba vestida la señora mayor, usaba un camisón de algodón que casi tocaba el suelo, color rosado pálido, tenía unos ridículos encajes en la parte del cuello.

"_Vaya a esta mujer solamente le hace falta el gorro de lana, que se vaya a fastidiar a otro lugar… muero por acostarme con Edward"_

La mirada no le paso desapercibida a Amy, le molesto profundamente que aquella niñita con aires de grandeza la mirara como si ella fuera poca cosa.

—A dormir… nana— susurro Edward guiñándole el ojo, Amy negó con la cabeza.

—lo siento niño, si victoria quiere dormir lo hará en el cuarto de invitados, que está junto al mío— Victoria soltó una risa burlesca, provocando que Edward la mirara con el seño fruncido, nunca había aceptado que alguien se riera a costillas de su nana.

—No sea ridícula señora, somos adultos no niños de quince años, nos amamos, además ustedes no debería meterse en lo que no le importa, más que mal es la empleada… no su madre ni la dueña de casa, no meta sus narices donde no la han llamado vieja entrometida— hablo victoria molesta por la interrupción. Edward vio todo completamente rojo… su sangre hirvió en su interior ¡nadie… NADIE INSULTABA A SU VIEJITA!.

—¡Victoria!— hablo con voz dura, Edward soltó su mano bruscamente y camino hacia Amy, quien miraba con ojitos de gato a su niño, aunque no lo aceptara, las palabras de aquella muchachita la habían hecho sentir terrible, ella jamás tubo familia, ¡esta era su familia!… ella jamás sintió que trabajaba para ellos, ¡ella siempre los atendió gustosa! jamás… jamás se sintió desplazada, la viejita tenía ganas de llorar… se sentía humillada por primera vez en la vida— shh… tranquila— beso la frente de la vieja— está bien nana, iré a dejar a victoria a su casa…—

—te puede pasar algo mi niño, está nevando… hace frio te puedes enfermar— Victoria rodaba los ojos molesta, al ver la actitud de Edward frente a la servidumbre.

—Estaré bien…—volvió a besar la frente de la vieja y se volteo a victoria— ¡vamos!…— y sin esperarla camino hacia el garaje, victoria ni siquiera miro a Amy al pasar a su lado, siguió a su novio como perrita faldera, se subieron al volvo, no decían palabra alguna, Edward se aferraba al volante con fuerza, victoria iba cabizbaja

"_Es definitivo, hoy no es mi día"— _pensaba Victoria mientras Edward conducía como un loco. No pudo más, se disculparía si eso hacía que Edward no siguiera enfadado con ella.

—Edward… amor…—

—¡No victoria!...- la callo— no me vengas con tus cuentos de _"lo siento"—_ imito la voz de la mujer, Victoria lo miro detenidamente, jamás lo había visto asi de molesto, la lengua le picaba para responderle alguna pesadez.

— ¡yo quería estar contigo!, y esa señora con aires de dama antigua lo arruino todo— Victoria uso su perfecta voz de victima… pero Edward estaba demasiado ofuscado como para escucharla.

— ¡ESA SEÑORA CON AIRES DE DAMA ANTIGUA, ES MI NANA, MI SEGUNDA MADRE! — Edward freno repentinamente, haciendo que la mujer de cabellos rojos saltara en el asiento de copiloto...

"_¡Diablos, es un animal_!"... pensó victoria, aquello la excito, jamás lo había visto tan molesto… y le gusto, le gusto mucho.

Edward se giro un poco tomando la mandíbula de victoria no ejerciendo mucha fuerza, la mujer lo miro aterrada y completamente húmeda.

—¡escúchame bien Victoria!... — Tomo un respiro, eran muchas las cosas que sentía Edward en ese momento, se sentía malditamente solo, su mejor amigo ya casi no lo veía, su hermana lo odiaba, a sus padres cada vez los veía menos, y a Amy jamás… ¡JAMAS! Nadie la vendría a insultar en su presencia— ¡jamás volverás a decir algo a Amy!... — Edward retiro la mano y volvió a posicionarla en el volante y retomar el camino a casa de su novia.

—Es una empleada Edward, no veo el por qué me tratas asi, cuando ella es la que mete las narices donde no la llaman— victoria se cruzo de brazos completamente molesta, ahora no sentía ninguna excitación… al contrario, tenía ganas de matar al mundo entero.

—no es una empleada victoria… por favor, déjalo no quiero seguir discutiendo…— susurro Edward, estaba cansado de aquella situación, condujo lo más rápido que pudo, la pobre de Victoria iba aferrada a su asiento, presentía que en cualquier momento prácticamente volaría por la ventana.

Llegaron a la casa a los minutos, Victoria se volteo hacia su novio para despedirse, Edward frio y distante solamente le dio un beso corto en los labios, lo que causo profunda decepción en la mujer, se bajo del automóvil y entro a su casa completamente molesta.

_**000000000**_

Bella entreabrió y relamió sus rosados labios… Ian maldijo por ser tan débil… levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla a estas alturas sonrojada de la muchacha… ella se estremeció ante el contacto frio, pero no se aparto… por primera vez quería que aquello pasara, quería que alguien rosara sus labios, quería sentir el roce de la lengua jugando con la suya… Ian poco a poco se fue acercando hacia sus labios… Bella solo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar.

Sintió un hermoso y suave toque en sus labios, podía sentir como la respiración de su acompañante golpeaba con fuerza sobre su rostro… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo besar… jamás había experimentado algo asi.

_¡Diablos!_

Ian dio pequeños y tiernos besos en los labios de Bella… la respiración de la muchacha se torno dificultosa, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus manos al costado de su cuerpo… simplemente estaba aterrada de hacerlo mal, Ian se separo de ella bajando la mirada avergonzado.

"_Estoy loco… ella no es como las demás, ella es delicada… ella… ¡ella es única!"-_

—Lo siento bella… yo…— isabella miro aquellos ojos profundos color del mar, no supo realmente donde saco el valor… subió su manito y acaricio el cuello de Ian y poco a poco fue ejerciendo algo de fuerza para acercarlo hacia ella.

Ian algo sorprendido por la reacción de la muchacha junto nuevamente sus bocas, esta vez isabella con movimientos torpes e inexpertos movió sus labios, el labio inferior le temblaba, pero el deseo de besarlo esta vez alejo sus miedos, dejándose llevar por aquella hermosa experiencia… atrás quedaban los insultos de James… por primera vez se sentía atractiva, sentía que no era un trapo sucio el cual serbia solo para estorbar… por primera vez desde el corazón quiso sonreír, ser una bella completamente diferente, llena de sueños…

La lengua de Ian jugueteaba en la comisura de la boca de bella… la muchacha aun seguía con la mano en el cuello acariciando levemente la suave piel… Ian sintió como la mano de bella temblaba como consecuencia de los nervios que sentía en este momento.

La joven sin más cerró los ojos y abrió su boca, dejándose llevar, su instinto le decía que hacer… sus lenguas danzaban en un acto lleno de ternura, un beso lento, pausado, lleno de inocencia por parte de ambos.

Ian se separo de bella cuando comenzaron a dificultarse sus respiraciones… le dio un beso suave en la boca, acaricio la mejilla adornada de un hermoso sonrojo, la joven en un acto infantil se cubrió con las mantas, para que Ian no la viera como ella prácticamente ardía… el joven rio despacito, la poca luz tampoco lo dejaba mirar mucho.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte…— susurro tratando de bajar las mantas para volver a verle el rostro; isabella asintió dejando salir un suspiro, aquel primer beso había sido el mejor de su vida, sabía que jamás lo podría olvidar, abrazo el pecho de ian aferrándose con fuerza a él, para no dejarlo escapar— que duermas bien pequeña…— isabella solo sonrió cerrando los ojos.

_**000**_

Isabella se removió inquieta en la cama… las sabanas estaban enredadas en sus piernas delgadas… abrió los ojos pero rápidamente frunció el seño a causa de la luz.

"_¡Maldita luz!"_

Miro a su alrededor, Ian no se encontraba a su lado… se levanto de la cama dando traspiés de camino al baño… se miro en el espejo, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros.

"_¡Maldito cabello incontrolable! "_

Pensó, pasando sus delgados dedos atreves de sus cabellos marrones, haciendo que tirara de este en varias ocasiones, provocándole algo de dolor, hizo una mueca de niña pequeña enfurruñada.

"_¿A quién diablos saque el cabello asi?"..._se preguntó mentalmente mirando aquel nido de pájaros incontrolable, si bien Charlie y emmett tenían el cabello algo rizado y René lo tiene más liso…

"_¡Perfecta combinación!, cabello ondulado ¿Qué más puedo pedir?, jamás puedo ser parte de algo, ¡o es liso, o es rizado! ¿Pero esto?... no es de dios."_

Alejo esos pensamientos, lavó sus dientes, el rostro y se encogió de hombros, hoy quería quedarse en la cama todo el santo día, las emociones de la noche anterior la tenían prácticamente en las nubes, no quería pensar mucho en ello, tampoco sabía cómo comportarse ahora… ¿se debería sentir mal?, pues no, ella estaba feliz, una radiante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que salía desde lo más profundo de su corazón dolido y maltratado.

Volvió nuevamente a su habitación, miro atreves de la ventana, el paisaje era hermoso, jamás pensó amar la nieve, pues para ella solo significaba dolor… frio, miro su habitación inspeccionándola.

_¡Son tantas cosas!-_ se quejo mentalmente.

Pensó al ver muchas mantas de colores, abrigos, ropa, un tocador lleno de maquillaje, maquillaje que ella ni siquiera sabía aplicar, guantes, zapatillas para incluso situaciones que ni su mente imaginaba.

Su corazón latió con fuerza ¿Cuántas personas estaban sufriendo lo que ella había vivido?... una lagrima opaco su felicidad, ella no podría olvidar quien era, como era, y como había vivido 18 años, no podía dejarse cegar por aquellas hermosas pertenencias… hermosas, costosas y demasiadas. Dejo salir un suspiro, cuando una idea vino a su mente, sonrió para sí misma y prácticamente corrió escalera abajo… escucho voces que provenían desde la cocina… se sonrojo inmediatamente, pensó en el aspecto terrible que tendría en este momento, _¿pero que mas daba?_

Con pasos algo torpes camino lentamente hacia la cocina

—Hija ¿Cómo amaneciste? — hablo la voz de René, llamando la atención a todos los que se encontraban con ella tomando chocolate caliente Emmett, Ian y … Edward.

"_¿Qué hace él aquí?."-_ se pregunto completamente confundida.

Isabella le sonrió en respuesta a la pregunta de su madre, y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el televisor encendido que estaba en el Living, podía sentir como dos hombres la miraban fijamente, aquello la puso nerviosa, en ese momento se lamento por haber abandonado su habitación.

—hermanita, ven a tomar chocolate caliente— Emmett palmeo el asiento vacío que estaba entre él y Edward.

Isabella asintió bajando la mirada avergonzada, Raquel dejo el chocolate caliente recién preparado junto a ella, las tripas de la muchacha sonaron, provocando la risita de los presentes.

—Raquel cariño, saca algunas galletas para mi nena por favor— dijo René sonriendo, Raquel saco unas galletas de chocolate, se las dio a isabella, esta cogió el paquete y comenzó a comer lentamente.

Todos siguieron la conversación que tenían anteriormente… Bella subió la mirada, y se encontró con un Ian que la miraba fijamente, mostrando todos sus dientes por consecuencia de aquella hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Una sonrisita tímida salió de la muchacha… suspiro y siguió comiendo.

—Hola bella…— aquella voz la paralizo, miro al dueño de aquella voz aterciopelada, los ojos verdes jade de Edward la miraban con curiosidad.

Bella frunció el seño, pero lo relajo inmediatamente al ver como una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro del hombre, le sonrió tímidamente, no quería ser grosera, aquello le dio algo más de confianza a Edward para tratar de acercarse a Bella, la hermana de su mejor amigo— Sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo…. Pero… — Edward la miro detenidamente, y ahí estaban las hermosas pequitas que adoraban la respingada nariz de bella… de pequeño siempre fantaseo con aquellas pecas hermosas que solo ella poseía…

"_! Vaya… aun las tiene!... ¡son adorables!"_

Al parecer se distrajo mucho en aquel detalle tan minúsculo, por que pudo ver el adorable rubor de isabella… como también pudo escuchar un carraspeo de Ian, quien prácticamente moría de celos— Pero…nunca es tarde para volver a comenzar… quisiera la oportunidad de que me dejes ser tu amigo… Claro, si tú quieres— bella alzo su ceja… aquello hizo sonreír a Edward, la joven pensó por unos segundos, Edward al parecer había sido parte de su vida de bebe… por lo que su familia contaba el siempre la quiso mucho, a pesar de no tener ningún parentesco sanguíneo… dejo salir un suspiro profundo y asintió con la cabeza, Edward sonrió en respuesta, dejando algo aturdida a Bella… Edward había sido su primer "_ángel",_ claro, que casi la había matado… pero jamás olvido como él y Alice le ayudaron para no morir de frio… si… Edward era _"Su ángel número uno"_

El desayuno pasó sin mayores problemas, isabella se fue a duchar, a cambiarse de ropa. Arreglo un par de cosas que según ella no necesitaba en lo absoluto, René la veía venir de aquí para allá, acarreando cajas, bolsas plásticas, no quiso ir a ver que pretendía su hija, sin más la dejo ser.

Por otro lado, Emmett y Edward recuperaban el tiempo perdido, riendo, hablando y poniéndose al día sobre lo que había pasado estos meses, Edward había llegado en plena madrugada a golpear la puerta de los Swan, no quería ir a casa, necesitaba pedirle perdón a su mejor amigo, pero disculparse de corazón, prometió volver a ser el mismo de antes, aquel chico alegre, volver hacer su mejor amigo con el tiempo, todo dependía de Edward.

— ¿En qué andará bella…? —Emmett frunció el seño al ver como su hermana subía y bajaba la escalera sonriente, ocultando aquellas miraditas de reojo que le daba a ambos hombres, ella jamás los había visto comportante casi como hermanos, aquello la hizo sentir bien.

—Pues… averigüémoslo— le dijo Edward entrecerrando los ojos como un niño pequeño… no podía negarlo, el también tenía curiosidad de saber que hacía _"pequitas"_, aquel apodo que le venía perfectamente bien a la muchacha.

_**0000000000**_

—Bella…— la voz de Ian la sobresalto, haciendo que la joven tirara unas prendas al suelo, ella muy sonrojada lo miro detenidamente— ¿Cómo has estado pequeña? — acorto la distancia que los separaba llegando al lado de ella… acaricio su pómulo suavemente con sus dedos, isabella le sonrió en respuesta.

—mmm… veo que estas ocupada— ian dijo mirando el caos que había a su alrededor, las cajas y las bolsas en el suelo llena de cosas, cajones abiertos, cosas repartidas por el suelo… isabella se encogió de hombros, solo quería donar alguna de sus cosas a gente que lo necesitara mas… el problema era que ¿Cómo les haría saber aquello?, ¡NO!, su silencio era su manera de protegerse del mundo, ella no podía terminar con aquella barrera de autoprotección, se sentiría vulnerable… prefería escribir lo que pensaba hacer si fuera necesario.

—Bien, entonces te dejo sola para que puedas continuar…— isabella tomo fuertemente su mano, impidiendo que la dejara sola… ella no quería estar sola, ella quería… quería volver a besarlo. La joven se refugió en el pecho de él escuchando como latía su corazón… Ian envolvió sus brazos en la acentuada cintura de bella, inspirando el aroma de su cabello… era tan pequeñita y delicada que parecía un bebe entre sus brazos.

Isabella cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la sensación de protección que él le brindaba… estuvieron asi por unos minutos, cuando bella suspiro y alejo un poco para admirar su rostro.

—eres muy hermosa bella…— susurro Ian mirando sus ojos marrones, y sin más se fundieron en un segundo beso… este quizás menos delicado que el anterior, pero no menos sincero, sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que ambos sentían, Ian acariciaba la cintura de bella, provocando escalofríos en esta… jamás pensó que besar a alguien se sentiría tan bien.

—¡Quita tus manos de mi hermana!— la voz furiosa de emmett los sobresaltó a ambos, haciendo que se separaban inmediatamente… isabella miro hacia la entrada de la habitación… Emmett miraba a Ian como si quisiera matarlo… y Edward… Edward tenía el seño fruncido, su boca era solo una línea…

¡ _¡ESTO ES PASARSE DE LA RAYA!-_ pensó el joven de cabello cobrizo.

Ni siquiera comprendía que hacia el estúpido de Ian en la casa de sus tíos, cuando ya habían encontrado a bella… sus servicios ya no eran necesarios… sintió como la rabia se apoderaba en los más profundo de su ser, Bella apenas tenía 18 años y estaba completamente seguro que Ian quería aprovecharse de la situación…

_¡Pero yo no lo permitiré!... —_ pensó Edward completamente furioso, de pronto algo nació en el… algo que quizás lo ataría de por vida.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola mis hermosas, aquí les dejo el decimo capitulo de TSOS.**_

_**Alfiiiiiiiiiin nuestro Edward se está dando cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de la pesada de victoria ¬¬, esperemos que no la soporte mucho tiempo.**_

_**¿Ian o Edward? Aaaaw, difícil o no chicas?; Ian es un amor de hombre, y Edward un bobo por el momento ajaj.**_

_**Disculpen ayer no pude actualizar estuve muy ocupada,**_

_**¡Espero sus comentarios! ¿sí?, me hacen muy felices son geniales, como siempre les digo me pueden agregar a facebook, ya que ahí está el álbum de este fic con las fotos de los personajes.**_

_**¡Gracias por cada una de sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios!. **_

_**¡que tengan una hermosa semana!**_

_**¡Bendiciones hermosas!**_

_**Las invito a pasar por mi **__**OS "UN PASAJE A LA ETERNIDAD**__**" está en mi perfil, espero que les guste.**_

_**Bye. Las quiere Anie.**_

_**Facebook: **__**Ani Cullen.**_


	11. The sound of silence

**Capitulo Once:**** The Sound of silence**

**¡Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente, NO está autorizado publicarlo sin mi previa autorización! ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

"_¡Pero yo no lo permitiré!... "_

—Emmett…yo…— Ian tenía su mano derecha en la pequeña cintura de una muy sonrojada Isabella, la joven se volteo y escondió su rostro en el pecho tonificado de Ian…este no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto al sentir su cercanía.

—¡Te dije que la soltaras!— Edward se sintió orgulloso de su mejor amigo, "_¿Qué se cree este idiota con cara de santo para tocar a la pequeña de bella?... dios ¡ES UNA NIÑA!"—_Edward pensaba protectoramente, Ian era un desgraciado, ya la habían encontrado ¡sus servicios no eran requeridos!.

—Mira Emmett, esto es mi culpa…yo…— Emmett se adentro a la habitación de isabella, enfrentando a su amigo Ian, este soltó el cuerpo de Bella ella bajo la mirada avergonzada por la situación en la cual se encontraban, mordió su labio inferior, a Edward no le paso desapercibido aquel gesto que le pareció de lo mas adorable, este se adentro a su habitación, era muy linda… muy de ella, salvo por la ropa, las cajas y bolsas que adoraban el suelo.

—Shh…— Emmett lo silencio, mirando fijamente a Ian haciéndose el misterioso, nadie sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de emmett en ese momento, el hombre de ojos celestes miraba nervioso a su amigo temiendo la reacción que pudiera tener… ni siquiera se había percatado que Edward estaba en la habitación cruzado de brazos alzando una ceja, esperando la paliza que emmett le daría a Ian, aquello era digno de ver… había esperando tanto por este momento, lo mejor sería que lo sacara a patadas de la casa, por abusador de menores, sabía que Bella tenía 18 años, pero por lo poco y nada que la conocía sabía que era una niña… jamás paso por su mente verla besándose con Ian… aquello ciertamente lo desconcertó… y no sabía el por qué.

"_¡El muy maldito se cree modelo de pasarela!...estúpido engreído… ya me gustaría arruinarle la cara de niño bonito"_

Edward apretó sus puños… Emmett se estaba tardando mucho en golpear el rostro de maricón que tenia Ian.

—Estas consiente que es con _¡MI HERMANITA!_ con quien te besabas… ¿cierto? — Emmett camino unos pasos en círculo alrededor de la _"pareja" _ella movía y miraba sus pequeñas manos nerviosamente, Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, sentía tu rostro arder.

—Emmett… no le hare daño, me gusta y mucho…— en ese momento tres pares de ojos lo miraron sorprendidos… Emmett no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban… Edward tenía los puños apretados, estaba más que seguro que el modelito Ian quería aprovecharse de Bella… y esta solo sonrió de una manera patéticamente estúpida por la declaración que había escuchado salir de los sensuales labios de Ian.

El rostro de Emmett se volvió serio… frunció el entrecejo, miro a Edward por un momento y este le alentaba con la mirada que le diera la paliza de su vida… aunque claro, emmett jamás capto aquel mensaje tránsfugo.

—Jajajajaja….- se carcajeo Emmett haciendo que Edward y bella lo observaran como si fuera un completo loco. —tu expresión de terror Ian… fue realmente gratificante…—se reía muy a gusto tocándose su estomago tonificado, la mandíbula de Edward prácticamente había ido a parar al primer piso… los ojos verdes miraron a su amigo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba…

"_¡Maldito modelo, los tiene a todos engañados!"_

—¿no estás enfadado? — Ian respiro aliviado soltando el aire de sus pulmones le dio una mirada fugaz a Isabella.

—No como crees… mientras mi Belly sea feliz, no soy quien para golpearte el rostro, pero tómalo como una advertencia…— Emmett acaricio el cabello de su hermana…

Edward no pudo escuchar más aquel discurso tan patético… prácticamente voló de la habitación, no sabía por qué le daba tanta impotencia, Emmett era un maldito idiota por permitir eso…

—¿se va joven Edward? — Raquel pregunto sacudiendo los cuadros que se encontraban en el pasillo hacia la salida de la gran mansión.

—Si— dijo cortante, salió al garaje y cogió su volvo plateado… condujo dando vueltas por la cuidad completamente distraído.

No podía creer como Ian podría ser descarado. Estaba completamente seguro que se quería aprovechar de la pequeña de Isabella… no sabía por qué le interesaba tanto sacarla de las garras de aquel estúpido, lo mejor sería preocuparse de sus asuntos… pero ¡Diablos!, ella ya había sufrido bastante en el pasado para venir a sufrir nuevamente, estaba consiente como ella estaba cuando casi la atropello, ella prácticamente estaba en los huesos… una niña asustada, completamente extraña y por alguna razón desconocida el destino lo había puesto primero a él en su camino, pero estaba tan malditamente cegado con el trasero de Victoria que no supo ver las señales.

"_Victoria"_…suspiro su nombre con algo de pesar al recordarla.

Lo mejor sería tener vigilado a Ian, no bajar la guardia pero siempre manteniéndose en su lugar… quizás debería acercarse a ella y descubrir su modo de pensar aunque claro, con ella todo era más complicado ¿Por qué no hablaba?... ¿Cómo una persona puede estar sin comunicarse?... aquella pregunta lo tenía obsesionado, ¿sabría escribir, leer? ¿Cómo se escucharía su voz?, quizás ronca, suave, bajita o alta... de pronto sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber más de ella, no lo había visto con completa claridad hasta ahora, ella a pesar de ser Isabella Marie Swan era un completo misterio para todos.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, se estaciono en un lugar apartado, miro a su alrededor estaba lleno de arboles y completamente solitario, miro la pantalla y sonrió un poco.

—¿Bueno? — bajo el volumen de la música ambiente que estaba escuchando para relajarse.

—Estúpido, idiota, insensible… ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJARME SOLA?- le grito una voz fina al otro lado de la línea, Edward tuvo que alejar un poco su celular de su oído… realmente estaba molesta.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención…— trato de disculparse, pero rápidamente lo interrumpieron.

—¡TENGO 15 AÑOS EDWARD!, ¡QUIZAS UN LADRON SE PUDO HABER COLADO POR MI VENTANA!, ¡VIOLARME O MATARME MIENTRAS TU TE LO PASAS BIEN CON LA CABEZA DE TOMATE… MALDITO IDIOTA GIGANTON!— Edward soltó una carcajada sonora ante el apodo que Alice la había dado a su novia— ¡no me estoy riendo Edward hablo enserio! — se quejo completamente furiosa al escuchar su sonrisa.

—Lo siento enana, lo que sucede es que bueno, fui a ver a Emmett, me quede hablando con él, arreglamos nuestras diferencias…— silencio al otro lado de la línea, Alice procesaba la información en su mente.

—Hace algunos días que no veo a Bella… ¿Cómo esta ella? — cambio de tema Alice, su hermano suspiro pesadamente al recordar a Ian— En casa te cuento, iré para allá, no tardo— pasó la mano por sus cabellos alborotados.

—Está bien, Adiós gigantón— susurro antes de colgar.

_**0000000000**_

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, Nadie se dio cuenta cuando ya era noche buena, se encontraban en la casa de los Cullen preparando la cena.

—Hija, arriba aquel animo— Esme le susurro a su pequeña Alice quien estaba desanimada mirándose nuevamente al espejo en su habitación, llevaba un vestido holgado de color blanco con un cinturón delgado anudado en su cintura, medias más oscuras y botines.

—lo siento mamá, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza— Mentía, la joven se sentía completamente mal al tener que ver como bella e Ian se demostraban cariño, no los había visto juntos, pero aquel día que Edward desapareció en la noche, él le llego contando como Emmett había encontrado a la pareja besándose en la habitación de ella…aquello le dolió profundamente en el corazón… había sido el primer hombre que verdaderamente le gustaba y el sentimiento no era reciproco.

—Le diré a Carlisle que te revise— Esme alzo la ceja preguntándose si verdaderamente era eso…

—No, no es necesario... — Alice trato de sonreír— ¿a que ahora llegan los Swan? — Esme la miro detenidamente, ella jamás los llamaba _"los Swan"._

—en una hora más o menos…¿sabes dónde anda tu hermano a todo esto? — la mujer cambio el tema de conversación.

—Seguramente con la cabeza de tomate—Alice se encogió de hombros, no le interesaba en lo absoluto donde Edward tenía su trasero.

—Alice— la reprendió Esme negando con la cabeza— no la trates asi, es la novia de Edward hace ya varios meses, deberías hacer el intento de llevarte mejor con ella, Edward ya es grande hija… si las cosas siguen asi quizás hasta haya matrimonio— Alice abrió los ojos como platos, aquello sí que no podía permitirlo… eso no lo podría soportar, la encontraba tan engreída.

Esme dejo sola a su hija en la habitación, dejando que descansara un poco y prometiéndole que si seguía sintiéndose mal llamaría a su padre

—Estúpida cabeza de tomate… es tan falsa— susurro Alice sentándose en la cama, Edward en un momento de desahogo le había dicho lo que sucedió con Amy y victoria, ni siquiera sabía cómo su hermano la había perdonado, seguramente había movido ese culo lleno de celulitis…

"_¡DIABLOS NO LA SOPORTO!"_

_**0000000000**_

—¿No puedo ir? — Victoria susurro contra los labios de Edward, este se separo un poco de ella, no podía estar enfadado con ella toda la vida, pero ahora las cosas eran un poco mas diferentes, Edward en parte estaba recuperando su vida antes de ella, estudiaba, salía con su hermana menor, salía a veces con Benjamín un amigo de la Universidad, salía con Emmett… ahora su tiempo no era completamente para ella.

—No Victoria, ¿Cómo dejaras a tus padres solos hoy? — Edward frunció el seño separándose de ella mirando fijamente esos ojos celestes que ella poseía.

—Mi Padre sale siempre en las navidades Edward, con mi mamá nos quedamos solas— suspiro recostándose en el capo del volvo de Edward.

—pues con mayor razón no la puedes dejar sola, además estará Amy y Alice no quiero problemas con ellas…— la mujer pelirroja se acerco a él con mirada acechante, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Edward, haciendo que de pronto este quisiera separarse por alguna razón.

—yo sé que quieres venir a verme luego ¿no? —

—quizás mañana… ahora me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde y Esme me debe andar buscando, que pases buena noche— le dio un suave beso en los labios y sin esperar respuesta de Victoria se subió a su volvo, haciendo que la chica se moviera hacia la acera completamente confundida, Edward estaba teniendo un comportamiento bastante extraño con ella… pensaba que con los días volviera a ser el mismo de antes, pero al parecer aquello no pasaría, frustrada se adentro hacia su casa.

Edward condujo hacia su mansión algo cansado, había pasado todo el día con Victoria en el centro comercial… aquello lo apestaba un poco, la gente corría por las ultimas horas que les quedaban para malgastar el dinero.

—Hijo hasta que llegas, ve a cambiarte— le dijo Esme acomodando los últimos detalles en la mesa, sonrió como un tonto, aquellas fechas lo hacían sentir como un bebe, aun podía recordar cuando era un niño completamente desesperado por ver a santa Claus… Alice bailando por ahí… el tocando el piano, haciendo a sus padres completamente felices.

Subió a grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, se ducho y cambio su atuendo para algo más acorde a la situación, unos jeans negros con una camisa celeste, se miro al espejo de su cuarto de baño pasando sus largos dedos por aquel cabello rebelde… tendría que visitar prontamente el peluquero, aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero no quería parecerse al naufrago.

—¿Edward? — La vocecita de su hermana menor interrumpió en la habitación, Edward salió del baño mirándola detenidamente, le sonrió cálidamente.

—¿Qué sucede enana? — se acerco a ella con cautela, los ojos claros de Alice estaban algo tristes.

—mmm… yo, este Edward… ¿vendrá Ian cierto? — el solo hecho de que su hermana pronunciara el nombre del _"modelito"_ le causo nauseas.

—lamentablemente si — suspiro acariciando el cabello castaño de Alice, está bajo la mirada… tenía una pequeña esperanza que él no se presentaría. —¿ Sucede algo con él? — el joven miro a los ojos a la pequeña tratando de descifrar lo que realmente ocultaba su corazón.

—me gusta...mucho— soltó de pronto, pero aquello Edward lo sabía desde el primer momento en que Ian se presento ante ellos, pero creía que con el tiempo se la había pasado… pero al parecer no.

—shh pequeña…¿y qué paso con tu compañerito de escuela? — la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura, era tan pequeñita, tan delgada que se vio hace 15 años atrás cuando la tomo en sus brazos por primera vez… tan indefensa, tan hermosa… desde aquel día juro que siempre la amaría y la protegería de todos.

—Edward jamás existió, yo… aquel día que me dijiste que Ian beso a Bella creí morir… ¿acaso soy fea? — Edward la alejo de su pecho y se puso a su altura… los ojitos de Alice estaban al borde de las lagrimas… sabia que aquello le dolía.

—Jamás digas eso pequeña… Ya verás como pronto encontraras a alguien que realmente valga la pena— acomodo un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja de la pequeña— Vales mucho para que estés asi por él… y eres hermosa jamás dudes de eso—

—como quisiera que eso fuera suficiente— suspiro tragando saliva para no echarse a llorar como una bebe.

—Ahora vamos a bajar y tendrás tu mejor sonrisa ¿de acuerdo?... —

—Está bien… Gracias Gigantón— dijo tratando de sonreír su hermano mayor… Edward beso su frente y tomo su pequeña manito, guiándola hacia afuera de la habitación, bajaron la escalera sonrientes… él tratando de distraer a su hermana con estupideces para que se olvidara del asunto de Ian.

Llegaron al primer piso, donde todo estaba mágicamente adornado, Esme como siempre había hecho un hermoso trabajo junto a Amy, el árbol de navidad estaba lleno de luces de colores encendidas, las botas en la chimenea, la mesa perfectamente decorada con los platos de color rojo, y copas de vino, las velas estaban encendidas dándole un toque realmente hermoso… olía a galletas recién horneadas, el estomago del joven gruño con fuerza.

Sigilosamente camino hacia la cocina, dejando a su hermana en el living junto a sus padres quienes estaban sentados en el sofá charlando completamente concentrados, ya que ni se dieron cuenta que ellos se encontraban listos, Edward sonrió maliciosamente, al llegar a la cocina agradeció que Amy no se encontrara y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse una fuente llena de galletas de chocolate recién horneadas, sonrió sobando sus manos listas para atacar aquella fuente.

—Delicioso— dijo una vez que se comió la galleta, no pudo evitar la tentación de sacar otra y llevársela a la boca… estaba tan distraído que no sintió los suaves y silenciosos pasos que se acercaban detrás de él.

Isabella se puso en puntillas para tratar de ver que ocultaba Edward Cullen... la joven entrecerró los ojos, al parecer él no se había percatado de su presencia… camino y alzo la mano para tocar la encimera que estaba junto a él.

—¡mierda! — Edward dio un pequeño brinco… isabella lo miro avergonzada, el hombre no podía creer que era ella la que se encontraba a su lado mirándolo, no supo porque de pronto se puso nervioso… — me asustaste— dijo soltando el aire de sus pulmones, la muchacha sonrió y el la miro detenidamente… tenía una sonrisa realmente hermosa… sus labios se venían mas rellenos, quizás era por el labial rojo que llevaba… jamás la había visto maquillada, llevaba un tipo de calza negra, unos tacones y una blusa de color amarilla… su cabello ahora se veía más sedoso, tuvo la indiscreción de tocarlo, paso sus dedos níveos atreves de ellos, pero antes de que parpadeara Bella ya se había alejado con el seño fruncido.

—Yo… lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte— Edward se maldijo mentalmente por haberse acercado demasiado a ella, ella se volteo para irse de la cocina— ¿Bella? — la joven estaba molesta… se volteo y Edward no puedo evitar sonreír al verla molesta— ¿quieres galletas de chocolate?— el orgullo de Bella fue a parar en el suelo, quiso voltear y correr hacia donde estaban los demás, pero las galletas de chocolate eran sus preferidas… lo medito por unos segundos, si definitivamente estaba perdida, soltó un suspiro de derrota y camino nuevamente hacia Edward tratando de no sonreír.

—¿te gustan? — Edward le ofreció la fuente de galletas, ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y asintió, aun seria…

—a mí también me gustan mucho, desde pequeño siempre me enfermaba del estomago por comerme los frascos que Amy horneaba— soltó una risita dejando a una Bella completamente aturdida, jamás lo había visto sonreír torcidamente, la galleta aun estaba en su manito derecha y su vista fijamente en la sonrisa de Edward_…"¿Por qué no hacia eso más seguido?"_ se preguntaba.

Edward carraspeo al sentirse observado, Bella bajo la mirada llevándose la galleta a la boca pero a la vez ruborizándose completamente.

—Este…— Edward no sabía que decir… aquello lo frustraba— Bella… te ves realmente hermosa hoy— sonrió otra vez de aquella manera sexy…

_¡Diablos… ¿Por qué hacia eso_?! Pensó isabella algo aturdida, Edward era hermoso nadie en su sano juicio podía negar eso… pero en estos días Bella había descubierto como él era mucho más amable con ella, antes solo le decía un "hola" vacio y seco, ahora cada vez que la veía trataba de preguntarle cosas… él esperando inútilmente que ella le respondiera… pero eso jamás sucedió.

—Aquí están— entro emmett, le dio un abrazo a Edward golpeando su espalda amistosamente… les dijo que todos los estaban esperando para cenar, salieron los tres de la cocina, Ian estaba animado conversando con Carlisle, Bella a pesar de que había dado un gran paso mostrando un poco mas sus emociones, no era lo suficiente para poder ser afectiva, menos en público… Ian entendía eso, tampoco la quería incomodar, René y Charlie sospechaban que su "pequeña" niña sentía cosas por Ian, al igual que él hacia ella, pero jamás habían visto algo más allá que una relación de amistad.

La cena de navidad fue completamente armoniosa, Isabella por primera vez se sintió parte de esto, sintió que pertenecía a algo… a una familia; Su familia, Su vista se paseo por cada una de las personas que la acompañaban en ese momento, todos se veían felices, contentos, René no dejaba de acariciar el cabello de su hija, creyendo que era producto de su imaginación, era la segunda navidad que pasaba con ella, ya que la primera solo tenía 3 meses de vida.

Emmett, Edward y Alice estaban conversando entre sí, sobre un paseo en grupo… claro, los dos últimos sin incluir a Ian, Emmett no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero quería llevar la fiesta en paz, asique solamente asentía. Ian conversaba a gusto con Esme y Carlisle.

—¿lo estas pasando bien princesa?- Charlie le pregunto a su hija, quien había fijado la vista en una copa de vino que estaba junto a ella… sintió curiosidad de probar aquel liquito… la joven asintió tomando la copa, el hombre estuvo a punto de replicar pero René con tan solo una mirada le dijo "_¡ni se te ocurra!"_

Ambos miraron a Isabella cuando tomo la copa de vino… Edward justo poso su mirada en la muchacha sintió verdadera curiosidad, la miro fijamente por un unos segundos para ver cuál sería su reacción. La joven castaña llevo la copa a la boca, sus labios se toparon con el cristal… bebió un poco de aquel liquito oscuro, saboreándolo pero rápidamente arrugo su nariz…

"_¡Que vino más asqueroso!"_

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la expresión de Bella… al parecer no le había gustado el vino, y aquello le paso por ser tan curiosa… su sonrisa de enancho más aun al ver como ella sacaba la lengua rosada en señal de repulsión.

Luego siguieron compartiendo, pasaron a la sala para seguir disfrutando de aquella velada tan mágica, mañana era navidad… Isabella miro por la ventana, todo el paisaje nevado, aquella noche le parecía irreal, esperaba haber hecho feliz a muchas personas con sus donaciones, simplemente busco a gente en la calle y le entrego algunas de sus pertenencias, René la había acompañado sin siquiera preguntar, solo sabía que después de aquellas tortuosas horas de caminata habían valido la pena, al ver la hermosa sonrisa de isabella… René y Charlie se sintieron completamente orgullosos del hermoso corazón que Bella poseía.

—Hijo, toca el piano— sugirió la dulce voz de esme.. Edward la miro negando con la cabeza, no quería tocar el piano, hace meses que no lo hacía, estaba tan distraído que no tenía ni tiempo para sentarse.

—mamá… yo no quiero…— dijo amablemente, pero para su mala suerte todos habían escuchado la petición de esme, los presentes comenzaron alentarlo para que lo hiciera, claro todos menos dos jóvenes quienes estaban completamente distraídos mirándose a los ojos de manera cómplice… Ian y Bella se sonreían tiernamente, el solamente quería llegar a la casa de los Swan para poder velar su sueño, como lo solía hacer desde aquel día, ya que prácticamente vivía donde los Swan.

—Vamos toca el piano Edward— le alentó Emmett… Edward completamente derrotado pasó sus largos dedos por aquel cabello rebelde y camino hacia el hermoso piano de cola que reposaba en la sala.

Se sentó en el banquito y cerro sus ojos… acariciaba las teclas provocando que a todos los presentes, incluso los que estaban distraídos se les pusiera la piel de chinita… la melodía era suave… serena.

"Love me, de Yiruma"

Isabella miro de donde provenía el sonido de aquella melodía tan Hermosa… ella jamás había escuchado algo tan mágico, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, miro sus brazos su piel estaba llena de puntitos a causa de que sus vellos se le habían erizado al escuchar tan hermosa y única melodía…Edward parecía un verdadero dios sentado ahí, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su seño levemente fruncido, y sus níveos dedos largos se deslizaban con agilidad en cada pieza del piano, ella no pudo evitar mirar su boca… tenía un leve puchero, o quizás sus labios eran demasiado rellenos, jamás había reparado en ello. Siguió mirándolo hipnotizada, había ido a parar prácticamente al cielo, podría haberse quedado toda la vida escuchando como los dedos de Edward creaba la melodía más hermosa que jamás había escuchado.

La Melodía se volvió más pausada… indicando que casi llegaba a su final. Isabella suspiro pesadamente escuchando como poco a poco fue llegando a su fin.

—Hermoso Gigantón— Alice le dijo sonriendo desde el sofá.

—Eres fantástico mi niño— René secaba sus lagrimas, últimamente andaba más sensible de lo normal.

Todos le dijeron hermosas palabras a Edward, el solo se limito a sonreír. Ian estaba completamente enfocado en como Bella miro a Edward cuando este tocaba el piano, se sintió completamente celoso, ni siquiera podía estar lo suficientemente cerca de Bella, esta no se lo permitía, quizás solo cuando estaban en privado, le costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía, Ian podía darse cuenta de aquello, él quería ofrecerle todo, absolutamente todo lo que era para que jamás verla sufrir, pero ella seguía manteniendo cierta distancia.

Los minutos fueron pasando, los Swan se despidieron de los Cullen, deseándose feliz navidad… Bella más por cortesía que por gusto abrazo a Esme, Carlisle y Alice, estos le deseaban feliz navidad… llego el turno de Edward, la joven se movió torpemente pasando sus delgados brazos por la cintura de Edward, él rodeo sus brazos en sus hombros acercándola más a él. Jamás la había abrazado, le llegaba a la altura del pecho, inmediatamente sus fosas nasales captaron un olor frutal… sonrió era el perfume de su cabello.

—Feliz Navidad Bella— le dijo al odio, se tuvo que encorvar un poco para llegar a su altura, parecía un verdadero bebe en sus brazos.

Sintió como alguien carraspeo a su lado, Ian prácticamente se lanzo fuego con los ojos, Isabella se separo del hombre sonriéndole sinceramente, en los últimos días había visto a un Edward completamente diferente.

Ian importándole una mierda lo que los demás dijeran tomo la mano de Bella entre las suyas alejándola por completo de Edward, el hombre estaba furioso por las atribuciones que comenzaba a tomarse con bella. Jamás en su puta existencia la había tomado en cuenta, ahora claramente la veía mejor, más hermosa, más saludable… y venia a ponerle los ojos encima… ¡maldito idiota!.

Los Swan se fueron a casa, habían pasado una linda velada, todos los años era lo mismo, cenaban compartían un momento agradable y luego se iban, a la mañana siguiente se quedaban en pijama todo el día.

—Que pases buenas noches hijita— René beso la frente de Bella antes de que sus "tres" hijos subieran la escalera, Charlie abrazo a isabella besando su cabello

—Duerme bien princesa— susurro el hombre sonriéndole… Ian, Emmett y Bella subieron la escalera.

—Cuidado con portarse mal— entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Ian, advirtiéndole con la mirada— Adiós Hermanita, dulces sueños—se despidió sonriendo, subió al tercer piso, mientras bella se dirigía hacia su habitación… Ian se fue a poner el pijama a su habitación y luego bajo hacia la habitación de isabella… sonrió con anticipación. Toco suavemente la puerta de Bella, está en pijama de polar rosado completamente tierno, estaba algo seria, no le había gustado en lo absoluto aquel arranque de posesión que él había ejercido sobre ella en la casa de los Cullen, sabía que solo la había alejado de Edward, pero ella no había hecho nada malo, se sintió algo ahogada con su actitud.

—¿estás bien? — pregunto el joven al darse cuenta que no lo había recibido de mejor manera, ella solo se encogió de hombros, acostándose en su cama, tapándose con las mantas.

—¿quieres que me quede hoy o no? — Pregunto al llegar a su lado, Bella al parecer no pretendía en lo absoluto colaborar. La joven se lo pensó unos segundos, rodo sus ojos impacientes y se hizo a un lado de su cama para que Ian ocupara el pequeño lugar, este sonrió metiéndose debajo de las mantas, acaricio sus brazos por encima de la gruesa tela del pijama de polar, maldijo interiormente, no le gustaban los pijama de polar… era oficial.

—hoy te veías hermosa, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo— comento el hombre mirándola a los ojos fijamente, ella no pudo evitar sonreír y cohibirse ante la profunda mirada. Soltó un bostezo lleno de cansancio, y se acurruco en la cama.

—¿no me besaras? — Ian puso su mano en la mejilla de bella, ella se removió inquieta, pero no lo intento, se sentía demasiado cansada para mover sus labios, sentía que se quedaría dormida prácticamente en la boca de él— Okey… duerme pequeñita mía— dijo dejándole un suave beso en la punta de la nariz, ella soltó una risita tonta y cerró los ojos quedándose completamente dormida.

Ian la miro por unos minutos, su respiración era acompasada, se veía tranquila, es más, jamás la había visto tan serena, su rostro parecía un verdadero angelito, acaricio con su dedo índice la mejilla de Bella… se deleito con la textura suave que desprendía, simplemente hermosa.

Ella soltó un suspiro removiéndose inquietamente… soñando con que Edward tocara el piano para ella… o quizás mejor, le enseñara a tocarlo.

—Shhh— susurro Ian para que se quedara tranquila… ella mojo sus labios con su saliva viéndose malditamente apetitosa… Ian poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios para besarlos suavemente cuando de pronto sucedió.

—Edward— la dulce voz de Isabella había salido a la luz.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola Chicas, miiil perdones por tardar tanto, pero bueno estuve muy ocupada, además esta semana en Chile fueron las fiestas patrias, cinco días de fiesta pero a mi generosamente me dieron siete, asi que imagínense, estuve de viaje, estuve con mi familia etc etc, apenas podía darme un respiro para dormir en la noche. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mí en lo personal me encanta, nuestro Edward comenzara hacerle la pelea a Ian…¿por cuál van ustedes?.**_

_**Les mando muchos cariños desde Chile, Gracias como siempre a cada una/os de ustedes, son geniales… Amo sus hermosos comentarios, sus alertas, sus favoritos etc etc. **_

_**Si tienen algún problema o duda pueden agregarme a FB.**_

_**Ani Cullen.**_


	12. Navidad

**Capitulo doce:****Navidad.**

**¡Este fanfic esta registrado legalmente, NO está autorizado publicarlo sin mi previa autorización! ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**

Edward miro a través de la ventana de su cuarto como los dos automóviles se perdían en el camino; suspiro cansado, se volteo cabreado y prácticamente se tiro a la cama, pasando sus manos por el rostro tratando de borrar todo rastro de cansancio. Había sido una noche completamente extraña, hace mucho tiempo no se sentía tan bien, sonrió al recordar cómo había tocado el piano, amaba tocar el piano… es solo que últimamente lo había tenido en el olvido.  
Miro la hora eran las dos de la madrugada, era tarde pero quizás… solo quizás necesitaba oírla para calmar aquella sensación extraña que tenía en el pecho. Espero algunos minutos… hasta que aquella dulce voz hablo.

— ¿Amor? — la voz de Victoria sonó perezosa, había sido una noche terrible para ella, sus padres habían discutido en la cena, sabían que entre ellos las cosas no iban del todo bien, Carmen se la pasaba en la calle y Aro no se quedaba atrás…esta noche había sido una batalla en la cena, reclamándose tonterías, niñerías, ella solo corrió a su habitación a llorar… y se había dormido en algún momento.

—¿Te desperté? — Edward se sentó en la cama… arrepintiéndose de haberla llamado, era tarde ¿en que estaba pensando?

—No… ósea sí, pero no te preocupes… ¿sucede algo? — su voz sonó ronca a causa del llanto completamente histérico que había tenido hace algunos instantes atrás.

—Feliz navidad…— sonrió al imaginar el rostro de Victoria.

—Feliz… navidad— su voz se quebró un poco, su navidad había sido de todo menos feliz, suspiro con pesar acariciándose el cabello rojo con sus dedos.

—¿Sucede algo… estas bien? — Edward sonó preocupado, no era la misma voz de Victoria, aquella llena de alegría y entusiasmo.

—Si… no te preocupes— Mintió —mmm…¿mañana hablamos? — quería cortar, no se sentía bien, y Edward lo noto, ella por lo general era lo bastante empalagosa para jamás cortarle el teléfono… algo estaba mal.

—Claro, mañana te veo ¿sí? — prometió por haberse comportado como un idiota el día de hoy.

—Claro… nos vemos te quiero adiós— y sin esperar respuesta colgó la llamada dejando a Edward completamente consternado.

—Okey— dijo una vez que Victoria corto… frunció el seño confundido y se metió entre las mantas, quizás mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, aunque hablar con Victoria lo había dejado peor… mas confundido.

Cerró los ojos acomodando las almohadas para dormir, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos fue imposible conciliar el sueño, había perdido la cuenta de todas las vueltas que había dado arriba del colchón, las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas comenzaron a molestarle...

Se levanto de la cama nuevamente, rió de el mismo, parecía un completo idiota indeciso… miro su habitación oscura; se veía casi tenebroso, ningún tipo de luz alumbraba el cuarto, quizás algún libro podría ayudar a despejar su mente, camino hacia su estantería cuando de pronto su estomago rugió como un león…

"_¿Otra vez con hambre?... a estas alturas acabare como un viejo panzón"_

Pasó sus dedos por el cabello y salió de su habitación directamente hacia la cocina, igual que hace unas horas… saco la fuente de galletas de chocolate, se relamió los labios como un niño, la casa estaba completamente a oscuras, tendría toda la cocina para él solo.

—Que delicia— susurro cerrando los ojos, saboreando la exquisita galleta de chocolate; sonrió como un tonto, se sentía como un bebe comiendo a escondidas, al parecer él no era el único fanático de aquellas delicias… Isabella había perdido toda su fuerza de voluntad al verlas… ver su rostro algo enfurruñado y tentado fue la expresión más adorable que había visto en ella...

"_¡Diablos! ¿Qué me pasa con Bella_?"

El joven abriendo los ojos completamente molesto, ayer prácticamente le importaba solo lo suficiente y hoy… hoy había encontrado algo en ella completamente desconocido, algo que lo hizo feliz… aquella sonrisa que adorno su rostro mientras tocaba el piano le lleno el corazón de dicha; y aunque lo quisiera negar no podía, quería ver aquella sonrisa cada vez que la mirara, cada vez que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas del piano creando música… para ella. Era tan pequeñita, tan frágil que sentía aquella necesidad de abrazarla, de cuidarla.

_"!Esto no está bien…!"_ meditó respirando profundamente bajando la mirada, primero que todo; eran casi hermanos, bueno… ningún lazo sanguíneo los unía, pero si la familia de ella era prácticamente su familia, pero ella lamentablemente jamás se crio con sus verdaderos padres, eso dejaba atrás un trato de mas hermandad…

"_¡Estoy loco!, perdí la razón, ¿desde cuándo pienso tantas tonterías?"_ Edward se froto la sien, al parecer la falta de sueño le estaba afectando la cabeza.

Dejo de comer galletas, las guardo, subió las escalera enfurruñado, y sin más se acostó a dormir, su lugar era junto a Victoria, no podía estar pensando en isabella, algo no iba bien con eso, algo no le calzaba, no podía… no debía pensar en ella; si Ian quería estar con ella estaba bien; él no se metería en lo absoluto entre ellos, mantendría su lugar, no podía permitirse ser débil frente a ella… pero a pesar de todo sabía que en fondo de su joven corazón no le sería posible quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

_**0000000000**_

—_Edward— la dulce voz de Isabella había salido a la luz._

Ian se paralizo, su rostro crispado en una máscara de dolor e indecisión, sintió nauseas en la boca del estomago cuando escucho como la voz dulce y tierna de isabella llamaba a otro hombre… un hombre que no era él, aquello jamás lo pudo haber previsto, Por un momento pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación, pero luego ella paso sus manitos por el cabello suspirando y soltando una risita algo tonta…

_¿Edward?,_ el corazón de Ian se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar susurrar aquel nombre salir de sus labios, se sentía abatido por las emociones que estaba sintiendo, feliz… inmensamente feliz por haber escuchado por primera vez la voz de isabella… pero celoso, confundido_; _en el fondo de su corazón había guardado una estúpida esperanza de que su nombre sería el primero pronunciado por aquellos exquisitos labios de seda. _¿Por qué Edward?, ¿Por qué él?_, si se había portado como un idiota con ella, solo este último tiempo había "_progresado"_, el muy maldito estaba demasiado ocupado con el culo de victoria para fijarse en bella… su Bella, aquella que ahora suspiraba el nombre de otro.

No pudo quedarse ahí, se levanto de la cama bruscamente; la miro por unos segundos… era tan hermosa, tan inocente que le dolía demasiado, en el fondo no podía sentirse _"traicionado" _porque no tenían una relación, además no pensaba en él… ella pensaba en otro, un hombre engatusado por Victoria; soltó el aire de sus pulmones, avanzo hacia la puerta sin saber qué hacer, ¿cómo comportaría mañana? ¿Qué le diría?...

"_Bella, sabes anoche mientras dormías pronunciaste el nombre de Edward, ¿sientes algo por él?, dímelo por favor, esto me mata… me mata bella yo te quiero"_

Pero no podía… no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza le pedía a gritos que volviera Londres, que retomara su vida antes de conocer a Emmett, si bien había vivido unos años en Vancouver su única familia eran sus abuelos, quienes se encontraban en Londres demasiado ajenos a lo que sucedía en su vida.

Llego a _"su"_ habitación, aquella que ocupaba prácticamente todos los días, su departamento lo tenía en completo abandono, su trabajo era algo aparte… pronto tendría que retomarlo, aquello no lo ponía de lo más contento, prácticamente siempre andaba afuera de la cuidad.

Se tiro en su cama, pasando su brazo izquierdo por la cabeza, soltó un suspiro ahogado cerrando los ojos.

Ian siempre fue un niño alegre, demasiado espontaneo; amaba divertirse, jugar… jamás tuvo hermanos, siempre quiso alguien con quien jugar con quien compartir experiencias, incluso alguien con quien pelear de vez en cuando.  
Creció en la cuidad de Londres en un ambiente de paz y amor, sus padres lo adoraban, pero no estaba en sus destino verlo crecer, lamentablemente sus progenitores murieron en un accidente de carretera cuando el tenia doce cortos años; aquellos meses fueron terribles para él, sus abuelos maternos se hicieron cargo de todo los bienes de la pareja. Al preadolescente le costó demasiado salir adelante, se sentía solo, abatido por sus sentimientos, sus padres siempre habían sido sus mejores amigos, ya que el siempre creció en una burbuja, no tenia primos, ni tenía hermanos, y los amigos a esa edad no siempre eran de verdad.

A los dieciséis años comenzó su etapa de _"libertad",_ comenzó a salir por las noches, fumaba y le gustaba seducir a las mujeres como a cualquier chiquillo de su edad, tuvo un par de novias… pero ninguna de ellas había logrado ganarse realmente su corazón.  
Siempre quiso ser detective, asi que al salir de la escuela no lo pensó dos veces… amaba su carrera, eran una de las pocas que lo llenaba por completo; con el consentimiento de sus abuelos a los dieciocho años viajo con una maleta en su mano directo a Vancouver, la despedida estuvo cargada de llanto y dolor, pero él quería independizarse, no quería que el día de mañana sus abuelos sintieran que habían fracaso en su crianza; se los debía a ellos… se lo debía a sus padres.

Vivió dos años en la cuidad de Vancouver en uno de esos encuentros pasionales y a la vez hormonales conoció a victoria, aquella pelirroja lo había dejado completamente hipnotizado, no dudo ni siquiera por un minuto tomarla en los baños de aquel bar mugriento, la mujer era increíblemente salvaje y demasiado experta, aquello al comienzo le gusto, pero de pronto lo vio todo con claridad; él no quería estar con alguien como ella, se sentía solo en la cuidad, lejos de sus únicos parientes… extrañaba como la abuela le acariciaba el cabello, como el abuelo sacaba la botella de vino el domingo por la tarde. Necesitaba compañía verdadera no una noche de sexo en un baño; quizás fue un poco duro, Victoria lo busco por semanas pero él jamás volvió a mostrar interés, aquello le hizo sentir como un miserable, pero aquel sentimiento no le duro mucho, ya que ella rápidamente había superado el encuentro con otro muchacho.

Y asi fue como camino por el aeropuerto, solo con una maleta al igual como se había marchado hace ya dos años. Sus abuelos le dieron gustosamente la bienvenida, ahora todo volvía hacer como antes, había retomado sus estudios, trabajaba en una pizzería a medio tiempo.  
Un hombre grande con aspecto serio comenzó a frecuentar con chicas en aquella pizzería, el hombre jamás volvía con la misma chica más de tres veces, Ian prácticamente sabía lo que ordenaría cada vez que el atravesaba la puerta de entrada…  
y asi se fue naciendo aquella amistad con Emmett, su aspecto era serio casi siempre, Ian no pregunto mas allá de lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de su amigo… hasta que en una noche de bar el hombre confeso el gran dolor que sentía en su pecho… Ian no tardo en decirle que él la encontraría… y ahora después de casi dos años se encontraba derramando lagrimas por aquella mujer de 18 años, amaba su inocencia, como iba a la cocina en puntillas para que no la sorprendieran comiendo galletas. ¿Qué pasaría ahora por su cabeza? ¿Qué pensaba ella cada vez que él se encontraba cerca?  
_  
—Bella, ¿Qué diablos hiciste conmigo? —_ susurró secando las traicioneras lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, se sentía como una niñita pero poco la importaba, la obscuridad de la noche y la soledad de la habitación le permitían sacar afuera todo lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Luego de unos minutos tomo la decisión… quizás no sería la más fácil, el camino se lo pondría difícil pero ¿y qué?... se levanto de la cama rápidamente y saco la mochila con las pocas pertenencias que tenía en la habitación de invitados de la casa de los Swan, se cambio de ropa rápidamente abrigándose, no quería enfermarse en este momento era lo último que necesitaba, salió de la gran mansión, no quiso mirar atrás... simplemente entro a su automóvil y se puso en marcha.

_**0000000000**_

Isabella se removió inquieta en la cama, sintió su cuerpo frio y tembló al darse cuenta que tenia la espalda descubierta por las mantas, se acomodo tapándose completamente cuando algo le llamo rápidamente la atención

_Ian…_

Se levanto de la cama algo preocupada, ¿Por qué no se encontraba con ella?... isabella miro el reloj de su mesita de noche, eran las seis menos quince, demasiado temprano; él por lo general siempre se quedaba hasta que ella se despertaba… ¿A dónde habría ido?... camino hacia el baño y dio suavecitos golpes, pero nada, giro la manilla y el cuarto estaba completamente vacío. Alzo su ceja confundida, miro su cama demasiado tentadora, demasiado calentita y reconfortante, pero tendría que buscarlo a él primero, salió de su habitación caminando perezosamente dejando salir uno que otro bostezo.

Al llegar dio suaves golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación… nadie respondió

"_que extraño"._ Pensó ella rascándose la cabeza, si bien sabía que era mala educación entrar a habitaciones ajenas, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no todo estaba bien; Al entrar se encontró con la cama completamente tendida, quizás no había dormido ahí… camino hacia el baño pero nada, no se encontraba nadie, frunció el seño confundida, se fue hacia su habitación y volvió acostarse, el frio que hoy hacia era completamente insoportable, le bastaron unos segundos más para volver a caer en la inconsciencia… su ultimo pensamiento fue un par de ojos celestes mirándola fijamente.

—Hija… princesa— Bella sintió como la movían con suavidad para despertarla, un poco aturdida y molesta abrió sus ojos, pestañando en repetidas ocasiones, la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación le molestaba demasiado. Vio el rostro de su madre a centímetros de suyo, la mujer mayor le sonrió con dulzura acariciándole el cabello castaño a su hija que se esparcía en las almohadas— ¿Cómo amaneciste hermosa? — le pregunto, isabella solo se limito a sonreírle en respuesta, y como si todo hubiera sido un sueño miro a su alrededor en un intento de encontrar a Ian… pero no estaba.

—Bien, hoy como ves nos quedaremos en pijama, baja a desayunar mi bebe… te estamos esperando— René le sonrió, beso la frente de su hija y sin más salió de la habitación dejándola completamente sola.

Isabella perezosamente camino hacia el baño, tomo una ducha rápida y se puso pijama limpio, no le apetecía salir de la cama… quizás solo desayunaría y volvería a dormir, se sentía lo bastante cansada para estar bajo las mantas todo el día.

—Hija toma asiento— Charlie deslizo una silla hacia atrás al verla aparecer en la cocina, isabella sonrió y tomo asiento justo entre su padre y emmett y René justo al frente.

"_¿Dónde diablos esta Ian?",_ Isabella miro a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba, Emmett rodo los ojos impaciente, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber a quien buscaba.

—Ian se fue en la mañana, me ha llamado para decirme que se tomo unos días— isabella frunció el seño confundida e incluso un poco molesta ¿Por qué no se había despedido de ella?...¿acaso la había dejado?.

"_¡Idiota, no tiene absolutamente nada contigo! ¿Quién podría fijarse en alguien como yo?... soy absolutamente indiferente, ni siquiera un cuerpo bonito tengo, además yo no creo en esas estupideces de los sentimientos… son…falsos, crueles… quizás solo se aburrió de mi."_

—¿hija estas bien? — pregunto René mirando a su Hijo Emmett este solo se encogió de hombros, isabella asintió mirando la taza de chocolate caliente que tenia justo al frente.

—mira lo que tengo aquí mi niña— Rachel había aprendido apreciar mucho a la nueva integrante de la familia, sentía que era una verdadera niña en cuerpo de mujer, amaba consentirla. Isabella levanto la vista y se encontró con un plato de galletas de chocolate… se relamió los labios gustosa, que hizo que las tres personas que se encontraban ahí mirándola soltaran una carcajada.

Rachel se retiro dejando a la familia a solas, todos se sumergieron en una alegre conversación, la joven miro por el enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, los copos de nieve caían lentamente desde el cielo, isabella se entretuvo mirándolos mientras saboreaba las galletas de chocolate… no podía ni siquiera comparar las de Rachel con las de Edward… claro aunque también estaban exquisitas prefería mas las de Rachel; quizás debería invitar algún día a Edward para que las probara, aunque quizás ya lo había hecho.

—Hija te noto distraída ¿estás bien? — isabella miro a su padre… le sonrió, si estaba bien… estaba perfectamente bien, su familia la quería, eso con el tiempo lo había aprendido aceptar y dejarse querer, quizás eran los únicos con quien realmente se sentía cómoda, sentía que podía ser ella, sin escondites, sin autodefensas…¿estaría preparada?... los miro fijamente mientras ellos sonreían y tomaban su chocolate caliente.

"_¡Si… ellos son, no puedo seguir aparentando!... ellos son mi familia, me quieren."_

—Recuerdo cuando emmett se enfurruñaba cuando en navidad Edward quería jugar con sus juguetes y emmett solo quería jugar al baloncesto…— contaba René sonriendo— hija, deberías ver a tu hermano cuando se enfurruña— isabella miro al aludido que solo le saco la lengua a su madre, haciéndolo ver estúpidamente infantil.

Isabella se sintió muy bien cuando su madre le llamo a Emmett _"tu hermano", _él en este par de meses se había preocupado mucho por ella…

No podía negarlo, adoraba ser parte de esto, parte de un ambiente de paz, hermoso, lleno de amor… se sentía muy agradecida por todo lo que ellos le habían dado, no en lo material, si no emocionalmente, jamás en su miserable vida fue despertada como René lo había hecho hace un rato, jamás la habían hecho participe de alguna conversación; jamás llego a imaginar lo que se sentiría estar sentada en navidad con un vaso de chocolate caliente disfrutando de la compañía de un ser querido…. Jamás en su vida creyó ser partícipe de una familia… de _su_ familia.

No le quedaban dudas… era ahora o nunca.

—yo…— su voz titubeo un poco… tres pares de ojos la miraron impresionados, Emmett soltó la cuchara que tenía en su mano, Charlie casi vota el chocolate de su boca y René simplemente la miro como si ella fuera parte de su imaginación, se miraron entre ellos y luego posaron la miraron fijamente en ella sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado— yo… — tartamudeo nerviosa, casi se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca literalmente, miraba fijamente el plato de galletas que tenía en frente—… Mamá, Papá y hermano… gracias por todo, yo… los quiero— isabella no levantaba la mirada, estaba nerviosa por la reacción que ellos podrían tener frente a lo que ella acababa de decir, sentía la sangre subir por su rostro, movía sus manitos nerviosa debajo de la mesa.

René se levanto de la silla inmediatamente, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando a los dos hombres estupefactos en la mesa, y sin más avanzo hacia su hija, quien levanto la mirada, vio como su madre venia con claras intenciones de abrazarla… y se levanto, René abrazo a su pequeña hija, beso sus mejillas repetidas veces y la volvió abrazar, dejando caer aquellas lagrimas de felicidad, sintió como un par de brazos mas se envolvieron alrededor de ellas…  
Emmett y Charlie abrazaban a sus mujeres, todos completamente emocionados, la voz de isabella era tan dulce, tan suave… como un balbuceo de un bebe…

—Bebe es el mejor regalo de navidad… te queremos— susurraba Charlie— te amamos—

isabella sintió como su corazón se contraía de felicidad, sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos, quizás era la primera vez que lloraba de felicidad.

—si hermanita, te amamos con todo el alma— Emmett limpio una lagrima traicionera que recorría su mejilla, era increíble… era la segunda navidad que paso junto a ella, la primera ella era un bebe, recordaba que él jugaba por la sala comiendo galletas, René le daba el biberón a Isabella mientras Charlie estaba con una barba de santa Claus, repartiendo los regalos, Emmett como buen hermano mayor abría los regalos de su hermana, mostrándole cada cosa que le había traído santa Claus, mientras Bella solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Se separaron, y René soltó una risita limpiando sus lágrimas; Charlie beso la frente de isabella, y Emmett solo paso sus brazos por sus hombros, haciendo que ella soltara una risita.

—Es el mejor regalo de todos mi pequeña…— hablo René sonriendo, isabella bajo la mirada avergonzada…

—Hablando de regalos, yo ya quiero regalos… — Comento Emmett haciendo que todos sonrieran ante su entusiasmo.

Se sentaron junto al árbol de navidad, repartiendo regalos, René y Charlie miraban a su hija, era como si fuera un bebe y vivieran todo de nuevo, sus primeras palabras… bueno, hacia ellos.  
Se habían perdido tantas cosas, sus primeros pasitos, el primer día de escuela, sus canciones favoritas de niña. ¿Cómo fue ella de niña?... tímida, ¿hablaría en ese entonces? ¿o solo guardo su silencio con ellos?...

No querían abrumarlas con palabras, Isabella recibió regalos de parte de todos, solo sonreía en respuesta, algo les decía que ella iría poco a poco y ellos como la familia que era le daría su espacio, no querían incomodarla.

Isabella se sentó junto a su madre, mientras Emmett y Charlie parecían verdaderos niños con una guitarra eléctrica.

—¿Cómo lo has pasado pequeña? — pregunto René palmeando la pequeña manita de Bella que reposaba en sus rodillas; esta solo se limito a sonreírle, René quería volver a escuchar su voz, pero no se rendiría, solo era cosa de tiempo.

Isabella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre… sin duda esta había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

_**0000000000**_

—Hija de puta…— la mujer se tiro los cabellos completamente desesperada, estaba congelándose viva, tomo las mantas mugrientas de su cama para taparse

—Renata… tranquilízate — Aro trato de calmarla, pero desde hace meses era completamente imposible, la mujer parecía una completa desquiciada.

—¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! ¡ESA PERRA SE SALIO CON LA SUYA!, MALDITOS SWAN LO PAGARAN! —

Aro se tenso, Renata este último tiempo había sacado un lado oscuro que él no conocía, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—¿podrías olvidarlo aunque sea hoy?... es navidad, solo olvídalo—

—Sácame a cenar, no quiero estar aquí… James me ha llamado, sigue prófugo, me da miedo que un día llegue aquí sin avisar y nos encuentre… asi— miro su cuerpo desnudo entrelazado con él.

—te sacare de esta miseria, te amo lo sabes — Aro susurro contra sus labios.

—Yo también te amo— Mintió la mujer, solo amaba el dinero que este tenía, aunque tampoco era suficiente, pero gracias a él su calidad de vida había mejorado bastante.

—¿vamos a cenar? —

—Sabes que no puedo, Carmen y Victoria se quedaron en casa, anoche discutimos, no quiero tener más problemas, sobre todo con mi Hija, quien últimamente anda insoportable—

—Me importa una mierda tu familia Aro…— Renata se separo del cuerpo del hombre completamente furiosa de ser su amante, ella quería ser su mujer.

—Lo sé, pero no me puedo separar de Carmen por el momento, dame tiempo para…—

—¡NO TENGO TIEMPO!, ¡NECESITO A ISABELLA CONMIGO ARO! — Grito completamente histérica, la rabia; la impotencia que sentía en este momento le cegaba la razón, llevaba varios meses pensando en cómo sacarla de aquella cuna de oro. René no podría ser feliz… Jamás, lo había jurado, no estaría en paz hasta ver a la estúpida de isabella de nuevo junto a ella. Y ya pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos, aun podía recordar cómo había tirado todo a la mierda al darse cuenta que isabella no estaba, su cadena con la cual la robo no estaba en su cómoda, y el noticiero hablaba del gran Charlie Swan y su nueva vida. _¡Estúpidos!_

—Ya veremos cómo, prometo ayudarte mi amor, isabella volverá aquí y nos iremos lejos los tres— una sonrisa malévola adorno el rostro de la mujer

—Mas te vale aro, esa niñita me vio la cara de idiota, quizás justo ahora este muy tranquila con su familia, más le vale no abrir la boca por que la mato ¡!TE JURO QUE LA MATO!— sin más se levanto desnuda hacia su living, buscando algo para comer.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola hermosas, perdón por la demora, he estado muuuy ocupada últimamente, pero no abandonare la historia, quiero que lo tengan presente.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo de TSOS, Bella comienza a tomar más confianza con respecto a su familia, sé que muchas pensaran que Bella será tímida… prácticamente una niña, pero les adelanto, ella vio y vivió mucho y como consecuencia ella no permite que nadie le haga daño, se defenderá.**_

_**Les mando muchos abrazados desde Chile, las quiero mucho y Gracias por cada palabra de apoyo que me han dado, son genialeees bye chicas.**_


	13. Año nuevo, Vida nueva

**Capitulo trece:**_**Año nuevo, Vida nueva.**_

**¡Este fanfic, está protegido por los derechos del autor, no apoyes el Plagio!**

Tomó otra cerveza del refrigerador, camino hacia su habitación que estaba hecha un completo desastre. Acompañado de la soledad que últimamente lo visitaba a menudo, las cortinas de su departamento no habían sido abiertas en muchos días, él no era consciente de cómo las personas seguían sus vidas detrás de esas cuatro paredes, solo estaba en unos clásicos bóxer blancos ahogándose en su miseria, se acostó en la cama tomando un trago de cerveza, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llevaba, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, aquel hermoso rostro que venía a sus pensamientos cada momento del día, y que había perdido la esperanza de poder olvidar, lo tenía completamente hipnotizado, era tan hermosa que le dolía el corazón… el alma, simplemente no sabía como había soportado tantos días sin poder besarla, sin poder acariciar su sedoso cabello, sin mirar aquellos inocentes ojos cafés que tanto quería.

Llevaba siete días en estas condiciones, su corta barba demostraba que estaba hecho un completo desastre, había dejado de afeitarse, solo se duchaba para volverse a esconder en las mantas de su cama…

"_¡Inútil!...¿cuándo tiempo podre seguir asi?";_ todo era tan complicado, _"si tan solo… tan solo ella me pensara un poco_", pero nada, en estos siete días Emmett lo había llamado, estaba demasiado feliz, su hermanita había progresado desde la navidad, le conto como había dicho "_sus primeras palabras"_ Ian apretó sus puños… ¡maldita sea su primera palabra lamentablemente la había escuchado él! Y lo había llevado huir como un cobarde, pero no sabía cómo poder soportar eso, se sentía como un idiota refugiándose en cerveza, cuando la mujer que él quería podría ser conquistada por cualquier otro idiota.

"_Bella te extraña Ian, deberías venir a verla, o al menos llamarla… no habla mucho sabes, solo "si"; "no"; "hola" entre otras cosas, respuestas cortas y directas, creo que de apoco ira tomando más confianza, es un gran paso, no hemos querido preguntarle nada acerca de lo que vivió estos dieciocho años, Charlie dice que esperemos, que no la abrumemos; ella dio un gran paso supongo que es verdad, pero amigo… por favor vuelve, me siento como un maricón al decir esto, pero te extraño viejo, te necesito conmigo amigo…"_

Ian sonreía al recordar las palabras de su mejor amigo, estaba siendo un estúpido ahogándose en alcohol, cuando la princesa más hermosa estaba en casa al parecer extrañándolo, quería ver eso, quería oír como sus dulces labios pronunciaban su nombre… quería ser él que la protegiera de todo y todos; quería ser él y solamente él el dueño de su corazón e iba a luchar por eso sea como sea.

—Cumpliré mi promesa mi Bella, Jamás te dejare sola, te protegeré— dicho esto se levanto de la cama rápidamente, y se aseo; afeito su rostro rápidamente, no quería presentarse como el naufrago para que ella saliera corriendo, pero su ansiedad provoco un pequeño corte en el mentón.

—Mierda— susurro mojándose el corte con agua, lo que le faltaba, al cabo de un momento dejo de sangrar y se ducho rápidamente, eran las nueve de la noche, necesitaba verla cuanto antes.

Una vez que estuvo completamente decente y perfumado tomo las llaves de su automóvil, las calles estaban completamente congestionadas.

Era increíble cómo se había ahogado siete días en cerveza sin darse cuenta, se sintió pésimo por ello, extraño a Bella como condenado, pero diablos tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos, su corazón… para poder estar con ella para siempre; ese era su mayor deseo y sabia que a pesar de que el camino era difícil ella lo terminaría amando como al parecer el ya lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

_**0000000000**_

Isabella estaba sentada en la cocina comiendo un cuenco de cereales, nadie se había levantado aún, el silencio como siempre era su mejor compañía, a decir verdad extrañaba a Ian, como este le acariciaba el cabello jugando con el de manera tierna, como solía sacarle una sonrisa a pesar que ella no dijera nada, la hacía sentir tan protegida entre sus fuertes brazos, estaba realmente encantada con él… no sabía que había hecho mal para que el la dejara sola y aquello la tenía bastante angustiada, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer para que el volviera a su lado.

—Tan sola que estas hermanita— Isabella miro a su hermano cuando entro a la cocina, estirando los brazos y soltando un bostezo.

—mmm...si— la muchacha volvió la vista a su desayuno y se encogió de hombros, para los Swan era extraño escucharla hablar, si bien no hablaba demasiado, poco a poco iba tomando más confianza, eso había demostrado los últimos dos días.

—¿En qué piensas hermanita? — Emmett saco cereales y un cuenco para desayunar, sentándose junto a ella.

—Tonterías— susurro soltando un bostezo, Emmett le sonrío sinceramente.

—Extrañas a Ian, no lo niegues— Bella hizo una mueca algo disgustada, una cosa era hablar, pero otra muy distinta era demostrar sus sentimientos hacia los demás, aquello aun le costaba demasiado, no era algo que podría cambiar de la noche a la mañana, con su familia trataba de hacer la excepción pero con las demás personas era algo que simplemente no podía… aún— bueno hermanita, quizás deberías llamarlo— Emmett le sonrío alzando las cejas al mismo tiempo de manera picara, Isabella rápidamente se sonrojo, no podía llamarlo… ¿Qué le diría?, _no, no, no,_ necesitaba hablarle en persona, no sabía qué diablos le diría, pero necesitaba verlo, poco a poco comenzaba a desesperarse y aquella sensación le desagradaba.

—¿Quieres salir hoy por la tarde? — Emmett pregunto con la boca llena de cereal, isabella frunció el seño algo asqueada.

—¿A dónde? — susurro sin mucho interés.

—Al centro comercial— isabella negó rápidamente, odiaba el centro comercial tanto o más que los hospitales, además había demasiada gente como para estar tranquila y en paz—Vamos hermanita, sale con este gigante hermano tuyo, por favor— Isabella miro atentamente los ojos de su hermano mayor, y su débil corazón no pudo resistirse aquellos ojitos claros que la miraban atentamente tratando de convencerla.

—Bueno…— sin más tomo el cuenco ya vacio y lo lavo rápidamente, dejo a su hermano en la cocina con una sonrisa de idiota adornando su rostro, aun no podía acostumbrarse a la nueva _"faceta"_ de su hermana, y realmente le gustaba.

La muchacha se ducho rápidamente, se vistió con unos jeans oscuros y un sweater lila, dejo su cabello suelto… y como pocas veces quiso maquillarse, pero era algo que realmente aun no sabía hacer por sí sola, tampoco quería salir de ahí pareciendo un payaso. Miro su tocador, lleno de cosméticos casi todos sin usar, se acerco a ellos algo temblorosa y tomo algunas cosas que jamás había visto en su vida.

Salió de su habitación con las manos ocupadas de cosméticos, bajo las escaleras y golpeo suavemente la puerta de sus padres.

—Adelante— escucho la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta; asomo la cabeza como una niña pequeña—Buenos días Hija— isabella le sonrió y entro a la habitación de sus padres sentándose en el tocador de su madre mirándose fijamente al espejo. Charlie la miro confundido y en ese momento salió su esposa del cuarto del baño acariciando su cabello caramelo con las manos.

—Hijita, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? — René avanzo hacia ella y dejo un suave beso en sus cabellos, mirándola a través del espejo.

—Bien— solamente contesto isabella encogiéndose de hombros… luego dudo si realmente quería hacer esto, se sentía tan extraña— Mamá, ¿me podrías ayudar con esto? — apunto hacia los cosméticos nuevos que reposaban ahora sobre el tocador de René, la mujer sonrío.

—Claro mi nena, te enseñare a usar cada una de estas cosas, pero jamás es bueno abusar del maquillaje, trata siempre te verte natural— René comenzó a aplicar cada uno de los productos que isabella había llevado con ella, Charlie por su parte las miraba lleno de ternura, se venían realmente hermosas, adoraba verlas interactuar, sobre todo a isabella, quien esta semana había cambiado completamente, su personalidad aun era un completo misterio, pero estaba cada día más hermosa, y más extrovertida, sus palabras poco a poco iban fluyendo, sabía que su hija trataba de adaptarse completamente a su nueva vida; una vida que siempre le perteneció.

Ambas mujeres fruncían igualmente el seño al estar completamente concentradas en su tarea femenina, Charlie apago el televisor y salió directamente hacia el cuarto de baño dejándolas solas.

—Listo, quedaste hermosa pequeña mía— René acaricio el cabello de isabella y esta sonrío completamente satisfecha con el resultado, su piel se veía completamente lisa, las pequeñas pecas que adoraban parte de su nariz habían desaparecido, un poco de rubor en las mejillas sin ser demasiado, tenia mascara de pestañas y un poco de brillo labial.

—Gracias mamá— le sonrió tomando sus productos, había analizado cada uno de los procedimientos para maquillarse ella sola y no estar siempre molestando a René.

—De nada Cariño—

Isabella volvió a su habitación, no encontraba absolutamente nada que hacer, comprendió que debía hacer algo con su vida, estudiar, aprender a conducir, quizás a tocar el piano… Edward podría enseñarle ¿sería algún problema para él?, no lo había vuelto a ver desde aquel veinticuatro de diciembre, exactamente una semana; deseaba decirle que le enseñara a tocar el piano.

—¿Estás lista Bella? — Emmett entro a la habitación de su hermana sin llamar, esta se sobresalto un poco.

—¿Nos vamos ahora? — pregunto curiosa sin saber que hacer apenas eran la una de la tarde, necesitaban comer antes ¿o no?... pero rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento, antes podía pasar un día entero sin comer y ahora le preocupaba saltarse el almuerzo, era una tontería.

—Claro, vamos… adelante— isabella tomo su cartera y salió junto a su hermano, sus padres le desearon un lindo día, pero antes le recordaron sobre aquella estúpida fiesta a la cual asistirían para dar la bienvenida al año nuevo. Llegaron rápidamente al centro comercial de Vancouver, isabella iba en completo silencio, no tenía ni la menor idea de que harían toda la tarde, pero todo era mejor que quedarse en casa esperando que anocheciera.

—Espero que no te moleste que vengan Edward y Alice— isabella miro a su hermano mientras este se estacionaba, ¿Por qué vendrían ellos?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? — estaba algo molesta, ahora si quería estar en su casa esperando a que anocheciera.

—Porque sabía que si te lo decía no vendrías, además no será tanto tiempo— Emmett se bajo del automóvil y Bella a regañadientes lo siguió, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su jeans, hacia un poco de frio— no te enfades hermanita, si luego te quieres ir me dices— Emmett se sintió un poco mal por no haberle dicho nada, lo que menos quería es que ella pasara un mal rato.

—Okey— isabella camino junto a su hermano adentrándose hacia el centro comercial, se relajo inmediatamente al darse cuenta que eran pocas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, la gente no se golpeaba al caminar como lo hacían hace semanas atrás, en aquella tortuosa salida de "_mujeres",_ sus pies habían sufrido las consecuencias.

—¡Ahí están! — Isabella se giro al escuchar la suave voz de Alice quien venía prácticamente corriendo hacia su encuentro, una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa adornaba su rostro, su cabello castaño tenía lindas ondas que caían sobre sus hombros, isabella instintivamente sonrió, Alice le agradaba mucho.

—Hola pequeña— Emmett saludo sonriéndole, beso su mejilla encorvándose un poco.

—Hola Emmett; Hola Bella— beso la mejilla de Isabella— Edward viene en un momento, se quedo mirando unas tonterías — Emmett paso el brazo por los hombros de Alice y los tres se dirigieron hacia el encuentro de Edward, quien se encontraba en una tienda de música, observando guitarras.

—Ey…— Emmett llamo la atención de Edward, quien les regalo la sonrisa más bella que Isabella había visto en su miserable vida, casi se quedo sin aire, era una sonrisa sincera, tierna pero a la vez picara.

—Hola hermano— se dieron un abrazo golpeándose amistosamente la espalda— Hola Bella— Edward se acerco a Bella y beso suavemente su mejilla.

—¿estarás toda la tarde aquí o piensas comer? — Alice le sonrió a su hermano mayor.

—Vamos, muero de hambre— los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el patio de comida, Alice y Emmett iban platicando muy a gusto, mientras Edward miraba de reojo a Isabella, por sus padres se entero como isabella había hablado el día de navidad, se puso realmente contento de que ella diera aquel paso… aunque sentía la necesidad de escuchar su voz aunque fuera una sola vez.

Comieron rápidamente, Emmett había comprado entradas para el cine, estuvieron recorriendo el centro comercial, cuando rápidamente llego la hora de la función, se ubicaron en la última fila de la sala, Edward entre Bella y Alice, Emmett junto a esta ultima…

—Edward quiero palomitas de maíz— Alice miro a su hermano mayor, quien saco dinero y se lo paso rodando los ojos.

—Ve tu, a mi me duelen los pies— Edward dijo mirando la sala que estaba casi vacía, ¿Quién vendría al cine el ultimo día del año?, solo ellos.

—Te acompaño peque, Bella yo te traigo algo— isabella sonrió algo nerviosa, se quedaría a solas con Edward... quizás sería bueno plantearle que le enseñara a tocar el piano.

Miro fijamente a su hermano y Alice como salían de la sala.

—¿Has estado bien? — Edward pregunto nervioso, no sabía qué hacer; Ella asintió regalándole una sonrisa, el muchacho se decepciono un poco quería oír su voz…

"_una vez… por favor"_

—Edward…— Edward busco sus ojos, el sonido de su voz era dulce, tierno… delicado, era música… no supo el por qué, pero se sintió como un verdadero adolecente cuando sintió un nudo en su estomago al escucharla pronunciar su nombre atreves de aquellos hermoso labios… era hermosa—tu…tu ¿podrías enseñarme a tocar piano? — Edward alzo la ceja sorprendido, jamás en su vida se le paso por la mente enseñar a tocar el piano a Bella… y la idea le agrado, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, aunque siempre había sido escaso.

—C-Claro—isabella le sonrió en respuesta.

—Bella…— isabella miro sus hermosos ojos verdes y no le paso desapercibido como la estudiaban.

Edward miro su rostro detenidamente, sus hermosas y adorables pequitas en su nariz habían desaparecido producto del suave maquillaje que llevaba, se enfurruño un poco, ¿acaso no le gustaban?, eran lo mas adorable que jamás vio.

—¿sí? — pregunto ella sonriéndole.

—Me alegro que estés bien… sinceramente— Edward tomo la mano que reposaba en el regazo de isabella, esta miro sus manos unidas y sonrío, Edward era un buen hombre.

—Gracias Edward…—

Alice y Emmett no tardaron en llegar con palomitas de maíz y gaseosa, pasaron un momento agradable los cuatro, isabella miraba inconscientemente las manos de Edward, sus brazos… sus piernas, pero también varias veces se sintió observada… aquello la hacía sentir nerviosa. Al salir del cine ya eran las cinco de la tarde, comenzaron a recorrerlo entre risas y anécdotas del pasado, Isabella se sentía nerviosa, la mirada de Edward no la dejaba ni respirar, su corazón por alguna desconocida razón galopaba en su pecho, movía sus manos nerviosa.

Alice al escuchar la voz de Isabella se sorprendió mucho, tenía la voz tan suave, poco a poco la pequeña le iba sacando las palabras a la joven, mirando algún muchacho que pasaba por el centro comercial, haciendo que ambas soltaran risitas cómplices.

La tarde pronto llego a su fin, isabella se sorprendió de lo bien que lo había pasado, no quería que la tarde terminara pero los vería mas tarde en la dichosa fiesta de nuevo año… aquello la hizo sonreír.

—¿fue muy malo hermanita? — pregunto Emmett una vez que estaban dentro del Jeep para irse directo a casa.

—No… lo disfrute— ella sonrió sinceramente.

—me alegro, espero que con el tiempo los quieras como unos hermanos, como yo… es como siempre debió ser— Isabella asintió, si… estaba segura que con el tiempo los iba a querer tanto como quería a Emmett.

**0000000000**

—¿estás nerviosa? — Edward le pregunto a Victoria mientras esta retocaba con rojo sus labios.

—Bueno si, ya sabes, no todos los días tus padres y mis padres estarán cenando— dijo ansiosa— más aun en año nuevo—

—Es solo una cena victoria, no es para tanto— Edward se encogió de hombros impaciente, ¿acaso tendría que retocarse aun mas esos labios?, ya tendrían que estar de camino a la dichosa fiesta, no quería ir, la verdad… solo quería pasarlo en familia, pero Carlisle tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a los padres de su novia, y no tenia escapatoria, ya que le dijo directamente a ella sin consultarle primero a él… la estúpida escusa que dio fue.

"_pensé que querías recibir el nuevo año con tu novia Edward, no siento no creí que te molestara."_

No lo había hecho con malas intenciones al contrario, pero a Edward le fastidio y sabia el motivo aunque no quería abrir los ojos… aún.

—shh, necesito verme perfecta hoy— ella acomodo sus pechos, y Edward la miro detenidamente desde la cama, llevaba un vestido que tapaba algo de sus muslos, color rojo vino con un solo tirante en el lado izquierdo, demasiadas joyas para su gusto y unos tacones negros.

—Ok, te espero abajo—dudo un poco, pero no pudo callar—…Victoria estas bien es enserio— trato de decirle en suaves palabras que no se siguiera maquillando excesivamente. Pero ella como siempre lo ignoro.

A los quince minutos salieron de la casa de Victoria, los padres los seguían desde su automóvil, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión Cullen, quienes los esperaban sonriente, claro, todos menos Alice.

—Hola Carmen— Esme saludo amistosamente a la madre de Victoria, si bien jamás en la vida se habían visto, habían hablado por teléfono para coordinar lo de esta noche.

—Hola Esme, Tienes una hermosa casa— Carmen miro impresionada a su alrededor, era todo lo que ella había querido tener, una hermosa casa que el inútil de su marido jamás le dio.

—Hola Aro, Hola Carmen— Carlisle miro a los padres de Victoria sonriéndoles.

—Hola Carlisle— respondieron ambos al unisonó, apenas eran las diez de la noche cuando todos se encontraban cenando, en una conversación completamente monótona, los hermanos Cullen se miraban fijamente sin participar de aquella conversación, querían salir corriendo de ahí para irse a la dichosa fiesta que celebrarían en unas horas más; al menos ahí estarían Emmett y Bella.

Amy no quiso cenar con la familia, no quería tener problemas con Victoria, aquella muchachita era insoportable, asi que prefirió estar en la cocina, claro ni Esme como Carlisle sabían el por qué de la decisión de la nana Amy, solo respetaron su opinión por mucho que trataron de convencerla. Aquello molesto profundamente a Alice.

Una vez terminada la dichosa cena Alice se fue inmediatamente hacia la cocina para ver a su Nana.

—No quiero verle la cara a esa idiota, no sé como Edward la soporta— Suspiro Alice tomando una galleta de chocolate…Amy la miro con dulzura—Además es la peor cena que tenido en mi vida, me faltabas tú— la joven abrazo a su nana haciendo un puchero tierno.

—Hija no te preocupes por mí, además esa niña malcriada tendrá que aprender la lección algún día—

—Pues no deja de ser estúpida— Alice beso el cabello de su viejita tiernamente.

—Hijita, tu hermano la quiere, eso debería ser suficiente para todos nosotros— Alice negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro níveo.

—No Amy… Edward quizás la quiere, pero nada mas allá— la mujer mayor frunció el seño algo confundida…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —

—Por que hoy fuimos al cine junto con Emmett y Bella; Edward miraba como un idiota a isabella, Amy era impresionante, era— quedo pensando unos momentos tratando de encontrar aquella palabra que podría describir esas miradas penetrantes, pero no encontró ninguna que pudiera describirlo con precisión—… no sé pero esos dos algo se traen—

—¿Isabella con Edward? — la voz de Amy tenía un dejo de sorpresa… no lo podría creer, Edward jamás había mostrado algún interés con Bella las veces que ella los había visto juntos ¿Por qué ahora?.

—¿No te gusta bella? —

—Oh claro que si hermosa, es una muchachita realmente encantadora… si es asi espero que los hermosos ojos de tu hermano sirvan para algo mas y vea mucho más allá de lo que tiene en frente hijita, pero no te preocupes, todo cae por su propio peso—Alice sonrío abrazando a su viejita fuertemente, era su segunda madre, no quería ni pensar el día que ella faltara en su vida.

La mujer que escuchaba aquella conversación detrás de las paredes no pudo evitar que su sangre hirviera de coraje; sus puños estaban cerrados, amenazando con golpear a quien se le pusiera en frente. No lo podía creer, Edward no sería capaz de si quiera gustarle aquella niña inútil, Victoria miro su cuerpo atreves del vidrio de una ventana… era hermosa, Perfecta ¿Qué tenía aquella estúpida de isabella Swan?; Primero el idiota de Ian había caído rendido a sus pies, y al parecer Edward estaba siguiendo sus pasos, pero ella no lo iba a permitir, no podía permitir que Isabella se entrometiera entre Edward y ella… no podía permitir que su futuro fuera una completa miseria como el de sus padres, ella quería mas… era ambiciosa y se encargaría de cumplirlo a como dé lugar.

_**0000000000**_

Los Swan estaban reunidos en el comedor, cenando en una agradable conversación, Isabella por su parte estaba un poco confundida, su día que en un comienzo pensó que sería un completo desastre resulto ser de lo más agradable, Alice y Edward eran buenas personas, la pequeña jamás borraba la sonrisa de su rostro… Isabella se preguntaba continuamente ¿Cómo lo hacía?, ella por más que tratara demostrar que estaba tratando de ser feliz no podía, su joven corazón estaba tan maltratado que aun le costaba trabajo sentirse completamente plena; ¿ella alguna vez podría sonreír asi?... sin esfuerzos, sin complicaciones… sonreír porque su corazón estaba completamente sanado y realmente era feliz.

Miro a su familia detenidamente, no podía evitar sumergirse en sus mas profundos pensamientos, jamás celebro el inicio de un nuevo año, solo era una noche más en la cual dormía temerosa a causa de los maltratos del maldito de James, pero ahora todo era diferente, su hogar, sus ropas, la compañía, la comida… ella era otra persona y a pesar de todo se alegro por ello, ella era diferente y le gustaba la nueva Bella que con mucho esfuerzo trataba de sanar sus heridas, por ella… por su familia.

Después de la cena ella se fue con Emmett en su Jeep, tendría que pensar seriamente en aprender a conducir, no quería sentirse como una niña, a sus dieciocho años tenía ganas de experimentar ciertas cosas que las típicas adolecentes hacían… salir a bailar, quizás beber un poco, conversar, hacer amigos… conducir, y estudiar; este año que ella comenzaba a vivir una nueva vida, y quería hacerlo realmente de corazón, pondría de su parte para que su vida mejorara… ella se lo merecía.

—asi que…¿estás contenta? — Emmett pregunto conduciendo hacia la dichosa fiesta de nuevo año.

—Si— ella sonrió a su hermano mayor— aunque es un poco extraño—

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto el hombre bajando un poco la velocidad, Charlie le había hecho cambios de luces, era como un lenguaje no verbal para que su hijo se comportara con la velocidad del automóvil, sus padres venían detrás de ellos, Emmett por su parte tenía la vista fija en las calles de Vancouver.

—Porque yo jamás celebre estas fiestas, eran como cualquier día para mí, y ahora no puedo evitar estar un poco nerviosa y sentirme extraña— Emmett se sorprendió… primero porque quizás esa era la frase más larga que le había escuchado pronunciar, segundo porque ella expreso como se sentía…y tercero ¿con quién diablos había estado todo este tiempo sin celebrar las fechas más importantes del año?...

—¿Bella donde estuviste todo este tiempo? — preguntó, no quería desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Isabella miro hacia la calle, no estaba lista, no quería mas problemas, solo quería olvidar el pasado ¿tan difícil era entender eso?-

—Emmett, no quiero hablar de eso… por ahora—

—¿Cuándo Bella? ellos tienen que pagar por el daño que nos hicieron, por lo que te hicieron a ti— Emmett se sentía confundido, porque ella no quería hablar ¿Qué sacaba con eso? ¿A quién protegía?-

—Cuando yo sienta que es el momento lo diré, ahora no quiero seguir hablando de eso… por favor— Emmett la miro de reojo y se sintió culpable, ella limpiaba sus lagrimas disimuladamente para que su hermano no las viera… Emmett se prometió mentalmente no seguir con el tema, ella con el tiempo lo diría… o eso esperaba.

Llegaron a la recepción los cuatro juntos, al entrar solo vieron un par de invitados más, nadie que isabella conociera y aquello la incomodo un poco, las mujeres que ahí se veían todas eran demasiado extravagantes, sus vestidos apenas cubrían lo necesario, sus pechos prácticamente estaban en sus gargantas. Dejo de mirarlas y admiro el lugar, el salón era completamente blanco, las luces de colores daban un efecto realmente hermoso, un par de meseros iban y venían con copas de champagne en sus respectivas bandejas, un gran mesón se extendía a lo largo de lugar completamente abastecido de comida, tragos y jugos.

—Hermanita, no me dejes solo por favor— Emmett tomo la mano de isabella mirándola fijamente, la muchacha no comprendió nada.

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunto la joven

—digamos que hay una muchacha que suele ser muy… demostrativa y no quiero hablar con ella— isabella negó con la cabeza pero una risita adorno su rostro.

—Está bien, pero…eso no es de caballeros— Emmett sonrió, al parecer su hermanita estaba viendo mucha teleserie con su madre.

—Luego lo entenderás, solo procura no dejarme solo— isabella asintió sonriendo, estuvieron alrededor de una hora hablando tonterías, sus padres se perdieron entre la gente rápidamente, dejando a ambos hermanos solos… ya casi eran las veintitrés con treinta minutos cuando los Cullen llegaron.

—Hola hermanitos Swan— los hermanos se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Alice, esta beso en la mejilla a ambos muchachos—¿llegaron hace mucho? — pregunto sacando una copa de champagne a un mesero que iba pasando a su lado, Emmett la miro con el seño fruncido.

—Hace un poco más de una hora— dijo emmett —¿desde cuándo tomas Alice? — pregunto.

—Desde ahora, quería probar cosas nuevas— se encogió de hombros— además… ya casi, casi tengo dieciséis—

—Por justa razón Alice, aun eres una niña—

—Pues no, ya soy adolecente, además Bella…— se dirigió hacia su nueva amiga— ¿me crees demasiado pequeña para ser tu amiga y acompañarnos en las locuras de la vida? — Isabella por alguna razón rio ante la carita de bebe que puso Alice al preguntar eso.

—Claro que no eres pequeña, solo dos años menor que yo— se encogió de hombros, además le gusto la idea de tener una nueva amiga con quien compartir y experimentar cosas.

—vez grandote, eres un metiche, ¿quieres una copa Bella? — isabella frunció el seño quizás era más asqueroso que el vino que probo en navidad— es bueno… mucho mejor que el vino— Alice adivino sus pensamientos.

Isabella tomo la copa entre sus manos y bebió un poco de aquel liquido espumoso… ¡le encanto!; aunque no pudo evitar sentir ardor en su garganta.

—sí, es bueno— Emmett las miro a ambos creyéndolas unas completas locas.

—¿Dónde está Edward a todo esto Alice? — pregunto el joven.

—Con la odiosa de Victoria— Alice soltó una pequeña risita— eso no durara mucho estoy segura, además Edward estaba completamente aburrido con ella, no sé cuantas copas de vino tomo en la cena en casa— hizo una mueca.

—¿ya esta ebrio? — emmett se sorprendió.

—aun no, pero no le queda mucho tiempo… mira ahí viene— Edward abría paso entre la multitud que había en el salón, miro a su mejor amigo en un impecable traje negro, y Bella… Bella se veía hermosa, su vestido azul se amoldaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura, era de encajes, manga largas, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y tenía un delgado cinturón color café en la cintura; Su cabello castaño iba suelto, hermosas ondas caían por sus espalda y parte de sus pechos, conforme se iba acercando su admiración crecía mas y mas, su maquillaje era suave, menos sus rellenos labios, eran de un intenso color rojo… ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?, ella era hermosa, sencilla pero hermosa.

—Hola— saludo al llegar a su lado.

—Hola hermano, ¿Dónde dejaste a la bruja? — pregunto Emmett sonriendo, Edward ni siquiera defendió a Victoria, estaba tan ciego mirando a bella que no le importo un lo absoluto que la llamara bruja.

—No sé, le perdí el rastro_—"por fin",_ pensó sonriendo— Hola bella—

—Hola Edward— sonrió y sin más se llevo de nuevo la copa de champagne a la boca para beber un poco.

—hermanito, deberíamos esperar el nuevo año afuera, ya sabes—

—Alice hace demasiado frio afuera— comento Edward— pero si es verdad, mejor afuera asi podemos ver los fuegos artificiales— ya quedaban solo ocho minutos, para que oficialmente comenzara el nuevo año, se encaminaron hacia las afuera de la recepción, las calles estaban llenas de gentes con copas en sus manos, preparándose para el nuevo año, los padres de los cuatro jóvenes se reunieron junto a ellos y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la cuenta regresiva…

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Los gritos de las personas que estaban alrededor se escucharon, copas chocando, abrazos, palabras de aliento… isabella por un segundo miro a su alrededor, sus padres se besaban como dos adolecentes, Los señores Cullen no se quedaban atrás, Emmett abrazo a Alice deseándole un buen año… y ella simplemente se dejo llevar por la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

Se volteo hacia Edward quien la miraba fijamente, y sin más ella paso sus delgados bracitos por la cadera de Edward abrazándolo fuertemente; Edward por su parte la atrajo más hacia él, y sus fuertes manos acariciaron su espalda, se acerco a su oído.

—Feliz año Bella— al hablar sintió como un exquisito perfume se colaba atreves de sus fosas nasales…todo en ella lo dejaba sin palabras, era una hermosa mezcla de ternura y una sensualidad que ella no sabía que poseía, la forma en la cual miraba, analizando todo y a todos, la enfermiza manía de morder su labio y subir su ceja.

—Feliz año Edward…— ella hablo contra su pecho, se separaron un momento olvidando todo a su alrededor… Edward observo las hermosas pequitas que adornaban parte de su nariz, las adoraba.

Bella por su parte miro en silencio el rostro de Edward tallado por los propios ángeles, revivió el momento en el cual lo vio por primera vez, cuando él casi la atropello, como había admirado aquel rostro, pero si era perfecto, eso nadie lo podía negar… solo se limitaron a sonreírse sinceramente, tratando de encontrar un nombre para lo que ambos sintieron al momento de estar abrazados.

—Feliz Año hijita mía— René interrumpió el mágico momento en el cual ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente sintiendo algo en el corazón que en este momento no tenia explicación.

Después de abrazar a cada integrante de la familia isabella buscaba con la mirada a Edward por alguna razón desconocida, pero no lo encontró… quizás estaba con Victoria.

Todos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, isabella se movía torpemente, tratando de coordinar su cuerpo, jamás había bailado, era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, Alice y emmett tomaban sus manitos alzándola, incitándola a mover sus caderas al compas de la música, luego de unas cuantas canciones isabella pudo seguir el ritmo de la cancion.

—Lo haces muy bien hermanita— la felicito Emmett moviéndose junto a ella.

—Emmett…— La voz de una mujer lo interrumpió, Emmett se volteo cerrando los ojos, y ahí se encontraba Lauren.

—Hola—

—¿quieres bailar? — pregunto ella meneando su trasero, Isabella la miro confundida…

—la verdad estoy acompañado— dijo Emmett disculpándose, no quería entrometerse con ella.

—veo que estas con tu nueva hermana…— Emmett rodo los ojos, iba hablar cuando lo interrumpieron.

—Si, está conmigo, pero también con Alice…— la pequeña abrió los ojos como platos— Emmett te he dicho que no es de buena educación dejar a tu chica bailando sola mientras hablas con otra mujer… ahora váyanse par de tortolos a demostrar su amor a otro lugar…— dijo empujando suavemente a Emmett junto con Alice… ambos en estado de Shock — Los alcanzo en un momento— susurro antes de guiñarles el ojo; La mujer llamada Lauren se enfureció al ver la supuesta pareja caminando abrazados hacia el otro lugar del salón, miro a isabella y rápidamente se fue del lugar.

—Bien— susurro isabella para ella misma, camino hacia los baños del lugar, no conocía absolutamente a nadie, estaba tan atestado de personas que la empujaron un par de veces, menos mal que en los pasillos del baño estaban completamente solos, entro hacia al baño de mujeres y miro su atuendo, sonrió… todo aun estaba en su lugar, había tomado unas copas de champagne y no podía evitar aquel rubor que se extendía en sus mejillas. Mojo con agua su rostro, se aplico un poco de labial y salió nuevamente hacia la multitud… o eso pensaba hacer cuando unas grandes manos la tomaron por la cintura, aquel simple acto aterrorizo a la muchacha que casi grito… si no fue por que reconoció aquellos ojos color jade que la miraban con una disculpa… pero sin soltar su cintura, sus dedos acariciaban la suave tela que era como la segunda piel de Bella.

—Estas hermosa isabella, no sé qué sucede contigo, eres… eres demasiado especial— Edward la miro fijamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta de parte de ella… las mariposas se extendieron en su estomago, bailando, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir extraña.

—No…N-o di-g-as eso, — Isabella busco a alguien para poder salir de aquella situación, Edward la hacía sentir algo incomoda… no sabía la razón, pero la sensación no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Por qué no? ¿He dicho algo malo? — el se acerco peligrosamente hacia ella con serias intenciones de rosar aquellos carnosos labios rojos, Isabella solo fue consciente de el olor a alcohol que salía de la boca de Edward… cerró los ojos tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran, estaba aterrada— No llores— susurro Edward acariciando sus hombros lentamente, tratando de reconfortarla… pero eso solo lo empeoro, el alcohol le hacía recordar toda la mierda que ella sufrió y que había tratado de olvidar toda la noche… su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas corrían por sus delicadas mejillas, quería salir de ahí, pero sus piernas no le respondían… abrió los ojos y Edward la miraba intensamente, pero solo un hombre ocupaba su mente por completo… _"james"_

—Edward estas bebido, déjame ir— susurro mirándolo, sabía que él no era una mala persona, pero no podía evitar asustarse… no de él, si no de la situación.

—Bella… hermosa bella, solo trate de arrancar de Victoria— el hombre hizo una mueca— para poder decirte eso, no pretendo que tengas ganas de besarme justo como yo trato de contenerme ahora para no hacerlo… solo que… quiero que sepas que te encuentro hermosa… solo eso y te dejare en paz— el hablo arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—Gracias Edward… enserio— ella sonrió, jamás había visto a Edward asi, le causo algo de gracia y un poco de ternura. Edward abrazo a Isabella fuertemente tratando de contenerse, no quería aprovecharse de ella… cuando sintió unos firmes pasos hacia ellos, ambos jóvenes se separaron.

—Aléjate de ella idiota, aquí sobras…—

—¿y quién eres tú para decirme a mí lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer? — Edward se separo de isabella caminando hacia el hombre que lo desafiaba.

—yo estoy con Bella…eso debería ser suficiente— Ian alzo su ceja cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho… Isabella miraba la escena completamente en silencio, Ian… se veía tan hermoso… aunque unas terribles ojeras opacaban sus hermosos ojos color cielo; lo había extrañado, ella camino con pasos tímidos hacia el… estaba agradecida de que estuviera aquí.

—No estás con ella, no te has aparecido en estos días, la abandonaste— Edward hablaba desafiante e Isabella se detuvo repentinamente al escuchar que las palabras de Edward tenían razón, Ian la había abandonado, ni siquiera la llamaba… la había dejado de lado ¿pero por qué?, ella no entendía nada.

—¿Qué mierda sabes tú? — Ian se acerco mucho mas a él, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban, sus puños ahora descansaban a ambos costados de su cuerpo, amenazando con golpear a Edward con cualquier paso en falso que este diera.

—¡YA BASTA! — grito isabella interponiéndose en los cuerpos de ambos hombres, aquellos la miraron algo sorprendidos, sobretodo Ian, que solo había escuchado un maldito nombre salir de sus labios… no pudo evitar sonreír al observar aquella arruguita en su entrecejo… estaba molesta.

—Bella…— Edward le hablo e Ian volvió a ver todo rojo. ¿Cuánta confianza habrían tomado estos días_?..."fui un maldito idiota por haberla dejado sola"_, se reprocho Ian mirándolos a ambos.

—Deja en paz a mi novio…— la voz de una enfurecida Victoria se escucho… Isabella rodo los ojos impaciente. _"lo que me faltaba"_

—Victoria, por favor no hagas un escándalo— Pidió Edward a la mujer, esta negó con la cabeza, esta mujercita tenía todo lo que ella quería, no podía permitir que también se llevara a Edward.

—¡Me importa una mierda!, mira Isabella te hablare claro y no te lo repetiré, aléjate de Edward…— la mujer llego al lado de su novio, Edward estaba incomodo.

—¡No le hables asi victoria!, y no te preocupes ella no molestara a Edward— Isabella miro a Ian ando molesta, ella sabia como defenderse y no necesitaba que hablara por ella… No más.

—Tú no te metas Ian— hablo isabella completamente seria, Edward no sabía si reírse o llevarse a Victoria, la situación le parecía de lo mas cómica, ni isabella ni él estaban aquí para eso, Ian y victoria eran unos entrometidos… él a pesar de estar con su novia a su lado, deseo y se dio cuenta que no quería estar con ella… quería que isabella ocupara su lugar… _"!MIERDA ESTOY CONFUNDIDO!"_. Pensó el joven de cabello broncíneo acariciándose el cabello de manera impaciente.

—Vamos Victoria— Edward la tomo por el brazo para sacarla de aquel pasillo, pero la mujer seguía hablando estupideces… al parecer estaba un poco bebida.

—Eres un idiota Ian, si… Isabella no le creas absolutamente nada a este idiota…—

—Edward llévate a esta mujer— Ian la interrumpió antes de que la mujer hablara de mas… Edward sabía que Ian tenía razón, no podía dejarla ahí, aunque tenía una conversación con Bella al respecto, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos estaban completamente confundidos, necesitaba pensar con claridad. Sin más tomo a victoria de la cintura y se la llevo lejos de ahí.

—Bella lo siento, mira he sido un idiota estos días…— Ian rápidamente comenzó a disculparse, se sentía desesperado, la quería, quería todo de ella, su voz, sus besos, sus caricias, sus hermosas palabras… todo, todo.

—Ian ven…— isabella camino e Ian sonrió como un idiota al escuchar como por primera vez la mujer pronunciaba su nombre atreves de sus labios… la siguió, salieron de la recepción y se dirigieron hacia un lugar un poco mas apartado... isabella se detuvo y lo encaro.

—Dime Ian…¿Tuviste algo que ver con Victoria? — El hombre se puso

Pálido… e isabella comprendió todo en ese momento.

_**00000000000**_

_**Hola mis lindas, aquí les dejo el capitulo once de TSOS, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora… no las abandonare;**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, son geniales, les mando muchos besos y abrazos desde Talca**__**—**__**Chile.**_

_**Atte: Anie.**_


	14. Aprendiendo de ti

**Capitulo catorce:_ Aprendiendo de ti._**

**¡Este Fanfic está protegido por los derechos del autor! ¡No apoyes el Plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es completamente de mi autoría.**

Edward cogió del codo a su novia para llevarla lejos de aquella fiesta, estaba completamente borracha, aquello le produjo algo de gracia al joven, jamás la había visto en tal estado, le pareció curioso, ahora que la miraba fijamente mientras conducía hacia la casa de la mujer, podía fijarse en como ella había cambiado drásticamente a lo largo de estos meses que habían estado juntos, al comienzo solo parecía una muchacha dulce, sensible, incluso algo tímida; al comenzar a salir con ella salió su faceta más sexy, no podía negar que al comienzo le había gustado, pero Edward siempre había sido del tipo de hombre más romántico, aunque claro, esa faceta aun no era del todo conocida ni siquiera para el mismo.

—¿estás enfadado? — preguntó la mujer arrastrando las palabras, Edward sabía que no podía ni siquiera tener una conversación con ella en esas condiciones.

—No Victoria—ni siquiera la miro, se sentía extraño, por más que tratara de encontrar alguna razón por la cual se encontraba ahí no podía, su corazón estaba muy lejos al igual que sus pensamientos; Sus puños se cerraron en el volante de su volvo, al recordar que Isabella se había quedado sola con Ian, aquel idiota había vuelto, ¿ellos estaban juntos?... el estúpidamente pensaba que aquella _"relación"_ había terminado, ¿Por qué él había desaparecido asi?, se sentía confundido, solamente quería dejar a Victoria en su casa e ir rápidamente con su familia… con Isabella.

—Quédate aquí amor…— propuso Victoria una vez que estaban dentro de su habitación, Edward la tuvo que ayudar a subir la escalera, la mujer no fue capaz ni siquiera de ponerse la ropa de dormir, Edward estaba serio preguntándose si realmente ella estaba tan borracha como aparentaba.

—No Victoria, tengo que volver con mis padres— dijo el acercándose a la puerta, dejando a la mujer completamente desconcertada.

—Edward… quédate aquí, estoy sola, vamos solo unas horas— Edward ni siquiera lo pensó.

—No Victoria, nos vemos luego, Adiós— sin darle un beso salió de la habitación y de la pequeña casa rápidamente, no le apetecía quedarse ahí.

El camino de regreso fue largo y aburrido, ni siquiera la música podría cambiar su estado de ánimo, se sentía ansioso, necesitaba ver a isabella… se relamió los labios nervioso. No se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en la recepción de la fiesta que había dejado atrás, las personas aun disfrutaban de la velada, vio como sus padres estaban en una esquina del salón junto con los Swan y otras personas que él jamás había visto en su vida.

—Hermanito ¿Dónde has estado? — Alice pregunto acercándose a él, Edward con la mirada recorría el salón para encontrarla... pero Isabella no se encontraba en el lugar.

—Estaba con Victoria— dijo monótonamente sin dejar de mirar por encima de su pequeña hermana buscándola.

—¿con esa?, ¡ay por favor creí que la habías mandado a volar!...!¿a quién buscas Edward?! — preguntó al ver que su hermano no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

—¿Has visto a isabella? — Edward miro los profundos ojos de Alice… ella soltó una risita, aunque rápidamente se le borro después de recordar con quien se encontraba.

—Se fue junto con Ian— ella bajo la cabeza…cuando un hombre se acerco a ella ofreciendo caballerosamente su brazo para bailar, Edward lo miro alzando la ceja completamente confundido ¿de conde había aparecido aquel tipo?

—Me permite un baile señorita— Alice frunció el seño, "_que entrometido"_ pensó evaluándolo con la mirada, aunque solo podía ver las facciones de su rostro, ya que las luces de colores que adornaban el salón dificultaba apreciar bien su color de piel y del cabello. Era guapo, alto… su cabello era algo alborotado, se podía deducir que era algo claro… aunque no sabía si rubio, castaño o broncíneo parecido al de Edward; sus ojos la miraban de manera dulce, tenía unas cejas pobladas no demasiado gruesas eran perfectas para su rostro ovalado.

—Estoy un poco ocupada ahora— Alice respondió apartando la vista de su rostro, pero el joven solo se limito a sonreír.

—¿Eres su novio? — Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida, chico con personalidad, aquello le gusto, cualquiera se hubiera ido sin más, rápidamente se arrepintió de no haber aceptado aquel baile.

—No, solo es mi hermanita pequeña, y si quieres bailar con ella tendrás que consultarle a mis padres— Edward rio al decir lo último y su pensamiento anticuado.

—Todo lo que sea necesario para que la señorita— dijo mirando a Alice con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios— baile aunque sea una canción conmigo— Edward rio, y Alice se puso colorada dio gracias a las luces de colores que camuflaban aquel adorable sonrojo.

—Que va, Edward salieron hacia los jardines quizás aun estén ahí…— Alice dudo pero rápidamente se armo de valor— bien… solo un baile— el Joven tomo la mano de Alice entre las suyas con delicadeza y camino hacia la pista de baile que poco a poco se iba llenando nuevamente, como por arte de magia la música se volvió lenta y acompasada, él tomo la pequeña cintura de Alice con sus manos meciéndose al ritmo del compas.

—Creí que era tu novio— comentó el susurrando cerca de su oído, tuvo que encogerse un poco, era un poco alto para la estatura de la muchachita.

—¿Igualmente te acercaste? — ella se alejo un poco para poder mirar sus expresiones.

—Eso no me hubiera limitado— Alice no dijo nada… jamás en su corta vida había visto aquel sujeto, era demasiado caballeroso para ser de Vancouver.

—¿Eres de aquí? —

—Me mude hace unas semanas— respondió el… pero más temprano que tarde la canción termino…—¿quieres salir afuera a tomar aire? — Alice asintió y sin más salieron hacia el jardín.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — el pregunto una vez que estuvieron afuera, Alice lo miro nuevamente, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules… eran hermosos, él era guapo.

—Alice Cullen— ella sonrió— ¿y tú? —

—Yo Jasper Hale a sus servicios— el sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, dejando algo aturdida a Alice.

—asi que te mudaste hace poco…¿algún motivo en especial? — se sentía como vieja metiche, pero no sabía que otra cosa preguntar.

—mis padres querían cambiar de Aires, solo eso… bueno mi madre más que nada, mi padre se quedo en E.E.U.U, en Seattle específicamente, el es policía— sonrió.

—oh, ¿lo extrañas? — se sentaron en una pequeña banquita que había bajo techo, aunque el frio poco a poco se iba apoderando de su fino cuerpo.

—supongo que sí, no éramos muy cercanos, pero basta de mi ¿Cuántos años tienes Alice? — el vio como ella se estremecía y se saco la chaqueta poniéndola en los hombros de la joven, ella sonrió agradecida.

—pues digamos que…— Alice quería mentir, diecisiete sería una buena edad, pero ¿y si se volvían a encontrar?... no, bueno tenía que aceptar su edad— tengo quince— dijo susurrando avergonzada. "_pronto cumpliré dieciséis"_, pero aquel pensamiento se lo guardo, no quería parecer demasiado desesperada por sentirse prácticamente una niña.

—oh— Jasper se quedo pensando unos segundos— bien—

—¿eres muy mayor? — Alice sonrió sintiéndose como una tonta.

—¿yo?, no solo tengo dieciocho—se encogió de hombros…Alice sonrió, el chico parecía de unos veinte años, pero no dijo nada ¿Por qué mentiría?, sería algo estúpido.

Siguieron conociéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaban, tratando que grabar cada expresión, cada palabra, Alice lo encontró muy guapo, y era reciproco.

Jasper sonreía, y Alice quedaba más aturdida, pero la hora de irse llego, sin más se despidió con un sonoro beso en la mejilla grabando la textura de su piel, deseando con todo el alma volverse a ver… ambos lo desearon.

_**0000000000**_

—_Dime Ian…¿Tuviste algo que ver con Victoria? — El hombre se puso _

_Pálido… e isabella comprendió todo en ese momento._

Isabella cruzo los brazos junto a su pecho esperando la respuesta, aunque claro ella lo tenía completamente claro.

—Bella…— Ian dudo, ¿Cómo?, ¿Victoria habría dicho algo?, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?, se pregunto en una milésima de segundo, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, cuando se fue Bella era una muchacha tímida, y ahora tan solo una semana basto para que ella sacara una personalidad decidida absolutamente desconocida…—

—Ian no soy estúpida, mira… — ella tomo aire—a pesar que tengo dieciocho años he visto mucho, no me paso desapercibido como interrumpiste a Victoria hace un momento cuando ella casi dice algo… algo que supongo que Edward no sabe— Ian aun no podía acostumbrarse al timbre de voz tan especial que tenia isabella, era demasiado dulce para deducir si estaba molesta— ¿Qué ocultan ustedes dos? —

—yo no oculto nada— isabella frunció el entrecejo— Isabella fue hace mucho, yo ni siquiera te conocía—

—¿estuvieron de novios o algo asi? —

—No, jamás quise estar con ella— la boca de isabella se convirtió en una perfecta "O" siempre había creído a Ian un caballero, Ian rápidamente se arrepintió de hacer usado aquellas palabras— me refiero a que bueno, estuvimos juntos sí, pero… Victoria era…— respiro profundamente acercándose a Bella— mira no pretendo ofender a nadie, yo solo extrañaba a mis abuelos, me sentía solo, quería una relación formal, de esas que te enamoras profundamente y Victoria no era ese tipo de mujer, ¿me comprendes? — Isabella proceso la información y miro a Ian, se dio cuenta que prácticamente no lo conocía, ni siquiera sabía que tenía abuelos.

—¿Edward sabe? — pregunto de pronto isabella. Ian apretó sus puños a su costado, ¿Qué tenía que ver Edward?, Victoria sabia que le decía o no, para él ella no había sido importante, aunque sonara duro, él jamás la amo, jamás quiso algo serio con ella, era algo tan simple como eso.

—supongo que no— Isabella se quedo pensando ¿Por qué Victoria se lo ocultaba?, ¡Diablos! Lo estaba engañando, quizás sí, había sido algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero ¿y qué?, ocultar información era casi lo mismo que mentir y ella al quedarse callada también lo estaría engañando, pero no era algo que a ella le importara ¿o sí?... ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Edward fuera utilizado?.

—mmm, ¿Por qué desapareciste? —Cambio de tema, bajo la mirada, se sentía algo desilusionada con la situación.

—estuve pensando, solo eso…¿ha cambiado algo entre nosotros? — Ian se sentía desesperado e Isabella no supo que responder, ¿había cambiado?, pues había cambiado mucho, ella había cambiado en una semana, aunque fuera un corto laxo de tiempo ella no era la misma.

—No lo sé Ian— ella bajo la mirada algo confundida— solo el tiempo lo dirá todo, ahora quiero quedarme aquí…— Ian la miro confundido.

—¿Sola? ¿Quieres que me vaya? — estaba desilusionado, se sentía como un estúpido, jamás debió dejarla, jamás y ahora lo estaba pagando.

—pues sí, necesito pensar… si no te importa— Isabella se acerco a unas de las bancas que estaban bajo techo justo a la salida de la recepción.

—¿estás segura de que estarás bien? — Ian no la dejaría sola, pero tenía la esperanza que al menos podría abrazarla y tenerla junto a él esta noche.

—sí, vete… y feliz nuevo año Ian— ella sonrió abrazándolo, estaba agradecida con él, lo quería mucho… Ian aprovechando la situación busco la boca de Isabella, rosándola suavemente, había extrañado todo de ella, no profundizaron el beso, pero fue suficiente para que ambos se sonrieran mirándose a los ojos.

—Feliz año nuevo mi Bella— beso su frente "dejándola sola", aunque claro solo se escondió detrás de unos automóviles que estaban estacionados al otro lado de la calle.

Isabella paso ambas manos por su rostro sin saber qué hacer, eran muchas las cosas que habían sucedido hoy, su mente trataba de procesarlas pero era imposible… no supo cuando tiempo se quedo sentada ahí sola, algo le decía que tendría que encontrar rápidamente a sus padres o a Emmett, su corazón se lo gritaba pero no entendía el por qué…

Sintió las voces… de una señora y una muy conocida… _¡Mierda!.-_pensó isabella al sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Vio como una pareja salía de la recepción, al parecer discutían, Isabella se escondió detrás de la banca, tratando inultamente que no la vieran, la pareja algo mayorcita se quedaron de pie esperando quizás un taxi.

—¿Dónde mierda se ha metido Victoria? — la voz del hombre nuevamente la hizo estremecer, no podía permitir que él la viera, cerró los ojos y los abrió nuevamente tratando de verificar si realmente era el mismo sujeto que había conocido, su piel se puso de chinita, sus manos temblaban…

—Aro deja ya de gritar— una mujer de unos cuarenta años lo regañaba, al parecer era su mujer… la oficial, tenía el cabello oscuro…¿podrían ser ellos los padres de Victoria?... ¿Cuántas Victoria podrían asistir a una fiesta de año nuevo?... aquel pensamiento le pareció absurdo, Ian miraba atentamente y confundido ¿Por qué Isabella se había escondido?, no quiso ir para ver que sucedía, no quería alarmarla.

—¿Carmen, estás segura que los viste? — Aro hablaba fuerte, y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Isabella para verla.

—si hombre, te digo que se fue junto con Edward— estaba claro, ellos eran los padres de Victoria… A isabella no le quedaron dudas pero _"¿de dónde diablos Victoria era pelirroja?" _se pregunto isabella mirándolos detenidamente.

—Ahí hay un Taxi, no sé cómo tu mediocre automóvil se queda en mitad de la calle, que bochorno pasar media noche en mitad de la calle…— Aro se encogió de hombros… pararon el taxi y se perdieron del lugar; Isabella salió de su escondite pasando su mano por su frente algo pegajosa, había llegado a sudar helado.

—¿Bella? — oh diablos… Isabella se volteo mirándolo a los ojos.

—hola… de nuevo—saludo susurrando.

—¿dejaste a tu noviecito? — isabella lo quedo mirando sorprendida, Ian no era su "noviecito", pero no lo corrigió.

—¿dejaste a tu noviecita? — ella rió utilizando la misma frase que él, Edward se avergonzó.

—si… estaba demasiado borracha— se encogió de hombros pero no quería hablar de Victoria— ¿Qué hacías escondida ahí? — Isabella se sonrojo, creyó que había pasado desapercibido su ataque de pánico.

—mmm, tonterías— de pronto Isabella recordó la conversación con Ian, aun no tomaba una decisión, no quería ser cómplice de eso, pero tampoco quería ser una metiche, desecho el ultimo pensamiento tan rápido como vino a su mente, poco le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella, solo quería que Edward supiera que Victoria se había acostado con Ian.

—Edward, Sabes que Victoria…mira… yo… — Edward se acerco rápidamente, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios callándola.

—No hablemos de ella por favor…— isabella se sorprendió, la textura de sus dedos contra su boca le hicieron sentir mariposas en el estomago, de pronto quería que sus dedos fueran reemplazados por su boca, incluso se la había olvidado la razón de el por qué la había callado. Se sintió como una cualquiera, no podía jugar asi, primero Ian, ahora Edward ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?, se preguntaba la muchacha mentalmente.

Ian miraba la escena completamente furioso, quiso ir hacia allá y arrancarle los brazos a Edward pero se contuvo, no podía hacer eso sin salir descubierto, Isabella le había pedido que la dejara sola y el no lo había respetado, camino por la acera no podía soportar quedarse ahí, lucharía por ella si… pero él a diferencia de Cullen pensaba con la cabeza en frio.

—Edward, vete— isabella se alejo de su cercanía.

—¿Por qué?...mira, no sé qué diablos me has hecho, tu personalidad tan dulce, tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus gestos isabella me tienen como un loco, eres diferente…—

—no puedes decirme esas cosas Edward— isabella a pesar de que su voz era seria su sonrojo la delato. Edward se acerco a ella, sus frentes casi se rozaban, al igual que sus labios, pero el joven no quiso presionarla, aunque moría por besar sus labios.

—¿Por qué no? — hablaba susurrando, dejando escapar aquel esquisto aliento, isabella se paralizo, miro sus ojos por unos segundos, él la miraba con intensidad, sus labios estaban entre abiertos aguardando la respuesta que Bella había olvidado.

—por…porque…porque tú tienes a tu novia Edward— no se le ocurrió nada mas— además Ian es un buen hombre sabes, además, tú antes ni siquiera me hablabas, seguramente porque era demasiado delgada, o demasiado fea y extraña para ti— Edward cerró los ojos alejándose de ella, maldición daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás.

—Cuando te encontraron, yo… yo estaba cegado con Victoria, Por favor isabella, no pienses eso de mí, daría todo por volver el tiempo atrás—

—todos quisiéramos eso, si tuviéramos una máquina del tiempo todo sería diferente…— su voz se quebró— yo hubiera crecido con mis verdaderos padres, hubiera ido a la universidad, quizás hubiésemos sido los mejores amigos, no estaría tan dañada como lo estoy— dos finas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la joven… ella era la que mas deseaba volver el tiempo atrás, pero eso jamás sucedería.

—Déjame ayudarte— susurro él.

—¡NO! Edward comprende, no quiero, no puedo… tú sigue con Victoria, podemos ser amigos, Edward realmente eres un buen hombre…— Isabella se acerco a él alzando su manito derecha acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Edward, este cerró los ojos al sentir su contacto tan delicado y lleno de ternura.

—No sé qué diablos me has hecho— sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, isabella lo miraba con dulzura, Edward… aquel hermoso joven que había conocido ya hace tanto tiempo, pero en circunstancias completamente diferentes hoy se encontraba ahí, junto a ella… y por alguna razón no quería que él se fuera.

—¿Isabella? — la voz de un hombre rompió la burbuja en la cual se encontraban, isabella bajo su mano de la mejilla de Edward rápidamente… Edward miro a Emmett confundido, su voz había sonado completamente seria y fría.

—¿nos vamos? — isabella pregunto algo nerviosa, Emmett paso su miraba por ambos jóvenes, su seño estaba fruncido…

—Sí, nuestros padres ya vienen…— Emmett se acerco a Edward— ¿has visto a Alice? — pregunto.

—No, hace un buen rato, quedo bailando con un tipo— isabella sonrió al escuchar a Edward— seguramente sigue bailando—

—Tus padres la andan buscando— su voz aun sonaba fría— bueno, Adiós… nos vemos pronto — comenzó a caminar hacia su Jeep que estaba estacionado en la calle de al frente.

Isabella se volteo hacia Edward sin abandonar su dulce sonrisa.

—Recuerda que tenemos un trato—

—te recojo en tu casa en un par de días…¿tienes celular? — se sintió como un estúpido al preguntar eso.

—No— ella rio bajito— necesito uno— pensó en voz alta.

—Bueno, llamare antes a tu casa para ver si te encuentras ahí—

—no salgo mucho que digamos, a mi madre le da temor— a Edward no le paso desapercibido como su voz se volvió nostálgica.

—luego se le pasara— comenzaron a caminar hacia el Jeep ya que Emmett había tocado la bocina para apresurar a Isabella.

—Bueno Edward, estaré esperando las clases de Piano— ella dijo una vez que llego al Jeep— Adiós—

Edward sin esperar poso sus labios en su delicada mejilla sonrojada y le susurro un "Adiós" en su oído.

—¿Qué te traes con Edward? — Emmett estuvo callado la mayor parte del tiempo, Isabella lo miro molesta—

—¿te interesa eso? — no le gustaba la actitud de Emmett.

—Claro, se supone que estas con Ian — Emmett miro el semáforo en rojo, se detuvo y miro a su hermana fijamente a los ojos. — no quiero que le hagas daño a Ian, el está solo en el mundo solo tiene a sus abuelos en otro continente— su voz se suavizo.

—no soy una puta Emmett— suspiro mirando la ventana.

Emmett se quedo en silencio, no le apetecía discutir con ella… aunque sonrió.

—¿de qué te ríes ahora? —

—Nuestra primera discusión de hermanos— isabella no pudo evitar sonreír— lo siento, es solo que Ian… y Edward son mis mejores amigos, además Edward esta con Victoria…—

—ya sé, ya sé no hace falta que me lo recuerdes— se molesto Isabella— tengo sueño Emmett date prisa— no quería pensar en Victoria, tenía que tener mucho cuidado con ella… Aro no podía verla ¡no podía!.

Y asi lo hiso, Emmett acelero para llegar a casa rápidamente, sus padres venían atrás de ellos.

Isabella por su parte estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos más profundos, las imágenes de la noche rondaban en su cabeza, habían sido muchas emociones, algunas completamente desconocidas… desconocidas y placenteras.

Los días fueron pasando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban a diez de enero, las visitas de Isabella hacia el hogar Cullen fueron más frecuentes conforme pasaban los días, Edward pacientemente le daba lecciones de piano, muchas veces se quedo mirándola como un completo idiota al verla tan concentrada en no equivocarse.

Isabella ponía su mejor esfuerzo en no quedar en ridículo, Edward era paciente y delicado a la hora de enseñar, y ella era una buena alumna, le gustaba aprender.

Ian hacia su mejor esfuerzo en reconquistar a Isabella, aunque esta última seguía algo molesta por su _"abandono", _las visitas nocturnas se habían terminado, las demostraciones de afecto iban en descenso, a Isabella le gustaba Ian… pero en este momento eso no era su prioridad, ella quería sentir que su vida valía la pena.

Alice y Jasper se encontraron una vez más en el centro comercial, en esa ocasión Isabella la había acompañado a comprar unos materiales para el instituto.

—Ahí esta… ahí está Jasper Bella— dijo Alice sacudiendo suavemente el brazo de bella llamando su atención, Isabella miro al joven alto de cabello claro que estaba de espalda a ellas.

—Ve y háblalo Alice— la alentó.

—¡NO! Estás loca, me creerá una tonta…— se quedo en silencio observándolo como idiota—

—se te va a escapar, solo dile hola— isabella sonriendo comenzó a caminar hacia Jasper; Alice iba completamente nerviosa… hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, la joven soltó un suspiro al ver como Jasper sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

—Hola Alice— la miro por unos segundos sonriéndole, su voz sonó suave, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Alice iba acompañada por una joven de contextura delgada y cabello largo color castaño— ¿tú eres? — pregunto mirando a isabella amablemente.

—Isabella— respondió, se volvió para mirar a Alice— Alice te espero en aquella tienda— Isabella se separo un poco de la joven para dejarla a solas hablando con Jasper…

_**0000000000**_

Bella estaba muy concentrada en el pentagrama, tenía su seño fruncido intentando entender esos negros puntitos que estaban adornados por simpáticos y torneados palitos con los que se dibujaban las notas, Edward le estaba enseñando la clave de Sol.

Le costaba coordinar la posición de sus manos en las blancas teclas y mantener su vista en las notas del blanco y pulcro papel, sonrió al mirar el libro de música Edward le había regalado uno nuevo.

Lo intento nuevamente.

—Repite conmigo Bella— Dijo Edward con voz comprensiva y dulce acomodando sus pequeñas manos en el lugar correcto— Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do— Cantó mientras Bella intentaba no errar en su simple interpretación, pero el suave rose de las grandes manos de Edward la distraía sin compasión y mientras él suavemente le cantaba las notas cerca de su oído… solo podía suspirar satisfecha al escuchar aquella hermosa voz que solamente el poseía.

—No puedo Edward—Se quejó frustrada cuando algo en la simple escala musical no le sonó.

Edward miro hipnotizado aquel seño enfurruñado y estuvo tentado a pasar un dedo por entremedio de sus pérfidas cejas para solo un segundo tocar su sedosa piel.

—Es Simple Bella— susurro peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, estaban sentados tan cerca que pareció que sus alientos se entremezclaban y se acariciaban, así como se moría de ganas de acariciar sus labios.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquellos pensamientos, mientras Bella sentía que se perdía en aquel fulgor abrazador de su verde mirada.

—No tienes que perder el Do central Bella— Retomo su lección apartando de su mente las ganas de besarla, tomó su pequeña mano delicada y posar su dedo pulgar en el lustroso marfil.

La tarde paso rápidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que ellos hubieran deseado, estaban completamente solos, por lo cual solo se escuchaban sus voces y el sonido que Edward creaba con sus manos, era lo más hermoso que Bella había escuchado nunca; Por mucho esfuerzo que ella pusiera de su parte, jamás podría verse asi como él mientras movía ágilmente las manos sobre cada tecla. Era absolutamente maravilloso en todos los sentidos.

—Gracias por la paciencia— ella rio bajito levantándose del pequeño banco que mantenía sus cuerpos casi rozándose.

—Dentro de muy poco serás la mejor— él giro su rostro para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa torcida, Bella se olvido de respirar, lo miro detenidamente buscando algo en su alma, en su corazón que le indicara porque diablos se sentía tan bien cuando él se encontraba a su lado.

—Tú eres el mejor— camino hacia el sofá y tomo su cartera…— Llamare para que vengan por mi— saco el nuevo móvil que René le había comprado días atrás.

—yo te llevare a tu casa…— Edward se levando del banquillo, planchándose el pantalón con ambas manos.

—No, no quiero causar molestias…— ella se sonrojo, pero no podía permitir que Edward la fuera a dejar… la sola idea la ponía completamente nerviosa.

—Jamás has sido una molestia para mí, creo que ya lo sabes… es más, cuando aprendas a tocar piano completamente y seas mi maestra te enseñare algo mas— isabella sonrió confundida…

—¿Qué seria ese "algo más"? —

—El tiempo lo dirá…— Edward se acerco peligrosamente a ella… tomo la cartera que ella tenía entre sus manos, aprovechando una vez más la oportunidad de rozar sus manos con las de él… eran tan delicadas y suaves, podría estar horas acariciándola… dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que Bella le estaba causando.

—Edward…— Isabella cerró los ojos al notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba con las manos de Edward acariciándola, sabía que era un simple gesto, pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa… pero de un momento a otro dos personas invadieron su mente, rompiendo la magia del momento— Ian y Victoria… tú estás con ella Edward…— Isabella se sintió aun peor, no le había dicho absolutamente nada a Edward, y sentía que lo engañaba.

—olvídalos… solo por un momento déjate llevar Bella… no hare nada que tu no quieras…—

—Edward… las cosas son mucho más complicadas… yo… mira por favor Edward ve a dejarme a mi casa y punto…por favor…— estaba nerviosa, y las frases no salían de su boca con facilidad.

—shhh…— Edward suavemente puso su dedo índice en los finos labios de Isabella, los acaricio suavemente deleitándose con la textura, podía sentir como el aliento de ella golpeaba su mano… la miro, ella era perfecta, completamente perfecta— Solo calla y Bésame Bella, bésame y déjate Llevar— Isabella observó su boca mientras soltaba aquellas palabras… subió su vista y quedo completamente atrapada en aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con dulzura… Isabella estaba perdida, pero su decisión estaba tomada.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola mis lindas tanto tiempo, les dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo de TSOS, espero que les haya gustado, subiré una historia nueva espero que cuando este pasen a leerla.**_

_**Les mando enormes besos y abrazos desde Talca—Chile, donde hace un calor terrible en estos momentos espero no morir derretida jaja, besitos hermosas, no he tenido tiempo para responder sus comentarios, pero quiero que sepan que leo y me emociono con cada uno de ellos, ustedes son geniales.**_

_**No olviden agregarme a Facebook, donde encontraran el álbum de este fanfic.**_

_**Ani Cullen**_

_**Atte: Su amiga Anie.**_


	15. Mi mejor decisión eres Tú

**Capitulo quince; _Mi mejor decisión eres Tú._**

**¡Este Fanfic está protegido por los derechos del autor! ¡No apoyes el Plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. La historia es Mía.**

—_shhh…— Edward suavemente puso su dedo índice en los finos labios de Isabella, los acaricio suavemente deleitándose con la textura, podía sentir como el aliento de ella golpeaba su mano… la miró, ella era perfecta, completamente perfecta— Solo calla y Bésame Bella, bésame y déjate Llevar— Isabella observó su boca mientras soltaba aquellas palabras… subió su vista y quedo completamente atrapada en aquellos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban con dulzura… Isabella estaba perdida, pero su decisión estaba tomada._

Isabella lo miro estupefacta, un cosquilleo recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo, aquellos hermosos ojos color jade la miraban esperando su reacción… sus labios entreabiertos no ayudaban en lo absoluto, Edward suspiro profundamente como si aquel gesto le ayudara a tranquilizarse.

Sus manos temblorosas viajaron hacia la pequeña cintura de Isabella… poco a poco su rostro fue acercando… estaba nervioso, expectante, pero ella no se movía, solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Solo hazlo— Susurró ella antes de arrepentirse, jamás en toda su vida pudo haber pensado que solamente aquellas dos palabras la condenarían para siempre.

El silencio los invadió, Edward la contemplo por unos segundos, no quería que aquel perfecto momento fuera producto de un hermoso sueño… un sueño por el cual estaría dispuesto abandonar todo.

Sus manos alejaron los cabellos perfumados que se perdían en su rostro, Ambos respiraban con dificultad… Isabella se acerco un poco más a él, pasando sus delgados brazos por los hombros de Edward.

Los parpados de Bella se fueron cerrando al sentir un suave roce y la tibieza de los labios de Edward, ¡Sabían a gloria!, Edward la besaba dulcemente, queriendo prolongar el momento, al comienzo solo un pequeño roce en sus labios… un roce que les produjo un exquisito cosquilleo en sus cuerpos.

Sus alientos se mezclaron creando un nuevo sabor jamás probado.

Él la abrazaba acercándose más, quería todo… absolutamente todo de ella, se sentía tan bien tener a Isabella entre sus brazos, quería protegerla de todo y todos.

Edward acariciaba su pequeña cintura, eran toques suaves y dulces… un extraño sentimiento lo invadió; quiso pertenecer a este lugar para siempre… junto a ella.

Sin prisas… Despacio se deleitaban, se conocían. Isabella acariciaba y tiraba del cabello de Edward, enredando sus delgados dedos en el, sus respiraciones chocaban, sus lenguas recorrían sus bocas, jugando con el paladar, la intensidad fue subiendo en aquella danza tan personal… estaban hambrientos el uno del otro.

Y Sin llegar a más, se separaron… no dijeron absolutamente nada, todos sus sentimientos habían quedado demostrado en aquel beso.

—Eres hermosa— Se acercó hacia ella sonriendo con dulzura, acunando su delicado rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo con sus pulgares.

—Edward…— su voz salió temblorosa, se sentía prácticamente en las nubes, agradeció que Edward estuviera acariciándole el rostro… era una prueba de que todo aquello si había sucedido.

—Shhh… no digas que esto fue un error… no después de la forma en cómo nos acabamos de besar— Edward ahora acariciaba su espalda… acercándola más hacia su cuerpo.

—No iba a decir eso… pero…— Isabella levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Edward, olvidando rápidamente lo que estaba a punto de decir, se perdió nuevamente en sus ojos… un nuevo sentimiento invadió su corazón…y nuevamente junto sus labios.

El beso esta vez fue más pasional, sus lenguas luchaban la una con la otra… las manos de Edward instintivamente fueron bajando hacia llegar hacia la parte baja de su espalda.

Isabella acariciaba el pecho de Edward con su mano derecha, y su hermoso cabello cobrizo con su mano libre, sus labios seguían unidos, sus respiraciones se volvieron dificultosas, el roce de sus cuerpos era exquisito; Isabella disfruto de aquella sensación tan placentera que recorría todo su cuerpo… centrándose en aquella parte tan intima, que comenzaba a reaccionar con las suaves caricias, los dulces besos y la respiración agitada de Edward, se sentía completamente extraña… deseosa de más.

Les costaba respirar, pero no querían romper la conexión entre ellos, Edward dejo sus labios para comenzar a besar cada parte del rostro de la joven… comenzando por ambas mejillas… su frente y la punta de aquella respingada nariz.

—Me encantan tus pecas mi _"Pequitas"—_ ella se alejo un poco de él, mirándolo confundida—¿dije algo malo? — pregunto él, al sentir su mirada, trato de acercarse a ella nuevamente, podía ver que su rostro reflejaba confusión.

—No… en lo absoluto…Edward... — estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sus ojos no querían abandonar el contacto visual que mantenía con Edward, pero no pudo con ello, desvió la mirada rápidamente buscando inútilmente algún pretexto para salir corriendo de aquella habitación, aunque su frágil corazón pedía a gritos todo lo contrario.

—Bella… yo…— se sentía como un estúpido no quería que este momento se acabara — Tengo que salir ahora— Isabella por alguna razón suspiro profundamente cerrando los ojos fuertemente… _"que idiota soy"_ se lamento, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Edward no la dejara salir jamás de ahí? ¿Qué se quedara con ella para siempre?, _"Diablos en qué momento mi vida cambio tanto, hace unos instantes me hubiera ido feliz a mi casa tras una nueva lección de piano…¿pero ahora?... ahora solo hay confusión"_

—Claro… mejor…me voy— dijo evitando su mirada, cogió su bolso que había ido a parar al suelo, camino hacia la entrada de la casa pero Edward se adelanto.

—Te llevo a tu casa…— declaró rápidamente acercándose a ella, tomó sus delicadas manos depositando un suave beso robando un suspiro inesperado de la joven. Miro a Edward nuevamente ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto la relación entre ellos?, hace unos minutos eran _"amigos"_ pero ahora ¿Qué?; De un momento a otro paso a la culpa, jamás en su vida se sintió tan parecida a Renata por jugar con los sentimientos de los demás… Ian vino a su mente rápidamente, él era tan bueno; tierno; cariñoso y atento con ella, él no merecía algo asi, no después de todo lo que él había echo por ella.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? — Edward se percato como isabella estaba con la mirada perdida…—¿Qué paso? — volvió a preguntar mientras la abrazaba, depositando un dulce beso en su cabello.

—Es solo que…— su voz se quebró, Edward se alarmo… maldición la había hecho llorar y no sabía el por qué— es solo… que Ian…— al pronunciar su nombre rompió en un llanto completamente histérico que Edward jamás había oído… se sorprendió.

—Shhh… tranquila— acariciaba su espalda— no temas de lo que sientes—la joven derramaba sus lagrimas sobre el pecho de Edward… se sentía tan confundida.

—Llévame a casa… por favor— se separo del cuerpo de Edward y volteo abriendo la puerta principal, saliendo rápidamente hacia el volvo… no quería dar la cara a Edward, no podía… sabía que su voluntad iría a parar al suelo, y ella no olvidaba a Ian… "_diablos, soy una estúpida, una estúpida"_

Edward quería hablar con ella, tomar su mano mientras conducía, pero no dijo nada, sus manos se aferraban al volante tratando de tranquilizarse ¿en qué pensaba?... como deseo en ese momento leer la mente de aquella joven tan extraña… tan misteriosa.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, no era algo que tuviera que pensar, no se sentía feliz… Victoria no merecía esto… la había engañado, si bien su relación no era la mejor y solo la había visto dos veces en esta semana, ella era una buena mujer, no lo merecía.

—Hablare con Victoria…— Dijo de pronto mirándola de reojo, Isabella quien iba distraída mirando el paisaje lo miro detenidamente, haciendo aquel gesto suyo tan particular…levanto su ceja asombrada.

—¿Por qué? — no supo que mas preguntar.

—Por lo que sucedió en mi casa, ella no merece que yo la engañe… — Isabella se sintió aun peor, la ira se apodero de su cuerpo, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos ¡ELLA LO ENGAÑABA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!

—mmm…— se encogió de hombros sin decir ni una sola palabra, miro a Edward nuevamente… no se veía culpable, pero sabía que en el fondo se sentía mal por Victoria tanto o más como ella se sentía culpable por Ian.

—No te confundas, no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió— Edward malinterpreto la ira de isabella al verla cerrar sus ojos y frotarse la sien.

—No es eso Edward— su voz sonó dura.

—Mira hablare con ella de acuerdo, ella no se merece eso, sé que tal vez tu relación con ella es nula, pero ella es buena… no puedo mantenerla engañada—"yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella" pensó él — le haré daño… Victoria me ama…— siguió hablando pero Isabella no lo escuchaba, su respiración se volvió dificultosa cerró los ojos tratando de controlar la ira que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, ¡si tanto se arrepentía, porque la había besado!; Además Edward no tenía derecho a sentirse culpable, cuando Victoria oculto una verdad todo este tiempo; trato de relajarse, pero Edward seguía con sus culpas… culpas que ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar.

—¡VICTORIA SE ACOSTABA CON IAN!- soltó de pronto, Edward freno en seco provocando que ambos dieran un pequeño saltito_…"mierda mierda, ¿Qué diablos?...¿cómo se me ocurre decirle algo así?, soy una estúpida inconsciente"_

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! — pregunto estacionándose en el asfalto, Isabella se llevo ambas manos hacia su boca y Edward por su parte se volteo a mirarla pasando sus largos y delgados dedos por su cabello ¡no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado!...¿cómo?¿cuándo?, ¡maldito Ian! ¡Maldita Victoria!...cerró los ojos con fuerza…tratando de apaciguar la rabia contenida.

—Eso… ellos se conocieron hace unos años… pero a mí no me corresponde decirte más que eso…— Isabella se molesto un poco.

—¡¿piensas soltarme eso y dejarme así como así?! — su voz sonaba dura y fuerte… Isabella se sintió como una completa idiota, era obvio que le dolía, ella era su novia, él la quería… — ¿hace cuanto lo sabes? —preguntó más calmado al ver la expresión de Isabella… no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, no estaba enfadado con ella.

—En la fiesta de año nuevo, Edward ¡llévame a casa! — Edward no dijo más… no podía procesar con tranquilidad aquella información que Isabella le había entregado, ¿Por eso Victoria tenia actitudes extrañas cuando estaba junto a Ian?...

No sabía cómo reaccionar… no se sentía furioso, un poco traicionado sí, pero si esta información la hubiese sabido hace unos meses estaría completamente histérico… esta solamente era otra prueba que confirmaba lo que sentía por Victoria… absolutamente nada.

—Llegamos señorita, sana y salva en su casa — Isabella lo miro frunciendo el seño ¿sufría algún tipo de enfermedad con personalidad múltiple?, hace cinco minutos prácticamente le gritaba y ahora le hablaba con dulzura_…"está loco"_

—Gracias, nos vemos…pronto— A pesar de todo su corazón dio un vuelco al decir aquellas palabras, aquel _"pronto_" por alguna razón le sonaba tan lejano… su corazón latía con fuerza pero Isabella estaba dispuesta a luchar contra lo que sentía; Abrió la puerta del Volvo para salir de ahí y refugiarse en su habitación para pensar.

—Bella…— la llamó tomando su antebrazo… esta se volteo perdiéndose nuevamente en aquellos hermosos luceros verdes— quisiera venir a verte… mañana si puedes— lo miro estupefacta, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era oficial, Edward había perdido la capacidad de pensar y razonar… en pocas palabras estaba completamente loco.

—Creo que no — dijo ella suspirando, Edward soltó su brazo rápidamente, su respuesta lo confundió — Mañana… necesito ver a Ian— sin más salió sin decir ninguna palabra.

**0000000000**

—Creí que no aceptarías esta vez— él sonrió avergonzado.

—No podría rechazarte sería demasiado estúpido de mi parte— la muchacha rápidamente sintió sus mejillas arder… a veces soltaba sus palabras sin razonar… seguramente él creería que es una niña estúpida.

—Me alegra saberlo, porque desde ahora te raptare todas las veces que sea necesario— se detuvo en seco quedándose atrás… la joven volteo mirándolo detenidamente, preguntándose porque razón se había quedado quieto.

—Ven aquí mi Pitufina — Alice comenzó a reír ante el apodo que Jasper le había dicho.

—No soy tan pequeña— le saco la lengua acercándose a él.

—Para mí lo eres… pero es mejor asi, me encanta cuidarte — se acerco a ella, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Alice, acariciándola suavemente— sentémonos aquí— señalo una banca que estaba junto a ellos.

—Quiero presentarte a mi madre y hermana— Jasper acariciaba el cabello corto de Alice, provocando que la joven cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de sus dedos en su cabello.

—¿Q-u-e? — su voz salió temblorosa, se separo un poco de él para poder mirar mejor su rostro… _"debe estar de broma"_

—Eso, quieren conocerte, y yo quiero presentar a mi Pitufina— Alice se puso completamente colorada, no sabía que responder, como reaccionar, todo era nuevo para ella, pero tenía que comportarse como una mujer no como una niña.

—¿Cuándo? — pregunto tratando de calmar sus nervios, ¿Qué pensaría su madre de ella?...¿y si no la aceptaban?

—No sé quizás… en estos días…— otra vez entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Alice, arrastrándola nuevamente hacia su pecho.

—estás loco Jasper…—

—mmm… podríamos decir que si, solo un poco— sonrió besando su frente.

Ambos jóvenes se llevaban de maravilla, Jasper estaba realmente interesado en Alice, aquella pequeñita que poco a poco se iba ganando su corazón, las salidas, los paseos de la mano eran cada vez más constantes, sus labios se habían unido hace unos días, para volverse completamente adictos de ellos, aun no tenían nada formal, Jasper pretendía presentarle a parte de su familia, ya que su padre aun se encontraba en Seattle, se sentía nervioso, él no tenía tanto dinero como el que poseía Alice, eso lo asustaba un poco; ella era tres años menor que él, aquello también podría ser un factor por si sus padres se oponían a su "relación" por llamarlo de alguna forma.

—¿En qué piensas? — Alice preguntó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jasper.

—En tus padres— Alice se incorporo.

—¿Hay algo de malo con ellos? — Preguntó, apartando un cabello rebelde de Jasper que había salido de su lugar

—¿Qué pensaran de nosotros?, tu eres bueno menor que yo, tu familia es adinerada—

—Si piensas que mis padres no te aceptaran por aquella tontería estas equivocado— Alice hablaba seriamente, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban— comprendo que estés nervioso, pero iremos con calma Okey…— Jasper asintió y unieron sus labios dulcemente… deleitándose con sus sabores.

—Alice…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? — dijo juntando sus frentes, Alice miro los ojos azules de Jasper.

—Dime— por alguna razón desconocida el corazón de Alice latía con fuerza, golpeándole las costillas.

—¿quieres ser mi novia?... — Alice lo miro detenidamente ¿había escuchado bien?, pestaño varias veces tratando de asegurarse que Jasper no era parte de su imaginación, era tan bueno, noble… tierno, que a veces pensaba que todo era un sueño.

—Si… si quiero ser tu novia Jasper — dijo sonriendo, jugueteo con sus cabellos, uniendo nuevamente sus labios, tenían la esperanza en que en un futuro todo saldría bien.

_**0000000000**_

Edward se quedo prácticamente con la palabra en la boca mirando como Isabella caminaba hacia su hogar, trato de reaccionar, pero le fue imposible ¿pensaba ver a ese idiota nuevamente_?...!mierda!_ ¿En donde los dejaba a ellos en todo este lío?, ¿Qué estaría pensando ella justo en este momento?, las dudas invadieron su mente, se sentía vulnerable… necesitaba las respuestas a todas estas preguntas, pero primero tenía que comenzar haciendo lo correcto.

No sabía el por qué había tardado tanto en llegar a esta conclusión, ¿tan ciego había estado?, todo hubiese sido más fácil si ni Ian y Victoria estuvieran en la ecuación, entendía perfectamente a Isabella, no podía juzgarla, a pesar de toda la mierda que sentía hacia Ian, él la había acompañado siempre, sobre todo al comienzo_… "Maldición",_ sabía que había cambiado en compañía de Victoria, hubo un tiempo en el cual ni siquiera hablaba con Emmett, ¡se había perdido de tantas cosas!, pero en su corazón tenía la esperanza de recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió comportándose como un idiota… el primer paso era este.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Estaba tan extrañada de verlo ahí en el living de su casa, últimamente ni siquiera la llamaba, aquello no le daba buena espina, de pronto se puso demasiado nerviosa para besarlo.

—Vine a verte, necesito hablar contigo— Edward guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, miró a Victoria sin poder creer como le había "_ocultado"_ información todos estos meses, ¿existió realmente aquella muchacha dulce e inocente?, la que solía sonrojarse, solían sonreír juntos… pero ahora mirándola fijamente comprendió que todo fue una mentira.

—Hummm…— Victoria no supo qué hacer, su intuición femenina le pedía a gritos que distrajera a Edward a como dé lugar—¿Subamos a mi habitación? — Edward soltó una risa irónica negando con la cabeza.

—Tu madre acaba de salir, ella me abrió…Prefiero que hablemos aquí— Victoria asintió… solo le rondaba una idea en la cabeza.

—¿y bien? — preguntó sentándose en el living de su pequeña casita, Edward la imito tomando asiento que estaba al frente de Victoria.

—¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que estuviste con Ian? — Edward soltó sin rodeos, no quería perder el tiempo ansiaba volver a ver a Isabella… aunque ella no se lo permitiera lucharía por ella.

—Edward…— Victoria se llevo las manos a la boca impresionada, no contaba con que Edward supiera la verdad…¿pero por que se veía tan tranquilo? ¿No le haría una escena de celos?, quizás esta mas enamorado de ella de lo que creía y está dispuesto a perdonarla.

—Solo dime eso— Edward suspiró reposando su espalda en el sofá que estaba al frente de Victoria, tenía una vista asombrosa desde aquí, el rostro de Victoria no tenia precio.

—Yo…— _"piensa rápido Victoria"—_ yo… no lo creí importante, Edward mi amor, eso jamás significo nada para mi…— Victoria se levanto caminando nerviosamente por el living de su casa, Edward la observaba ir y venir— además paso hace ya mucho tiempo— agregó de pronto.

—¿Sientes algo por él aún? — preguntó Edward demasiado tranquilo, Victoria agradeció no mirarlo_… "¿Por qué diablos esta tan tranquilo?¿no se va alterar? Es como si estuviera hablando del tiempo… mierda, esto terminara mal, muy mal"_

—¡COMO PUEDES CREER ALGO ASI! — Le gritó mirando por la ventana…— Edward…— acomodo su cabello color fuego hacia su hombro derecho, pestañando para lograr que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos… cuando tuvo sus resultados se volteó hacia Edward… que miraba hacia la nada golpeando el piso con su pie derecho esperando respuestas — mi amor….- corrió hacia él, flexiono sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de Edward… tomo las manos de él entre las suyas, soltando lagrimas de cocodrilo— Yo te amo…— Edward rápidamente alejo su cercanía, incorporándose…ambos quedaron de pie mirándose fijamente.

—Victoria… yo…— el hecho que él no la amara no lo hacía menos difícil— yo… yo quiero estar solo, lo que siento por ti no es lo mismo que sentía antes… lo siento— el corazón de Victoria se congelo en aquel momento, el no podía dejarla, ¡NO PODIA!, su mente trabajaba tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para que él no la dejara.

—No, no, no… eso que dices es una estupidez, tú me amas, yo se que lo haces amor… es solo que has estado ocupado últimamente…— Victoria esta vez sí lloraba… se abalanzo hacia Edward enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hombre… casi imposibilitándole respirar.

—Victoria…— Edward tomó las manos de Victorias alejándolas de su cuello— por favor no hagas esto mas difícil, deberás lo siento— suspiro.

—¡ES POR ELLA! — le gritó una vez que Edward miro hacia la salida para escapar del lugar…

—No sé de que hablas— se hiso el desentendido no quería involucrar a Isabella en este asunto, Bella aun no tomaba su decisión, no quería interferir en su vida si ella no estaba preparada.

—Claro que lo sabes, ¿crees que no sé qué te reunías con ella después de la universidad?... te vieron un día en el centro comercial con ella, en la tienda de música...¿pretendías que estuviera en secreto aquella amistad con la idiota?, ni siquiera es una mujer con todas sus letras, mírame Edward, no puedes compararme con esa, soy mucho mas mujer que ella, mucho más hermosa, los hombres me desean y ella…¿Acaso te olvidaste que la tratabas como un bicho raro cuando apareció? ¿Qué ni siquiera le hablabas, por que estabas tan ocupado haciéndome el amor para tomarla en cuenta? ... —

Edward se quedo en completo silencio, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, la ira recorría su cuerpo al escuchar como Victoria soltaba sus palabras llenas de veneno hacia Bella, ¡Cuánto tiempo estuvo equivocado!

—Es cierto, no te existe comparación entre ustedes dos— Victoria sonrió dichosa al escuchar a Edward— Porque tu corazón está podrido, ¿Cómo puedes hablar asi? ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso fingiste todo este tiempo?... Isabella es una mujer dulce e inocente… sincera, ella jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a alguien, pero sabes que Victoria, no me interesa lo que pienses tú, no te amo… creo que jamás lo hice, siento hacerte pasar por esto, pero es lo que siento, no puedo estar contigo—

Victoria se quedo estupefacta, no podía creerlo ¿se deshacía de ella asi como asi?, _"Maldito Edward"…_ decía entre llantos, se derrumbo sobre el suelo, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, toda la culpa la tenía Isabella Swan, había conquistado a Ian y ahora a Edward, aquello no podía permitirlo… tiro abajo todos los adornos que reposaban en una encimera, tratando de apaciguar un poco la ira que sentía hacia Isabella Swan.

Edward camino hacia su Volvo rápidamente, escucho unos ruidos desde el interior de la casa, pero no se devolvió a ver, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aquella relación con Victoria no llegaría a ningún lado, mucho menos ahora que ni siquiera había amor de por medio.

Entro a su volvo y no pudo evitar suspirar mirando la pequeña casita, a pesar de todo sentía un peso menos en su espalda, sentía que podía respirar tranquilo y sin dificultad, ahora solamente quedaba lo más difícil… ganarse el corazón de Isabella Swan.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola mis lindas, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de TSOS, espero que les gustara, por fiiiiin Edward dejo a Victoria, pero en fin... creo que en el próximo capítulo me odiaran MUCHO ajaja.**_

_**Les Mando enormes besos y abrazos desde Chile. **_

_**Déjenme ver sus opiniones, las quiero.**_

_**Facebook: Ani Cullen**_


	16. Recuerdos y realidad

**¡Este fanfic esta protegido legalmente, No Apoyes al Plagio!  
Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo dieciséis;**_Recuerdos & Realidad._

_Estaba envuelta entre sus brazos mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba su sedosa piel nívea, podía sentir desde ahí como respiraba sobre su cabello, era una sensación exquisita, una paz que jamás había experimentado en su vida… por alguna razón se sentía completamente dichosa, ella con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a recorrer desde su pecho hasta acariciar el suave rostro de su amado, deleitándose con cada centímetro de él._

—_Eres tan hermosa— susurró contemplándola como si ella no perteneciera a esta vida, ella era lo más hermoso que sus ojos tenían la oportunidad de ver… bueno ella y…._

—_Como eres de mentiroso— Bromeó bajo sus manos rápidamente tocando el estomago de su hombre, causándole cosquillas._

—_Ven hacia acá— Bromeó él tirando de ella, posicionándola sobre su regazo. Estaban en la cama matrimonial, Edward acaricio y apretó levemente los muslos de Isabella provocándole varios suspiros; estaban deseosos._

—_Ahora no mi amor… además, tengo que atender a Lucy— Edward rio sobre su boca sin poder contenerse unió sus labios con los de ella, dejándose llevar por aquel momento tan placentero, necesitaba más de ella, pero era consciente que ambos tenían que levantarse para comenzar con su día._

—_Okey— sin más se levanto con Isabella en sus brazos, y salieron de su habitación riendo por el pasillo, Edward se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera color blanco… —Shhh— le susurro a su mujer una vez que la dejo de pie en el suelo; Isabella giro la manilla de la puerta y justo en medio de la habitación se encontraba una hermosa cuna de manera color blanco, se acercaron hacia ella tomados de la mano e Isabella cogió el pequeño bultito entre sus cálidos brazos._

—_Hola mi nena…— susurro besando el cabellito color bronce que comenzaba a salir desde su cabecita, la pequeña bostezo provocando una hermosa sonrisa en sus padres._

_Isabella miro atreves de la ventana de la habitación de su hija… contemplando como el sol salía entre las montañas… suspiro posando sus ojos nuevamente en su pequeña Lucy… se levanto un poco su camiseta para alimentar a su bebe… tomo haciendo en una sillita mecedora que reposaba justo al lado de la cuna, Edward la miraba sonriendo pero ahora estaba completamente vestido._

—_Que tengas un excelente día mi amor, nos veremos en el almuerzo—. Susurro él besando sus labios suavemente… Isabella sonrío en respuesta._

—_Te Amo…— Edward le guiño un ojo engreído y susurro un "yo también" y sin más salió por la puerta… Isabella siguió meciéndose en la silla, cuando de pronto sintió un gran vacío entre sus brazos…_

—_¿Lucy? — llamó al ver que su hija ya no se encontraba entre sus brazos… se levanto rápidamente bajándose la camiseta… su corazón comenzó acelerarse… sintió pánico…—¿Lucy? Bebe…— llamo nuevamente… recorriendo la habitación, cerro sus ojos con fuerza— ¡HIJA! — ahora grito lo más fuerte que pudo, comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su casa… no había absolutamente nadie…—¡HIJA, MI AMOR ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? — llamaba una y otra vez con cada paso que daba hacia adelante._

—_¡EDWARD! — Llamo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía pasarle esto, tenía que ser un sueño, un maldito sueño— ¡EDWARD! — lloraba mientras corría hacia su habitación, tenía que avisarle a alguien, su hija no estaba, su pequeña bebe… corrió y chocó contra el cuerpo de un hombre, no supo ni cómo ni el por qué, solamente se abrazo hacia él soltando cada lagrima de sufrimiento, la historia no podía volver a repetirse._

—_Shhh pequeña, no llores, yo siempre te cuidare— Isabella se paralizo inmediatamente… levanto su vista, Ian la miraba sonriendo, tratando de reconfortarla— Jamás lo olvides, nunca dejare que algo te suceda…— _

Isabella abrió los ojos soltando un pequeño grito, respiraba con dificultad, instintivamente toco su vientre plano… miró al lado de su cama esperando inútilmente encontrar una hermosa cuna de madera color blanco; se sintió como una idiota, _"solo fue un sueño… solo un sueño"_ se repetía mentalmente, miro a través de la ventana… aun era de noche ¡había sido tan real!; tratando de calmarse se acostó nuevamente, pasando su mano derecha quitando el resto de sudor pegado en la frente, cerro sus ojos pero no quería volver a dormirse, desde que había llegado a su casa no había salido de su habitación, quiso dormir para olvidarse de todo y todos, aquello siempre le dio resultado cuando vivía con Renata… al parecer esta vez era la excepción.

—Ay Dios— susurró pasando sus manos sobre sus rostro tratando de despejar lo que sentía, estaba tan confundida, todo en su mundo estaba pies arriba, y no sabía cómo volver a centrarse.

Tomo su móvil… tenía dos llamadas perdidas, una de Edward y otra de …Ian; se sintió como la peor mujer que pisaba la tierra, ella no podía jugar asi, no podía… no debía, no quería jugar asi con ellos.

Se Levando de su cama y salió rápidamente de su habitación despejando los cabellos que tenia sobre su rostro, su estomago gruñía, no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Nadie se encontraba en la cocina… _"mejor"-_ pensó abriendo el refrigerador, preparándose un sándwich de queso, sacó una gaseosa y se sentó comiendo todo lentamente.

—¿Insomnio? — preguntó la voz de su madre entrando por la cocina… sonrió a su hija caminando hacia el fregadero llenando un vaso con agua.

—Malos sueños— Isabella no miraba a su madre, sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, pero le daba mucha vergüenza admitir lo que sentía, o más bien admitir lo confundida que estaba.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? — René bebió un poco de agua sentándose justo al frente de su hija para mirarla directamente hacia los ojos.

—No sé si deba…— dudo Isabella, su corazón le pedía a gritos contarle a su madre, sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero no quería admitir que se sentía como una cualquiera.

—Siempre es bueno descargar lo que te inquieta, yo puedo ayudarte… puedes confiar en mí— René acaricio un mechón de cabello de su hija que descansaba sobre la mesa…

Isabella tomo aire y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, a medida que iba hablando era como si un peso se alivianara en su espalda y tenía una mejor visión de las cosas, René la escuchaba atentamente sin decir absolutamente nada, por un lado se sentía emocionada, siempre quiso compartir este tipo de espacios junto a su Isabella; hubo un tiempo que pensó que jamás podría cumplirlo, pero también se sentía angustiada, por el hecho de que su hija estaba confundida al comenzar a experimentar nuevos sentimientos hacia dos personas completamente diferentes, aunque para René la respuesta estaba tan clara como el agua… tenía que dejar que Isabella aclarara su duda ella sola, tenía que dejarla crecer.

—Hijita, solo debes hacerle caso a tu corazón— René se levando rápido de su silla y se sentó ahora al lado de Bella.

—Pero… no es lo correcto— Susurro bebiendo su gaseosa, se sentía cansada tanto física como mentalmente.

—Bueno mi nena, solo tú tienes la respuesta a lo que crees o no correcto, tú los conoces, tu sueño… solo fue la respuesta de tu subconsciente mi amor, solo quiero que seas feliz…— René acariciaba la mejilla de su hija— sé que estarás bien, eres la joven más valiente y luchadora que he conocido—

—Gracias mamá— Isabella miro directamente aquellos hermosos ojos color miel de su madre y se sintió por el momento en paz, ya el tiempo le daría sus respuestas.

Aquella noche le costó conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos unos hermoso ojos verdes llegaban a su memoria; cada vez que respiraba, cada vez que sus labios se rozaban podía recordar la tibieza de sentir a Edward junto a ella, como la había besado, como la había acariciado tan lenta y tortuosamente, no era una niña, tenia dieciocho años y aun podía recordar la sensación de su intimidad cuando Edward comenzaba a respirar con dificultad a causa de los besos que se habían dado… Jamás con ningún hombre, ni siquiera con Ian podía sentirse asi; era una mezcla de pasión y de… cariño, porque Isabella aun no podía aceptar que sentía algo mas por Edward que simple cariño de amigos; o de _"una alumna hacia su profesor"_, aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír, ¿Qué pasaría con sus clases de piano?, quizás el todavía estaría con Victoria… desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos que por algún razón le dieron ganas de vomitar.

"_estoy tan o más loca que él_"— pensó mientras giraba en la cama… quería solamente cerrar sus ojos y poner su mente en blanco.

_**0000000000**_

Se despertó casi a la hora del almuerzo, se había desvelado por muchas horas la noche anterior, ni siquiera recordaba en momento en que sus ojos se habían cerrado, estaba consciente de que hoy vería a Ian y no sabía qué hacer al respecto, sentimientos encontrados habitaban su corazón. Miro el minutero del reloj como si aquel pequeñito artefacto le restregara en la cara que debía tomar una decisión lo antes posible pero no quería pensar en ello por el momento.

Estiro sus extremidades y se levantó para ir directamente a la ducha cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio… _"Pase"—_ dijo distraída mientras sacaba unas toallas de su closet.

—Hermanita, ya es hora de comer— dijo Emmett sonriendo.

—Ya voy— dijo mirando a su hermano regalándole una sonrisita sincera, Emmett bajo e Isabella se ducho rápidamente. Bajo a comer, pero su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de aquí, en blanco, sin sentido, como le hubiera gustado ver el futuro para decidir lo que realmente tendría que hacer con su vida, pero, a pesar de que trato de mantener su mente ocupada lo que restaba del día sus intentos fueron en vano, pues cuando sintió la voz de Ian en el Living su corazón latió tan salvajemente en su pecho que sintió una opresión en sus costillas, camino con pasos vacilantes; no sabía por qué le costaba tanto caminar unos cuantos metros… miro el reloj y ahí estaba su peor enemigo… _el tiempo_.

Isabella se quedo estupefacta al ver la reluciente sonrisa de Ian con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos, se le escapo un suspiro de lo más profundo de su alma… pero aun su decisión aun no estaba tomada.

—Hola Pequeña— él saludo sonriendo caminando a pasos agigantados la gran distancia que Isabella había puesto entre ambos.

—Hola— susurro mirando las líneas de madera que adoraban el piso de su casa… no se dio cuenta cuando Ian llego a su lado y sin previo aviso ataco sus labios con fervor, devorando todo a su paso… Isabella se sintió completamente incomoda, no sabía por qué Ian la besaba asi, él jamás se había comportado de esta manera; Se alejo rápidamente de él, alzando su ceja derecha completamente confundida.

—Mira, te traje flores…— dijo confundido, no sabía si Isabella era de ramos de flores o chocolates pero quería intentarlo.

—Gracias, son lindas— contestó tomándolas entre sus manos, Ian la miro por unos segundos con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa en los labios, Isabella lo miro fijamente a los ojos, quiso perderse en ellos… pero aquello no sucedió, por alguna razón quiso que aquello hermosos ojos color cielo fueran de un color jade intimidante, pero los más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

—Vamos a dar un paseo… — Isabella suspiro asintiendo

—Está bien… Dejare las flores en agua— Salió rápidamente de la vista de Ian… no podía controlar lo que sentía pero si lo que era _"correcto",_ Ian siempre había estado con ella, desde el comienzo, jamás la dejo… siempre estuvo al pendiente de todo lo que necesitaba, se acerco a ella a pesar de su apariencia esquelética, tuvo paciencia, la malcrió, la apoyo. En cambio Edward jamás mostro un tipo de interés hacia ella, al comienzo realmente era un viejo ogro, pero a pesar de eso le hacía sentir cosas en su cuerpo y en su corazón que nadie había logrado…¿Cómo saber cuál era el camino correcto?, ¿Cómo tomar una decisión?...¿y si se equivocaba?, Ella era un ser humano no era perfecta, es solo que a veces… lo que dicta el corazón no es suficiente.

**0000000000**

_Es que…el tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se va un día más sin ti, un mes, un año__.__ Miles de preguntas sin sus respuesta__, ¿Qué paso?... ¿Qué sucedió en ti?, ¿Cómo soportarlo?; Después de todo este tiempo las esperanzas comienzan a escasear, trato de no darme por vencido, pero tu mirada me dice que hay algo mas, algo por lo que luchas día a día para no sentir, me aferro aquello como si fuese mi última esperanza para estar contigo, porque después de dos largos años… te amo como jamás pensé llegar amar a nadie Isabella Swan._

_**Dos años después.**_

—Amiga, necesito tu consejo urgente— Alice se removió en el asiento completamente incomoda, miraba sus manos, inspeccionando sus uñas…sentía su rostro arder en el mismísimo fuego. Estaba tan avergonzada.

—Dime en que puedo servir— inspecciono el exquisito pastel de Limón que estaba horneando, le estaba dando la espalda a su amiga, Alice agradeció por aquel detalle, no quería tener los ojos de Isabella fijamente mirándola.

—Bueno… este…yo…bueno…Jasper….y yo…— Isabella frunció el seño y se volteo hacia Alice quien tenía la vista fija en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Te hiso algo malo?...¿o fue la bruja de mi casi cuñada? — Isabella soltó riendo, Alice e puso tan blanca como un papel, Rosalie era la hermana de Jasper y bueno lo que sea de Emmett, Rosalie ya era algo_…"mayorcita" _no estaba para juegos de niños, mucho menos lidiar con Isabella ni Alice.

—No, ni siquiera la he visto gracias al cielo— Isabella sonrió sirviendo dos vasos de jugo natural para ambas.

—Entonces el problema no es tan grande— Comento Bella bebiendo un poco de su jugo… se volteo para sacar el pastel que reposaba en el horno.

—Bueno okey, iré al grano— Alice a sus casi dieciocho años jamás se sintió tan avergonzada como lo estaba ahora.

—Soy toda oídos— Bella se quedo de pie, su cuerpo descansaba en una encimera de la cocina, miro el pastel de reojo, tenía que enfriarse… bebió un poco de jugo mientras Alice hablaba.

—Okey… mira, necesito ir a un ginecólogo, necesito algún método anticonceptivo, pues… con Jasper aun… —vacilo— bueno tu entiendes, quiero que alguien de confianza me acompañe, ay dios Isabella, es terrible esta situación… tu como eres una experta en el tema, quería que fueses tu conmigo…— Isabella abrió sus ojos como platos ¿de qué demonios hablaba Alice? ¿Experta en el tema? ¿Acaso la había visto haciendo algo que ni ella misma sabía que había hecho?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una "experta en el tema"? — Preguntó tomando asiento a su lado

—Bueno tienes veinte años, estas con él desde hace dos… es como lo lógico— la sangre abandono el rostro de isabella, agradeció haber tomado asiento unos segundos antes…¿experta en el tema?, aquello le seguía rondando en la cabeza_…"si supieras Alice"_

—Tu igual llevas dos años con Jasper— contraatacó, sin tener ninguna otro estúpido argumento contra el "temita"

—Si lo sé pero bueno, tú tienes veinte, y el veinticinco, es como lógico, son ya grandes… no como yo y Jasper— Isabella la miro por unos segundos, Alice formaba parte de su vida, era su mejor amiga, aunque en un comienzo las cosas habían sido algo… extrañas entre ellas, Alice había confiado a Isabella el _"porque" _de su actuar… y aquello era Ian, pero era un tema totalmente superado por Alice; Desde aquella conversación hace ya dos años atrás nadie las había logrado separar, pero en este mismo instante Isabella se debatía en si dar o no un voto de confianza a su mejor amiga…

—Entre Él y yo aun no pasa nada Alice— espero cualquier reacción, incluso que se quedara completamente en silencio, pero ¿un ataque de risa?, Isabella no se lo esperaba, espero pacientemente a que su amiga dejara de reír como una niña de diez años y se comportara de acorde a la situación.

—Estas de broma Isabella como…— Iba a reír otra vez pero al percatarse del rostro serio de Bella se cayó inmediatamente ¡no lo podía creer! —¿hablas enserio? —

—Sí, la verdad las oportunidades se han dado pero… yo no estoy preparada— suspiro levantándose de la silla llevando los dos vasos vacios hacia el fregadero, Alice todavía estaba en Shock—vamos Alice supéralo, no es tan terrible—

—Lo siento…— Alice no sabía qué hacer o que decir, asi que solo opto por hacerse la desentendida.

—Mira Alice, está bien… yo creo que iré — Isabella se sentía algo incomoda— solo… iremos en unos días ¿sí?, tomare una cita para ti y otra para mí— Alice se levanto y abrazo a isabella agradecida

—Gracias— repetía constantemente, Isabella le sonrió, Iba hablar nuevamente cuando llego del trabajo completamente agotado.

—¿Me estas engañando? — Alice soltó a su amiga inmediatamente

—No como crees— Isabella sonrió.

—Hola— Alice lo saludo con la mano algo avergonzada, él respondió un cálido "Hola" y avanzo hacia isabella para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Hola pequeña— Ian mostro su mejor sonrisa a isabella, ella le respondió.

—Hola ¿Qué tal tu día? — Alice se sintió como un bicho raro, asi que tomo sus cosas y se despidió de la pareja, sin antes recordarle a isabella su pequeño favorcillo.

—¿Qué deseaba? — Ian acaricio el largo cabello de Isabella…

—Problemas de jóvenes— sonrió ella— ¿quieres comer?, hornee pastel—

—Sabes que me encanta tu arte culinaria mi amor, es mas… creo que de aquí a dos años más cuando termines tu carrera seré un gordo panzón— Isabella negó con la cabeza, asi como iban lo veía como un futuro muy cercano.

Hace dos años había entrado a estudiar Repostería en University of British Columbia, aquella carrera que siempre soñó en aquel pasado tan oscuro que le había tocado vivir…ahora solo le quedaban otros dos años para terminar, iba en la mitad del camino… habían momentos en los cuales había sido difícil… pero amaba lo que estudiaba eso podía contra todo su estrés.

—Ten— sirvió el pastel y jugo… comieron poniéndose al día sobre lo que habían hecho estos días, Isabella había estado completamente ocupada y no había tenido tiempo para ver a su novio estos días, por eso hoy se había venido a su departamento y Alice la había acompañado.

—Bien, creo que me iré a casa…— soltó un bostezo

—Te iré a dejar —

—No te preocupes, estás cansado además necesitas dormir porque tienes que volver al trabajo en unas horas más— Ian no muy convencido asintió

—Está bien, como usted ordene— sonrió acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja— te quiero— susurro antes de besar sus labios como beso de despedida

Isabella tomo su cartera, sus libros en la mano y salió del departamento de Ian, tomo el primer taxi que paso frente a sus ojos, había tratado de aprender a conducir, pero era un caso perdido en el tema, simplemente los nervios se apoderaban de ella y no la dejaban avanzar literalmente.

Asi que para no pasar rabietas, prefería moverse en taxi, aunque no podía negar que le hacía falta conducir.

—Hijita, llegaste ¿Cómo te ha ido? — la saludo René una vez que isabella piso su casa.

—Bien… mama, tengo que estudiar, luego bajo a cenar—

—Oh claro cariño, iré ayudar a Raquel con la cena— René soltó una sonrisita algo infantil

—¿Alguna comida en especial? — René asintió—¿Quién viene? — sabia la razón por la cual su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza su pecho, se reprendió mentalmente, no podía reaccionar de aquella manera… no después de tanto tiempo.

—Carlisle y Esme— Contesto René restándole importancia, Isabella la quedo mirando esperando inútilmente que agregara "y Edward" pero aquello no sucedió — No te preocupes Hija, Edward no vendrá al menos eso cree Esme, ya sabes… su trabajo le ocupa mucho tiempo…— Bella asintió, Edward era oficialmente periodista hace ya más de un año, habían asistido a su titulación y una pequeña celebración en la casa de los Cullen…

_**Flash Back**_

—_Felicidades— Isabella se acerco a él con un pequeño presente entre sus manos._

—_No tenias por qué molestarte— Susurró Edward, mirando hacia ambos lados, todos estaban tan ocupados en sus vidas, que nadie les ponía ni la más mínima atención._

—_Realmente quise hacerlo— Isabella se reprendió mentalmente por admitir eso. Una hermosa sonrisa ladina apareció en los labios de Edward, le quito el aliento a la muchacha que se encontraba al frente de él._

—_Muchas gracias mi Pequitas— Isabella lo miro algo molesta, Edward le había prometido no volver a decirle de esa forma._

—_Sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi— sentencio._

—_¿No te gusta a ti o a tu noviecito el detective Conan? — preguntó desenvolviendo el regalo distraídamente, no quería demostrarse muy celoso, aunque estuviera a punto de arrancarle los dientes a Ian… aunque este no se encontrara en su casa._

—_Eso a ti no te interesa Edward— Bella hablaba con voz firme, pero su corazón se contrajo al escuchar a Edward— bueno, creo que me iré espero que realmente te guste mi regalo… no se mucho de tus gustos pero…—_

—_Podrías llegar a saberlos si pasas más tiempo conmigo— Edward la miro a los ojos e Isabella no reacciono hasta ya, varios segundos después._

—_No será posible… o quizás sí, mira esto te hace mal— Isabella no quería perder la amistad de Edward, el se había portado bien con ella._

—_¿Y a ti no?, sé que te gusto, aunque sea un poquito— hizo un puchero adorable._

—_No es ni el lugar ni el momento para este tipo de conversación, espero que… sepas respetar mi decisión — _

—_La respeto, si no lo hiciera Ian no estaría vivo… pero creo que estas equivocada… y sé que con el tiempo te darás cuenta de ello mi pequitas— y sin más beso suavemente la mejilla de Isabella, y luego miro el regalo de su pequitas— Gracias, me encanta— puso el reloj alrededor de su muñeca y miro la hora inspeccionándolo— al parecer conoces bastante bien mis gustos— dijo divertido— eso es una señal ¿no crees? — Isabella estuvo a punto de decir "Idiota" pero simplemente se volteo y se fue hacia donde se encontraba Alice y Jasper._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

—Hija ¿me estas escuchando? — pregunto René llamando su atención, pasando la palma de su mano en el aire a la altura de los ojos de Bella

—Si…si, disculpa ¿Qué decías? — preguntó

—Edward… ha preguntado por ti— Bella se encogió de hombros haciéndose la desentendida.

—Mira mamá, Edward sabe que estoy con Ian, debería aceptarlo—

—Hijita, Edward te ama, se le nota en el rostro… y tu, déjeme decirte que tampoco te es indiferente— Isabella rodo sus ojos impaciente— bien bien, ve a estudiar, pero quiero que bajes a cenar, no me vengas con que no tienes hambre para no verle la cara a los Cullen, te conozco bastante muchachita— le levando su dedo índice advirtiéndole, Isabella se avergonzó, siempre pensó que sus arranques de anti sociabilidad habían pasado desapercibidos pero al parecer no era asi.

—Está bien— y sin más subió hacia su habitación… no tenia mente para estudiar pero no le quedo muchas opciones estuvo alrededor de una hora leyendo y memorizando sus apuntes pero se sentía un poco estresada, necesitaba distraerse, asi que sin más subió hacia el tercer piso donde reposaba aquel instrumento lleno de magia.

Se sentó en el banquillo, delineo las teclas con su mano, cerro sus ojos, no quería interrupciones, cuando la primera tecla se escucho en la habitación sonrió, aclaro su garganta y se acomodo bien en el banco cuando una suave melodía comenzó a sonar… y ella era la protagonista; sus pequeñas manos se deslizaban sobre las teclas de su piano con facilidad, recordó sus primeras clases con Edward y como sinceramente daba pena su sintonía con la música, pero ahora… todo era diferente, si bien jamás podría superar a su profesor hacia el intento y no quebró los vidrios…

Recordar dos años de clases le parecía imposible, Edward con el pasar de los meses, terminaba antes las clases, no siempre podía recogerla para enseñarle, ella lo entendía, estaba las finales de la universidad, jamás le reprocho nada… él no quería compartir tiempo con ella porque estaba dolido; Las manos de Bella seguían deslizándose sobre el piano, tratando de sacar afuera todas sus culpas, esta era su mejor terapia.

De pronto la melodía se volvió más lenta y pausada pero no menos significativa… se sentía observada, pero no quiso detenerse, sus manos se deslizaron con mucho más ímpetu, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la hermosa música que ella creaba con sus manos, la melodía volvió hacer lenta… y con un suave toque termino.

—La alumna supero al maestro— Declaró una sensual voz a sus espaldas… Isabella se volteo rápidamente, y ahí estaba Edward apoyado en el umbral de la puerta…¿en qué momento había llegado que no se dio cuenta?...

—No digas tonterías, soy malísima comparada contigo— suspiro.

—No te ves a ti misma con claridad…— Edward iba vestido de corbata y pantalón de tela, aun se le hacía extraño verlo asi, hecho un nombre, cuando lo conoció el tenia veintidós años que usaba Jeans y camisetas. —¿vez algo que te guste? — Isabella rápidamente desvió la mirada…

—Exacto, miraba la puerta porque tengo hambre— acaricio su estomago— bajemos…— se levanto de un salgo del banco y camino hacia la puerta pero Edward la tomo del brazo con suavidad.

—¿Por qué te escapas? — pregunto sin soltarla

—¿Escapar?, ¿de qué hablas Edward? — ella sabía perfectamente de que escapaba y realmente no sabía la razón o quizás si la sabia pero no quería aceptarla.

—Escapas de mi, de aquí hace algunos meses no soportas estar más de cinco minutos conmigo— Edward aprovecho la cercanía entre ambos para deleitarse con aquel exquisito olor de su piel.

—Bueno… por algo será, no sé por qué insistes en lo mismo—

—Insisto porque te quiero pequitas—

—Ya vale, déjeme bajar— estaba completamente nerviosa. Edward la miraba atentamente, sobre todo aquellos exquisitos labios que había tenido la suerte de probar ya en varias ocasiones, aunque no sabía si contaban los besos robados.

—Bajemos…— susurro soltándola por fin, Isabella lo fulmino con la mirada y camino a su lado hasta llegar al primer piso.

—Hija, Tocas maravilloso…— Esme la abrazo.

—Edward hiso un buen trabajo — Susurro Isabella quitándole importancia, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Edward se suponía que se quedaría en su departamento o algo asi.

—Isabella es la que tiene ángel para tocar asi…— Nadie dijo nada, pero sintió que varias personas lo miraban interrogante, para nadie era un secreto que Edward quería a Isabella… pero pocos sabían hasta qué punto la amaba.

Cenaron en una agradable conversación, Isabella estuvo en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, solo respondió algunas preguntas relacionadas con la universidad, curiosidades de Esme, entre otras cosas puntuales. Se preguntaba constantemente el por qué Edward había decidido venir con sus padres… además él ahora no vivía con ellos ¿Cómo supo aquello?... ¿Por qué no había venido Alice?.

—¿y Alice? —Preguntó mirando a Esme, pero otra voz le respondió.

—Estaba con Jasper…— Isabella no miro a Edward, no quería perderse en sus hermosos ojos como solía pasarle cada vez que lo miraba.

—Oh, mi pequeña anda enamorada— Esme sonrió, y René instintivamente miro a su hija… ella no podía decir lo mismo, los años y la experiencia se lo gritaban.

Isabella no quería permanecer ahí un segundo mas, sabía perfectamente porque su corazón latía cada vez que miraba a Edward, hacía dos años había optado quizás por lo más fácil o lo correcto, jamás se arrepintió de su decisión pero eso no quitaba que su corazón se callara… aun podía recordar cada uno de los besos robados por Edward… era tan terco.

_**Flash Back**_

—_Estás hermosa con aquel vestido— Edward alzo sus cejas pícaramente e Isabella sintió sus piernas como gelatina._

—_Limítate a ignorarme— susurro ella bebiendo un poco de alcohol. Estaban en la casa de Jasper, era una "reunión" en la cual Emmett, la "adorable" de Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Ian Bella y por supuesto Jasper se encontraban._

—_¿y tu novio? — Edward hiso como que no la escucho, estaban prácticamente solos, ya que Emmett conversaba atentamente con Rose, Alice y Jasper habían salido por mas alcohol._

—_Debe venir en camino— dijo sin mirarlo, los celos cegaron a Edward._

—_Seguramente está siendo de súper héroe con otra— Isabella lo fulmino con la mirada._

—_Eso a ti no te incumbe— ella acomodo bien su vestido _

—_Claro que sí, me duele verte con un tipo como él— isabella no pudo evitar reír bajito— yo puedo darte mucho más que él… quizás podríamos hasta ser amantes—_

—_Estás demente— esa fue la respuesta de la muchacha._

—_Quizás… pero realmente no puedo evitar mirar esos labios que tienes— Isabella frunció sus labios ante su comentario— tampoco puedo evitar hacer eso— y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar tenia los labios de Edward sobre los suyos… quiso protestar, se sintió en las nubes y se reprendió por eso… Edward no podía seguir haciendo estas estupideces…_

—_¡BASTA! — Le dijo una vez que logro zafarse de su agarre…_

—_Okey…— una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Isabella lo miro y simplemente se fue de ahí… Si Edward seguía haciendo estas cosas…ella…bueno, su corazón no lo resistiría, y se entregaría a las sensaciones con las cuales luchaba día a día _

_**Fin flash Back**_

El móvil de Isabella sonó entre los presentes, ella algo nerviosa lo saco de su bolsillo y se levanto de la mesa con la mirada atenta de Edward sobre ella.

—Hola pequeña, ¿llegaste bien? — Isabella miro la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared, había llegado hace un poco más de dos horas e Ian recién se preocupaba por si había llegado bien.

—Esto…Si— Ian se quedo callado al escuchar risas del otro lado del celular.

—¿Dónde estás? — Isabella frunció el seño, algo que no le gustaba era que la controlaran.

—En mi casa ¿Dónde mas podría estar? —

—¿Quién está ahí? — pero justo en ese momento Esme prácticamente grito el nombre de Edward detrás de Isabella, ella hiso una mueca y se volteo para ver que sucedió, Edward se dirigía hacia la puerta pero el llamado de Esme lo había alertado, provocando que este se volteara para ver qué pasaba… pero solo se encontró con unos ojos color chocolate que lo observaban atentan.

—Ya veo, esta tu amiguito Edward— Ian se escucho serio, Bella suspiro, Ian era demasiado celoso y sobreprotector, y eso le cansaba un poco.

—Mira, vinieron todos ¿sí?, no solo él—aclaró, no tenía ganas de discutir.

—pero tú has de estas contenta con eso— Ian no podría olvidad como Isabella llamaba a Edward entre sueños… aunque claro en esos detalles solo los sabia él

—Mira si llamaste para decir estupideces… mejor hablamos en otro momento Ian—

—¡ME CANSE!… ¡Edward me escuchara, me canse de que siempre te ande rondando y no nos deje en paz!… ¡BELLA MI PACIENCIA TIENE UN LIMITE Y ESTA VEZ EDWARD NO SE ME ESCAPARA, AUNQUE SEAS TÚ QUIEN TE INTERPONGAS, ESTOY ARTO DE ESTA SITUACION!— y sin más corto la línea.

**0000000000**

**Hola mis nenas, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado :D, Al final se decidió por Ian… ¿Quién está de acuerdo con esa decisión? ¿Ian o Edward? Uuuf..**

**Espero sus comentarios por fis, les mando un besito y abrazo a cada una de ustedes.**

**Pueden buscarme en Facebook: ****Ani Cullen.**

**Si tienen algún tiempo pasen por mis otras dos historias mi OS, y "Entre el odio & el amor" **

**Bye **


	17. Duele decirte adiós

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente, su publicación está prohibida sin mi previa autorización!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Diecisiete; **_**Duele decirte adiós.**_

Isabella miro el móvil sin saber cómo reaccionar, a lo largo de estos dos años Ian siempre se había mostrado comprensible, amable, cariñoso; pero justo en estos momentos pensaba que estaba completamente fuera de control.

—¿Hija estas bien? — Charlie la miró confundido, Isabella salió de su pequeño trance mirando el móvil y fijo la vista en su padre; asintió.

—Yo... — Esme se sintió incomoda con aquella situación, miro a su hijo quien estaba de pie mirándola con el seño fruncido.

—Bueno amigos, creo que es hora de irnos— Habló la mujer dulcemente.

—¿Por qué?, si aun es tan temprano…—

—Lo sé amiga, pero estoy cansada— René asintió y los encamino a la puerta, Edward salió de la casa algo molesto con Isabella ¿Qué diablos le había dicho Ian para que el hermoso color de su rostro saliera huyendo?; ¿le estaría haciendo algún daño? Salió de la casa rápidamente.

"_Maldición, dos años y yo sigo aquí sin poder hacer nada… maldita seas Ian"_

—¿Edward?... — Isabella estaba a espaldas de él, su voz salió temblorosa.

—¿Qué te hiso ese mal nacido? — Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, él había ido en su Volvo, y sus padres que ya habían desaparecido de la casa de los Swan en su automóvil… René y Charlie ya habían entrado a la casa por lo cual estaban solos en el antejardín, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Edward tenía unas ganas inmensas de tomar con sus manos aquella pequeña y delineada cintura, acariciarla, besarla hasta que sus labios no dieran mas, quería decirle cuanto la amaba, cuando deseaba estar con ella… quería todo.

—No me interesa lo que me pueda hacer a mi— susurró con lagrimas en los ojos, Edward se acerco a ella acunando su rostro con ambas de sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares— Temo por ti— sus ojos se volvieron más pequeños para contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir— Ian se volvió loco al saber que estas aquí, asi que vete Edward no quiero que te suceda nada malo— sollozo. Edward a pesar de ver a Isabella mal no pudo evitar alegrarse al darse cuenta de que ella se preocupaba por él

—Pues que venga, y acabamos con esto de una buena vez— Isabella miró a su alrededor completamente confundida—

—¿De qué diablos hablas?, Edward Ian es detective, no sé no quiero que nada malo te pase, por favor vete— suplicó

—No— sonrió de lado robándole un suspiro a Bella.

—Pues Bien, si quieres puedes irte al infierno— sollozo, Edward acaricio su cabello cuando unas llantas interrumpió el momento de ambos… Ian se bajo del automóvil y el corazón de Isabella se paralizo en aquel instante.

—¡Suelta a mi Novia! — Gritó caminando hacia ellos con decisión de golpear a Edward ¡estaba arto de sus continuas insinuaciones, esto tendría que acabar hoy, ya fuera para bien o para mal!

—Ella no es tu propiedad Ian, tienes que entenderlo— Edward habló con voz dura pero sin llegar a gritar, trato de ser lo más delicado que pudo al sostener a Isabella por los hombros y apartarla del lugar.

—¡Tu eres el que no entiende que Bella está conmigo! — Ian cada vez se acercaba más a Edward, Bella estupefacta miraba la escena sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

De Pronto una sonora carcajada salió de los sensuales labios de Edward… Ian vio todo rojo en ese momento.

—Que lastima me das estas a su lado sabiendo de antemano que ella no te ama…— la mandíbula de Isabella fue a parar al suelo… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo asi_?..."¡estás loco, Edward perdiste la razón, Ian te matara" _

Lo vio venir, un gran puño en el aire… pero antes de que impactara en el rostro tallado por los mismos dioses de Edward Isabella se interpuso entre ambos; Edward alcanzo a reaccionar y empujo a Ian rápidamente al suelo para que este no impactara su puño en el delicado rostro de su pequitas, ella sin poder creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Ian lo miro completamente molesta y decepcionada

—Bella quítate del medio— ordenó Edward completamente furioso una vez que Ian nuevamente se puso de pie; A Isabella le temblaban las piernas, Edward trato de quitar nuevamente a Isabella del medio, pero ella rápidamente se soltó de su agarre.

—Tu Ian, no le harás ningún tipo de daño a Edward— hablo con voz firme, Ian se sorprendió al escuchar como Isabella lo defendía, se sintió avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera impactado su puño en el rostro de su amada novia?, aquello jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás.

—Esto no es contigo amor…— Ian le hablo dulcemente.

—¡CLARO QUE SI!,!¿Pretenden pelearse como animales por mi?! Están locos los dos, no los quiero ver… si quieren pueden matarse pero yo no seré testigo de eso — su voz suave se había convertido en una voz fría. Edward intento acercarse a ella olvidando al detective que tenia al frente con cara de perro maltratado _"idiota"_ pensó.

—Bella… es mejor… que yo me vaya— Ella se volteó a mirar a Edward con lagrimas en los ojos, estuvo a punto de susurrar un "_no te vayas Edward, tú no tienes la culpa de nada"_ pero se cayó al escuchar la voz de Ian.

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer…— Edward lo miro fijamente, pero no quería ver a Isabella mal por culpa de ellos… más tarde se las pagaría el detective

—¡IAN POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! — Isabella se volteo a verlo nuevamente, estaba con los brazos cruzado mirando el suelo— detente— susurró

—Hasta luego mi pequitas— a Edward poco le importo que Ian se pusiera rojo del coraje al escuchar el apodo que Edward le tenía a Bella— te llamo— le guiño el ojo, Isabella sonrió negando con la cabeza, no era idiota sabia que Edward estaba poniendo en juego su bello rostro al sacar a la luz los celos de Ian.

Isabella se quedo en silencio mirando como el volvo plateado desaparecía de su vista, no sabía que decir… ella no había hecho nada malo al contrario.

—Mi amor…yo…perdóname por favor— suplicó Ian con los ojos brillosos, Isabella lo miro detenidamente al parecer hablaba con sinceridad, pero no podía perdonarlo… ¡estaba tan dolida!, él jamás se había comportado asi.

—Ian…— no sabía que decir, solo quería encerrarse en su habitación, habían sido dos años difíciles, ella no era la misma mujer acostumbrada a los maltratos, a los gritos… ya no, ella ahora era completamente diferente, a lo largo del tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo se había acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño, amor y amistad que sus seres queridos le brindaban, cada abrazo ahora era correspondido, cada palabra de aliento, de ánimo ella lo agradecía, ya no era aquella niña de diecisiete años maltratada, que fue humillada toda su infancia… no iba a permitir que el tiempo retrocediera.

—Mi amor, mi Bella por favor… yo me descontrole, ¡Edward me pone enfermo! — Isabella alzo su ceja derecha.

—No sé qué diablos te sucede con Edward, él no hizo nada malo, tu vienes y te alteras… me reclamas como tuya ¡cuando yo no lo soy! ¡Ni de ti, ni de nadie! —

—Eres mi novia…— susurró Ian mirándola completamente impresionado ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso?...

—Mira Ian… es mejor que te vayas—

—¿Para qué mañana ese idiota te llame nuevamente?, ¡dos años soportando como te busca! ¡COMO TE MIRA! ¡COMO TE HABLA! ¡ESTOY HARTO! — gritó tirando de su cabello, caminaba de un lado a otro sin mirarla.

—¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA IAN, ESTOY CANSADA QUE ME TRATES COMO UNA IDIOTA QUE NO SE PUEDE CUIDAR SOLA!—

—No quiero que nadie te vuelva a lastimar— Susurró Ian acercándose rápidamente a ella, acuno su rostro con sus manos, se miraron a los ojos, Isabella estaba a punto de llorar cuando susurró.

—Tú mismo lo haces ahora… — una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, Ian rápidamente la seco con su pulgar derecho — con tus actitudes, Ian… soy una mujer de veinte años, necesito mi espacio… no puedo cuando tu eres mi sombra, cuando solo… quiero preocuparme de mi, de mi vida…—

—¿Qué puedo hacer? — le temblaban las manos, sabía perfectamente lo que se acercaba, no quería oírlo… eran dos años de relación en la cual ella siempre fue su centro del universo, su vida… no tenía a nadie más, salvo a sus abuelos… ella era la única mujer a la cual había amado infinitamente, sabía perfectamente que después de Isabella Swan no existiría nadie más.

—Te Quiero…— Isabella se separo de él, acariciando con su pequeña mano la mejilla de Ian, mientras pequeñas y finas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas dejando salir solo un poco de lo que sentía.

—Como me gustaría que me quisieras como yo te quiero a ti… mi Bella— Ella no podía seguir mintiéndose, cada momento, cada segundo a lo largo de estos dos años su corazón gritó una respuesta totalmente contraria a la elección que ella había tomado, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos, era una estúpida que no merecía que Ian la quisiera asi, su corazón estaba sangrando por dentro… le había hecho tanto daño

—Perdóname…— No supo en qué momento habían llegado a este tema, solo sabía que le dolía mucho… le dolía por que el siempre estuvo con ella, mimándola, amándola, protegiéndola…

_**Flash Back **_

—_Hola Bella — Isabella aun no se acostumbraba aquel estúpido apodo… "Bella"… como si realmente lo fuera… Ian sonrió al ver como el seño de ella se fruncía levemente. Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza… "saludando" al hombre que la salvo de aquella situación precaria, si no hubiera sido por él, quizás donde estaría ahora… hasta muerta._

_Ella suspiro y miro fijo su vista nuevamente en la portada de aquel libro, dejándose impresionar…_

—_Son delicioso— declaró de pronto Ian, Isabella levanto la mirada, perdiéndose en los lindos ojos azules del hombre. ¿A qué se refería? —Me refiero al pastel de chocolate- —dijo leyéndole la mente —son deliciosos, ¿Te gustaría probarlo? — Isabella le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Ian, y este se emociono, ella siempre era muy seria, casi no miraba a nadie… asintió y luego un bostezo salió de su boca._

—_Bella…— se acerco a su cama y la muchacha se tenso inmediatamente, Ian la miro confundido y le regalo una sonrisa —¿Por qué no dices nada? —le susurró cabizbajo, Isabella lo miro por unos instantes, aquel hombre no sé veía peligroso, al contrario tenía una hermosa sonrisa angelical… era algo parecido a su ángel personal._

—_Está bien, está bien— Ian levanto las manos en señal de rendición— No le digas a nadie, pero te iré a buscar un trozo de pastel de chocolate — Isabella le sonrió sinceramente, si… él era su ángel personal._

_**Fin flash back**_

—Perdóname tu a mi por retenerte conmigo cuando sé que amabas a otro…— Isabella abrió la boca para hablar pero Ian rápidamente puso su dedo índice en los labios…callándola— Sé que amas a Edward— sonrió aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas que él no quería derramar en este momento— Lo supe incluso desde antes que fuéramos novios— la joven frunció el seño confundida.

—Yo…no…—

—Hablas en sueño, la primera vez que escuche tu voz no fue en el año nuevo de hace dos años… fue antes, por eso desaparecí unos días… porque lo primero…— Ian tomo aire, el corazón de Isabella latía velozmente, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Ian estaba tan calmado, aunque su voz apenas era un susurro audible— lo primero que oí de sus labios fue "Edward"—

—Eso es imposible Ian— las manos de Isabella comenzaron a sudar… ¿Cómo que había dicho Edward entre sueños?

—De hecho lo haces seguido…— ahora Ian ya no podía luchar con lo que sentía, las lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas aunque este las seco rápidamente con su mano.

—Ian…— la joven llevo ambas manos a su boca, no sabía cómo habían llegado a tal situación…¿Por qué había soportado tanto?, se sentía la peor mujer del mundo, era tan terca… si tan solo hubiese escuchado a su corazón en el momento adecuado nada de esto hubiese pasado, Ian no estaría sufriendo por culpa de ella.

—Descuida…— lleno de aire sus pulmones— Bella… sé que soy egoísta, creí que al tenerte conmigo me amarías, pero ahora ver como lo defendías…no me puedo engañar… tu lo amas, y sé no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, pero como me has dicho, eres una hermosa mujer de veinte años— declaró tomando sus manos, depositando un suave beso en ellas, los ojos cielos de Ian estaban bañados en lagrimas— que sabe lo que quiere… Bella mi amor solo quiero que seas feliz — _"aunque no sea conmigo"-_pensó Ian

—Ian… perdóname…perdón, perdón— Isabella lo abrazo fuertemente, ¿Por qué termino haciéndole daño a una de las personas más importantes de su vida? Se aferro a él lo más fuerte que sus brazos le permitieron, se sentía tan miserable.

—Solo por favor no me apartes de tu vida— pidió él deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de la joven.

—Claro que no… te quiero tanto Ian perdóname…— sollozaba Isabella contra su pecho, Ian acaricio su largo cabello y beso su cabeza.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, ambos cometimos errores… — él instintivamente tomó el rostro de Isabella entre sus manos y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella… sus labios se rozaron comenzando lo que se llamaba el _ultimo adiós_… un beso de despedida, un beso que sellaba dos años de relación, un beso con los más puros sentimientos que ambos sentían, él entrego todo lo que pudo a lo largo del tiempo, ella también, pero las intenciones pasan a un segundo plano cuando el corazón tiene nombre y apellido.

—No te dejare sola jamás mi Bella… — ella sonrió

—Tienes que ser feliz…— ella quería que Ian encontrara a alguien a quien amar, y fuera completamente correspondido, que fuera feliz.

—Soy feliz cuando estoy junto a ti…—

—Ian…— trató de protestar, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Me harías más daño si me dejas de hablar o algo por el estilo, las puertas de mi departamento siempre están abiertas para ti, nos visitaremos y seremos buenos amigos mi Bella…— ella asintió con un dolor en el corazón, sabía que aunque Ian en este momento le estuviera sonriendo planteándole el más hermoso de los planes a futuro, su corazón estaba completamente destruido— ¿lo prometes? —

—Lo prometo Ian…— y sin más se abrazaron comenzando una nueva etapa… esta vez haciendo lo correcto.

**00000**

—¡Por dios Alice quítate los lentes! — Isabella la miro como si estuviera completamente loca…

—No…— apenas se le escucho la voz— Mi papá trabaja aquí Bella…¿no podrías pedirle una hora a otro ginecólogo? — preguntó molesta, Bella solo sonrió.

—Tu papa trabaja en el piso de abajo…— Bella entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente — además te vez ridícula con los lentes como si el cabello, la ropa y mi compañía no te delataran— Alice suspiro derrotada, pero aun asi no se quito los oscuros lentes de sol.

Llegaron a la recepción rápidamente, todos en los pasillos las quedaron mirando como si estuvieran completamente locas, o más bien a Alice, porque Bella había asistido normalmente, aunque claro, el rubor de sus mejillas también la delataba.

—Hola tenemos cita con el doctor Herrera— Habló Isabella a la recepcionista.

—¿Nombre? —Se quedo en silencio mirando como el rostro de Alice se ponía pálido…

— Alice Cullen—respondió Isabella.

—¿QUE?... mi padre se va a enterar y me matara por andar haciendo esto Bella…— lamentó Alice descansando su mano en la frente.

—Okey, tomen asiento en unos segundos las atenderán…—

—No te preocupes, dudo que alguien ande diciéndole a medio mundo que una tal Alice Cullen visitó el Ginecólogo— rio Isabella… Alice la quedo mirando con el seño fruncido.

—Ya te llegara la hora a ti— susurró— además la próxima vez quiero que sea una mujer…—

—Ya te dije que estaba con licencia Alice, ahora si quieres espera unos tres meses a ver si Jasper se aguanta— soltó una risita traviesa.

Esperaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando las hicieron pasar a la consulta, Alice le pidió por favor a Bella que entrara con ella asi que ambas se encaminaron a la consulta con muchas miradas posadas en ellas…fue un alivio cerrar la puerta.

Un hombre de unos treinta años estaba al otro lado del escritor, tecleando algo en su portátil, vestía como todo medico un impecable delantal blanco, aun no fijaba la vista en ellas… Isabella carraspeó para llamar su atención y ¡SANTA MADRE! Era divino… ambas jóvenes quedaron perplejas y Alice cerro instintivamente las piernas.

—Hola señoritas…— saludo mirándolas atreves de esos hermosos ojos color miel— tomen asiento— indico las dos sillas frente de él, ambas sin decir ni una palabra se sentaron, la habitación se inundo de un incomodo silencio.

—¿Es tu primera consulta? — Preguntó seriamente mirando a Bella…

—La verdad es ella…— dijo indicando a Alice— la que viene a verlo, yo solo la acompaño— él mostro asombro pero no demasiado, le realizó la misma pregunta a Alice y ella Asintió.

—Está bien, es normal que te sientas algo nerviosa…—él le regalo una cálida sonrisa a Alice—

—Mire… básicamente vengo por tratamientos anticonceptivos…— Alice estaba completamente avergonzada, y Bella no se quedaba atrás, podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas y su labio inferior podría ser destruido por la fuerza que ejercían sus dientes contra él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban fuera del edificio, Alice completamente acalorada con la situación aun no podría creerlo, sentía que en su rostro ardía el fuego, había sido quizás la situación más bochornosa que había vivió en toda su vida.

—Sabes… ahora tengo miedo— dijo completamente nerviosa— ¿Qué pasa si no dan resultado? —

—Tendrás un Jaspercito en nueve meses más— Bromeo, pero Alice la miro con el terror en los ojos— Tranquila Alice, hay mujeres que toman pastillas por años y no quedan embarazadas es casi imposible a menos que claro… te descuides y no te las tomes como corresponde— Alice asintió aun nerviosa.

—Quiero aprender a conducir— murmuro Bella esperando enfurruñada un taxi.

—Sí, sí, bienes con eso como hace un año…—

—Me pongo nerviosa… en fin, creo que lo necesito no puedo andar en taxi en la universidad— sonrió.

—Más ahora que Ian no te va a buscar— Bella se quedo seria al escuchar a Alice, hace dos semanas habían tenido aquella conversación, había tenido pocas noticias de él y no podía mentir lo extrañaba bastante.

—No he sabido nada de él…— Alice la miro

—¿No es eso lo que querías? — Isabella la fulmino con la mirada— me refiero a que fuera feliz…no sé—

—Puede que este mal Alice, si no tengo noticias de él de aquí a mañana lo iré a buscar al departamento lo quiero mucho, no quiero que nada malo le suceda…— su amiga asintió, detuvieron un taxi y rápidamente partieron hacia la casa de los Cullen. Asi como Bella no había visto a Ian tampoco había visto a Edward, aunque este ultimo la llamaba constantemente como solio hacerlo, no notaba en ella ningún cambio _"fuera de lo normal", _Bella tampoco le había dicho nada, Tampoco usaba una Red social como el resto de sus amigos que le dijera a medio mundo las cosas que sucedían en su vida.

—Bella hija…— La saludo Amy cuando Alice y Bella cruzaron la cocina—¿Cómo has estado mi muchachita? — Bella sonrió.

—Bien, algo ocupada con la universidad— se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso ya no vienes tan seguido por aquí— Se lamento la nana Amy sirviéndoles un vaso de jugo.

—No viene porque Edward ya no vive aquí— Bella abrió los ojos a tal punto que le dolieron, ¡COMO SE LE OCURRIA DECIR ALGO ASI A ALICE DELANTE DE AMY!...se puso tan roja que pensó que estallaría en cualquier momento.

—Aaah, si pues mi Edward ya es todo un hombre, es lógico que ya no viva con sus padres…— Amy comenzó a calentar la comida.

—Pues sí, le costó pero se fue…— sonrió Alice recordando como su hermano para lo único que iba a su casa era para dormir, pues temía incendiar la cocina, venía a almorzar y cenar a casa de sus padres.

—Que malas eres… yo quisiera vivir sola— Suspiro Bella— Pero es imposible, mi mama no quiere que me vaya, me siento tan sola sin Emmett— era otro que había decidido vivir solo, cerca de la casa de Jasper y su temible casi cuñada Rosalie.

—Es normal, no estuvo contigo en muchos años… dale tiempo— aconsejo Amy sirviéndole la comida. Las conversaciones siguieron lo que resto del día, Bella lo había pasado bastante bien el día de hoy en compañía de Alice, estuvieron mirando películas, cocinando, hablando de temas insignificantes como también importantes.

—¿Cuándo dirás quien te separó de tus padres? — Preguntó Alice mirándola fijamente, era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba directamente.

—Jamás— susurró Bella— Es algo del pasado, mira ellos se olvidaron de mi como yo de ellos en estos años ¿o crees que yo estaría aquí?, pues no, dudo que se tomaran siquiera el tiempo para preguntarse dónde estaba— suspiro tomando un vaso de gaseosa—

—Tienen que pagar por el daño que ellos te hicieron, no te recordare como te encontraron Bella—

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, si no hubiese sido por Ian yo no estaría viva… —sonrió con tristeza— pero no quiero, estoy feliz ahora con mi familia… mi verdadera familia no quiero que el pasado siga oscureciendo mi vida, a la que tanto me ha costado encontrarle luz—

Alice no siguió con el tema, sabía de antemano que Bella jamás hablaba de esto, había sido casi un logro sacarle esas palabras, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche, Isabella tomo su cartera para irse a casa.

—Espera a Carlisle que te vaya a dejar…—sugirió Alice, no le gustaba que Bella tomara un taxi de noche.

—Descuida, estoy acostumbrada…además no quiero molestar—

—Sabes que no molest…— la frase de Alice quedo interrumpida cuando el móvil de Isabella comenzó a sonar, desesperada pensando que era su madre comenzó a buscar su celular perdido en algún lugar de su cartera.

—¿Bueno? — Contestó sin mirar de quien se trataba.

—Hola mi pequitas— una hermosa voz saludo del otro lado de celular, Isabella miro a Alice nerviosa.

—Hola…¿Cómo estás? — aclaró su garganta y Edward rio.

—Bien, con ganas de verte sinceramente — Isabella estaba completamente acostumbrada a escuchar este tipo de insinuaciones de Edward, este por su parte esperaba algún signo de reprobación como solio pasar siempre que soltaba algo _"inadecuado"_ pero Isabella se quedo en completo silencio—¿sigues ahí o vienes a matarme por lo que dije? — Bella sonrió.

—No te matare…—

—¿Dónde estás? — En ese momento escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, ellas estaban en el Living asi que no vieron como Edward entraba a la casa de sus padres.

—Con Alice donde tus padres…—

—Pues déjame decirte que te vez hermosa— Isabella vio a Alice sonreír a las espaldas de Bella, y está negando con la cabeza se volteo.

—Mentiroso— dijo terminando la llamada.

—Hola Gigantón…— Alice se acerco a él besando su mejilla, Edward le sonrió.

—Hola Enana—

—Bueno, yo me iba…— Isabella camino hacia la salida cuando una mano tomo su antebrazo impidiéndole irse.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? — preguntó con su adorable seño fruncido, Isabella trago saliva nerviosa.

—A mi casa— se limito a responder con voz temblorosa, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que Edward provocaba en ella, quizás porque siempre estaba rechazando su contacto… pero ahora no, ya no más.

—Edward…— Isabella se había olvidado completamente de Alice— Deberías llevar a Isabella a casa… quiere irse en taxi — Bella arrugo los ojos _"Traidora" _ pensó; pero la idea no le desagradaba al contrario.

Edward sonrió victorioso y alzo su ceja pícaramente mirándola.

—Claro hermanita— Edward jugueteo con las llaves, soltó a Isabella a regañadientes y beso la mejilla de Alice.

—Mañana vengo a visitarlos— prometió.

Se Despidieron de Alice cariñosamente, la pequeña le guiño un ojo a Bella y ella muy enrojecida prácticamente corrió hacia la salida, Tecleó un mensaje de texto para René, no quería que se preocupara.

—Bueno, no tienes por qué molestarte— dijo ella una vez que caminaban juntos hacia el volvo— puedo tomar un taxi—

—¿Crees que te dejare sola a esta hora? — preguntó Edward caminando muy cerca de ella, sus cuerpos casi se rozaban.

—No lo sé— Se encogió de hombros, Llegaron hacia el volvo, Edward caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto, Isabella entro y quiso cerrar la puerta pero él se lo impidió.

—Esta noche no te escaparas de mi— en un abrir y cerrar le dio un beso suave en los labios, cerró la puerta y rodeo el volvo para subirse.

Isabella estaba estupefacta, ¡Otro beso robado! Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos iban...

—¡DEJA YA DE ROBARME BESOS! — dijo una vez que Edward estuvo sentado a su lado, se enfurruño cruzándose de brazos. Él para nada arrepentido saboreó su boca con su tentadora lengua, Bella quedo mirándolo fijamente ¿acaso la estaba provocando?

—Créeme es solo el comienzo— Dijo con la voz más seductora que había oído Bella y sin más acelero.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola mis lindas, les dejo otro capítulo de TSOS, espero que les haya gustado *-*, muchas gracias a las hermosas personitas que se toman el tiempo de comentar, respondí varios… lamento si alguna no, he andado corriendo estas últimas dos semanas.**_

_**Espero sus impresiones de este capítulo ¡Ian se fue!, lamento por las que eran Team Ian… pero créanme no se ira de la historia.**_

_**Las quiero montones, gracias por el apoyo que me han dado besitos hermosas.**_

_**Ah, también muchas gracias a las que me han recomendado en paginas *—* son unos amores, las adoro.**_

_**Pueden agregarme a mi Facebook: Ani Cullen**_

_**Bye.**_


	18. Noche Mágica

**¡Este capítulo está protegido legalmente! ¡No Apoyes el Plagio!, prohibido publicar este fanfic sin mi previa autorización.**

**Los personajes son de S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Dieciocho; **_**Noche Mágica.**_

—_Créeme es solo el comienzo— Dijo con la voz más seductora que había oído Bella y sin más acelero._

—¿A dónde piensas ir? — Isabella pregunta moviendo sus manos nerviosa, sus pensamientos estaban confusos, quería que Edward se detuviera en este mismo instante, que la dejara en casa sana y salva, pero por el otro lado estaba su corazón, ese que justo en este mismo instante palpitaba salvajemente en su pecho ante la cercanía del hombre que estaba a su lado, aquel corazón que imploraba a gritos ser parte de la vida de Edward Cullen, quería besarlo hasta que sus lenguas no tuvieran las fuerzas necesarias ni siquiera para poder hablar, quería tocar su exquisito cabello rebelde, ansiaba acariciar cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo "_¿Qué? Estoy loca ¿Por qué diablos pienso eso?" _– se regañaba mentalmente. Isabella jamás se dejo llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan humanas.

Se mordió el labio nerviosa perdiendo la noción del tiempo, "_¡qué importa!",_ pensaba mirando sus rodillas; Quiso dejarse llevar por primera vez, realmente quería intentarlo… aunque el día de mañana estuviera completamente arrepentida (cosa que dudaba) pues ya no importaba, de lo único que era consiente era que Edward manejaba como un loco hacia un lugar desconocido… que estaban solos y que el manto de hermosas estrellas que la noche les regalaba no ayudaba mucho… era definitivo, Isabella Swan estaba perdida.

—Es solo que no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad— dice él, y Bella se da cuenta como Edward aprieta sus manos entorno al volante, _¡DIABLOS!_

—Deberías…— se detiene, estuvo a punto de decirle que la dejara en casa, ¡pero ya estaba bueno de tonterías!, hace unos instantes estaba pensando sobre dejarse llevar y eso era lo que hacía justo en este momento— …Manejar más deprisa entonces, mi madre se puede asustar si no llego temprano— se sintió como una niña pequeña al decir eso, quería vivir sola, pero René no se lo permitía, en parte la entendía… pero quería su espacio, tenia veinte años no diez.

Edward abre sus ojos completamente impresionado ¿acaso había escuchado bien?, mojo sus labios, de pronto sintió su boca seca. _"¿Qué paso con la Bella? "Edward detente" "Edward no lo vuelvas hacer" "No me digas pequitas" "deja ya de fastidiar" "Ian debería matarte por no respetar mi espacio personal"... ¿Acaso ella había decidido darme una oportunidad?" _

Sacude su cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos, con su pie aprieta el acelerador, tuvo la intención de tocar la rodilla de Isabella mientras conducía hacia aquel lugar hermoso, pero se resistió, no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera o que la incomodara, quería aprovechar cada segundo a su lado, ¡había esperado dos años para este momento!, que ahora temía estropearlo todo.

Entrecerró los ojos tratando de divisar el lugar, y dio con el… aquel lugar con el cual tantas veces fantaseo traer a su Bella… a su _Pequitas._

Se estaciono a la orilla del asfalto, dejo las luces encendidas, ya que a pesar de que ninguna nube opacaba el cielo, no quería asustarla, tampoco que pensara que la violaría en aquel lugar donde no transitaba ninguna alma.

—Ey…— se quejó Bella sin bajar del automóvil, Edward le había abierto la puerta— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — por un momento se arrepiente de haber venido, una cosa era hablar, si… besarse también...quizás caricias tontas y tímidas, pero eso de venir a un lugar completamente solitario la asustaba demasiado— Creo que deberías... — suspiro, miro fijamente los ojos de Edward que esperaba que terminara su frase— deberíamos— rectifica en un susurro— irnos a otro lugar—

—Descuida mi Pequitas…— Isabella se sonroja— nos iremos pronto, solo quiero que veas algo, podemos venir aquí de día si estas más cómoda— El solo se encogió de hombros— Confía en mi… por favor— pidió extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para ayudar a bajar a Bella, ella derrotada toma su mano; aun no se podía acostumbrar a la exquisita sensación de su cuerpo cuando hacia algún tipo de contacto con el de Edward… era algo que simplemente las palabras no podían explicar.

—Okey— murmura, Edward no suelta su mano, más bien la entrelaza.

La ayuda a caminar unos cuantos pasos adentrándose hacia un tipo de bosque… Isabella mira todo a su alrededor, iban en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban las hojas que bailaban producto de la brisa helada que corría, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Bella, el aire era frio.

—¿Falta mucho? — Pregunta confundida, Edward niega con la cabeza y responde que solo faltan unos segundos.  
Siguen avanzando entre la maleza, Edward aprieta el agarre de la mano de su Pequitas y se detiene; Isabella levanta la mirada ya que estaba distraída mirando el suelo para no tropezar con alguna ramita, pero lo que sus ojos vieron la dejaron completamente muda.

"_¡WOW!"_ ese fue lo único que sus labios pudieron formular, Isabella quedo impresionada ante el paisaje que sus ojos veían.

Un hermoso lago se extendía en el horizonte, adornado de grandes y nevadas montañas… entre ellas la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, reflejándose en el agua, iluminando todo el paisaje, Isabella soltó la mano de Edward caminando unos pasos hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, quiso meter sus pies al agua pero se contuvo…

—Es hermoso— Dice ella mirando la luna en el cielo rodeada por un maravilloso manto de estrellas.

De pronto sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, Edward pego su pecho a la espalda de su_ Pequitas_ descansando su rostro sobre el hombro de ella.

—Tú eres hermosa…— susurró cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer, Isabella suspiro y llevo sus manos hacia las manos de él que descansaban sobre su vientre plano.

—Gracias— dijo completamente hipnotizada, ladea un poco su rostro para mirar el hermoso rostro de Edward.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? Si se puede saber—sonríe de lado, agradeciendo mentalmente que Isabella no se apartara de sus brazos, se sentía tan bien sus pequeñas manitos acariciando las manos de él.

Isabella suspiro _"déjate llevar"_ se recordó mentalmente, cerró sus ojos y se volteo, quedando asi frente a frente con aquel hombre dueño de sus sueños, de su corazón… de su vida.

—Por… no dejarme sola, a pesar de que me porte mal contigo— bajo su mirada avergonzada, Edward puso sus ojos en blanco, levanto la barbilla de ella con su mano derecha para mirarla directamente a los ojos, su corazón latía desenfrenado en su interior… había llegado el momento que tanto había anhelado, ella dejando todos sus miedos de lado, ya no existía Victoria, ni Ian… no existía absolutamente nadie más en el mundo, solo eran ellos dos, juntos.

—Sabes las razones del porque lo hice— susurra él acercándose hacia ella— Eres todo para mi, y lamento haberme dado cuenta tarde…— susurraba acariciando las sonrojadas mejillas de Isabella— Pero te quiero tanto…Te amo tanto— susurró cerca de sus labios.

Isabella sintió como el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, todo aquello que alguna vez tubo sentido para ella, ahora prácticamente no valía nada, Edward… él era su mundo, su universo y está dispuesta a luchar contra todo y todos quienes se opongan, aceptar sus sentimientos es complicado, Edward lo entiende, no hacen falta más palabras para expresar lo que sienten.

—Solo bésame… mi Edward— ella alza su mano al cuello de Edward para acercarlo hacia ella, sus labios se unen nuevamente ahora ella había iniciado el beso, Edward la besaba lentamente, recordando cada detalle de su boca, sintiendo como sus lenguas se reconocían… como temblaban en la boca del otro, él tomo la cintura de Bella acercándola hacia él, ella con sus manos temblorosas acaricio el pecho de Edward ¡esto era gloria! ¡Era amor!, sus respiraciones eran dificultosas pero ninguno quería terminar aquel beso lleno de magia, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, cada parte de sus cuerpos reclamaban por el otro, eran simplemente un complemento… un todo.

—Quiero que estés conmigo, déjame cuidarte, protegerte…déjame amarte por sobre todas las cosas— susurra él sobre sus labios, Isabella inhala el exquisito aliento de su Edward… porque si, ahora era _"su"_ Edward. Ella sonríe, y Edward se estremece, le parecía tan lejano aquel día que Bella estuviera con él por voluntad propia, sin culpas ni nadie de por medio, y ahora que la veía sonreír, entre sus brazos era el nombre más feliz de la tierra, se sentía en un sueño… un maravilloso sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás.

—Quiero que me cuides— ella le dice tímidamente, sus manos temblaban, el corazón bailaba en su pecho, recordándole el motivo por el cual estaba ahí… el amor que sentía por Edward.

—Oh mi Pequitas…— susurra Edward acariciando con sus manos desde la garganta de Isabella hasta rozar sus labios.

—Lamento haber sido tan estúpida dos años…— se lamento ella, pero Edward rápidamente la callo con un tierno beso en los labios.

—Olvida el pasado— le dice serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Isabella trago saliva nerviosa, Edward se veía malditamente hermoso a la luz de la luna, sus ojos se veían oscuros, su expresión era indescifrable, pero Isabella sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo fuerte— Ahora somos tu y yo contra el mundo— cambia su expresión y ahora sonríe, Isabella asiente escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho tonificado de Edward, él pasa sus largos dedos a través de cada cabello de su amada, suspira y deposito un beso en su cabeza.

—Vamos Princesa— le dije acariciando su espalda— Tienes que volver a casa— no quería dejarla, pero no quería tener problemas con René.

Isabella hizo un adorable puchero y Edward no pudo evitar tomar su labio inferior entre sus dientes, provocando risitas tontas de ambos.

—¿Prometes traerme nuevamente? — pregunta como niña pequeña.

—Cada vez que quieras Pequitas— dice el sonriendo, y asi emprenden camino a casa.

_**00000**_

Mientras Edward conducía tomo la mano izquierda de Isabella, acariciándola suavemente.

—¿Puedo seguir robándote besos? — Preguntó sonriendo pícaramente, Isabella lo miro de soslayo.

—No— responde soltando una risita.

— ¿y eso por qué?

—Porque ahora son correspondidos— siente su rostro arder pero no se avergüenza por decir aquello, era lo que ella sentía… _"Dejándose llevar"_ se repetía mentalmente.

Edward iba a responder cuando el sonido del celular de Isabella lo interrumpió.

—Oh, es mi mamá…— Dice algo preocupada, miro la hora en el volvo de Edward, eran casi las once de la noche.

—¿Bueno? — pregunta nerviosa, se sentía como una niña de quince años llegando tarde a su casa, a pesar de todo le gustaba vivir esta etapa, puesto que… Renata jamás se preocupo de ella, recordarla le provoco escalofríos en su cuerpo.

—Hola Hija…— respondió alegre, Isabella frunció el seño— ¿estás con Alice? — Pregunta— Me llamo hace una hora más o menos, dijo que te quedarías en casa de los Cullen, dijo que estabas en el baño, pero Hija…¿mañana te quedaras allá todo el día? — _"¿Qué?, ARG… ALICE TE MATARE ¿COMO ME HACES ESTO?"._

Edward la mira preocupado, acelera el vehículo para llegar pronto a casa de Isabella, piensa que el seño fruncido de Isabella es producto de algún regaño de René.

—Este…yo…— mira a Edward preocupada, le pedirá que la lleve a Casa de Alice— no sé si me quede todo el día allá— Edward frunce el seño— te llamare mañana mama, Buenas noches— y corta la llamada, gira un poco su rostro para ver a Edward.

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta él.

—Llévame a tu casa— dije enfurruñada, estaba echando humo por las orejas, _"maldita Alice me las va a pagar"_

Edward se sorprende, pero no dice nada, Isabella cierra los ojos tratando de calmarse, se relaja sintiendo como la mano de Edward trazaba imaginarias líneas en su mano izquierda ¡es tan placentero!, el viaje es corto… más corto de lo que Isabella recordaba, de pronto el motor se apaga y ella abre los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunta confundida mirando el enorme edificio que estaba justo al frente de ella.

—En mi casa…— responde Edward confundido, Isabella lo mira sorprendida… _"DIABLOS…"_

—Edward yo decía casa de tus padres…— dice alarmada, por alguna loca razón sentía mariposas en el estomago, su respiración errática, maldición… jamás en su miserable vida se sintió más nerviosa.

—No te expresaste bien entonces— él sonríe— problemas de comunicación, tendremos que trabajar en eso— y rápidamente se baja del volvo dejando a una Isabella literalmente con la boca abierta, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llego a su lado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y extendió su mano.

— ¿Me permite? — dice con la sonrisa más hermosa que Isabella vio jamás. Ella Asiente, toma la mano de él y se adentran hacia el edificio.

Isabella mientras caminaba contaba los pasos que daba, estaba tan nerviosa, necesitaba distraerse con alguna tontería, Edward tenía su mano entrelazada con la de ella y ambos caminaban en silencio. Se subieron al ascensor, Isabella se miro al espejo y se sintió un desastre al lado de él.

Nadie decía nada, Edward no sabía qué hacer o que decir, se sentía como un niño de ocho años, con la mujer más hermosa a su lado; Isabella no se quedaba atrás, ahora comenzaba a contar sus respiraciones _"estoy loca"_ pensaba constantemente.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron abruptamente y salieron por el pasillo, llegaron al final una puerta de madera les dio la bienvenida.

—Mi casa— dice Edward sonriendo, abriendo la puerta, Isabella entra con pasos vacilantes, Edward le sonríe infundiéndole valor _"yo no muerdo",_ piensa y luego suelta una sonrisa.

Isabella recorre el departamento con sus vista, es pequeño, nada extravagante… _quizás lo decoro él-_ piensa, Esme suele ser un tanto más detallista. La sala estaba decorada con un pequeño living color café en forma de "L" se veía suave y reconfortante, una pequeña mesita de centro justo al frente, y un enorme plasma, un ventanal reemplazaba la enorme pared del fondo, podía ver un pequeño balcón, ya que las cortinas color crema estaban abiertas.

Se adentro un poco más, al lado derecho de la sala había una cocina americana, pequeña pero con todos los implementos necesarios para no morir de hambre, tenía dos sillas en la encimera que daba hacia el living, _"no tiene comedor"._ Pensó Isabella sonriendo.

Había un pasillo con tres puertas… Isabella pensó que podría ser el baño y las habitaciones.

En ese momento su móvil sonó dejándole ver un mensaje de texto de la traidora de su amiga.

"_**Hola Bella, sé que querrás matarme en este momento, pero te devuelvo el favor por haberme acompañado al ginecólogo… GRACIAS, eres la mejor amiga y por favor… solo disfruta la noche, mi hermano no es un asesino en serie, te ama y tu lo amas, sean felices, con cariño.**_

_**Alice"**_

"_definitivamente te matare Alice",_ pensó Isabella guardando el móvil en su cartera.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? — Pregunta Edward tomando de su mano y guiándola hacia la cocina americana, sin dejarla contestar le sirvió un vaso de jugo natural.

—Gracias— Bella se sentó en la silla, junto al gran mesón que daba hacia la cocina, tomo un sorbo. Se dio cuenta que la nevera de Edward prácticamente estaba vacía y no pudo contra su curiosidad— ¿No tienes comida? — Preguntó, Edward se sonrojo levemente soltando una risita _"Ah sí es tan adorable"_ se derritió Isabella mirándolo, por un momento olvido qué diablos había dicho para que se pusiera asi.

—La verdad no— sonríe— no soy muy bueno cocinando, realmente soy un desastre— se avergüenza— por eso suelo pasar por comida cuando salgo del trabajo o paso a casa de mis padres—

—Oh…lamento haber arruinado tu cena— se disculpa Isabella, si no hubiese estado con Alice él estaría cenando en este momento.

Edward rápidamente está sentado a su lado, levanto su barbilla con su mano derecha y la mira directamente a los ojos.

—Tu jamás podrías arruinar nada— le susurra cerca de sus labios, no puede ignorar la necesidad de volver a besarla, sus labios se encuentran en una danza apasionada, Edward se levanta de la silla y sin dejarla de besar toma su rostro acariciándolo suavemente, mientras siento como las manos de Bella están en su espalda.

—Eres hermosa.

Ella se siente avergonzada, y él besa tiernamente su frente, provocando un exquisito cosquilleo en el cuerpo de la joven.

—¿Tienes hambre? — pregunta Edward sonriéndole.

—Un poco— se encoge de hombros, Edward toma su celular y ordena una Pizza, Isabella lo mira mientras sus labios rellenos se mueven pausadamente, alzo su mano izquierda tres veces para acomodarse el cabello, se relamió los labios mientras esperaba con aquel esquisto seño fruncido, su nariz recta, su mandíbula fuerte y varonil, sus pómulos salientes, lo hacían insoportablemente hermoso, no entendía como él pudo haberla soportado y fijado en ella, cometió tantas estupideces, no quería dejarlo escapar, no cuando por fin se sentía en las nubes.

—La Pizza estará dentro de media hora más o menos— dice Edward al cortar la llamada, se da cuenta como Bella lo mira sin pestañar, sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta.

—Nada, solo te admiraba— Isabella se sonroja notablemente.

—Ven— él tira de la mano de Bella y se sientan en el Living, ella acomoda su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Edward y el con sus dedos juega dulcemente con el cabello de Bella.

Edward Prende el televisor y se quedan en absoluto silencio, para nada incomodo, ambos cuidándose… acariciándose tímidamente, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, querían prolongar el momento para siempre.

A los minutos después tocaron la puerta, Edward a regañadientes se levanta, y recibe la pizza, la lleva a la pequeña mesa de centro que hay junto al Living, saca una coca cola de la nevera con dos vasos.

—Te enseñare a cocinar— Dice Isabella mordiendo su pedazo de pizza, Edward sonríe.

—Soy un caso perdido.

—¿Cómo es que no te has muerto de hambre o te convertiste en un viejo panzón? — Edward alza las cejas pícaramente.

—Tengo mis métodos para ejercitarme…— Isabella queda confundida… ¿acaso…acaso el habla de…de…sexo? Isabella no dice absolutamente nada, pero no puede evitar una presión en su estomago…¿decepción?, _"pero que crees, que te iba a esperar dos años, que idiota soy, realmente estúpida"_

—¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Edward al notar como la expresión de Isabella cambia.

—Nada— dirige su mirada a la pantalla del televisor, tratando de ocultar su mirada, Edward no dice nada.

_0000_

—Wow— dice Edward impresionado al ver la caja de la pizza completamente vacía.

—Comes como un pequeño dinosaurio— ríe bajito.

—Que va…— responde Isabella sonrojada— no me interesa conservar la línea— susurra ella.

—No lo necesitas, eres perfecta— Se acerca a ella y besa sus labios suavemente. Isabella suelta un bostezo.

—Pues Bien a Dormir— dice Edward levantando la caja vacía, y los vasos, llevándolos hacia la cocina. Por alguna razón los nervios de Bella vuelven.

Se quedo ahí sentada, cerró los ojos fuertemente, pidiendo, implorando que cuando sus ojos se abrieran el sol apareciera en la ventana… su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho. Sintió como los pasos de Edward se aproximaban, abrió sus ojos decepcionada al ver que aun era de noche.

—Vamos— Edward entrelaza su mano con la de ella— este es el baño— dice apuntando hacia una de las puertas del único pasillo que había en su departamento— Este es mi pequeña biblioteca— dice Edward abriendo la puerta, Isabella sonríe, era un cuarto blanco con el piso de alfombra color rojo intenso, en la pared derecha había un gran estante color negro lleno de libros, y pequeñas fotografías de su familia, en el fondo justo al frente de la puerta había un escritorio con un portátil, y una pequeña lámpara, y al lado izquierdo de la habitación reposaba un hermoso piano de color negro.

—Hace mucho que no te escucho tocar— murmura ella soltando un bostezo involuntariamente, estaba cansadísima. Edward la sonríe y besa su frente.

—No tenía a mi musa inspiradora— susurra él rozando sus narices, Bella se sintió mal.

—Edward cuando lo siento…yo…—

—Tú eres mi presente y mi futuro ahora Bella, lo demás no importa— dice serio, ella asiente con su mirada.

En la última puerta al fondo ambos se detienen, Edward abre y los nervios de Isabella aparecen nuevamente.

—Mi habitación— dice tomando la mano de Bella e introduciéndola en ella. Había una enorme cama matrimonial justo en el centro de la habitación, un edredón color blanco, con cojines en muchos tonos de cafés, dos mesitas de noches color caoba junto a dos lámparas color crema, al lado derecho de la cama habían dos puertas, Isabella imagino que probablemente sería otro baño y quizás un armario, su vista siguió su recorrido en la habitación, al lado izquierdo la pared fue reemplazada por un enorme ventanal, con cortinas en un hermoso tono café claro, estaban abiertas, la vista desde aquí era hermosa desde aquí se podía ver gran parte de la cuidad… era simplemente perfecto.

—Es hermosa tu casa— dice ella sonriéndole, Edward se encoge de hombros.

—Alice me ayudo a decorarla— dice Edward— he ido comprando cosas de apoco, no quise de mis padres me ayudaran, como te has dado cuenta me falta un comedor— ríe— pero no lo creí necesario, puesto que siempre estoy solo aquí y bueno… no cocino.

—¿No invitas algunos amigos? — Pregunta Isabella confundida.

—Pues si, Emmett— ríe —Alice y Jasper son los que más vienen— Isabella podía recordar como Alice le decía que se reunirían lo viernes por la noche en casa de Edward, pero ella no le gustaba ir, puesto que Ian se ponía como una fiera, y ella no quería aceptar que amaba a Edward, entre menos lo viera mucho mejor.

—Pero ahora tendré que comprar un comedor— dice pensativo, Isabella voltea hacia él, puesto que estaban parados uno junto al otro.

—¿y eso por qué? — pregunta.

—Por que desde ahora tú serás mi invitada, cada vez que quieras, necesito que comas en una mesa, no en el sofá— ríe despacito, Isabella niega con la cabeza.

—Me daría igual comer en el suelo Edward— lo veía innecesario.

—Pero a mí no— suspira pasando sus manos por su cabello cobrizo, Isabella suspira completamente hipnotizada— Bueno… mira— dice Edward entrando a una de las puertas que hay junto a la pared derecha, era un cuarto de baño— El baño, ahora…esto…si deseas algo estaré en el living— Isabella frunce el seño.

—¿Por qué? — pregunta

—Para que duermas, no te dejare dormir en el sofá— dice levantando la ceja, aunque moría de ganas de dormir junto a ella.

—ok…— dice no muy convencida, Edward saca algo de la otra puerta que estaba junto al baño, era un armario, y luego besa la frente de Isabella.

—Buenas noches pequitas— la abraza, ella murmura un buenas noches y sin más el sale de la habitación.

Isabella prácticamente se tira a la cama… diablos es ella quien debería estar durmiendo en el sofá, se siente mal por eso, Edward trabajo todo el día.

Isabella mira sus ropas, odia dormir tan abrigada, asi que se mete al armario de Edward y saca una de sus sudaderas, se desviste quedando solamente en unas bragas.

"_espero que no se moleste"._ Piensa al mirarse al espejo del baño, Isabella inspecciona su atuendo, la sudadera es bastante grande, le llega un poco más arriba de la rodilla, se pregunta realmente si es de él o no o quizás es ella demasiado pequeña.

Se desliza en las sabanas y deja caer su rostro en las almohadas, "_mmm delicioso, tienen el perfume de Edward impregnado" _Cierra sus ojos y cae rendida inmediatamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**0000**_

Se remueve incomoda, las sabanas están enredadas en sus piernas, tiene demasiada calor y no sabe el motivo, esta sudando… abre sus ojos, no recuerda haber soñado absolutamente nada. Estira su mano para ver su celular que había dejado en la mesita de noche, ve la hora, exactamente las tres de la mañana, de pronto se siente sedienta, se levanta de la cama, esta todo oscuro, sale de la habitación vacilante.

Camina por el pasillo y ve la tv del Living prendido, Edward acostado en el sofá en forma de "L", se veía algo incomodo, Isabella hace una mueca.

Rápidamente va a la cocina por un vaso de agua, lo bebe de un sorbo, camina a donde se encuentra Edward durmiendo_…"se ve tan hermoso"-_piensa Isabella; Se acerca a él lentamente se arrodilla a su lado, cerca de su rostro.

—Edward…— Habla suavemente, levanta su mano y acaricia sus cabellos broncíneos, Edward sonríe.

—¿Qué sucede? — Abre los ojos y ve a Bella tan cerca de él que no puede evitar juntar sus bocas, Bella fue tomada por sorpresa pero corresponde gustosa al beso, ambos se reclaman… sus respiraciones se dificultan y sus lenguas luchan la una con la otra.

—Ven a la cama— dice ella una vez que se dejan de besar, Edward la mira sorprendido— estas incomodo aquí, vamos…— ella se levanta del piso y tira la mano de Edward para que se ponga de pie.

—¿Estás usando una de mis camisetas? — pregunta aun medio dormido. Isabella se ruboriza notablemente, toma el control del televisor y lo apaga.

—Sí, lo siento… odio dormir con ropa— _"eso es fácil de arreglar"…_ piensa Edward pero se calla.

—Te ves sexy— dice caminando hacia la habitación tomados de la mano.

—Mentiroso, dices eso porque aun duermes— ríe bajito.

—Suelo ser sincero— responde prendiendo la lámpara que reposa en la mesita de noche.

Isabella no dice absolutamente nada, sin embargo se acuesta nuevamente en la cama de Edward, y él la imita sonriente… algo nervioso apaga la luz y se quedan completamente a oscuras… podían sentir una exquisita tensión entre ambos, algo que no podían explicar.

—Buenas Noches…— Edward se acerca a ella y pasa su brazo por la cintura de Bella acercándola más a su cuerpo, están frente a frente, Edward besa la punta de su nariz, provocando risitas en ambos.

—Buenas Noches…— responde Bella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hombre, toma aire y simplemente lo dice antes de procesarlo— Te amo Edward…— siente su rostro enrojecer, agradece la oscuridad, es primera vez que le dice a Edward como se siente, lamentó haber sido tan ciega, pudo haber disfrutado de sus brazos hace muchísimo tiempo, pero de nada serbia lamentarse ahora, lo importante es que Edward por alguna razón la quería y ella no desaprovecharía una vez más la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Te Amo mi Pequitas— Susurra Edward bajando un poco su rostro encontrando los labios de Bella y nuevamente unieron sus labios para sellar aquel pequeño pacto que daba el comienzo de un gran amor que los condenaría para toda la eternidad.

**Adelanto Capitulo diecinueve.**

_Isabella se paraliza inmediatamente al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, instintivamente toma de la mano de Edward apretándola con fuerza, por primera vez sintió miedo de perderlo, después de todo este tiempo está justo delante de ella la persona a quien menos esperaba ver..._

_Miro a los ojos de aquel curioso que los interrumpió, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, su mirada fría y calculadora, ¿Por qué?, se pregunto Bella completamente confundida… sus ojos por alguna razón se llenaron de lagrimas._

"_¡Oh por dios Edward!…¿Por qué ahora?"—Pensó.  
__**  
0000000000**_

_**Hola hermosas/os, no pude responder sus comentarios, pues la semana navideña me dejo loca, entre compras, ensayos de baile (porque estoy en una escuela, para relajarme), presentaciones, etc etc.**_

_**Hoy les vengo dándoles lata, primero y antes que todo, Muchas me han preguntado sobre el Lemmon entre Edward y Bella, y quiero decirles SI, viene en los próximos capítulos viene asi que no se preocupen por que lemmon tendremos. Espero que les haya gustado el adelanto ajaj, espero no haber sido tan mala.**_

_**Lo segundo y necesito que me digan su opinión al respecto, como saben tengo el resto de mis historias (que son siete) en otra Web… esto del FF antes no se me daba, pero en fin. Comencé un fic, hace un tiempo… y lo publique hace poco en la otra Web, quiero preguntarles si desean que la suba aquí para que ustedes la lean, les dejare el Prologo y un poco de algún capitulo ¿les parece?, es una comedia, mas de Humor… casi nada de drama, espero sus opiniones si es bien aceptada la subo y si no… pues la publico solo en la otra Web, ahora si Hermosas/os.**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo año con TSOS, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, las quiero montones y prometo responder cada uno de sus comentarios, pues estoy de vacaciones *—*, Besos y brazos.**_

_**000000**_

_**Lecciones para Enamorar (+18)**_

_**Prefacio:**_

_**Edward Cullen un adolescente frustrado sexualmente, está completamente desesperado por tener una mujer en su cama, pero su timidez solapada por la sobreprotectora de su madre le impiden comenzar con su vida sexual. Isabella su mejor amiga ha prometido ayudar a solucionar su problema dándole "lecciones para enamorar"**_

—_Uuy, como diría René, andas con las vibras terribles nene— Isabella lo molesto, usando uno de los muchos apodos con los cuales Esme lo llamaba—… quizás deberías divertirte, tu sabes.— alzo las cejas de forma picara, Edward se sintió peor… ¡mierda!, ni siquiera su mejor amiga sabia que él era virgen, prácticamente las telarañas abundaban en su miembro jamás usado._

—_No digas tonterías Bella, es más, déjame en paz—Bella bufo y se levanto, sacudió la arena de su pantalón, haciendo que le cayera en el cabello de Edward, rio bajito y camino hacia la orilla del mar, no era una chica solitaria, al contrario, tenía amigos, conquistas, pretendientes, pero a veces le gustaba su propio espacio personal, donde nadie pudiera interrumpirla, algo que quizás había sacado de su padre, aquel hombre desconocido para ella._


	19. One and Only

_**¡**__**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente, No apoyes el Plagio!, queda prohibido publicarla sin mi previa autorización.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**_

**Capítulo Diecinueve;**** One and only.**

Edward siente como un pequeño bultito se remueve entre sus brazos, él instintivamente lo abraza más hacia su cuerpo, por alguna razón no quiere dejarlo ir, se siente tan bien… tan feliz; De pronto escucha a lo lejos una risita…¿de un ángel? Abre sus ojos para ver a su ángel… su pequitas que lo miraba divertida con ojos perezosos.

— ¿Piensas tenerme todo el día aquí? — pregunta acariciando el pecho de Edward suavemente, él suspira disfrutando de la placentera sensación de las pequeñas manitos de Bella en su pecho.

—Ganas no me faltan Isabella— Bella se estremeció, no supo por que la mención del nombre completo de sus labios le sonaba tan… escalofriante.

—Vamos a desayunar… ¿tienes al menos algo de leche? — pregunta burlándose de él, ya que casi no tenía nada para comer.

—¿Te burlas de mi? — pregunto alzando sus cejas, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Oh, no ¿cómo crees? — dijo sarcásticamente poniendo sus ojos en blanco; Acercaron sus rostros, sus narices jugaron por unos segundos.

—Al menos no me he muerto de hambre…— susurra Edward tocando la cintura de Bella, ella traga saliva nerviosa "_oh por dios…oh por dios",_ recitaba mentalmente.

—Deberías considerar a alguien para que te cocine— dice Bella con torpes pausas, las caricias de Edward le dan una sensación completamente extraña en su cuerpo.

—Lo considerare…algún día— Edward comienza acariciar el abdomen de Bella y ella suelta una risita.

—No me hagas cosquillas— dije enfurruñada, es demasiado cosquillosa para su propia seguridad, Edward levanta su ceja y sonríe maliciosamente, y de pronto Bella se ve siendo atacada por Edward y sus grandes manos, provocándole cosquillas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

—Oh, por dios…Edward…detente— Prácticamente grita desesperadamente, las lagrimas de su desesperación asoman en sus ojos.

—No…— dice el carcajeándose; Isabella siente como lagrimas de desesperación recorren sus rosadas mejillas "_me las pagaras Edward, de algún modo"_ piensa constantemente.

—¡Por favor Edward! — Grita desesperada, Edward prácticamente está arriba de ella, atacando el cuello con sus manos; se ve malditamente encantadora en la mañana.

—Ok…— Edward respira profundo pero de un momento a otro esta besando sus labios, Bella corresponde aun con su respiración agitada, puede sentir el peso de Edward sobre ella… ambos comienzan a besarse con desesperación, Bella alza sus manos y acaricia el sedoso cabello de Edward, provocando un suave gemido que sale de los rellenos labios de él.

"_Maldición… que sensación tan placentera",_ pensó ella al oírlo, Isabella por instinto abrió sus piernas por lo que Edward quedo atrapado en ellas_…"OH"…_ pensó al sentir una dureza en su intimidad, comenzó a hiperventilar, Edward la dejo de besar y junto sus frentes.

—Eres realmente la mujer de mi vida— logra decir con la voz agitada; Bella siente como sus ojos se humedecen, ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer a un hombre asi?, Edward soporto sus berrinches, sus malas decisiones pero a pesar de todo siempre estuvo junto a ella.

Jugó con sus narices y le sonrió sinceramente antes de volver apoderarse de sus labios, Isabella se removió un poco provocando una exquisita fricción entre sus sexos, ambos soltaron un tímido gemido.

Edward comenzó a repartir besos desde su boca hacia su garganta, una de sus manos acaricio ahora la desnuda pierna de Isabella… Ella se estremeció ante el contacto, Edward era lo más tierno y delicado posible, con su toque, que apenas rozaba las yemas de sus dedos.

Edward respirando agitadamente, gimiendo su nombre en su oído.

Edward tocando su piel expuesta, provocando exquisitos escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Edward besando apasionadamente de su cuello hasta su oreja.

Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento… jamás en toda su maldita existencia se había sentido asi… pero de pronto algo cambio.

"_Eres tan fea e insignificante que dudo que puedas despertar en alguien algo que no se asco"_

_"Maldita Perra, sale de mi vista antes que te muela a golpes"_

_"!Mírate! eres una hija de puta Isabella… Nadie se fijaría en ti jamás, no provocas ni un suspiro"_

_"Eres una pobre diabla, maldita la hora en la cual naciste y arruinaste nuestras vidas perra, ojala hubieses muerto"_

Los fantasmas del pasado volvieron a su mente; El cuerpo de Bella se tenso, y sus ojos se humedecieron instantáneamente… ¿Por qué ahora las palabras de James venían a su mente? ¿Por qué?...

—¿Qué Pasa? — Edward deja de besar el nacimiento de los pechos de Bella cuando nota que ella está llorando, se alarma y se deja caer a un lado, se apoya en su codo para poder mirarla mejor.

—Bella… Bella ¿Por qué lloras? — Pregunta desesperando secando las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos, Isabella no quiere mirarlo, se siente tan estúpida ¿en qué momento comenzó a recordar estupideces? ¿Por qué ahora que tuvo el despertar más hermoso que recordaba? ¿Por qué? — Di algo mi Pequitas ¿te hice daño? ¿Qué sucede? No me asustes— la voz de Edward sonaba angustiada, Isabella ladea su rostro para verlo a los ojos, la preocupación de Edward se reflejaba en su mirada, sintió que no lo merecía.

—Yo… Lo siento…yo— susurró entre lágrimas, Edward niega con la cabeza.

—Perdón, no me medí… es demasiado pronto lo sé…—

—No es eso— responde rápidamente soltando un sollozo, Edward era el hombre más bueno que pisaba la tierra— yo… quería hacer esto— Siente como su rostro arde, Edward alza su mano hacia su mejilla, y besa suavemente su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede hermosa? — pregunto él frunciendo el seño _"maldición, ya no puedo con esto, ya no"-_Pensó Isabella al mirarlo.

—Recordé… mi pasado, yo lo siento… ni siquiera sé por qué vino a mi mente en este momento— suspiro, aunque las lagrimas no se detenían. Edward trago saliva, y beso suavemente su mejilla.

—Shh…tranquila yo estoy contigo— dijo acariciando la mejilla de Bella con su nariz— nada te sucederá nena—

—Pero Edward, yo… realmente lo estaba disfrutando— se sonroja considerablemente— lo lamento… lamento haberlo arruinado.

—Te lo dije ayer, jamás arruinaras nada mi Pequitas, puedes confiar en mí— Susurra Edward acariciando la cintura de Bella, ella se voltea por lo que quedan frente a frente _"ok… ¿estoy lista para hablar de ello? ¿Podre hacerlo sin largarme a llorar?"_

—Jamás supe lo que es amor Edward— dijo mirándolo, comenzó a juguetear con el cabello rebelde de él mientras hablaba mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— No recuerdo con exactitud mi infancia…—Suspira obligándose a ser fuerte— solo sé que no fue agradable, la que creí mi _"madre"_ — dijo sarcásticamente la última palabra— era una perra.

—¿Qué te hizo? — pregunto Edward con curiosidad, Sabia que Bella jamás hablaba de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Alice quien era su mejor amiga.

—Me maltrataba— dijo sin más; Edward se puso tan blanco como el edredón que ahora estaba prácticamente en el suelo— solía dejarme encerrada, muchas veces sin comida— suspiro— recuerdo que le molestaba que yo hablara, cuando era niña y quería jugar— sonrió tristemente— ella jamás tuvo tiempo, me trataba como una basura, y toda mi vida me sentí asi… un bicho que podría ser aplastado en cualquier momento, pase frio, hambre…— Sintió como Edward cerro sus puños alrededor de su cintura— Dormía en un colchón viejo y sucio solo con dos mantas, por eso detesto el frio… me hace recordar todo lo que pase, apenas tenía dos mantas para cubrirme.

—Bella… yo…—

—Déjame terminar…por favor, siento que si no hablo ahora no lo haré jamás— besa sus labios rápidamente callándolo— Bueno, los años pasaron, pero ella no era un problema realmente grande, he de admitir que cuando andaba de buenas era agradable—suspira, Edward besa su frente tiernamente, ella le sonríe.

—El verdadero problema era James…— Edward frunce el seño _¿James? ¿Quién es James?-_

— ¿Quién es James? —Pregunta confundido, Isabella cierra los ojos, no quería decir el nombre de aquel sujeto, sentía que la boca se le llenaba de veneno al nombrarlo _"diablos",_ suspiro recriminándose por ser tan idiota y revelar su nombre.

—James era mi supuesto padre— Edward nota la tensión de Bella al mencionarlo— él me daño mucho, tanto física como mentalmente, por eso cuando me encontraron hace dos años yo era asi, tímida Edward sentía que hasta por respirar me golpearían, el trato me decía cosas que ahora vinieron a mi mente… me tocaba y yo no tenía a nadie que me defendiera, no podía dormir tranquila en mi habitación con el miedo de que él llegara por la noche, a golpearme o tocar mis piernas, la última vez que lo vi… trato de violarme— sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente— él solía recordarme cuan fea e insignificante yo era…

—Maldito hijo de puta— mascullo Edward, su boca ahora una línea recta y su seño estaba completamente fruncido — Sabes que eso no es asi Bella— Edward le habla serio-

—Es eso lo que me vino a la mente e este momento Edward… fui tan infeliz, siempre sola… vacía, cada vez que me despertaba por alguna pesadilla no tenía una madre que me dijera que todo iba bien…— sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas—iba a vender bebidas en aquella esquina para tener algo que comer— sonríe con tristeza— aquella vez que casi me mataste—

—No me lo recuerdes…— interrumpió Edward estrechándola entre sus brazos— No sé que hubiera sido de mi si te hubiese pasado algo—

—Estabas embobado por Victoria— Edward pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pero de no haber pasado por todo eso no estaríamos aquí… no estarías aquí conmigo, con tu verdadera familia— beso sus labios suavemente—¿Por qué no dices como se llamaban esos desgraciados? ¿Donde viven?— Edward estaba completamente serio, Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—¡No!, no quiero que los busques.

—¡¿Por qué diablos los proteges?! — Pregunto molesto, por más que trataba de entenderla no podía.

—No los protejo, pero es una etapa que no quiero volver a revivir— dice estirando su dedo índice acariciando el seño fruncido de Edward para que se relajara.

—Lo haces, ellos tienen que pagar por toda la mierda que te hicieron Bella…¿Cómo es posible no querer hacer nada al respecto? —

—Es mi pasado Edward, olvidémoslo, ahora trato de ser diferente a todo lo que fui un día, algo que jamás olvidare, pero que si puedo superar poco a poco, junto con las personas que amo— le sonríe sinceramente a Edward—lo podre lograr, no necesito juicios… entrevistas ni nada por el estilo.

—¿Qué tienes contra los periodistas? — pregunta el entrecerrando los ojos.

—Son un fastidio Edward, todos menos tu.

—¿Y si vuelven para hacerte daño? —

—¿No crees que ya lo hubiesen hecho? — pregunta Isabella, Edward suspira negando con la cabeza.

—No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, no podría soportarlo— susurra abrazándola fuertemente, ella esconde su rostro en el cuello de Edward, aspirando su olor

—Nada sucederá, han pasado dos años Edward, ellos hubiesen actuado— se estremece de tan solo pensarlo— ahora soy feliz… sobre todo en este momento— Edward sonríe acariciando la hermosa melena castaña de su Pequitas.

—Vamos a Desayunar— dice levantándose.

—Vamos— y sin más se levantan hacia la cocina.

_**000000**_

—¿Estás segura que no quieres otro? — Isabella lo miro estupefacta ¿Qué pretendía?

—No Edward… creo que me reventare en cualquier momento— dice la joven acariciándose el estomago, Edward rio.

—Pues me gusta consentirte.

—Si sigues asi no me podre levantar de la silla— suelta una risita.

Habían pasado parte del día juntos, Edward la invito almorzar a uno de los restaurantes que habían en el centro comercial, habían comido demasiado Isabella pensaba que en cualquier momento reventaría, estaba satisfecha.

—¿Quieres ir al cine? — Pregunta Edward tomando por encima de la mesa la mano de Bella.

—No.

—¿Por qué no quieres? —Edward le sonríe confundido acomodando un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

—Prefiero estar contigo no sé en un parque o algo parecido, en el cine no podremos hablar o hacer esto— y sin más se acerca a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, dejando a Edward completamente sorprendido ante su actitud.

—Te Amo—ella articula sin hablar, él le sonríe acariciando su mejilla.

—Yo mas— Isabella niega y se aleja un poco de él.

—No eres consciente de eso Edward Cullen— le sonríe— Ahora vamos necesito moverme— él ríe y se levantan, ya habían pagado la cuenta.

Toma la mano de su amada y como dos locos enamorados se encaminan por el centro comercial, mirándose el uno al otro cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, muchas personas le sonreían al pasar al lado de ellos, la atmosfera de amor se respiraba en el aire.

—Okey preciosa— Dice Edward tomando asiento en el volvo.

—Vamos— ella me sonríe, Edward se pone en marcha

Estaban sentados en una pequeña banca de un parque, Edward pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Bella mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Me parece increíble que estés aquí— Dice Edward besando su cabello marrón, Isabella cierra sus ojos y sonríe complacida.

—Y no me iré…— _Jamás_

—Tampoco pensaba dejarte ir, no de nuevo mi Pequitas— Ella levanta y voltea su rostro, se miran por unos segundos y el completamente concentrado acuna su rostro entre sus fuertes manos y se acerca hacia ella.

Une sus labios en un beso suave y tortuosamente lento, sus lenguas se acariciaban con delicadeza, Edward enreda su mano en el cabello de Isabella acercándola mucho mas a él, no quería perderla jamás, no ahora cuando este día había sido el mejor de su vida… que repetiría el resto de su vida, junto a su Bella.

—Sé mi novia— dice Edward segundos después de terminado el beso, sus manos aun acunan el delicado rostro de su amada, ambos se miran con pasión, deseo… Amor.

Isabella siente como las mariposas de su estomago cobran vida propia recorriendo todo a lo largo de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir especial… viva.

—Si…— susurra apenas conteniendo la emoción de aquellas tres palabras que Edward le dijo, él sonríe y comienza besando sus mejillas, su pequeña nariz respingada, su frente finalizando en sus labios.

No se dieron cuenta cuando las luces del parque comenzaron a encenderse; los niños jugaban alegres, corriendo, riendo de aquí para allá, familias completas tiradas en el césped comiendo comida chatarra, el crepúsculo se perdía arriba de ellos creando la más hermosas de las veladas, el cielo anaranjado, las hojas de los arboles bailando con el viento, las risas de los niños, las parejas enamoradas que ambos veían pasar ¿Asi se veían ellos? ¿Locos el uno por el otro?... Isabella mira a Edward como si él fuera producto de un sueño, no quería separarse jamás de él, había encontrado el amor de su vida, aquel hombre que justo en este momento le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa; dejo volar su imaginación hacia dos años atrás… recordando aquel sueño en el cual ambos estaban juntos, completamente enamorados y tenían un hermoso bebe, Edward se veía diferente en ese entonces, mas hombre… pero ahora que lo veía, sentía que era igual a su sueño, un sueño que anhelaba con toda su alma.

—Es tarde— Isabella susurra acariciando el cabello de Edward, él la mira fijamente, sin querer perder el contacto visual.

—¿quieres irte? — pregunta.

—No, no quiero separarme de ti…— Edward le sonríe.

—Eso es fácil de arreglar… no te vayas— alza sus cejas, haciendo un tierno puchero que derritió profundamente a Isabella.

—Qué más quisiera yo, pero no he llegado en todo el día a mi casa supuestamente estoy con Alice.

—Tengo que agradecer a mi hermanita — Edward besa suavemente sus labios.

—Pues yo ayer la quería matar sinceramente.

—Te agradecerías que no lo hagas, a pesar de que me cambio por Jasper aun la Amo—

—Que celoso eres Edward— golpea su pecho juguetonamente, provocando una pequeña risita en Edward.

—Pues si… muy celoso— admite algo sonrojado.

—Pues no deberías— comenta— Alice te ama…—

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? — se hace la desentendida sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

—¿Me amas? — Pregunta acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Isabella, ella le sonríe con ternura, mirando y perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos color jade, Edward era el hombre más hermoso que había visto, adoraba cada segundo junto a él y había sido tan malditamente estúpida en no admitir sus sentimientos hacia él cuando era el momento adecuado.

—Con todo el alma— le respondió segura, Edward le sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios susurrándole en un _"Te Amo"_ sobre ellos.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos… es tarde.

—Pues vámonos, necesito hablar con Charlie— Isabella frunció el seño confundida.

"_¿Qué diablos tiene que hablar con mi papa?"-_ se pregunto mentalmente

—Necesito decirle que andaré de príncipe azul con su hija— Edward le sonríe— Quiero hacer las cosas bien… no quiero que me mate o algo por el estilo.

—¿No crees que ya estoy bastante grande para que le vayas a pedir permiso a mi papa para verme? — Pregunta haciendo su peculiar expresión de levantar su ceja derecha.

—Tienes veinte años Bella, eres prácticamente un bebe…— Edward se levanta del asiento y tira suavemente la mano de Bella para que se levante del asiento.

—No soy un bebe Edward…— dice algo molesta, ambos caminaban en el parque.

—Oh claro que lo eres… mira eres demasiado pequeña— la molesta, Isabella se enfurruña cruzándose de brazos… caminando con la vista al frente al lado de él.

—Tan pequeña que podría tomarte con tan solo una mano— continua— un pequeño leoncito enfurruñado— Isabella le saca la lengua indignada, a decir verdad Edward no mentía, era pequeña al lado de él, le llegaba a la altura de sus hombros.

De pronto sintió como se alzaba en el aire, dio un pequeño grito a causa de tal inesperado susto… miro a su alrededor, Edward la cargaba suavemente al estilo _"novia",_ caminando por el parque.

—¡oh por dios Edward, Bájame!- pidió completamente colorada, sentía curiosas miradas sobre ellos.

—No— apenas susurro Edward dejándole un suave beso en su oreja.

—Prometo no enfurruñarme y dejarte que hables con Charlie— dice como niña pequeña mirándolo a los ojos, Edward sonríe victorioso, dejándola en el suelo nuevamente.

—Te vez adorable molesta— dice Edward acunando el rostro de su amada en sus manos— y no te estaba pidiendo permiso para ver a Charlie… Iré a verlo contigo o sin ti mi nena— le guiña un ojo juguetón y Bella creyó morir en ese mismo instante.

—Bésame— pide haciendo un puchero, sin dejarlo responder toma el cuello de su camisa y lo acerca hacia ella, pone sus pies en puntitas, haciendo sonreír a Edward y juntan sus labios en un beso pasional, sus lenguas luchan la una con la otra, la cabeza de Isabella da vueltas por la falta de aire, Edward tomo de la pequeña cintura alzándola un poquito del suelo… la sensación era inexplicable.

De pronto sintieron un carraspeo justo al frente de ellos, Edward y Bella abren sus ojos y se miran por unos segundos; preguntándose quién los había interrumpido, Edward deja en el suelo a su Pequitas y ambos se voltean para ver de quien se trataba.

Isabella se paraliza inmediatamente al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, instintivamente toma de la mano de Edward apretándola con fuerza, por primera vez sintió miedo de perderlo, después de todo este tiempo está justo delante de ella la persona a quien menos esperaba ver...

Miro a los ojos de aquel curioso que los interrumpió, sus ojos eran inexpresivos, su mirada fría y calculadora_, ¿Por qué?,_ se pregunto Bella completamente confundida… sus ojos por alguna razón se llenaron de lagrimas.

"_¡Oh por dios Edward!…¿Por qué ahora?"—_Pensó.

—Hola— musito Edward con voz tensa, Isabella siente como un fuego recorre en el interior de su cuerpo, apoderándose por completo de su mente… impidiéndole pensar con claridad; Toma la mano de Edward fuertemente, poco y nada le importa si está ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en su agarre.

—Hola Edward, tanto tiempo— Dice la mujer con voz fría, Isabella contenía la respiración al ver lo que Victoria cargaba entre sus brazos.

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola Chico/as, ¿Cómo están?, yo sinceramente muero de calor 38° es terrible, y para morir.**_

_**¿Decepcionadas por que aun no hay Lemmon? Lo siento, pero les daré un pequeño adelantito, el próximo capítulo Lemmon entre Bella y Edward jijij no se desesperen.**_

_**Sé que los capítulos no avanzan mucho, pues estoy escribiendo mas sobre la relación de Bella y Edward, pero no se preocupen ¿extrañan a Renata y James? Pronto los veremos.  
**_

_**Disculpen la demora, estuve perdida en el tiempo con el tema de la Universidad, hoy dije ¿hace cuanto no actualizo? Y me doy cuenta que hace casi dos semanas, soy mala lo sé **____****_

Quiero agradecerles el apoyo que me han dado son geniales, lamento no haber podido responder RR, pero como dije antes perdí la noción del tiempo.

_**Las invito a que lean "Lecciones para Enamorar", siento que tuvo muy buena aceptación y ahora si dejo de dar la lata.**_

_**Un Beso las quiero Bye 3**_


	20. Mi Corazón está puesto en ti

**¡Este fanfic está protegido legalmente, no apoyes el plagio!  
Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Veinte; **_**Mi corazón está puesto en ti.**_

—_Hola Edward, tanto tiempo— Dice la mujer con voz fría, Isabella contenía la respiración al ver lo que Victoria cargaba entre sus brazos._

—Veo…— Dice la Pelirroja vacilante, deteniendo su mirada en Isabella, analizándola lentamente con la mirada— Veo que están juntos— alza su ceja un poco contrariada, el bebe entre sus brazos comienza a jugar con uno de sus largos cabellos color fuego.

—Asi es…— responde Isabella completamente cegada por los celos, pero trata de calmarse; mira al Pequeño bebe de al menos un año que le sonríe tiernamente, Tiene el cabellito anaranjado como Victoria, y sus ojos eran color cielo, Isabella mira a Edward quien tiene el seño fruncido hacia Victoria.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Victoria, provocándole un pequeño susto al bebe, Edward mira a Bella y le sonríe, nadie sabe qué hacer.

—Hola Renata…— Isabella mira boquiabierta a Victoria, quien la mira confundida por la reacción.

Sus manos comienzan a sudar y deja de poner atención a lo que Victoria habla, solo veía como sus labios se movían pero ella no escuchaba absolutamente nada, su corazón latía desenfrenado temiendo lo peor, sabía perfectamente que Aro era amante de Renata… o eso era hace dos años.

—Bueno…— Isabella ni cuenta se da de que Victoria había cortado la llamada— Nos vemos…— acomoda al bebe entre sus brazos, a Isabella no le pasa desapercibido como Edward mira al bebe, se siente una completa estúpida ¿ese bebe… podría ser hijo de…? _"NO, NO ¿COMO PUEDO PENSAR ALGO ASI?"_-se recrimina mentalmente.

—¿Es tu hijo? — Pregunta Edward; Victoria sonríe con ternura.

—Sí.

"_Oh No, por dios…"_

Todo en la cabeza de Bella daba vueltas.

—Edward, yo…no mires asi a mi hijo, él no es tuyo— aclara la Mujer mirándolo fijamente.

—Yo…yo…no…— Edward se calla, no sabe qué diablos decir contra eso, lo pensó por unos segundos, el bebe debería tener un poco más de un año…

—Olvídalo…— Victoria está completamente seria— Adiós Edward…— en ningún momento se dirige a Bella, sería demasiado hipócrita, Aunque no podía negar como Bella había cambiado en dos años, Se veía más mujer… estaba hermosa, ya nada quedaba de aquel fantasma que encontró Ian y que ella vio en el hospital.

—Vamos— Dice Edward a Bella tirando de su mano suavemente, aunque todo rastro juguetón se lo había llevado Victoria.

Isabella con el seño fruncido miraba a Edward de reojo ¿tanto le había afectado ver a Victoria?

Llegan al volvo en un incomodo silencio, se suben al automóvil.

—¿Por qué estas tan callada? — Edward pregunta encendiendo el volvo, Isabella lo mira alzando su ceja derecha.

—Tú estás callado Edward, yo no— se comporta como una niña, y tiene la tentación de sacarle la lengua pero se contiene.

Edward le regala una sonrisa negando con la cabeza, y pisa el acelerador, maneja con cuidado pero a una velocidad considerable hacia la casa de Bella, ya era prácticamente de noche y por mucho que él se negara Bella necesitaba llegar a su casa.

La miró de reojo, iba mirando hacia la ventana en completo silencio, movía sus manos por sobre su regazo, y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Edward hubiese dado todo por saber que pasaba por su mente, quiso detenerse en la mitad del camino y comérsela a besos, sabía que estaba molesta _¿pero por qué?,_ se preguntaba mentalmente, que él recordara no había hecho nada malo ¿o sí?

Edward con su mano derecha toma la mano izquierda de Bella y la acaricia suavemente, ella gira su rostro para mirarlo.

—La vista al frente…— Bella lo regaña tiernamente, él le sonríe y sin soltar su mano, mira hacia el frente manejando lentamente, no quería separarse de ella por ningún motivo.

_**00000**_

—¿Y bueno?- René sonríe de oreja a oreja al notar como la mano de Bella y Edward están entrelazadas.

—¿Y bueno que mamá? — Isabella esta enfurruñada, ve todo esto completamente innecesario, mira a Edward quien tiene una maldita sonrisa sexy en los labios, se derrite y tiene la necesidad de tirarse a sus brazos para besarlo.

—¡Ay niños!- exclama teatralmente sacudiendo sus manos al aire— vamos a la sala mejor, llamare a tu padre…— Bella mira a Edward y niega con la cabeza, y juntos caminan hacia la sala, esperan pacientemente a René quien va en busca de su esposo.

—Todo esto es innecesario— susurra nuevamente Bella— estoy bastante grande y vivimos en una época bastante moderna para decirle a mi papa sobre nosotros, ni siquiera vas a pedir mi mano para tanto escándalo— se echa para atrás, apoyándose completamente en el sofá con las manos cruzadas sobre su estomago.

—Si quieres puedo pedir tu mano en este mismo instante— Isabella pone los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Edward _"está loco",_ piensa.

—No seas payaso Edward…— lo regaña y él tiene una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios _"mmm… para comérmelo a besos", _piensa mirándolo con picardía, Edward traga saliva ruidosamente, acercan sus rostros lentamente cuando sienten unos pasos acercarse.

—Hola hija…Hola…Edward— Charlie frunció el seño al ver a Edward al lado de Bella, no es que no fuera de su agrado es solo que era algo confuso.

—Hola…— Edward se levanto del sofá y extendió la mano derecha para saludarlo, Isabella dejo escapar una risita con una cómplice mirada de su madre…_hombres._

—¿A qué se debe tu visita hijo? — Pregunto Charlie besando cálidamente la mejilla de Bella, todos en el salón se sentaron René al lado de Charlie justo al frente de ambos jóvenes.

—Bueno seré breve— Isabella puso los ojos en blanco al escucharlo— Tío Charlie…yo— tomo aire, busco con la mirada a Isabella quien a pesar de que sentía que la situación era estúpida, podía sentir el nerviosismo apoderándose de su cuerpo— Yo Amo a su hija con todo el alma…—

Silencio total en la sala.

—Y hoy le pedí que fuese mi novia… y ella acepto, me vera seguido por aquí—suelta una risita al decir lo último. René sonrió emocionada por las palabras de Edward, los miró con ternura agradeciendo que por fin hubiese llegado el día en que Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Charlie por su parte quedo algo confundido, si bien sabia de los sentimientos de Edward hacia Bella, creía que su hija no correspondía a su amor. ¿Pero que podría hacer él? Él aceptaría absolutamente todo lo que su hija eligiera, además Isabella ya tenía veinte años, ya podía tomar sus propias decisiones, él como buen padre solo estaba para apoyarla… sabía que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

—Solo cuídala hijo— dice sinceramente— sabes que ella es la reina de la casa…—

—Papa…— dice una avergonzada Bella completamente colorada, Edward le sonríe con ternura.

—Eso no tiene ni por que pedirlo, Bella es mi vida—

—Ay, estoy tan contenta… mis niños— dice René levantándose y dándoles a cada uno un abrazo, Isabella negó con la cabeza, esto realmente parecía una petición de mano.

Aprovecharon de cenar los cuatro juntos, las miradas entre ambos jóvenes jamás se desconectaron, se sentían extraños, querían estar solos.

Edward no podía creer que estaba junto a su Pequitas, ya que comenzaba a perder la esperanza de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, porque él era consciente de sus sentimientos.

Charlie tuvo que pasar al estudio luego de la cena para seguir trabajando, René por su parte fue ayudar a Raquel con los platos para darles privacidad a los chicos, no quería ser la típica _suegra_ metiche.

—Vez que no fue tan complicado— susurro Edward, nuevamente estaban sentados en el sofá, Bella inclinada hacia Edward mientras él tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mirando ambos la televisión.

—Pues no.

—Eres terca Bella… te lo dije…— Ella asiente y él sube su mano derecha para jugar con el largo y sedoso cabello de su Pequitas, ella sonríe descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—Si sigues con eso me quedare dormida…— comenta bostezando, él suelta una risita.

—Me encanta verte dormir…— Isabella se separa un poco de él y gira su rostro para mirarlo al rostro.

—Jamás me has visto dormir…— _creo._

—Eso es lo que tú crees hermosa—

—Me veo espantosa Edward, nadie se ve bien durmiendo… solo tu— acaricio el rostro de su hombre tiernamente.

Ambos se acercan con necesidad del uno por el otro, sus labios entran en contacto y sus lenguas sedientas de calor comienzan a devorarse, las manos de Edward dejan el cabello de Bella, concentrándose en el cuello de ella.

"_Oh por dios, te deseo tanto Edward"—_Piensa la muchacha con la respiración agitada.

Sintieron un carraspeo en la sala donde ellos se encontraban, ¿acaso jamás se podrían besar en paz?

"_genial, día de interrupciones de besos",_ piensa Bella separando su rostro, y pronto se arrepiente.

—Hola.

—Hola Emmett…— saluda temerosa.

—Hola hermano, Rose...— Emmett lo fulmina con la mirada asi que Edward se calla inmediatamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí Edward? —Pregunta directamente, Rosalie quien ha estado en completo silencio sonríe con descaro, Bella pone los ojos en blanco y antes de que alguien más diga algo ella se levanta del sofá.

—Él está aquí porque _yo_ quiero que este aquí Emmett— dijo molesta, Edward intenta protestar pero Isabella lo silencia alzando su mano en el aire.

—Podría saberlo Ian…— Isabella cierra los ojos tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, no quiere pelear con su hermano.

—Ian sabe lo que siento y él lo acepto ¿Por qué tu no?, ¿Por qué tanto te cuesta aceptar que amo a Edward?

—Ambos son mis amigos Bella, no quiero que ellos sufran…

—Oh, Okey… entonces me queda absolutamente claro que piensas que tu hermana es una puta, lo siento Emmett soy un ser humano y no perfecta, ahora con tu permiso…— y se encamina hacia su habitación con lagrimas en los ojos dejando a los tres solos en la sala; Prácticamente sube corriendo las escaleras y se encierra en su habitación a llorar tranquilamente…¿En qué momento se había convertido en un día de mierda?, primero aparece Victoria con un Bebe…aquel recuerdo la hace llorar aun mas, se siente una estúpida por pensar de que Edward pudo haber sentido algo al verla… quizás pensó que el bebe es de él.

Elimina esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ahora es lo que menos quiere recordar… pasan alrededor de unos diez minutos cuando la puerta se abre sin ser anunciada, Isabella no levanta la vista para ver quién es, solo siente como alguien se acuesta a su lado y comienza a besar su cabeza tiernamente.

—Shhh, pequeña no llores…— susurra

—Edward…— ella se voltea y lo abraza fuertemente, él corresponde a su abrazo sin decir ninguna palabra, solo acompañándola y acariciando su hermoso cabello hasta que ya las lagrimas cesan.

—No llores…— dice una vez que ya Bella se ha calmado— te arrugaras…— trata de bromear y lo logra una tímida sonrisa adorna los labios de Bella.

—Seguramente no me querrás toda arrugada— murmura con voz ronca por consecuencia del llanto.

—Te Querré incluso cuando seamos polvo a seis metros bajo tierra…— ambos sonríen.

—Pues somos dos.

—Pequitas, ya es muy tarde mañana trabajo temprano…— se abrazan fuertemente— te extrañare tanto bebe…—

—Ya te extraño y aun no te vas… han sido dos días increíbles Edward, Gracias.

—Los primeros de muchos que vendrán…

—Los primeros de muchos que vendrán— repite.

Ninguno quería despedirse pero había llegado el momento para hacerlo; los besos fueron escasos, ninguno estaba preparado para separarse, era como si hubiesen pasado años juntos y ahora tuvieran que separarse por alguna razón, Isabella lamento nuevamente no ser independiente, quizás le hubiese dicho a Edward que se quedara ahí con ella… el tan solo pensarlo la hace sonrojar.  
Isabella queda de espalda sobre el colchón y Edward a su costado derecho apoyado sobre su codo para poder verla mejor.

—Adiós pequitas— susurra Edward, Bella voltea su rostro hacia su derecha encontrándose con los exquisitos labios de Edward quienes devoraron todo a su paso, sus lenguas se abrazaban cálidamente, él alza su mano dejándola descansar en el cuello de Bella acariciándola con su pulgar, Isabella mordió el labio inferior de Edward y el soltó una risita traviesa, miró a Isabella por unos instantes, se veía malditamente adorable, oculta su rostro en el cuello de Bella depositando un suave beso en el.

—Adiós Edward… buenas noches— dice algo aturdida, su mano ahora descansaba en la cadera de Edward, se sonroja.

—Adiós pequeña… te veo mañana— dice levantándose de la cama, le guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación, dejando a Isabella mirando la puerta por la cual había salido, suspira y una tonta sonrisa adorna su rostro, se siente extraña, a pesar de la discusión con Emmett se sentía completamente feliz, mordió su labio inferior y como niña pequeña salto de la cama hacia el baño, lavo su rostro con agua bien fría, se quedo mirando en el espejo mientras secaba su rostro con una toalla de mano, la sonrisa aun no se iba de su rostro, tendría que llamar a Alice para agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella, ahora era la mujer más feliz que pisaba la tierra de eso no había duda.

Salió de la habitación y cogió el celular y marco rápidamente a Alice.

—¿Bella? — Isabella sonríe al escuchar a su mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… excelente ¿y tú?... ¿Qué paso en casa de mi hermano bella? ¡NO! Mejor no me lo digas, quiero dormir en paz esta noche no con imágenes mentales de ustedes dos — _"oh dios Alice, si supieras"._

—No hicimos nada, mal pensada… Llamaba para agradecerte, jamás me hubiese dado cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo… Edward, es genial…—

—Oh estoy tan feliz por ustedes…. Cuñada— ambas sueltan una carcajada.

—estás loca…¿Cómo estas con Jasper? — pregunta Bella para desviar la atención hacia otra cosa que no sea ella.

—Bien… estoy en casa de él en este momento, aprovechando que no está la pesada de Rose.

—Pues está aquí con Emmett…—

—Lo siento…— Alice dice sarcásticamente, Bella ríe.

—Bueno, iré por un vaso de Agua— dice Bella— Hablamos mañana amiga, te quiero adiós.

—Adiós cuñadita, cuídate…te quiero— y corta, Isabella sonríe al escuchar el nuevo apodo de Alice, a decir verdad le encanta.

Deja el móvil encima de la cama y sale de su habitación… mientras baja la escalera piensa sobre Emmett, ella está en su casa no puede esconderse en su habitación cuando no ha hecho nada malo… suspira pesadamente al darse cuenta como su estado de ánimo decae el encontrar con Emmett, Rose, René y Charlie sentados en el living compartiendo un rato agradable.

Pasó por el lado de ellos dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

—Hija ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento con nosotros?- pregunta Charlie, Isabella mira a Emmett y luego a su padre y niega con la cabeza.

—Prefiero ir a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad temprano— dice tranquilamente, Emmett bajo la mirada y ella se dirigió a la cocina antes de que siguieran insistiendo.

Saco un poco de jugo, Raquel no estaba por ningún lado, le pareció extraño… desvió un sorbo y comenzó a buscar en las encimeras si habían galletas horneadas de chocolate, se le hizo agua la boca.

—Están aquí arriba las galletas— dice una voz a su espalda, Isabella cierra la cajonera que estaba mirando y se dirige hacia donde Emmett le había indicado.

—Gracias— murmura cuando ve la fuente llena de galletas de chocolate, pone unas cuantas en un plano y vuelve a llenar el vaso con jugo, podía sentía la mirada penetrante de Emmett pero decidió guardar silencio.

—Bella…— susurra avergonzado.

—Descuida Emmett… ya sé lo que piensas y lo lamento realmente— trata de parecer tranquila pero por dentro está sufriendo, Emmett a pesar de todo es su hermano y lo amaba, en estos dos años su relación siempre fue buena, Emmett era protector, cariñoso con ella… es solo que ahora le dolió lo que dijo.

—Hermana, perdóname— pide acercándose a ella, quita el vaso de jugo y lo deja en la encimera, toma sus manos y las lleva a su boca dándole un tierno besito— soy un estúpido… solo quiero que seas feliz.

—Emmett, me dolió mucho lo que dijiste— los ojos de Bella comenzaron a humedecerse.

—lo sé y lo siento mucho… soy un idiota—

—Está bien… eres mi hermano— Emmett sonríe y la envuelve en sus brazos fuertemente, Isabella suspira, a pesar de todo lo extraña, extraña no tenerlo en casa las veinticuatro horas del día, su risa… sus travesuras de hermano, como solían quedarse dormidos hasta tarde viendo la televisión juntos.

—Te amo y no te quiero perder por estupideces…— dice depositando un beso sobre su cabecita.

—Yo menos a ti Emmett…— Ambos sonríen, Isabella se aleja y toma una galleta de chocolate.

—¿No quieres estar con nosotros un momento? — Apunta hacia afuera de la cocina, Isabella niega con la cabeza.

—Tu novia es muy… seria— no quiso decir que es una pesada.

—Tú también lo eras antes… hay que aprenderla a conocer Bella.

—Quizás otro día…— dice bostezando— tengo mucho sueño…Pero Emmett ¿no es muy vieja para ti? — pregunta sonrojada.

—Tiene veintinueve Bella solo nos llevamos cuatro años, además la amo— susurra acomodando un mechón del cabello de Bella detrás de la oreja.

—Está bien…— sonríe— Iré a dormir, Buenas noches y ven más seguido— le da un beso en la mejilla, toma su vaso de jugo y galletas y se encamina hacia su habitación.

"_Buenas noches"_ dijo al pasar nuevamente por el lado de su familia, Rose la miro entrecerrando los ojos, Isabella la ignoro y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación… comió sus galletas rápidamente, ya que el sueño la estaba venciendo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y se fue a la universidad, estuvo distraída, varias veces tuvieron que llamarle la atención, sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ahí… Edward ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría pensando en ella?

"_Diablos cuanto lo extraño, debo estar loca"_

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces miro su celular, la hora paso lentamente pero cuando por fin salió de la universidad aun no terminaba su tortura, se fue a la biblioteca para adelantar algunos trabajos y estudiar, cuando un mensaje de texto hiso vibrar su celular, varias miradas se posaron en ella, que se sonrojo considerablemente.

"_**No sabes cuánto te extraño, quiero verte hoy… salgo a las cuatro, Te Amo mi pequitas"**_

Isabella sonríe y rápidamente teclea un mensaje de texto.

"_**También te he extrañado mucho, ansió verte…¿te parece 4:30 en tu departamento?... recuerdo donde es, un beso te amo…Atte: Tu pequitas"**_

Puso en silencio su móvil… no quería avergonzarse nuevamente, toma un libro ni siquiera miro cual era y comienza a hojearlo distraídamente… _"Oh Edward… ¿Qué diablos me has hecho?"_

"**Me parece perfecto… Besos princesa."**

Isabella sonríe, se va al casino de la universidad y come algo de ensaladas, son casi las 3:30 de la tarde, "_¿Qué diablos hago en media hora?",_ se siente ansiosa… "_perdí la razón"._ Llama a Alice para hablar unos minutos, Alice le sigue diciendo Cuñada, cosa que le encanta…

Se sienta en el césped hablando con su mejor amiga, al parecer le ha ido excelente con Jasper, pero no quiere entrar en muchos detalles, sabe a qué se refiere… Isabella muerde su labio algo nerviosa ¿Qué se sentía hacer el amor?... frunce el seño al recordar las escenas de James y a Renata; estaba claro que ellos hacían todo menos el amor.

"_Mierda, no de nuevo"-_ se regaña mentalmente, no quiere que los fantasmas del pasado opaquen su presente, ella quiere ser feliz, y ahora realmente lo es, no necesita tormentos adicionales, tenía una hermosa familia que la amaba, una madre y un padre con quienes podría contar siempre, un hermano gruñón a quien adora, amigos como Jasper, Alice e Ian… una cuñada malhumorada como Rose, y un gran amor como Edward.

"_Edward"_ suspira profundamente "_Oh Edward"_ piensa, cierra los ojos recordando cada poro de su rostro, cada hermosa sonrisa que él le regala, cada vez que sus labios susurran _"Mi pequitas"_ o un hermoso _"Te Amo",_ lo adorable que se ve cuando hace sus pucheros, cada vez que sus manos exploran su rebelde cabello, como él y solo él era capaz de despertar todo lo que vivía dentro de ella.

Abre sus ojos, algunas personas la miran como si estuviera completamente loca, pero lo deja pasar, ellos no saben absolutamente nada de lo que es sentirse enamorada. Mira su móvil y ya con las cuatro con diez minutos, recoge sus libros y camina rápidamente hacia la salida de la universidad, toma un taxi y rápidamente se dirige hacia la casa de Edward, por alguna razón está completamente nerviosa, mueve sus manos sobre su regalo impaciente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está tocando la puerta de Edward… cuando él abre.

"Por fin" pensó, antes de que Edward la tomara entre sus brazos y entrase al departamento girando.

—Estás loco ¿lo sabes? — dice una vez que la dejo en el suelo.

—Loco por ti, si y mucho— dice antes de apoderarse de sus labios con pasión, _"Wow",_ Edward acaricia la pequeña cintura de su Pequitas mientras la besa tratando de transmitirle todo lo que siente por ella y lo mucho que la extraño durante el día.

—Te extrañe tanto — dice mirándola directamente a los ojos, Isabella murmura un cálido "yo también".

—¿Quieres algo de comer? — Pregunta Edward, Isabella alza su ceja confundida.

—¿Tienes comida?

—Por supuesto, hoy en la mañana oficialmente fui por comida…Mira— dice tomando su manito y pasaron hacia la cocina, Isabella le sonríe al ver como el refrigerador está completamente lleno.

—¿Por qué compraste Edward? — se gira a verlo, él se sonroja levemente, Isabella lo encuentra adorable.

—No quiero que mi novia pase Hambre…— la abraza fuertemente— Jamás…

Isabella sabe a qué se refiere sobre su pasado, sus ojos café se humedecen, pasa sus delgados bracitos por la cintura de Edward y deposita un beso en la camisa que el lleva puesta justo sobre su corazón.

—Gracias, pero ya comí— se disculpa —¿tu comiste? — Edward niega con la cabeza, Isabella entrecierra sus ojos y se aleja de él— Pues hoy tendrás una cocinera oficialmente— Edward le sonríe.

—No tengo hambre…— mentido.

—No seas mentiroso, siéntate…— le ordena guiñándole un ojo.

Edward se deja querer, la ve sacar una salsa, carne y queso… ¿lasaña?, queda mirándola por unos buenos minutos mientras conversan sobre su día.

—Hable con Emmett anoche…— dijo de pronto Edward, Isabella se voltea alzando su ceja derecha.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Más bien yo le deje en claro lo que pasaba… saco a colación a tu _amigo _Ian— el tono de su voz cambio— dijo que sufría…por ti— Isabella suspiro pesadamente, y su corazón se encogió . Ian… Maldición era una mala agradecida, lo llamaría mas tarde.

—Lo llamaré— Edward frunce el seño— Edward, Ian es mi amigo te guste o no…— murmura Bella revolviendo la carne en la sartén.

—Ok, como tu digas— corta el tema, aunque el tono de su voz había cambiado, Bella noto su cambio pero lo dejo pasar, siguió cocinando… nadie dijo absolutamente nada luego de eso, Isabella puso la lasaña en el horno y se fue al regadero a lavar los utensilios, cuando sintió unos brazos envolverla.

—Te vez adorable enfurruñada— dice Edward cerca de su oído… Isabella involuntariamente se estremece.

—Tonto— Edward ríe cerca de su cuello y deposita un suave beso en el mismo.

—Te amo ¿lo sabes princesa?...- Isabella juguetonamente niega con la cabeza, Edward le quita el cuchillo que tiene en la mano antes de que lo pueda matar, lo dejo en el fregadero y la voltea suavemente por lo que quedaron frente a frente.

—Te Amo Princesa— susurra jugando con sus narices.

—Yo también príncipe— ambos ríen.

Se sientan viendo la televisión mientras esperan a que la lasaña esta lista, Bella acurrucada como si fuera un bebe entre sus brazos, Edward juega con su lago cabello castaño.

—Me dará sueño si sigues haciendo eso… te lo advierto— Edward sonríe.

—Me gusta tu cabello— deposita un beso en su cabeza.

—Vamos a la cocina, eso debe estar listo— dice levantándose de su asiento y en efecto la lasaña esta lista.

Isabella le sirve un buen trozo a Edward con un vaso de coca cola, se sienta a su lado acariciando su cabello distraídamente mientras él come.

—Wow, está realmente exquisito—

—Gracias señor Cullen, adoro trabajar para usted— sonríe ahora jugando con la oreja de Edward.

—Usted es muy eficiente señorita Swan… la contratare de por vida—

—Gustosa acepto…— Edward se levanta de su silla y va al fregadero a dejar el plato y cuando se voltea a ver a Isabella, se acerca a ella lentamente… Isabella está de pie justo delante de él.

—Te Amo… —le susurra antes de apoderarse de sus labios suavemente, sus lenguas se reencuentran gustosas, las manos de Bella descansan sobre el pecho de Edward, y sus delgados dedos se mueven sutilmente sobre su corazón…

—Hazme el amor Edward… —musita sobre sus labios suspirando. Su respiración era agitada, Edward le hacía sentir tantas cosas inexplicables y maravillosas.

Él traga saliva ruidosamente, alucinado sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, su pequitas le acababa de pedir aquello con lo que llevaba más de dos años soñando. La queda mirando fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en sus profundos pozos color chocolate, tratando de encontrar algún signo de duda en aquella frase, ya que podía sentir claramente como las manos de Bella temblaban sobre su pecho.

— ¿Estás segura princesa? —pregunta dulcemente, tomando su precioso rostro entre sus manos, acariciando el exquisito sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Necesitaba asegurarse.

—Sí…—susurra Bella nerviosa, tragó saliva y se concentró en su tarea, en Edward.

Con caricias sutiles e inexpertas, avanzó con manos temblorosas desde su pecho hasta el cuello, perdiéndose en el sedoso cabello de Edward, primeras caricias que a él le parecieron la gloria, para las cuales no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y ronronear de placer rendido a las tímidas caricias que Isabella le brindaba.

Él con absoluta delicadeza comienza a repartir húmedos besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta su mandíbula, mordiendo levemente en algunas zonas.

—Eres hermosa… —susurra contra la piel su cuello, perdiéndose en su embriagador perfume, acariciando la longitud de su cuello con la punta de la nariz hasta llegar a tomar el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes y morderlo suavemente. Las manos de Edward están en la espalda baja de de Bella, sus largos dedos se aferraban a ella como si fuera lo único que lo mantuviera en pie.

Se aleja un poco, y le regala aquella exquisita sonrisa torcida que Isabella tanto ama y hace latir como un loco su corazón.

Edward toma su mano y lentamente se dirigen hacia la habitación en la cual durmieron por primera vez la noche del sábado. Aquella noche mágica donde Bella rendida a la cálida sensación de estar perdida entre los brazos de Edward, tuvo el valor de abrir su corazón y por fin confesarle su amor.

Isabella lo mira nerviosa _"¿y ahora qué?"_se pregunta.

Siente como las manos de Edward se meten por su blusa con avariciosa delicadeza para acariciar por primera vez su piel. Suavemente comienza a trazar un camino de fuego por su estomago, subiendo lentamente y aquello la hacía estremecer de la cabeza a los pies.

La respiración de la joven comienza a dificultarse cuando Edward saca su blusa por su cabeza lentamente… tiene la intención de ocultarse, la vergüenza que sentía al estar casi desnuda, definitivamente la superaba. De pronto sintió como aquella joven de hace dos años volvía nuevamente a ella… Tímida y temerosa de enfrentar algo nuevo.

—No te avergüences… —Edward le susurra con infinita ternura, para infundirle valor, acariciando solo con la yema de sus dedos los hombros bajando suavemente hacia las manos de Bella las cuales tomó entre las suyas y con infinito amor las besó—. Eres preciosa…—pronunció las palabras con tanta vehemencia, que las dudas de Bella se esfumaron.

_"Oh, Dios que tierno"_

—Eres hermoso…— susurra ella, aun con su mano en el pecho de Edward tocando su corazón sintiendo como este late desenfrenadamente en su interior, Edward le sonríe y se apodera nuevamente de sus labios

El beso es suave y pausado, tratando de grabar cada detalle de este momento en sus mentes, Isabella no puede creer que esto realmente este pesando, sus pensamientos están aquí con él, pertenece aquí… junto a Edward, el amor de su vida.

Isabella siente como los agiles dedos de él desabrochan el botón de sus pantalones y pícaramente acaricia su estomago bajo. Ella cierra sus ojos completamente entregada a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, Edward es tierno y perfecto, cada caricia es como una pluma recorriéndola, cada beso la alentaba a seguir adelante.

Abre sus ojos encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Edward, su mirada es profunda y misteriosa… sus ojos oscuros y sus labios entreabiertos respirando ruidosamente; Bella siente un profundo escalofríos recorrer su vientre concentrándose en su intimidad palpitante, alza sus manos aun temblorosas a causa de su natural nerviosismo ayudan a deslizar la camisa de Edward a través de su cuerpo tirándola al suelo rápidamente.

Edward está desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, puede notar un exquisito bello en su pecho varonil no es mucho, pero lo hace ver demasiado sexy, el pensamiento la hace sonrojar levemente, Bella se acerca hacia él y posa sus labios suavemente en su pecho, siente como él respira profundamente.

Edward comienza a bajar los pantalones de Bella, acariciando sus largas piernas, sus manos juegan en la textura suave de su piel, provocando uno que otro suspiro en ella, aquello es la mismísima gloria, Isabella tiene unas piernas maravillosas, trata de ser lo más delicado posible, pues quiere hacerle el amor lentamente, era su princesa necesitaba amarla con toda su alma por el resto de sus vidas.

Bella acaricia el suave y rebelde cabello cobrizo de Edward mientras él la ayuda a salir de sus pantalones, beso suavemente su muslo derecho, pasando su lengua y mordiendo levemente, la mujer cierra los ojos al sentir la tibieza de los labios contra su piel expuesta, muerde su labio inferior tratando de apaciguar los gemidos que luchan por salir de sus labios, se siente algo avergonzada por sentirse asi de excitada cuando el apenas la ha tocado.

Luego fue el turno del pantalón de Edward, Isabella torpemente desabrocha los botones, sus manos no pueden estar quietas, tiemblan constantemente y su respiración es dificultosa, siente deseo… pasión, pero también timidez al hacer algo que jamás había echo en su miserable vida, ¡pero es Edward! aquel que ha demostrado quererla durante mucho tiempo, ese hombre quien solía robarle besos sabiendo que ella estaba con otro, aquel hombre que siempre se encargo de hacerla sentir viva, aunque ella fue la última en darse cuenta de ello, es Edward aquel hombre que ama y con el cual quiere compartir parte de su vida; asi que prácticamente se obliga a no sentir vergüenza, _¡es ÉL!_, se repite reiteradamente mientras lo mira a los ojos deslizando lentamente sus pantalones hacia abajo. Él queda en ropa interior de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, queriendo prolongar aquel momento tan intimo, el silencio reina en la habitación, pues lo que sienten es tan fuerte que no se puede expresar con palabras, es algo mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos imaginan.

Edward sonríe cálidamente y mira a Bella con ternura, es completamente diferente, es toda una mujer, recuerda vagamente aquel _casi _accidente en la cual casi le arrebata la vida ¿Qué sería de él si ella no estuviera? Su vida no tendría sentido, ella era todo, es todo… quiere hacerla feliz todo lo que le resta de vida, es hermosa, aunque ahora claramente podía ver aquella mujer, tímida y nerviosa que conoció hace dos años, estaba nerviosa y a decir verdad él no se quedaba atrás. Era tanto el camino que habían recorrido para estar aquí, Isabella se empeñaba en hacer lo correcto cuando desde el comienzo sintió algo completamente diferente, pero no la juzgaba él también se había equivocado con ella y solo dios sabia cuando le dolía aquello.

Edward se acerca a ella y con su dedo índice levanta la barbilla de Bella para conectar sus miradas, se apodera rápidamente de sus suaves labios, es un beso ardiente, apasionado y necesitado del cual son prisioneros, no quiere perderla ¡no quiere perderla jamás!, sin dejar de besarse se encaminan hacia la enorme cama que los llamaba a demostrar su amor, amos se deslizan sobre cama, Bella queda prisionera entre el colchón y el atlético cuerpo de su amado, ella instintivamente abre sus piernas, queriendo sentir más su cercanía.

"_Oh dios mío"-_ gruñe mentalmente al sentir como la dureza de Edward está descansando en su pelvis.

Ella envuelve el torso de Edward con sus manos, dejándolas descansar sobre su espalda, recorre con sus delgados dedos toda la extensión de su cuerpo, la caricia es tan suave como una pluma, juega con el borde del bóxer, provocando un pequeño gruñido que sale de la boca de Edward, él esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novia y comienza a deslizar sus labios hacia abajo, concentrándose en el inicio del pecho de su amada.

"_Oh, madre santa"-_

Edward con infinita dulzura desliza una tirita del sostén hacia abajo… y luego la otra, repartiendo suaves y húmedos besos en sus hombros mientras la fina telita acaricia su piel, Bella lo mira atentamente haciendo su tarea, es tan hermoso… increíblemente hermoso. Arquea un poco su espalda para que Edward desabroche su sujetador, sus pechos quedan descubiertos casi al instante, Edward sonríe de lado al observar la piel nieva de Bella.

—bella Completamente bella— dice con devoción antes de inclinarse y pasar su lengua lentamente por el rosado pezón derecho, mordió aquella parte sensible jugando con su lengua y dando mordidas con sus dientes, provocando que se endureciera entre sus labios; mientras su mano masajeaba suavemente el izquierdo provocando que su pezón se pusiera rígido. Isabella arqueó su espalda soltando gemidos involuntarios _"se siente tan bien…"_

—Oh Edward…mi Edward— musitaba con la respiración entrecortada, movió sus caderas provocando que sus sexos se rozaran a través de su ropa interior, de la estorbosa ropa interior.

—Bella…— Edward frunce el seño al sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo de él, es tan suave, aquella piel cremosa lo vuelve loco, las pequeñas manitos de Bella tiran de su cabello excitándolo al máximo, provocando que su erección sea casi dolorosa, necesita amarla.

Bella muerde fuertemente su labio inferior, escuchar la voz excitada de Edward susurrar su nombre le provoco una placentera sensación en su intimidad, aquello se sentía tan bien. La punta del eje de Edward chocaba constantemente en el clítoris de Bella, inundando la habitación de gemidos, de excitación… de amor.

—Oh Bella… te deseo tanto— susurra Edward, deslizando su lengua hacia el ombligo de Bella… incluso un poco más abajo sobre su vientre bajo, ella gime prácticamente desesperada, se siente extraña, su humedad es evidente y quiere más… mucho más.

—Oh Edward_…!OH!-_ siente como los dedos de Edward acarician suavemente su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior, Edward tiene su seño fruncido mirándola con ojos penetrantes sin abandonar su tortuosa tarea, quita aquella estorbosa prenda, besando sus piernas mientras las desliza sobre las mismas, besa cada uno de sus pies. Bella alza un poco su cabeza y lo mira atentamente, es tan paciente, tan cálido, tan bueno que de pronto siente ganas de llorar, él es su vida, su mundo. Él se da cuenta de su mirada y sin contemplaciones la admira completamente desnuda en su cama, es hermosa… delicada, su cuerpo se ve frágil y el quiere hacerle el amor de todas las maneras humanamente posibles, quiere ser él y solo él el dueño de su corazón, de su alma y de su cuerpo… para siempre.

—Relájate princesa…— logra decir Edward con voz ronca, a su vez trazando líneas imaginarias en su pelvis, provocándole un exquisito escalofríos a lo largo de toda su columna… La realidad de pronto golpea Bella.

—Edward…— dice agitada a causa de las caricias que Edward le entrega, lo observa ahora arrodillado entre sus piernas, la imagen es gloriosa, divina, digna de una fotografía…claro solo para ella, pero trata de no distraerse en ello.

—¿Qué pasa pequitas…? — pregunto con voz ronca _"Diablos Edward"…_ atrapó su labio entre sus dientes, ejerció tanta presión que temió sangrar. Edward nuevamente esta recostado arriba de ella, mirándola de frente.

"_Quizás se arrepintió"-_ piensa Edward por un segundo, pero él no la obligaría hacer nada que ella no quisiera, la ama… para él es suficiente solamente dormir abrazado con la mujer de su vida.

—Yo… Diablos Edward, perdóname por no decirte eso antes…yo…bueno, no me cuido— Edward sonríe con infinita dulzura, _"Oh mi princesa"_ Besa su respingada nariz, y ella parpadea confundida.

—No te preocupes por eso…— susurra acariciando suavemente su rostro con su mano derecha, luego de un momento alza su mano y alcanza el cajón de su mesita de noche saca un preservativo… Isabella mira aquel insignificante paquetito plateado como si tuviera vida propia y en cualquier momento fuera hablarle, traga saliva mientras parpadea nerviosa tratando de desviar la vista hacia los ojos de su hombre.

—Edward…— musita algo acalorada, Edward acuna su rostro entre sus labios y deposita un suave beso en ellos, tratando de calmarla, puede sentir como tiembla bajo su cuerpo _"Mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella",_ piensa mirándola y perdiéndose en aquellos hermoso ojos cafés— Edward…soy…virgen— Declara sintiendo como su rostro se tiñe de rojo.

Edward levanta la cabeza mirándola directamente por unos segundos, tratando de asimilar aquella pequeña declaración, _"Mi Bella virgen…virgen",_ Bella lo mira atentamente tratando de descifrar las emociones que pasan por su rostro_" ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Está ¿decepcionado?, diablos, quizás no debí decirle… ahora me creerá una tonta"_ de pronto siente ganas de llorar pero se contiene al ver como una sonrisa se extiende por su bello rostro de ángel.

—Te Amo con toda mi alma preciosa— susurra con absoluta devoción contra sus labios, ella besa suavemente, y él sin perder tiempo se desliza hacia abajo, sobre sus pezones prestándoles atención a aquellas endurecidas piedritas que adornaban sus hermosos pechos, su lengua se ocupa de ellos, acariciando, chupando y succionando aquel rosadito pedazo de carne; Los gemidos de Bella lo alientan a seguir, su princesa se retorcía de placer debajo de su cuerpo, mirar el rostro de Bella excitada era hermoso y placentero, sus labios estaban entreabiertos soltando gemidos involuntarios, sus ojos continuamente se cierran a causa del placer que Edward provoca con su lengua.

"_Mierda"._

Musita haciendo sonreír a Edward, cuando este sin contemplaciones con sus dedos toca su húmeda intimidad, sus dedos se deslizan desde su clítoris y por toda la extensión de su vagina, acariciándola suavemente, sin prisas… mientras se miran a los ojos fijamente, Edward acaricia desde su cadera hasta perderse en el centro de su cuerpo, puede sentir su clítoris hinchado y su humedad es palpable, traga saliva mientras siente la necesidad de hundirse en ella profundamente, pero su Bella es virgen, quiere que ella disfrute de este encuentro con sus caricias, llevándola al cielo, quiere que vea las estrellas… quiere hacerla llegar a su orgasmo, quiere hacerle el amor constantemente.

Bella suelta varios gemidos sobre los labios de Edward, es casi tortuoso sentir sus dedos en aquella zona tan sensible; Las manos de Edward se mueven en círculos sobre su clítoris, provocando que todo su cuerpo convulsionara, aquella zona palpitaba por consecuencias de las caricias de Edward, siente su cuerpo caliente y tiene ganas de gritar… liberar todo aquello que él le hace sentir.

—Oh…Edward…— gime cuando llega a su punto culmine, clavando sus uñas fuertemente en la espalda de él, sintiendo sensaciones inexplicables…

Edward de un momento a otro está desnudo sobre ella…

Piel con piel.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Corazón con corazón.

Un hombre y una mujer uniéndose por amor por primera vez…

Se miran y él con una calma casi irritante separa sus piernas para acomodarse bien en ellas, Isabella espera expectante y siente como su cuerpo comienza a temblar, el nerviosismo vuelve a ella; trata de distraerse mirando el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Edward _"vaya",_ es hermoso es un dios, cada poro, cada cabello es lo más hermoso que jamás vio, los músculos de su abdomen son lo suficientemente marcados para relamerse los labios, mira a Edward tomar el preservativo que esta descansando en algún lugar de la cama y lo desliza lentamente sobre su eje mirándola a los ojos, Isabella mira cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente… _WOW_, Edward desnudo era la gloria… el paraíso, relamió sus labios completamente excitada, se sentía extraña y tenía una mágica curiosidad de acariciarlo _"ahí",_ pero la timidez le ganaba… "_quizás más tarde o mañana"_. Pensó.

Edward apoya ambos codos al lado de la cabeza de su pequitas y su miembro descansa en la cadera de ella sin introducirse, Bella lo siente caliente y grande… él se mueve lentamente sin entrar en ella, provocando gemidos en ambos.

En ningún momento sus miradas se desconectaron y Edward no lo resistió…llevo su mano hacia la intimidad de Bella comprobando cuan húmeda estaba, sonríe y toma su miembro entre su mano se arrodilla entre sus piernas y pone la punta de su pene sobre la húmeda entrada de ella…

—Oh…— murmura frunciendo el seño, a pesar del preservativo puede sentir la calidez de su intimidad, como lo invita hacerle el amor….Se miran, ella esperando un movimiento, está nerviosa pero es su Edward, sonríe para tratar de hacerle saber que está bien, siente que su voz no saldrá si habla, él expectante y nervioso poco a poco comienza adentrarse a su interior e Isabella frunce levemente el seño, él se detiene rápidamente, no quiere provocarle ningún tipo de daño.

—No te detengas…— gime completamente avergonzada, siente un pequeño ardor por su cavidad inexplorada, Edward empuja hasta que la llena completamente, sensación no es agradable… es algo que se puede soportar.  
Ambos gimen al sentirse por primera vez, la sensación es inexplicable, por primera vez sus cuerpos forman un solo ser, por primera vez sienten la calidez del otro, a pesar que para Bella esta vez será algo más complicado Edward quiere hacerla disfrutar hasta el máximo, quiere hacerse sentir cuanto la ama…

—¿Estás bien mi Pequitas? — pregunta con voz agitada mientras nuevamente deja descansar sus codos al lado del rostro de su mujer, besó suavemente la punta de su nariz respingada.

—Si…— susurra con voz agitada, casi no reconoce su propia voz y aquello la hace sonreír. Juntan sus frentes y sus respiraciones chocan contra sus rostros, se miran a los ojos fijamente, no saben si pasaron segundos o minutos asi… solo eran consientes del calor de desprendían de sus cuerpos, entregándose en cuerpo y alma para siempre.

Bella empuja suavemente su cadera dando en silencio la _"señal"_ de que se encuentra bien, Edward sin separar sus frentes comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente, no puede dejarse llevar completamente y hacerle daño asi que saca y entra su miembro en su interior lentamente, haciéndola gritar de placer, era un movimiento tan tortuoso que ambos sentían el mayor placer de sus vidas.

"_Oh mi dios… moriré"_

Edward soltó un maldito gemido que fue la perdición de Bella… lo mira a los ojos, él tiene su seño fruncido a causa de la excitación, su nariz arrugadita y su boca en una exquisita mueca de placer infinito, Isabella trata de grabar todas las expresiones de Edward mientras se mueve lentamente arriba de ella, profundo… llenándola completamente, haciéndola gritar sin pudor, y él no se queda atrás, susurra su nombre con devoción, los gruñidos de él llenan la habitación, la mano de Edward toma la de bella y la entrelaza, llevándola arriba de sus cabezas sin soltarla y se aferra a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, Isabella aprieta sus manos entrelazadas. Sus miradas jamás cortan el contacto, se besan pasionalmente, sus lenguas luchan entre sí por mantenerse en movimiento dentro de la boca del otro, mientras gimen sin darse tregua, las gotas de sudor adornan sus cuerpos.

La mano libre de Edward acaricia uno de los pechos de Bella jugando con su pezón

"Oh mierda"… murmura ella jugando también con su mano libre en el trasero de Edward, lo aprieta entre su mano y Edward suelta con gruñido dejando de besarla y junta nuevamente sus frentes, Edward deja de ocuparse de sus pechos y lleva su mano libre hacia la pierna de su novia y la sube hacia su cadera, Bella lleva _ambas_ piernas a la cadera de su hombre y Edward la penetra más profundamente, haciéndola jadear en busca de aire.

—Oh… más rápido…— pide ella retorciéndose de placer, su estomago sube y baja a causa de su respiración irregular, masajea el trasero de Edward lentamente, clavando sus uñas, encantándose con cada expresión de Placer de Edward y al parecer ella no se quedaba atrás, Edward jamás dejo de mirarla a los ojos.

—Oh, Bella…mi Bella— gime Edward, antes de apoderarse de sus labios con absoluta pasión, mientras intensifica sus movimientos sobre ella… ambos gimen en la boca del otro y no lo pueden resistir… su liberación llega arrastrando todo a su paso, Isabella siente como un exquisito placer se apodera de todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole mover un solo musculo más, siente sus pies agarrotados y su espalda se arquea a causa del placer.

Edward cae sobre ella tratando de recuperar la respiración que a ambos les hace falta… Bella acaricia el desordenado cabello de Edward mientras el descansa sobre su pecho como un niño pequeño.

—Te Amo tanto pequeña mía, te amo, te amo— susurra mientras levanta su rostro para mirarla fijamente, besando cara centímetro de su rostro.

—Yo te amo infinitamente, eso fue…maravilloso— declara con una resplandeciente sonrisa en sus labios.

—Me encanto hacerte el amor Pequitas— susurra Edward, salió de ella con cuidado, no quería lastimarla, y luego se acuesta a su lado, tirando del edredón blando para cubrirse ambos.

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo…— susurra él mientras su nariz juega en la mejilla de Bella, ella voltea hacia el quedando frente a frente sobre la cama.

—Qué más quisiera yo…— Edward hace un puchero completamente infantil.

—Quédate mi amor…por favor— Isabella lo mira por unos segundos, haciendo memoria _"amor…es la primera vez que me dices asi, Oh mi Edward"_

—Eres un consentido… pero me quedare, aunque estalle la tercera guerra mundial por no dormir en mi casa— él sonríe.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Como jamás lo he estado mi amor…— Edward sonríe como un niño pequeño al escuchar las palabras de su mujer, Ella esconde su rostro en el pecho de Edward depositando un suave besito en el.

—Buenas noches mi amor— susurra algo juguetón, ella sonríe contra su piel.

—Duerme bien amor mío— y cerró los ojos sintiendo la exquisita sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos entregándose calor, desde ahora serian completamente inseparables.

"_El silencio es sagrado; tiene la capacidad de unir a la gente, porque solo aquellos que se sienten cómodos en compañía de otro pueden estar juntos sin hablar"_

_El Diario de Noa  
__Nicholas Spark_

_**0000000000**_

_**Hola mis Chicas/os, espero que estén bien… les dejo el capitulo veinte de TSOS espero que les haya gustado jiji, a mí en lo personal me encanto escribirlo sobre todo la parte final, por fin consumaron su amor, espero que les haya gustado y que hayan quedado conformes.**_

_**GRACIAS, por los comentarios que me alientan a seguir, chicas les dira que el bebe que lleva Victoria no es de Edward, ya sabremos mas adelante sobre eso. En el siguiente capítulo sabremos de los malos.**_

_**Un beso enorme a cada una/o de ustedes, son lo mejor… adoro leer sus impresiones.**_

_**Besitos y abrazos; Los quiero.**_

_**AniCullen.**_


	21. Planes

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente**** ¡No apoyes el plagio!  
****Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi autoría**

**Capitulo veintiuno;**** Planes.**

Un exquisito calor inundaba sus cuerpos, los brazos de Edward la envuelven fuertemente junto a su cuerpo, ella de espalda a él, quien tenía su rostro escondido en el cabello marrón de la joven, podía sentir como Edward respiraba acompasadamente. Sus piernas entrelazadas proporcionándoles más intimidad, sus cuerpos desnudos dormían en armonía y una exquisita paz los envolvía.

Isabella se remueve inquieta, siente como una tibia mano descansa sobre su abdomen e inconscientemente la acaricia con sus dedos; a regañadientes abre sus ojos, frunce su seño tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación de Edward, iluminando sus cuerpos desnudos.

Trató de ser lo más delicada posible en removerse, el abrazo de Edward que la tenia encarcelada, se sentía demasiado acalorada, trato de no despertarlo pero Edward protesto pegándola más a su pecho, Isabella sonrió y con algo de dificultad se volteó hacia él quedando frente a frente.

"_Oh Diablos es tan hermoso, sus parpados, sus cejas pobladas, como sus labios están entreabiertos"_

Paso su mano delineando lentamente cada una de sus preciosas facciones mientras él dormía; jugó con sus narices tiernamente apenas rosándose y la mano de Edward que ahora descansaba sobre la cintura desnuda de Bella comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo acariciándola.

—Lamento haberte despertado— susurró avergonzada, Edward suspiro y frunció adorablemente su seño, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación; Isabella miraba cada uno de sus gestos, le provoco gracia como Edward arrugaba su nariz.

—Me encanto despertar asi— dice él acercándose hacia la boca de Bella, no tardan en unir sus labios, Edward toma la cintura de Bella acercándola a él lo más posible, acaricia su cintura desnuda, sus dedos se deslizan a través de su piel suavemente— ¿Cómo te sientes? — pregunta de pronto, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Isabella escode su rostro en su pecho, siente como sus mejillas comienzan a calentarse y solo susurra.

—Bien.

—No te avergüences— murmura él, dejando un tierno beso en su cabello, con una de sus manos levanta el rostro de la joven, frota sus narices delicadamente— Me encanta hacerte el amor Isabella.

Ella siente como un montón de mariposas jugaban en su vientre, centrándose en aquella parte intima que hace algunos momentos atrás sentía incomoda.

—Te Amo mi roba besos— Edward sonríe torcidamente lo que provoco que Isabella suspirara profundamente como una loca enamorada.

Edward se acerca a sus labios, puede sentir la tibieza de sus cuerpos, la necesidad, el amor y la pasión que inundaba la habitación, moja sus labios y apenas rozando los de Isabella susurra.

—También te amo mi _Pequitas_— y unieron sus labios suavemente, tal como la noche anterior se deseaban desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Isabella se acuesta sobre su espalda y Edward se queda a su lado de costado apoyándose en su codo mirándola fijamente, ella tiene la intención de subir la sabana y ocultar sus pechos desnudos, pero él la detiene, se miran y una vez más las miradas pueden transmitir mucho más que las palabras.

—Eres hermosa, no te ocultes…— Isabella traga saliva y asiente tímidamente. Edward alza su mano libre y acaricia su garganta, sus dedos son delicados, como el suave toque de una pluma, pasa su mano por entremedio de sus pechos, por su estomago y sigue bajando hasta llegar a su vientre bajo— Jamás de ocultes de mi… te amo preciosa, te amo tanto— murmura cerca de su oído, Isabella lo mira y quiere responder a sus declaraciones, pero Edward comienza acariciar su intimidad lentamente, Isabella cierra los ojos con fuerza y su respiración comienza a dificultarse, Edward mientras la toca en aquella parte tan intima comienza a besar su rostro, dejando pequeños besos e incluso tímidos sobre sus mejillas, su respingada nariz, su frente, y deteniéndose en su boca.

Sus lenguas se encuentran deseosas y desesperadas, la joven ahoga un gemido en su boca, los dedos de Edward comienzan a jugar con su clítoris, pellizcándolo de vez en cuando, jugando con su intimidad en toda su extensión, los espasmos se apoderaron del cuerpo de Bella quien al mismo tiempo puede sentir en su muslo el duro y grueso miembro de Edward.

—Oh Edward…— gime en su boca, abre sus piernas para darle un mejor acceso a sus mágicos dedos que hacen un increíble trabajo.

Alza su mano acariciando y tirando del cabello de Edward provocando un exquisito gemido.

Él acelera sus movimientos, puede sentir la humedad de su novia contra sus dedos, Isabella formo una "O" con sus labios.

—Mírame…— Edward pide con voz ronca, la joven hace un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no cerrar sus ojos, tira del cabello de Edward cuando alcanza su punto culmine, gimiendo, arqueando su espalda. Edward se inclina para besar sus labios sin delicadeza, siente como su miembro palpita, y reclama por atención— Me vuelves loco— susurra él, su mano hace el mismo recorrido, y se concentra sobre su pecho izquierdo, juega con su pezón, lo tira con sus dientes, lo lame, lo chupa sin contemplaciones.

—Edward…— Isabella siente su cuerpo acalorado y sudoroso, ella ha disfrutado pero Edward no… y aquello la apena, quiere dejar la timidez de lado y arriesgarse a tocarlo como él lo hizo hace unos instantes atrás.

—_Humm—_ Responde él aun entreteniéndose en los pezones hinchados de Isabella, ella lo empuja suavemente y ahora él cae sobre su espalda mirándola confundido.

Ella se ubica como estaba Edward hace unos instantes, se inclina hacia su rostro besando tiernamente cada una de sus facciones, se concentra en sus labios y lentamente su mano bajaba hacia su pene erecto, siente como las mariposas vuelvan por su cuerpo, como su corazón galopa rápidamente en su pecho, relame sus labios y toma el miembro de Edward entre su pequeña manito.

—OH… Bella— Gime él cuando Isabella con nerviosismo comienza acariciarlo de arriba abajo, sus movimientos son tortuosamente lentos, se siente casi poderosa al ver como Edward reacciona a causa de sus caricias inexpertas.

De la base a la punta, de la punta a la base, una, dos, tres veces…y cada tanto apretaba su agarre, a Edward parecía gustarle ya que gemía constantemente y respiraba con mucha dificultad, tenía a Isabella demasiado excitada.

—Bella…A-mm-or— dijo entrecortadamente mirándola a los ojos, ella le sonrió tímidamente, y él echa su cabeza hacia atrás, toma la mano de Bella entre las suyas, no quiere venirse en su mano.

—¿Q-ue..? — Isabella se siente confundida, y él le sonríe, alcanza un condón de su mesa de noche, y se lo pone rápidamente, se sienta en la cama apoyando su espalda al respaldo, Isabella gatea hacia él y se sienta a horcajadas sin unir sus cuerpos.

Edward pasa sus manos por la cintura descansándolas en su espalda, abrazándola y pegándola a su torso, su rostro queda a la altura de su pecho.

Isabella pasa sus manos por el cabello de Edward y él deposita un beso ahí, justo donde su corazón late desenfrenadamente.

Isabella mueve sus caderas, sintiendo como el miembro de Edward esta bajo su sexo sin introducirse, ambos gimen, ella levanta un poco sus caderas y acomoda el pene de Edward en su entrada y lentamente baja sobre él… introduciéndose por completo, llenándola por completo.

—Ahh— gimieron en sincronía, Bella despeja el rebelde cabello de Edward que estaba en su frente, besa tiernamente su cabeza y abrazados comienza a moverse lentamente, gimiendo sus nombres.

Él la abraza con fuerza, levanta su rostro y Bella lo está mirando, unen sus labios mientras los movimientos comienzan acelerarse, sus caderas se unen una y otra vez, sus respiraciones se dificultan, sus cuerpos unidos y sudorosos hacen el amor.

—Oh…por dios…—Gime Bella a sentir como el orgasmo comienza aturdir sus sentidos, Edward la ayuda a moverse más deprisa con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

—OH…— Isabella gime al unisonó con Edward cuando el clímax se apodero de sus cuerpos, dejándolos aturdidos, sus ojos jamás dejaron de conectarse, Edward la abraza y la aprieta más hacia su cuerpo, se besan con delicadeza.

—Te Amo mi Pequitas preciosa— Ella le sonríe tímidamente.

—Yo también, jamás lo olvides—

_**00000**_

Isabella acababa de salir de la habitación de Edward, su cabello húmedo caía sobre su espalda, mojando levemente su sweater, Edward le sonríe desde la cocina, mientras prepara leche y saca un paquete de galletas de un cajón.

—Ten— deja un vaso de leche sobre la encimera de la cocina, Isabella le sonríe y toma el vaso entre sus labios, toma un largo sorbo, necesita recuperar energías, se siente cansada por tanta actividad física… el pensamiento la hace sonrojar.

—¿En qué piensas? — Edward acaricia su mejilla sonrojada, Bella la sonríe con ternura y niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo que volver a casa, mira que más tarde tengo universidad, y tú tienes que trabajar— Él asiente lentamente, odia ir a trabajar pero necesita ir.

—Te paso a dejar a casa bebe, vamos— Besa delicadamente su frente y Bella pasa sus brazos por la cintura de él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Gracias por…por amarme— Edward la rodea con sus brazos y besa su cabello.

—Gracias a ti por permitirme estar en tu vida— Ella sonríe contra su pecho, no sabe que hizo en otra vida para merecer a un hombre que la amara tanto, se siente como una adolecente de quince años, tiene ganas de saltar, gritar a los cuatro vientos que Edward Cullen es suyo completamente suyo.

Después de desayunar Isabella toma su bolso que la noche anterior había quedado en el sofá de living, saca su móvil para ver la hora cuando ve veinticinco llamadas perdidas, palidece

—Mierda…— susurra mirando las llamadas, la mayoría de sus padres; de Emmett, incluso dos de Ian ¿Qué diablos?

—¿Sucede algo Pequitas? — Edward la abraza por detrás, pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella, entrelazando sus brazos sobre su estomago y apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro de ella.

—Me llamaron toda la noche, te dije que comenzaría la tercera guerra mundial por no llegar a casa— trato de bromear pero su voz sonaba preocupada, Edward la suelta y la voltea, quedando frente a frente.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa no debí pedirte que te…—

—Shh, calla… no me arrepiento de nada, ahora vamos a casa— le da un beso fugaz en los labios y se dirigen hacia el estacionamiento.

Se dirigieron hacia la mansión Swan, sus manos iban entrelazadas sobre el muslo de Bella, ambos sonreían como dos locos enamorados.

—Me disculpare con Charlie— dice de pronto Edward— él confió en mí y bueno… se preocupo— Isabella sonríe negando con la cabeza.

—Déjame hacer esto sola— tenía un presentimiento en su corazón— por favor.

—¿Cómo crees? no dejare que te regañen a ti por mi culpa— Isabella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Edward soy una adulta, no me obligaste que a quedarme contigo, lo hice por que quise… ahora mis padres tienen que entender que no tengo quince años, soy mayor de edad— Edward la dejo tranquila mientras conducía.

Pronto se encontraron frente a la casa de los Swan, Isabella se voltea mirando a su novio entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo— él asiente, Isabella sonríe triunfante — Edward vete ¿sí?, puedo manejar esto sola— él suspira profundamente poniendo sus ojos en blanco

—Está bien— dice tranquilo, la joven le sonríe tiernamente y confiada.

—Buen chico, te llamare más tarde, te amo— junta sus labios en un beso corto y baja del volvo, camina unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada cuando siente un portazo a su espalda, se voltea confundida y ve a Edward caminar tranquilamente hacia ella con una hermosa sonrisa torcida en su labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — _"que pregunta más estúpida",_ se recrimina, él no borra la sonrisa de sus labios y pícaramente la guiña un ojo.

—Acompañándote, ahora vamos… ¿no creíste que me rendiría tan fácilmente Isabella?, soy terco deberías saberlo— Ella se queda en silencio.

—Necio.

—Ese es mi segundo nombre— ríe él, Isabella frunce el seño y se encaminan hacia la puerta, donde una muy desesperada René les abre la puerta.

—¡Hija! ¡Hija estas bien! — prácticamente la tiro a sus brazos, abrazándola fuertemente, toco su rostro con sus manos, tratando de creer que estaba sana y salva.

—Lo siento mama, solo que se me… paso la hora— René se separa de su cuerpo mirándola con el seño fruncido… "_diablos está molesta";_ Isabella pocas veces la había visto molesta, y esta vez no se salvaría, sabía que había actuado mal en no avisar pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?

—¡¿Cómo se te puede pasar la hora Isabella?! ¿Puedes entender lo preocupada que estaba?...¿qué pasa si te hubiese pasado alg…—

—Tía René lo siento, fui yo el culpable— Hablo Edward por primera vez, Isabella mira a su novio estupefacta.

—Edward, tendremos que hablar contigo seriamente jovencito, sabes que te quiero como a un hijo… pero… pero— lágrimas comenzaron a salir por los ojos claros de René Isabella se sintió mal y la abrazo, se tenso al notar quienes estaba a las espaldas de René… Charlie, Emmett e incluso Ian miraban la escena en silencio, ¿habían estado ahí todo el tiempo?

—Edward, acompáñanos por favor— Charlie estaba tranquilo y le sonrió a Isabella que frunció el seño sintiéndose confundida.

—¡Ey! ¡ey! ¡ey!— dijo tomando la mano de Edward deteniendo su andar; todos la miraron confundida, incluso su novio— Tu no vas a ningún lado— se dirige hacia Edward— Papá, Edward no tiene nada que ver en esto…— Estaba nerviosa, no quería que sus padres vieran esta relación como algo negativo.

—Hija, solo quiero hablar con él— La calma de Charlie la tenia completamente desconcertada, René asiente hacia su esposo, y se encaminan hacia el estudio.

—No tienes por qué ir si no quieres— Le dice Bella a su novio, él acaricia su mejilla tiernamente y besa su frente.

—Si no salgo vivo de adentro recuerda que te amo— ambos sonrieron

—Tienes que trabajar— dice ella, él se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

—Te amo.

—Yo también— él la abraza y se pierde de camino al estudio.

Isabella siente su rostro arder, Emmett está apoyado sobre el arco que da hacia el living con sus brazos cruzados e Ian… la mira fijamente a los ojos, habían pasado semanas que no sabía de él.

—Hola— susurra de pronto muy tímida, de pronto ve siente como unas manos aparecen sobre el estomago de Emmett, abrazándolo por detrás.

—Hola tesoro— Rosalie le susurro a Emmett, él le sonríe.

—Bueno hermanita, para la próxima avisa, mira que mamá estaba histérica, no la veía asi desde que desapare…— de pronto se calla, Isabella frunce el seño sabe a qué se refiere su hermano y su corazón comienza a palpitar al imaginar a René completamente destruida cuando Renata la robo de sus brazos.

—Bueno aquí perdemos el tiempo, Adiós isabella— Dice la rubia, Isabella pone los ojos en blanco, Rose es un fastidio. Su hermano con su novia salen sonriéndose de la casa.

—Me alegro que estés bien— Ian susurra sonriéndole sinceramente, ella suspira levantando la vista de sus pies, Ian se ve extraño.

—¿Cómo estas tu? — Pregunta ignorando su comentario, ella se acerca a él y se abrazan como dos viejos amigos.

—Bien, dentro de lo que se puede— Ian le sonríe y acomoda un mechón del cabello de la joven que se había salido de su lugar.

—Me alegro… ¿tus abuelos? — él sonríe con satisfacción a escuchar a Bella como se preocupa de sus únicos familiares vivos.

—Bien, muy bien… esperan venir en los próximos meses— Ella le sonríe tiernamente y el no puede evitar preguntar.

—¿Eres feliz ahora? — Isabella se siente incómoda, no quiere tener este tipo de conversación con Ian, pero a pesar de todo asiente con su cabecita.

—Sí, Edward es un buen hombre Ian— él le sonríe con tristeza y suspira profundamente tratando de ignorar el nudo que se le formo en su garganta, extrañaba a Bella… la extrañaba mucho y la amaba profundamente.

—Lo sé, aunque aun no me agrada— ambos se sonríen, Bella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en casa? — él niega con su cabeza.

—_Nop,_ René me llamo por que prácticamente estabas desaparecida por la vida, y temía que te habían secuestrado— Isabella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Es una tontería, tengo veinte años no diez— él solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, no pudo evitar sonreir.

—Me alegra de todos modos que lo haya hecho, no hubiese tenido el valor para venir a verte sin motivo alguno— Isabella nuevamente se incomoda.

—Ian…yo…—

—Disculpa no quise incomodarte, amigos ¿recuerdas? — sus ojos azul cielo se ven sinceros, Isabella se siente mal, Ian es un buen hombre que merece toda la felicidad del mundo.

—No sé si ahora sea lo mejor, mira necesito que seas feliz no quiero que te afecte verme con Edward — Isabella se sonroja al nombrarlo, las imágenes de la noche anterior y de hoy por la mañana vuelven a su mente.

—Me encanta verte feliz… aunque no sea conmigo lo entiendo, soy tu amigo a pesar de todo pequeña— Ella suspira y ambos se abrazan fuertemente, no quería ser egoísta, Ian tenía que ser feliz… como ella lo era ahora.

De Pronto sienten como carraspeo interrumpe su conversación, Isabella suelta a Ian y voltea para mirar a un Edward con su adorable seño fruncido _"Diablos"_

—Hola Ian— saluda él por cortesía, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero dada la conversación que había tenido con los padres de Bella hace momentos atrás más aun cuando ellos están detrás de él no quería ahora sumarle que era un mal educado, Esme estaría orgullosa de él "Oh si claro", piensa sarcásticamente, pues las ganas de matarlo supera con creces su buena educación, a la mierda… quiere destruir aquel rostro de víctima.

—Hola…— respondió el aludido — Bueno me voy— Ian toca sus bolsillos para comprobar que su móvil estaba en ellos.

—Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer— Isabella mira a Edward con el seño fruncido ¿Qué fue eso? "_Oh diablos no puede seguir celoso de Ian"_.

—Creo que es mejor que te calmes hijo— aconsejo René golpeando suavemente su espalda— Hija tengo que hablar contigo— entrecierra los ojos.

—Bueno Bella— Ian ignora los comentarios de Edward, acerca sus labios hacia las mejillas de Bella y Edward ve todo rojo por un momento, se trata de calmar, Ian pasa a su lado y ambos se fulminan con la mirada e Ian se pierde por la puerta principal de la casa.

—René amor… Ven por favor— Charlie se lleva a su esposa de la sala para que ambos muchachos conversen cómodamente.

—¿Qué te dijeron? — pregunto Bella tomando asiento en el sofá de su casa, Edward aun con su seño fruncido, se sentía celoso de Ian… muy celoso.

—Nada— responde secamente, mira la hora en su celular.

—Creo que debería irme al trabajo— comenta él, Isabella lo mira confundida.

—Pensé que no irías — se levanta del sofá cercándose hacia él— Edward no seas terco— Alza su mano acariciando levemente la arruguita que se forma entre sus cejas— ¿aun no entiendes que te amo a ti?, que me entregue a ti porque te amo, que se desarrollo la tercera guerra mundial al quedarme contigo ayer por la noche ¿pero sabes qué?... no me arrepiento en lo absoluto, lo volvería hacer una y mil veces más, solo para tenerte conmigo— le susurraba contra sus labios, Edward suspiro dándose por vencido, tomo la pequeña cintura de Bella entre sus brazos.

—Te amo bebe, no me gusta verte cerca de él— susurra él jugando con sus narices, ella la sonríe coquetamente.

—Yo también mucho, y no seas terco…sabes que eres todo para mí— él le saca la lengua juguetonamente.

—Bien es mejor irme al trabajo, no quiero que me despidan… recuerda que tengo que comprar un comedor— Isabella ríe.

—Me da igual comer en el suelo… — dice coquetamente cerca de su oído— prefiero comer en la cama.

Edward la mira impresionado, Isabella frunce su boca y baja la mirada avergonzada… Edward iba a contestar cuando René llama su atención.

—Hija…

—Ya voy mami—

No quería tentar a su suerte, asi que acompaño a Edward a la salida y se despidieron rápidamente, prometiendo que se volverían a ver dentro de la semana.

—Hija ven— Llama René desde la cocina, Charlie quien venía con su maletín listo para salir hacia algún lugar le guiña el ojo, al parecer no estaba tan enfadado como lo estaba René, suspira preparándose para lo peor.

—Tú papa me advirtió— dijo sin mirarla— que no hablara contigo, que él lo haría pero no puedo dejar pasar esto Bella, estuve toda la noche preocupada pensando en que algo o alguien pudo haberte hecho daño— limpio una lágrima que descendió por su mejilla. Isabella se siente mal por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato a René pero diablos, tiene veinte años… Bella supero su pasado ¿Por qué su madre aun no podía tan solo comprenderla?

—Mama lo siento— René la miro a los ojos.

—No tengo inconvenientes que te quedes con Alice, o fuera de casa pero tienes que informarme de ello. Hija no quiero que nada te suceda, no quiero que nada te separe de mi lado… no de nuevo—

—Mamá te entiendo, pero tu entiéndeme a mí, tengo veinte años, siempre he sido independiente… cuando vivía en otra realidad trabajaba en una esquina vendiendo refrescos para poder comer, sobreviví dieciocho años a maltratos y sin embargo aquí estoy, se cuidarme sola—

René acaricia el cabello largo de su hija con delicadeza tratando de entenderla.

—Sé que no eres una niña, eres madura…has pasado por mucho, pero hija…—

—Mamá quiero vivir sola.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso cariño—René estaba completamente seria, no quería separarse de su hija, camina hacia el otro lado de la cocina y se apoya sobre la encimera, dándole la espalda a su hija.

—Por favor, si quieres puedo vivir aquí al lado, puedo trabajar media jornada, sé que puedo sola— Bella trata de convencerla, pero al parecer es en vano.

—Estas tan pequeña cariño— Isabella vio una luz de esperanza, por lo general René huía de este tema de conversación.

—No lo soy, hay niñas de dieciocho años que dejan sus casas, mis compañeros de universidad todos viven solos, me gusta ser independiente, quiero vivir sola… vivir por mí. No puedes pretender que yo recién a los treinta años venga a salir de casa—

René suspira, sabe que su hija tiene razón, René a la edad de veinte años se fue a vivir con Charlie, y fue una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida, Isabella solo le pedía un poco de independencia, era demasiado pronto para que viviera con Edward, pero sí podrían conseguir un departamento cerquita de aquí para ir a visitarla constantemente.

—Ve a prepararte para la Universidad, te llevo… iré a ver a Charlie, necesito hablar con él— y sin más salió de la cocina.

_**00000**_

La mujer ondulaba las hermosas ondas de su cabello castaño, pinto sus labios de color rojo carmesí y delineo sus parpados con precisión tratando de no cometer ningún error que estropeara su imagen.

—Estoy perfecta— Acomodo sus senos por debajo del vestido de seda café que traía puesto, era algo incomodo… pero a la reunión de la alta sociedad a la cual asistiría lo ameritaba, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Escucho un par de golpes en la puerta, musito un "adelante" y una figura femenina apareció por la puerta.

—¿Ya estas lista?- la mujer castaña asintió sonriente… hoy por fin lo vería después de años, un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo daba claras señales de su necesidad enfermiza de él

—Claro tesoro— aparentaba ser dulce y tierna— ¿Tu padre? — pregunta como si realmente le interesara.

—Acaba de llegar esta con Ben en la sala— La mujer asintió echándose perfume en el cuello y entremedio de sus senos. Victoria miró su atuendo… era el vestido favorito de Carmen, su madre fallecida.

—¿Qué miras tesoro? — Renata alzo su ceja derecha mirándola por el espejo con curiosidad, sabía que la pelirroja extrañaba a su madre, gracias al cielo cuando la estúpida mujer estiro la pata Victoria estaba embarazada, ese fue el pretexto de Renata para acercarse a ella y tratar de _"ayudarla"_

—Ese vestido era de mi mama…— dice algo temerosa, Victoria a pesar de tener una personalidad fuerte su madrastra Renata le provocaba algo de temor, su miraba era fría y calculadora, por eso siempre trataba de llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Pues sí, me queda bien ¿no? — Dice admirándose en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo— bueno se nos hace tarde, adiós Victoria— dice tomando su pequeño bolsito de mano y saliendo hacia la sala donde Aro su esposo la esperaba.

_**000**_

Las personas todas con una copa de champagne en la mano brindaban por cualquier tontería. Renata de la mano de Aro y completamente irritada por el dolor de sus pies, es presentada oficialmente como la nueva esposa de Aro, la mayoría de las personas murmuraba que ellos dos eran amantes desde mucho antes que Carmen falleciera trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico, pero nadie dijo nada.

—¿Estás contenta ahora que te presente oficialmente como mía? — Aro miraba descaradamente el escote de su mujer.

—Era lo menos que podías hacer después de esperarte tanto tiempo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros, él negó con la cabeza. Un hombre gordo y algo desalineado se acerco a su esposo, Renata no tenia ánimos de participar de aquella conversación, asi que saco el móvil de su cartera, era casi media noche… sonrió como una adolecente de quince años al saber que en pocos minutos lo vería. Camino por un pasillo desapareciendo de la multitud, y salió hacia la calle principal de la recepción, espero el llamado por más de diez minutos. Camino hacia las sombras lo más alejado posible de la recepción, unos árboles eran el escondite perfecto, miraba atentamente hacia todos lados, cuando una figura masculina se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero mira nada mas en lo que te has convertido _querida_— Renata siempre siente como su corazón se dispara, James la mira de arriba abajo deteniéndose en el escote que dejaba gran parte de su busto a la vista, él se relame los labios sintiendo como su pene comienza a reaccionar, como le gustaba tener a Renata en posiciones obscenas dándole placer, haciéndola implorar por más.

—¿Dónde te estás quedando James? — Pregunta directamente, esto tenía que hacerse rápido, Aro no tardaba en buscarla; James suelta una carcajada negando con su cabeza.

—No sé cómo puedes ser tan idiota— James se acerca a ella peligrosamente y pasa la lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello, Renata cierra sus ojos ante la cercanía por quien fue su acompañante, y ahora seguía prófugo, pero daba gracias que había pasado tanto tiempo, asi podría pasar más desapercibido— No me puedo quedar en ningún lugar, me temo que me tendré que quedar por las noches en tu casa, necesito comida y ropa limpia— la arrincona hacia el árbol más cercano y junta sus caderas. Renata siente el duro y grueso miembro de James acercarse peligrosamente hacia su intimidad húmeda.

—Tenemos que hablar primero— Renata miro los ojos claros de James, aun en la oscuridad se podían ver fríos y escalofriantes, lo alejo con sus manos.

—Lo sé Idiota, si hubiese sabido que esa hija de puta no era mi hija me la hubiese follado hasta cansarme— Renata cerró los ojos tratando de no sentir celos de la estúpida hija de puta de Isabella.

—Eres una Mierda James, estabas conmigo…— él se encoge de hombros,

Le importaba una mierda si era fiel o no a Renata.

—Bueno ¿entonces qué hacemos con esa? — Renata sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Ya tengo todo planeado, solo hay que esperar James, aunque no lo creas la tengo en la mira,— el hombre se sorprende alzando su ceja dorada, la mujer acaricia su pecho, la atracción sexual de ambos carga el ambiente.

—Espero que no me hagas esperar, como deseo hacerle pagar a esa perra por todos los años que vivió con nosotros—

—No te desesperes, Isabella estará tarde o temprano con nosotros, solo hay que esperar que René baje la guardia y la deje sola—

—Espero que no tarde— saca su miembro de su pantalón con velocidad y lo masajea con lentitud.

—Créeme, podrán pasar meses pero aquella perra no se saldrá con la suya— y sin más James sube su vestido y la penetra con fiereza.

_**0000000000**_

**Hola mis Chicas Lindas, Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de TSOS.**

**A las Team Ian… por fin apareció ¿lo extrañaban? Jaja sé que muchas no; pero créanme, lo amaran en su momento, aunque con eso muchas me odiaran, en fin es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar.**

**Ahora, los siguientes capítulos la historia avanza bastante, pues no soy de quedarme en situaciones que para mí no vienen al caso, me gusta avanzar rápido para asi no aburrir al lector, espero que me comprendan, y créanme los villanos tendrán su merecido ¿a qué precio?... pues no puedo adelantar nada más jiji soy mala, volví malvada de mis vacaciones.**

**Como siempre MUCHAS GRACIAS, a cada una de ustedes, son geniales, a las personas que me agregan a historia favorita o autora favorita. **

**Sus comentarios son mi única paga, me hacen feliz. **

**Besos y pueden encontrar mi Facebook en mi perfil de FF. Adiós hermosas mías, hasta pronto.**

**Las invito a pasar por mi nuevo fic "Lecciones para Enamorar", denle una oportunidad; ahora**_** sip**_**, Besoooooos.**


	22. Crazy for you

**¡Este capítulo está protegido legalmente ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo veintidós; **_**Crazy for you.**_****

_**Nueve Meses después.**_

—Creo que esto le da un toque perfecto— Bella retrocede unos pasos admirando el enorme cuadro que había colgado en la pared hace algunos instantes, Edward le sonríe y la abraza pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros acercándola a su cuerpo.

—Que terca eres— comenta mientras ambos admiran el cuadro, Isabella sabe que no se refiere al cuadro, si no a su decisión, se lo decía constantemente.

—Aprendí de ti maestro— alza sus cejas pícaramente y Edward suelta una pequeña risita al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en su sien.

—Bien, ahora a comer pizza— saca el celular de su bolsillo para marcar el número.

—Ey… ¿Cuántas pizzas te has comido esta semana? — pregunta entrecerrando los ojos, Edward no puede evitar avergonzarse y le saca la lengua juguetón.

—Has estado demasiado ocupada para poder ir a verme— entrecierra los ojos marcando aquel número en su móvil que sabía de memoria.

—Edward sabes que la universidad me tiene vuelta loca, más aun en el restaurant…—

—Shhh…— Edward pone su dedo índice en sus labios, callándola —Estoy orgulloso de ti amor— le sonríe sinceramente y deposita un suave beso en sus labios— aunque no sé por qué no vives conmigo.

—Oh por dios Edward, tienes la mitad de tu closet aquí, comes aquí, y cinco de siete días a la semana duermes conmigo, prácticamente vivimos juntos— El aludido arruga la nariz y lleva el teléfono a su oído, pide una pizza extra grande para ambos, Isabella niega con su cabeza caminando a pasos lentos hacia el baño.

No puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que ha cambiado su vida en estos últimos meses, al comienzo no lo niega… sentía como si su vida se redujera en estas cuatro paredes de su departamento. La soledad, la independencia había sido una difícil combinación, sobre todo para una chiquilla de casi veintiún años, que apenas había comenzado a vivir la vida.

Edward era su soporte, jamás la dejó sola, siempre alentándola a seguir adelante, recordándole constantemente la mujer fuerte que era ella y que podría con el mundo entero. Lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas que pudieran existir en el planeta, él era el amor de su vida, de eso estaba completamente segura.

Comenzó a trabajar de camarera en un restaurant en el centro de Vancouver, también contaba con un pequeño automóvil específicamente un _"Fiat 500"_, Sonrió al recordar los constantes de humor de Edward al enseñarle.

—_Bien, primero que todo el cinturón de seguridad— Edward apunta hacia el cinturón que descansaba justo al lado de Bella, ella torpemente lo abrocha y espera las indicaciones de Edward—Bien, Bella… ahora contacto— ella palidece ¿contacto? ¿Qué diablos es contacto?_

—_La llave— dice impaciente— gírala asi— le demuestra con impaciencia, era la quinta vez que le repetía lo mismo, el auto ronronea bajo sus cuerpos, Isabella comienza a ponerse nerviosa._

—_Ok, ya entiendo pero déjame a mi— esta enfurruñada, siempre que le va a enseñar a conducir el termina haciendo todo._

—_ok, ahora esto— Edward saca el freno de mano e Isabella lo mira molesta ¿Cómo se supone que va a conducir, cuando él hace casi todo?_

_**00**_

—_Bella por favor un poco más lento— Edward esta de los nervios en el asiento del copiloto, estaban en un campo lo que se supone que no pueden atropellar a nadie… pero el volvo de Edward, su amado volvo quedaría hecho añicos si ella calculaba mal la distancia con un árbol._

_El automóvil se estancaba cada un metro, iban a saltos y Bella solo sentía el sudor helado sobre su cuerpo, los saltos iban en aumento y no podía lograr conducir con serenidad, ¡era pésima!, Edward toca su rodilla en señal de apoyo cuando saltan nuevamente gracias a la mala conducción de Bella, está nerviosa._

—_¡Diablos Edward! ¿No puede dejar de saltar esta cosa? — exclama enfurruñada, Edward le sonríe admirándola, adora verla enfurruñada._

—_Deja de pisar el freno cada vez que aumentas la velocidad— dice él restándole importancia._

"_¡Acelera! ¡Frena! ¡Acelera! ¡Frena!, ¡dobla! ¡Sigue! ¡Vista al frente! ¡Acelera! ¡Frena!", eran las constantes palabras de Edward, Isabella estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo podría aprender asi?, no sabía en qué diablos pensaba cuando le pidió a Edward enseñarle a conducir._

—_¡A la mierda, prefiero caminar el resto de mi vida! — detiene el auto sin antes frenar nuevamente provocando que ambos jóvenes saltaran en sus asientos, Edward se golpeo en la cabeza._

—_Amor tu puedes— dice él comprensivamente, Isabella lo mira molesta ha estado gritándole todo el santo día para que ahora la aliente._

—_Me tienes nerviosa con tus gritos Edward, bájate— Edward la mira impresionado._

—_No me bajare, no quiero que choques— _

—_Oh gracias por la confianza, ahora si te quedas ¡Cállate! — sin más pone en marcha el automóvil nuevamente, Edward asegura su cinturón de seguridad solo por si acaso…_

—_Esto es genial— dice una hora después, gira su rostro hacia Edward quien prácticamente le grita "Vista el frente", ella sonríe comprensiva, el pobre de su novio está más nervioso que ella, eso la hace reír._

—_¿Música? — pregunta para aligerar el ambiente, Edward enciende la radio de su amado volvo e Isabella contenta porque por fin después de mucho tiempo ella puede conducir sin saltos, ahora solo le faltaba sacar su licencia de conducir, esta lista para eso._

—Amor ya llego la Pizza— Edward golpea la puerta del baño, llamando la atención de Bella, ella sonríe… lava sus manos y camina hacia la sala.

—Se han demorado poco— comenta mientras saca los vasos de vidrio para servir un poco de vino.

—Soy cliente vip— ambos sonríen, comen en silencio… a pesar de que Isabella se mudo hace cinco meses atrás las cajas parecían infinitas, hoy recién había desaparecido la ultima caja que estaba guardada en la habitación de invitados.

Isabella comía en silencio, cosa pelicularmente extraña en ella, ya que en los últimos meses había sacado una nueva personalidad, más sensual, mas habladora, mas encantadora, aquello le encantaba a Edward… esta Bella en parte era diferente a la que conoció hace ya casi tres años atrás, pero en el fondo seguía siendo la misma tímida mujer de siempre, y la amaba… la amaba como jamás pensó amar a alguien.

La miro con mayor atención, su labio inferior era encarcelado por sus dientes, estaba cien por ciento seguro que trataba de decirle algo y no se atrevía.

—Suéltalo— le dice él, Isabella se sonroja considerablemente al salir descubierta, sabe que Edward la conoce bien pero le impresiona hasta que punto.

—Esta tarde vendrán Emmett, Rosalie e Ian — Edward alza la ceja, milagrosamente deja su pedazo de pizza en la mesa y toma un poco de vino.

—Oh que bien— dice luego para volver a masticar su pizza, trata de quitarle importancia pero muere de celos al saber que aquel tipo estará en casa en unas horas.

—Edward… Ian…—

—Que va, luego hablamos no quiero perder el apetito— está molesto, molesto con él y con ella. Con el por qué aun no se explica cómo puede seguir sintiendo celos por algo que paso hace meses, es mas por algo que jamás se consumió, por algo que ella jamás sintió, pero Ian venía con esa estúpida faceta de víctima y Bella le creía absolutamente todo.

Y con ella porque no lo aparta de su vida, sabía que era un maldito egoísta, pero no se supone que lo eligió a él, se siente enfermo, enfermo de malditos celos que lo consumían.

—¿A qué hora vendrán? — pregunta él una vez que lavar los platos sucios y guarda la Pizza en el horno.

—A las siete— responde ella, camina hacia Edward quien le está dando la espalda, ella rodea con sus pequeños bracitos la cintura de él, depositando un beso en su espalda— no te molestes…por favor.

—Ok, ok— Edward siente que si habla más del tema va a estallar, la constante presencia de aquel sujeto lo atormenta.

—Tengo sueño… ¿vienes a dormir? — aun son las dos de la tarde y la noche de ayer Edward no la dejo dormir en casi toda la noche con sus exquisitas caricias.

—Iré a visitar a mis padres— responde él, Isabella siente su corazón oprimirse, no quiere que él se vaya, mucho menos enfadado.

—Quédate… por favor— Edward trata de negarse pero no puede al observar aquellas hermosas pequitas de Isabella, sus ojos con aquel brillo encantador y su hermosa sonrisa. Sonríe derrotado y acepta gustosa su mano que lo invita a la habitación de su novia

Se acuestan en posición fetal, Edward pegado a la espalda de su novia ambos mirando por el enorme ventanal que reemplazo la pared del lado izquierdo, el frio comienza apoderarse de Vancouver y con eso los fríos recuerdos de Bella, el frio la hace recordar todo aquello que ella quiere olvidar, pero ahora envuelta en aquellos fuertes brazos se da cuenta que todo valió la pena, quizás si Edward y Bella se hubiesen conocido desde siempre jamás se hubiesen amado como un hombre ama a una mujer, quizás hubiese sido un amor fraternal, quizás solo amistad.

Cerró sus ojos sonriendo, mirando como las nubes cubrían el cielo, suspiro y se acerca más hacia Edward.

—Descansa princesa— él besa su cabello antes de caer en un sueño profundo y reparador.

_**00000**_

Son las seis menos diez, han dormido prácticamente toda la tarde, la noche anterior realmente los dejo exhaustos.  
Edward se remueve perezosamente, Isabella no está entre sus brazos, abre sus ojos soltando un bostezo, Bella duerme plácidamente recostada sobre su estomago con la mirada hacia él, no la quiere despertar, se ve tan pacifica… hermosa.

Tocan la puerta del departamento, Edward sonríe maliciosamente al saber que se debe tratar de Ian, ese estúpido detective siempre fue muy puntual. De pronto echa en marcha su pequeña venganza.

Vuelven a tocar y Bella se remueve inquieta en la cama, no puede despertar, eso echaría los planes de Edward por la borda, asi que rápidamente antes de que vuelvan a insistir se saca los pantalones, la camisa y toda la ropa que trae puesta, solo queda en bóxer negros, desordena su cabello con sus manos mientras camina rápidamente hacia la puerta principal, con su sonrisa mas _"matadora"_ abre la puerta esperando que el engreído de Ian sepa que han tenido sexo toda la tarde, cosa que no fue verdad.

—¡Oh por dios hijo cúbrete!— René tapa sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos, Edward siente su rostro arder…

"_!Mierda!"_

—Tía… yo…este…— tartamudeo poniendo sus manos sobre su miembro dormido, justo en ese momento Ian aparece detrás de René, la saluda cordialmente y queda mirando a Edward con una ceja alzada.

—Hola— dicen ambos, René niega con la cabeza aun evitando mirar a Edward.

—¿Dónde esta Bella cariño? — pregunta musitando _"permiso" _por su lado, Ian la sigue como su sombra.

—Se quedo dormida— responde mirando hacia el pasillo donde está la habitación principal —Yo este… la iré a despertar— está nervioso René niega con la cabeza sonriendo pícaramente dejando unas bolsas sobre el living, Ian esta serio fulminando con la mirada a Edward.

—¿Edward? — Bella camina con sus ojos entrecerrados, soltó un bostezo y es inconsciente de que su madre y su amigo se encuentran ahí —¿Por qué no estás en la cama? — Ian comienza a toser.

"_Idiota",_ Edward sonríe pícaramente al escuchar las palabras de Bella, su plan en parte dio resultados, Ian sigue tosiendo y René va a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

****—No te quería despertar amor— aprovecha que René no está con ellos y avanza como un gato salvaje hacia su novia, Isabella recién nota que está prácticamente desnudo y no hay ser un genio para darse cuenta lo que Edward está haciendo.

Mira su torso desnudo y desvía la vista hacia otro lugar, no quiere distraerse con su belleza. Edward se apodera de sus labios con pasión, acaricia su pequeña espalda con deseo y baja hacia la parte baja, Isabella se separa de él mirándolo fijamente.

—Iré a la ducha— dice él guiñándole un ojo y dándole una suave nalgada en el trasero, Isabella abre sus ojos impresionada, Edward jamás se había comportado asi… Jamás.

René llega con el vaso con agua y se lo entrega a Ian, Isabella avergonzada se acerca hacia ellos y los saluda cálidamente.

—Hola… Ian, mamá, disculpen…— René se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, Ian la mira con sus enormes y hermosos ojos color cielo, Isabella nota el vello varonil que adorna su rostro.

—Estás en tu casa— él le sonríe sinceramente, nuevamente tocan la puerta, Rosalie y Emmett entran de la mano saludando a Isabella y los demás presentes, Isabella les sirve a cada uno una copa de vino y su madre prácticamente la acorrala en la cocina.

—Hija ¿te estás cuidando no? — Isabella la mira impresionada, jamás converso de estas cosas con René, quiere reír por que recién ahora de nueve meses de relación le viene a preguntar tal cosa.

—Sí.

—Oh, menos mal… quiero decir un bebe no es una maldición ni nada por el estilo, pero dada las circunstancias creo que deberías esperar, sé y se nota que se aman, pero ambos son jóvenes, tu aun no terminas tu carrera, te quedan un par de meses y bueno…—

—Mamá no quiero ser madre…— René la mira a los ojos tratando de descifrar si lo que decía su hija era lo que sentía, no tener hijos…_"¿acaso jamás seré abuela?, Isabella no puede pensar eso, los hijos son el regalo más lindo_"— Al menos no ahora, no te preocupes, tengo el temita controlado— siente su rostro arder, se cuida hace muchísimos meses, no pretende tener un bebe en sus brazos, como decía ella… todo a su debido tiempo.

René se despide solo venia a ver a su hija menor, agradece que vivan a solo dos cuadras de su casa asi que la visita constantemente. Dejarla fue complicado, la extrañaba mucho pero Isabella se veía feliz y ha demostrado lo responsable que es.

Isabella lleva unas copas hacia la mesa de la sala, Emmett ponía un poco de música ambiente y Rose con algo de timidez le conversaba a Bella trivialidades. La relación entre ellas no había mejorado mucho pero al menos se soportaban, Rose conoció la verdad hace muy poco, se sentía culpable por haber tratado a Bella de niñita cuando había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, incluso la muerte, en parte la admiraba, ella a sus casi treinta años de vida jamás se ha sentido parte de algo… su padre vive en Seattle y el resto de su familia aquí, su madre solo le recordaba constantemente que no se fiara de hombres que ellos siempre hacen sus planes solos, pero Emmett llego a su vida para cambiarla, quizás para siempre.

—Esta lista la mesa— Comenta la rubia.

—Los sushis están en la cocina, iré por Edward ha demorado bastante— Isabella niega con la cabeza y hasta se avergüenza de su atuendo, Rose se veía elegante con un vestido color azul, y ella parecía una chiquilla de quince años con unos jeans y una camiseta vieja.

Paso entre Ian y Emmett, ambos le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa. Ella se dirige hacia su habitación y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible abre la puerta, Edward está completamente vestido, sentado en la orilla de su cama con sus manos acunando su cabeza.

—¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunta ella acercándose a él, toma asiento a su lado y pasa su manito izquierda por el sedoso cabello broncíneo de su novio, la lamparita de noche era lo único que los iluminaba en este momento.

—Si

—Vamos a comer Edward, está listo…debes morir de hambre— trato de bromear, Edward era muy bueno para comer, Isabella lo molestaba constantemente por eso.

—No tengo hambre, debería ir a mi casa— se levanta, dejando a Isabella estupefacta mirándolo hacia arriba, tomo sus llaves y Bella rápidamente lo detiene interponiendo su pequeño cuerpo en la entrada de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? — Pregunta, no entendía aquella estúpida escenita, se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta. Edward la contempla desde lo alto, su novia es tan pequeñita como una niña de cinco años; siente deseos de abrazarla, de hacerle el amor día y noche… verla molesta era adorable y_ casi_ sonríe ante el pensamiento.

—Nada, es solo que… parece una perfecta cena entre parejas y yo sobro— Isabella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Edward, Ian jamás ha intentado algo conmigo desde que estoy contigo, jamás se me ha insinuado… no veo la razón que estés celoso, siempre que lo veo estoy contigo—

—Es tu ex novio— dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso paso hace meses Edward, sabes que jamás lo vi asi—

—¿Cómo te sentirías si viera a Victoria constantemente? — Isabella palidece, mira a Edward a los ojos y baja la mirada, no sabe que exactamente siente en este momento, solamente se hace a un lado para que Edward salga de su habitación.

—Te he demostrado durante nueve meses lo mucho que te amo, creo que deberías confiar en mi… aunque sea un poco— dice con voz quebrada, entró al cuarto del baño y moja su rostro con constante agua para ocultar sus lagrimas silenciosas.

En parte puede entender la postura de Edward, pero Ian jamás se le ha insinuado en estos nueve meses, ¿acaso no comprende que no tiene a nadie más?, sus abuelos viven en Europa, él está prácticamente solo, suele estar con Emmett y Rosalie…

Respira profundamente tratando de ignorar el nudo que siente en la garganta, se siente más emocional de lo normal, el periodo haría acto de presencia por estos días y aquello la tenía realmente hormonal.

Sale del cuarto de baño tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, cuando prácticamente se ve forzada a entrar nuevamente, sus labios fueron atacados ferozmente, impidiéndole reaccionar y respirar… trata de separarse cuando un exquisito gemido llega a sus oídos, erizándole por completo la piel.

—Edward…— trata de murmurar agitada cuando él comienza a besar su cuello con pasión. Amaba estos arranques pasionales de Edward, pero no era el momento adecuado, no cuando tenía a invitados en su sala.

—Confió en ti, siempre he confiado en ti— murmuraba él, besando y acariciando los senos de su novia por encima de la ropa— me vuelves completamente loco— dio un mordisco por sobre la tela, Isabella gime e instintivamente comienza a mover su cadera.

—Detente amor…— gime elevando sus caderas hacia el duro eje de Edward que se esconde bajo su pantalón, Edward la toma en sus brazos y la sienta en la encimera del cuarto de baño— muero por hacerte el amor, justo en este momento— Isabella trata de protestar que no es el momento adecuado, pero ya es demasiado tarde, Edward ha liberado sus pechos de la camiseta y los besa con absoluta devoción, no está siendo tierno ni muchos menos pasivo, Isabella ama esta faceta algo salvaje de su novio.

Edward se separa un poco de ella y desabrocha sus pantalones, Isabella sigue su ejemplo y ambos están desnudos para abajo, ella aun sentada en la encimera expuesta hacia él.

—Me vuelves malditamente loco— murmura él excitado, masajeando la intimidad de la muchacha suavemente, pellizcando levemente su clítoris hinchado, ella gime recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Oh… Edward diablos— gruñe al sentir como dos dedos se meten en su interior, los mueve rápidamente, entrando y saliendo de su cavidad, masajea su clítoris como un demente y gimen descaradamente con sus frentes juntas, mirándose a los ojos. Bella toma el pene de Edward entre su mano derecha y comienza a masajearlo de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente.

—Oh… diablos—Gime él. Edward tiene su seño fruncido y pequeñas gotas de sudor adoran su frente, sus mejillas están más coloradas de lo normal, y su boca entre abierta y húmeda invita a mandar al demonio todo el mundo si es preciso. Se dan placer mutuamente, sintiendo como el clímax comienza acecharlos.

—Me encanta hacerte gemir— en ese momento sus dedos abandonan sus intimidades, y Edward no deja respirar a Bella… abre sus piernas y acomoda su pene en la caliente y suave entrada de Bella, se introduce con un solo movimiento y Bella acaricia sus nalgas, incitándolo más.

—Oh…— gimieron al unisonó al sentirse nuevamente, Edward la abraza y comienza a moverse a una velocidad rítmica y constante, besa su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, y ella envuelve sus piernas en sus caderas sintiéndolo más profundamente, se mueven en sincronía, él besa, lame y acaricia sus pechos, deteniéndose en su pezón, el cual mordió y succiono hasta dejarlo duro como piedra, sus gemidos eran incontrolables, sus manos inquietas y sus movimientos duros y profundos.

—Mierda…Edward— Ella clava sus uñas en la espalda de Edward, quiere tocar su piel, pero se siente demasiado aturdida por las sensaciones que se concentran en su vientre bajo.

—Diablos, como te amo Bella, te amo tanto— murmura Edward al sentirse próximo al clímax, Isabella no se queda atrás y ambos se ven envueltos en un exquisito placer. Sus respiraciones son dificultosas y sus cuerpos están sudados, se miran a los ojos por unos segundos y Bella niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa picara en los labios, no puede creer que allá caído a sus brazos cuando hay tres personas más al otro lado de la pared que probablemente escucharon absolutamente todo.

—Creo que todos nos han escuchado—ella se avergüenza y se sonroja, Edward tiene su rostro acomodado tiernamente en su pecho, tratando de controlar su respiración acelerada, deja un tierno beso entre sus pechos.

—Deberíamos quedarnos aquí siempre— ella niega con la cabeza, y pasa sus dedos por el alocado cabello de su novio, tratando de acomodarlo.

—Te Amo celoso, ahora vamos a comer, tanta actividad física me mata de hambre— sonríen como cómplices y acomodan su ropa interior.

—Necesito una ducha urgente— esta enfurruñada, moja su rostro con abundante agua pero no es suficiente para quitar el calor de sus mejillas.

—Podríamos ducharnos juntos — Edward la abraza por detrás y Bella rápidamente se aleja, sabe que es muy sensible a los encantos de su novio, y no quiere caer nuevamente, no señor.

—No, ahora vamos a comer.

Ambos salen hacia la sala tomados de la mano, Emmett y Rosalie tienen una sonrisa picara en los labios, Ian simplemente los ignora desviando la vista hacia el gran televisor.

—Veo que estaban algo ocupados— Emmett tiene los ojos entrecerrados— podríamos a ver llegado más tarde.

—Emmett no seas payaso— Isabella siente su rostro arder profundamente, se siente avergonzada pero no intimidada, ella es libre de hacer el amor con Edward a cada segundo del día, claro… no cuando hay gente, pero ella no era la culpable de que Edward fuera un encanto.

—Ahora a Comer— anuncia la Rubia salvando momentáneamente a Bella de ser el centro de atención, Edward sonreía como si Ian no estuviera presente y en parte era asi, Ian un joven solitario y enamorado veía a Isabella ser feliz con otro nombre, han pasado más de nueve meses debería estar prácticamente acostumbrado, pero no… cada día la herida de su corazón se abría mas y mas. Era algo que él trataba de ignorar, en parte era feliz porque Bella estuviera bien y fueses una mujer completamente diferente, ha cambiado mucho desde que comenzó su relación con Edward, se ve más sociable, más hermosa… mas extrovertida, con él jamás fue asi pero trata de no pensar mucho en aquello, solo quiere que ella sea feliz como la ve justo en este momento, sonriendo compartiendo con sus seres queridos, pero no tiene la fuerza para alejarse de ella, al menos asi puede certificar que el idiota de Edward no le haga daño.

La noche pasa sin mayores dificultades, conversaron sobre trivialidades y se pusieron al corriente sobre las últimas semanas, claro todo iba bien hasta que Emmett comenzó su discurso

—¿Cuándo llega mi sobrino? — Edward quien justo en ese momento estaba tomando una copa de vino lo escupió, derramando vino en el piso y sobre el rostro de Emmett quien estaba sentado justo al frente de él.

Isabella tiernamente comienza a sobar su espalda negando con la cabeza.

—Emmett creo que la pregunta debería ser dirigida a ti— trata de llevar la conversación para otro lado— Ustedes llevan bastante tiempo juntos y bueno son algo mayorcitos que yo y Edward— Emmett limpia su rostro con una servilleta y niega constantemente.

—Primero Edward es solo un año menor que yo, y Bueno yo con Rosalie tenemos que casarnos primero— Isabella suelta una sonora carcajada ante el comentario pero de pronto se da cuenta que es la única que soltó aquella risa malévola, ¿Emmett…casado?, mira inmediatamente la mano de Rosalie y queda estupefacta, alza su ceja derecha completamente confundida.

—¿Ustedes…dos? — Emmett asiente orgulloso y besa tiernamente los labios de Rosalie.

—Nos casamos, se lo propuse ayer y por eso quería tener a mis mejores amigos conmigo y obviamente a mi hermanita, Lastima que la enana con Jasper estén de viaje— Comenta para sí mismo, Todos celebraron la buena noticia, brindaron y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, deseándoles lo mejor para lo que venía.

Isabella estaba orgullosa de su hermano, a pesar de que su relación con Rosalie no era buena del todo había mejorado bastante y eso la tenia contenta, les deseo de todo corazón una vida hermosa juntos y no tardó en prácticamente exigir sobrinos.

—Creo que serán muy felices juntos— Comenta Isabella mientras cierra la puerta principal, por donde acababan de irse los tres invitados. Edward la ayuda ordenar la sala, llevando los platos y vasos sucios hacia la cocina.

—Pues si, Emmett ha cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Rosalie— comenta el joven sonriendo, por un momento siente envidia sana de su mejor amigo, y de lo felices que ellos son.

—Sí, estaba bueno… ya bastante viejos se volverían para tener bebes si decidían esperar más— suelta una sonrisita, Isabella se saca la camiseta, queda en ropa interior y camina sensualmente hacia la habitación— Deja eso ahí…— le guiña el ojo a su hombre quien la miraba boquiabierto dejando las cosas tiradas en la cocina— ven hacia aquí— levanta su dedo índice indicándole el camino.

Edward camina a grandes zancadas hacia su mujer y la toma de las caderas acercándola hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi tierna pequitas?— murmura contra sus labios, acariciando su torso desnudo; atrapa el labio inferior de Bella entre sus dientes y tira sensualmente de él.

—La mande a volar… soy otra mujer, gracias a ti— ella lo abraza fuertemente— te amo tanto Edward…— dice pasando sus manos tratando de desenredar el cabello cobrizo de su novio, él le sonríe con ternura; Ama que Isabella haga eso.

—En parte siento envidia por tu hermano…— murmura separándose de ella, Isabella alza su ceja y ambos se dirigen hacia la enorme cama de dos plazas, se acuestan desnudos debajo de las mantas en completo silencio; una vez que están abrazados Isabella besa su pecho tratando de abordar el tema, Edward juega con los cabellos de su novia y evita mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué sientes envidia de Emmett? — pregunta pasando sus finos dedos por las facciones de Edward.

—Porque bueno… formara una familia con Rosalie— Isabella agradece estar acostada, su corazón se detiene y lo mira intensamente. Los ojos de Edward brillan más de lo normal, sus respiración es demasiado agitada; de pronto sus ojos se encuentran y se conectan intensamente, Edward pasa su dedo índice por la mejilla de Bella y con su otra mano comienza acariciar su espalda desnuda.

—¿A qué te refieres Edward? — tartamudea, traga saliva esperando una respuesta.

—A que me gustaría formar una familia contigo Bella.

_**000000**_

_**Hola mis hermosas/os; ¿Cómo está?, espero que estén bien jeje. **_

_**Bueno les cuento que yo no mucho, tengo un lumbago… el doctor dijo; Lumbociatica aguda; y podrán imaginar que duele MUCHO, ni siquiera he podido subir la escalera de mi casita. Tengo que hacerme radiografías, por que puedo tener incluso una hernia. ¿Y por qué les digo esto? Por las actualizaciones, pues a pesar de que este en mi casa, me duele mucho, no puedo estar sentada mucho tiempo y no sé cuando pueda actualizar. He tratado de avanzar un poco, hoy escribí algo de "Lecciones para enamorar"**_

_**Pero quería que ustedes supieran; no demorare meeeses en actualizar, no abandonare esto sea cual sea el diagnostico final. Solo pido un poco de paciencia porque mi salud esta antes que todo. **_

_**Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Aaay si a mi me encantan este parcito, ajaj realmente adoro ver a Edward enfurruñado *—* jajaja. **_

_**GRACIAS, como siempre a quienes se toman el tiempo de regalarme un RR, pues es mi única paga.**_

_**Gracias también a las personitas que me agregan a favoritos y autora favorita, son geniales.**_

_**Les deseo lindos días, muchos abrazos y besos. Y las quiero *—* bye mis niñas hermosas 3**_


	23. Unidos para siempre

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente, ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capitulo veintitrés;**_**Unidos para siempre.**_****

—¿A qué te refieres Edward? — tartamudea. Traga saliva esperando una respuesta.

—A que me gustaría formar una familia contigo.

Isabella se queda sin aliento, mira fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos color jade que hablan desde lo más profundo de su ser, se siente mareada y algo descompuesta, tiene miedo… no puede negarlo. Escuchar aquellas palabras produjo algo en su corazón, algo que jamás había sentido. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la extensión de su cuerpo, y un cosquilleo invadió su vientre como por arte de magia; Relamió sus labios inquieta, tratando de asimilar lo que Edward declaraba.

—¿No…no crees que es muy pronto? — las palabras apenas salen de su boca, Edward sonríe torcidamente y acomoda un mechón marrón atrás de la oreja de Bella, trata de descifrar que pasa por tu mente pero es imposible poder leer siquiera la expresión de su rostro.

—El tiempo no demuestra todo lo que siento por ti. A pesar de que han sido unos meses, te amo desde mucho antes y sé que no habrá otra mujer… eres todo para mi, todo Isabella Swan— Isabella yacía sobre su pecho y pequeñas lagrimas de emoción caían por su rostro, ¡No podía creer las palabras de Edward!, ella quien fue una mujer que paso por muchas cosas, una mujer luchadora y valiente que estuvo dispuesta a salir adelante, ahora se encontraba entre los brazos del hombre que amaba y él único que amaría por el resto de su vida.

—Te Amo tanto amor— susurra ella con voz quebrada, muerde su labio y una tierna sonrisa se asoma en sus labios.

—Te amo cada día más mi _Pequitas_— susurra antes de apoderarse de sus labios.

Un beso lento es solo el comienzo, un beso para sellar aquel pacto tan intimo, se aman tanto que las palabras no son suficientes para describir cada sentimiento que guarda en su corazón, cada célula de sus cuerpos reacciona al toque del otro, son uno… para siempre.  
Sus manos codiciosas exploran un camino ya recorrido pero a la vez nuevo.  
Isabella cierra sus ojos cuando Edward en algún momento comienza a besar sus pechos lentamente, ella gime despacio al sentir la boca de Edward en su pezón, tirándolo suavemente. Se retuerce de placer sobre su cuerpo.

—Mi Pequitas— susurra él, cuando la abraza por la cintura, ella esta ahorcajadas de él y con un movimiento pausado y estremecedor se unen como un solo ser. Una danza que viene acompañada de gemidos involuntarios, jadeos y sobre todo mucho amor.

Edward se sienta y asi pega su oído en el acelerado corazón de ella, deja un beso húmedo en aquel pecho izquierdo que se mueve a causa de la danza de Bella.

—Tan hermosa…— susurra con voz quebrada, su rostro se contrae de placer y gotas de sudor comienzan adornar su frente, Isabella pasa sus manos lentamente despejando el rostro de Edward, deja un suave beso en su frente y ambos cierran los ojos, dejándose llevar al éxtasis. Gimen en sincronía cuando las paredes de Bella comienzan a cerrarse en torno a la masculinidad de Edward. Ambos son arrastrados por el clímax, por el placer y el amor que sienten.

_**0000**_

—Deja esas galletas mujer— Edward ríe tratando de acomodar la corbata de su cuello. Mira a su mujer quien está con la cabeza prácticamente metida en el frasco de galletas, su nana Amy se las había enviado especialmente a ella, cosa que la tenia feliz pero a la vez triste por que terminaría siendo una vieja panzona.

—Emmett te matara si sigues comiendo asi— Dice Edward aunque esta sonriendo, se mira al espejo y puede ver que Bella no esta lista — Amor…— camina hacia ella quitándole el frasco de galletas— Ve arreglarte tenemos que estar en la casa de tu madre en media, ahora ve— Isabella abre los ojos impresionada de que el tiempo se haya pasado volando.

"_Diablos, ¿cuánto comí?",_ se pregunta al caminar a su habitación. Mira el hermoso vestido color lila y agradece estar maquillada y peinada, solo falta ponerse aquel vestido y unos hermosos zapatos.

Una vez lista, se mira al espejo y se siente como una princesa, claro este no es su cuento de hadas pero confía en vivirlo pronto. Observa a través del espejo a Edward entrar por la puerta y mirarla detenidamente con ojos ardientes, ojos de amor y deseo.

—Nos quedaremos aquí— dice con su adorable seño fruncido, Isabella confundida se voltea a mirarlo fijamente.

—Tú estás loco— declara negando con la cabeza, de pronto siente que comió muchas galletas y que su vientre no daba para tanto.

Edward sonríe pícaramente y se acerca a su novia.

—Estas demasiado apetecible para ir, además estará el estúpido de Ian…— Isabella suelta una sonrisa, porque en las últimas semanas ha estado menos… aprensivo con respecto a eso, y Edward trata de aparentar que no lo soporta, pero no es tan asi. En las últimas semanas varias veces habían cruzado más de una palabra lo que suponía un gran logro.

—Es el casamiento de mi hermano, estoy esperando este momento por los últimos tres meses… si quieres te quedas aquí, yo iré— decidida le saca la lengua, toma su abrigo y su bolsito de mano.

—Tus cambios de humor me tienen vuelto loco— murmura para él, Isabella se voltea molesta y él levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

_**00**_

Isabella sonríe y aplaude rítmicamente con sus manitos, sus pies se mueven al ritmo de la música, desea bailar; pero se contiene pues sus pies duelen, y su estomago cada vez hacia más ruido a causa del hambre, no le cavia en la cabeza como era posible tener hambre nuevamente, niega con la cabeza molesta consigo misma. Puede ver a Edward bailar con Alice mas allá, sonríen por alguna tontería de Edward, quien capta la mirada de su novia y le sonríe desde lejos. Bella trata de no suspirar como una idiota enamorada, por lo cual desvía la vista mirando los horribles atuendos de las primas de Rosalie.

—Distraída— Afirma un hombre a su lado, Isabella sonríe y no puede evitar sonrojarse.

—Y muerta de Hambre— declara, él sonríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos a la vez que niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que el amor te hace engordar— ríe, Isabella frunce el seño ¿será verdad?, si es asi terminara rodando en las escaleras, el pensamiento la hace sonreír.

—¿Cómo has estado Ian? — Pregunta mirándolo directamente a sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo.

—Bien— suspira profundamente — Ahora que no estás con tu ogro me gustaría decirte que te vez hermosa— Isabella ríe con ganas.

—Gracias, me alegra que al menos ya no se quieren matar el uno al otro— Ian extiende una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eso es lo que tú crees— Ella niega con la cabeza y puede sentir una mirada penetrante en la multitud; Edward se acerca con Alice casi colgando de su brazo.

—Que tal Ian— dice con tono agrio, Ian sonríe y le levanta la ceja a Bella, dándole a entender que jamás podrán ser amigos.

—Hola Edward— dice sonriente— Bueno… Bella me debes un baile— le guiña el ojo juguetón y se aleja rápidamente dejando a Edward rojo de ira.

—No puedo dejarte sola por dos minutos y él se aprovecha— dice haciendo un tierno pucherito, Alice lo empuja hacia un lado y se sienta justo al lado de su cuñada ignorando el ataque de celos que se apoderaron de su hermano.

—Bella, vamos a bailar— Le ánima, Bella mira la pista de baile, cuando una mano conocida la invita a Bailar.

—Lo siento pequeña Alice, pero quisiera bailar con mi hermanita el día de mi boda— Emmett le sonríe con ternura, y ella rápidamente se levanta de su asiento caminando hacia la pista de baile.

Todos los invitados movían sus caderas al compás de la música, pero los hermanos Swan están en su propia burbuja, abrazados y meneando sus cuerpos pausadamente.

—Gracias por estar aquí hermana— dice Emmett mientras se mueven con lentitud, Bella sonríe.

—Es tu boda— lo abraza intensamente y luego se miran a los ojos.

—¿Cuándo te tocara a ti? — pregunta de pronto pícaro, Isabella pone sus ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza.

—Solo llevamos un año juntos— dice— quizás en un tiempo más.

—Pero ustedes se aman, además quiero sobrinitos— ella se pone tan colorada como un tomate, si supiera que ella ya tenía su plan en marcha, claro aun no tenia frutos. Había dejado de tomar sus pastillas anticonceptivas hace ya casi dos meses, pero ella era paciente, sabía que en cualquier momento un pequeño Edward estaría en su vientre. Añoraba aquel momento en el cual unas pataditas las despertaran a mitad de la noche, ansiaba tener un bebe entre sus brazos, cuidarlo, llenarlo de besos, y darle todo el amor que ella tenía para entregar, pues amaba tanto aquel pedacito suyo que daría la vida por él sin pensarlo, aunque ni siquiera existiera.

—Yo también quiero sobrinitos hermano— Emmett sonríe pícaro.

—Esta noche dejo embarazada a Rose—

—Oh diablos, tengo imágenes mentales— pone su mejor expresión de asco y luego siguen bailando, hasta que los pies de Bella no dan más, trabajar en un restaurant le pasa la cuenta.

La noche paso sin mayores inconvenientes, las risas, las conversaciones se hicieron parte de la jornada, Bella por alguna razón se sentía la mujer más afortunada que puede pisar el planeta, tenía una familia hermosa… ella anhelo viajar al futuro y saber cómo sería su vida en treinta años

"_Quizás este sentada en esta misma casa… quizás con mi madre, o con Emmett, los hijos estarán grandes y mi Edward aun mas gruñón de lo que es"_

El pensamiento la hace sonreír y añorar aquello.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Isabella Swan? — Edward toma asiento y le convida una copa de vino, Bella la toma gustosa y bebe un sorbo.

—Te imagino a ti en treinta años más— dice acercándose a su boca y robándole un corto beso en los labios, él sonríe.

—A ver déjame adivinar…— rasca su barbilla pensativo— seguramente me imaginaste canoso— Isabella ríe— arrugado, un viejo panzón, como sueles llamarme—

—Te falto algo importante — dice Bella riéndose— Serás un viejo gruñón.

Edward suelta una carcajada, pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por una expresión caliente, muy caliente que provoco un estallido en el corazón de Bella. Se acerca a su oreja con lentitud y lame lentamente su lóbulo provocándole un escalofrío en la columna vertebral, concentrándose en su intimidad.

—Me gusta gruñir, sobre todo cuanto estoy dentro de ti— le guiña un ojo pícaro y se aleja rápidamente con su andar felino y a la vez despreocupado, dejando a Isabella con las palabras en la boca ¿Cómo había cambiado la dirección de la conversación? Cerró las piernas instintivamente sintiéndose demasiado acalorada para hacer algo al respecto.

"_Mierda, cualquier día de estos me matara_"— piensa buscando alguna vía de escape, Ve a Edward entrar hacia la casa (ya que la boda se celebró en casa de los Swan) y rápidamente lo sigue. Primero observa que nadie esté pendiente de ellos, claro todos bailaban y estaban demasiado concentrados en su tarea para ponerle atención a dos adultos hormonales.

Camina lentamente, sus tacones le impiden prácticamente correr hacia la casa; Adentro la casa está lleno de meseros y cocineros… —_Maldición ¿Dónde diablos se metió Edward?_ — se pregunta mientras sube la escalera.

Entra de habitación en habitación y nada, sube al tercer piso de la casa… donde estaba el antiguo cuarto de Emmett y nada. Derrotada baja las escaleras y camina por el segundo piso cuando un brazo la jala hacia la pared bruscamente.

—Ups lo siento— ríe Edward juguetón— Estoy algo desesperado—

—Edward… ¿Dónde te habías metido? — Pregunta acariciando el suave cabello de su novio, quien la tiene atrapada en la pared sin ninguna escapatoria, él ríe pícaramente y niega con la cabeza.

—Observándote— declara sin avergonzarse— Casi muero al verte caminar con este vestido— se separa un poco de ella y la admira mordiéndose el labio inferior, cosa que lo deja ver demasiado caliente.

—Pues gracias— suelta una risita algo tonta, Edward tiene su anatomía lista y dispuesta, solo ella puede causar este efecto en él.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, y no aguanto mucho tiempo— tomó de su mano y se adentraron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el piano y estantes llenos de libros.

Se acercan lentamente hacia el banquillo del piano de cola que inocentemente será testigo de aquel acto lleno de pasión y amor que ambos se entregan.

Edward se sienta en el banquillo dándole la espalda al piano, y atrae hacia él a Bella quien se queda de pie entre sus piernas.

—Hermosa— murmura él acariciando su cintura y explorando lentamente hacia sus glúteos, los apretó fuertemente y Bella dio un brinco de la impresión, siguió masajeando sus piernas esta vez con algo más de delicadeza, llegando a sus rodillas y colándose dentro de su vestido, retorno su camino ya explorado y gruño audiblemente al sentir aquel insulto de tanga que Bella llevaba, dos pequeños hilos sobre sus caderas y entremedio de sus glúteos, era todo lo que ella llevaba.

—Me quieres matar— Declara con voz ronca acercándola más hacia él, planta un beso sobre su estomago y poco a poco comienza subir su vestido con lentitud.

Bella ve la erección que sobresale notoriamente del pantalón de tela que Edward tria puesto, suspira y comienza acariciar su cabello rebelde para posteriormente llenarlo de suaves besos.

Edward por un segundo se pone de pie y retira el vestido de Bella por sobre su cabeza, dejándola en aquella tanga de infarto y un sostén de encaje que le hacía juego, estaba perdido… a la mierda, quería poseerla como un loco.

Vuelve a tomar asiento en el banquillo y Bella desde arriba puede ver los ojos lujuriosos de Edward que miran su intimidad por encima de su tanga, se siente malditamente húmeda.

Edward comienza acariciar el interior de sus muslos y sube lentamente hacia la intimida de Bella, puede sentir el calor que desprende aun con la tanga puesta, juega lentamente con sus dedos expertos en la intimidad de Bella, ambos jadean al sentirse.

—Edward… !Oh!— gime ella, Edward siente su miembro duro y palpitante, dispuesto como siempre a entregarse.

Lentamente y como el suave toque de una pluma comienza a deslizar la tanga de Bella hacia abajo, ella cierra sus ojos al sentir las sedosas manos de Edward en su piel.

—Eres perfecta— gruñe una vez que ella esta desnuda en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ella aun de pie con tacones puestos cree perder el equilibrio constantemente al sentir las caricias de su novio, se inclina y comienza a besar a Edward que se entretiene aun sentado acariciando los muslos y glúteos de Bella.

Con algo de desesperación, toma la pierna derecha de Bella entre sus manos y besa delicadamente su rodilla, para luego dejarla descansar sobre el banquillo en el cual él está sentado, el pie de Bella esta justo al lado de su cadera.

—Muero por probarte— dice con voz ronca, inclinándose hacia el sexo de Bella, ella enreda sus manos en el cabello broncíneo que se pierde en su intimidad.

Edward con su lengua separa los pliegues de su mujer, lentamente, torturándola, provocándola, disfrutándola por completo. Su mano viaja desde el tobillo hasta el muslo de su amada, ganándose como recompensa gemidos y quejidos que lo tenían al borde del colapso.

—Oh Edward... mierda— sus manos se aferran con fuerza en el cabello de Edward, incitándolo a seguir haciendo aquella tarea tan placentera, su cadera se balancea conforme la lengua de Edward la penetraba.

—Oh… Edward si, asi por favor…— la lengua de Edward besa toda la extensión de su vagina, concentrándose en su clítoris hinchado.

—Vamos nena, vente para mi…—murmura sobre el su sexo caliente. Ella deja de tirar el cabello de Edward y comienza a tocar sus pechos, siente como el calor se apodera de su cuerpo, su respiración es irregular y su estomago convulsiona constantemente.

—Oh…Mierda— Edward aumenta sus caricias dejándola en completa agonía. Ella frunce su seño dejándose arrastrar por un maravilloso orgasmo, Edward no la deja respirar y bebe hasta la última gota de su sexo, dándole una última mordida en su clítoris.

Ella siente sus piernas flaquear y cae rendida a horcajadas sobre Edward, quien la abraza y la besa en los labios lentamente, bajando por su cuello y se mueve aun con su ropa puesta. Libera su pecho derecho y comienza a morder su pezón con destreza, sus labios la devoran, y él no podrá aguantar mucho asi.

—Desnúdate— murmura Bella entrecortadamente, ella siente que no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para desvestirlo.

Ella se baja de sus piernas y él rápidamente se deshace de sus pantalones, bóxer, calcetines, y camisa, quedando completamente desnudo.

Toma asiento nuevamente en el banquillo dándole la espalda al piano, invita a Bella a subirse a horcajadas nuevamente sobre él. Ella sin introducirse comienza acariciar el pene de Edward desde la base hasta la punta, apretando levemente en algunas zonas, él cerraba los ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, Bella aprovechaba aquellas oportunidades para morder su cuello, susurrarle cosas al oído mientras él gemía como un loco.

—Bella por favor…— imploraba— Te necesito…— Ella se estremece al escucharlo. Levantándose un poco acomodo la punta del pene de su novio justo en su entrada húmeda, frotaron sus sexos por unos segundos. Edward tenía sus dedos en la cadera de Bella apretándola fuertemente, cola que a ella la excitaba aun más.

Bella siente la punta de la masculinidad de Edward en sus pliegues y acabando con su tortura lo introduce en ella, comenzando a bajar sobre él quedando completamente unidos, formando un solo cuerpo.

—Oh… mi Bella, mi Pequitas— gime Edward cuando ella comienza a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, sintiéndolo completamente, sus jadeos se quedan en su garganta, mientras escucha como Edward gime sobre su oreja, mientras su lengua juega con su lóbulo.

—Oh Diablos…— Edward con sus manos ayuda a Bella a moverse, Bella sin querer apoya sus manos en el piano, provocando un molesto ruido ensordecedor, se miran a los ojos y sueltan una carcajada totalmente absurda para el momento.

—Lo siento…— murmura ella, él cierra los ojos y comienza atacar el pezón izquierdo de Bella, amasa sus pechos con sus dedos, abarcándolos por completo.

—Oh si, Vamos cariño— Jadea cuando Bella aumenta la velocidad, Edward comienza ayudarla con las manos en sus cadera, pero sus labios siguen jugando en sus pezones.

—Oh Edward por favor…— prácticamente grita cuando Edward comienza a masajear su clítoris en círculos dejándolos completamente enloquecidos. El orgasmo que los golpea es tal que simplemente se quedaron sin habla, Edward embiste contra Bella un par de veces más, derramando su semilla por completo en su interior.

—Te amo— declaran al unisonó provocándole una sonrisa a ambos.

Se quedaron abrazados y acariciándose por unos minutos, disfrutando y olvidándose de todo el mundo; Por ahora solo eran ellos, olvidándose de todo el mundo.

Bella recostada en el pecho de Edward besa tiernamente su cuello, y luego se endereza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Te he dicho lo feliz que me haces?— Edward le sonríe en respuesta.

—Creo que podrías decirlo más seguido— le guiña un ojo juguetón. Despeja los cabellos de Bella que ocultan su rostro sonrojado; el toque de sus manos es como una pluma acariciándola, ella cierra los ojos ante el exquisito contacto, podrían estar asi toda la vida.

—Creo que deberíamos bajar— dice Edward con sus mejillas coloradas a causa del calor corporal. Bella asiente a regañadientes, deposita un beso en su cien.

—Vamos amor— Bella se levanta, asi liberando sus cuerpos del otro. Se visten rápidamente y bajan de la mano hacia la recepción, donde todo seguía tal y como antes.

—¿Ustedes donde estaban? — Pregunta Alice con sonrisa picara.

—Me sentí mal y Edward me acompaño al baño Alice, no seas mal pensada— Bella trata de no avergonzarse y Edward la abraza por la cintura acariciándola levemente.

—Oh claro, Se supone que debo creer es…— su frase queda interrumpida por Rose quien declara que llego la hora de coger el bendito ramo de novia.

—Vamos a sentarnos— Bella se siente demasiado cansada para hacer el loco por un ramo de flores.

—¿No iras? — Edward se sorprende, era la primera mujer que no se ponía como histérica por el ramo; a pesar de todo sonríe… su Pequitas es todo un caso.

—_Nop_, para mí son tonterías…— pero todo se va al demonio cuando ve a Alice acercarse a Bella y jalar bruscamente de su brazo.

—Te ordeno que vengas cuñadita, te conviene— Bella niega con la cabeza y derrotada acude hacia el montón de chicas bobas esperando un ramo de flores.

Rose se ve hermosa con su vestido de encaje, mira a la multitud de mujeres, y le guiña un ojo a Bella, ella le sonríe con cordialidad. Muchas se empujaban para estar en primera fila, Isabella estaba alejada y tranquila en una esquina del montón de chicas, que según ella estaban completamente locas.

—Vamos amigas— dice Rosalie con una sonrisa en la boca— Ahora ¿Quién será la siguiente afortunada en casarse? — pregunta subiéndose a la tarima donde un grupo de música tocaba anteriormente.

—Deberíamos estar más adelante ¿no crees? — Alice mira a su cuñada.

—¿Pretendes casarte a los dieciocho años?— argumenta en contra Bella.

—Va, siempre he querido coger un ramo de flores— ríe Alice y no intenta colarse hacia adelante, donde varias mujeres están a punto de asesinarse por un ramo.

—¡A la cuenta de Uno, dos, tres! — Grita Rose lanzando el ramo en el aire. Bella ve como el ramo viene en dirección hacia ellas, y luego siente como las mujeres se quedan anonadadas mirando hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Voltea un poco y Alice tiene el ramo entre sus manos bailando como niña pequeña.

—Estás cagado Jasper— Edward palmea su espalda amistosamente y Jasper solo traga saliva algo asustado.

El mismo ritual se repite con la famosa Liga, Emmett manoseando descaradamente logró quitarla de la pierna de Rose y lanzarla al aire con sus dientes… esta vez el afortunado fue Ian, quien sonreía a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—Felicidades— grita Emmett guiñándole el ojo pícaramente, para luego tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos y besarla descaradamente.

—Tendré que buscar alguna novia— Comenta Ian sonriendo tristemente. Camino hacia donde estaban Alice, Jasper y Bella y toma asiento mirando aquella estúpida liga.

—Tengo un sueño terrible— Bella frota sus ojos soltando un bostezo, arrugando su rostro. Ian la mira por unos segundos y le sonríe comprensivamente.

—Deberías ir a dormir entonces— ella niega con la cabeza. Sentía como sus ojos pesaban a causa del cansancio, solo esperaba que Edward llegara pronto del baño para prácticamente lanzarse a sus brazos y que la arropara mientras ella dormía.

—Espero a Edward— Ian le sonríe.

—¿Qué planes tienes con él? — Pregunta demasiado interesado para ser sinceros. Isabella mira nerviosamente a Alice y Jasper quienes se estaban devorando a su lado, no les prestaba atención; Bella mira a Ian directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? — Pregunta confundida.

—Pues… eres mi amiga, todo de ti me interesa— Bella se remueve en su asiento incomoda, hace muchísimo tiempo que no escuchaba a Ian hablarle tan interesadamente.

—Ian, creo que no deberíamos tener esta conversación, no después de tanto tiempo— moja sus labios nerviosa, no por el hecho de que Ian sea tan directo con ella… si no porque Edward podría llegar en cualquier momento y ella no quería mas peleas entre ellos dos.

—Siempre te querré Bella— le sonríe— y sé también que lo amas con locura— su mano derecha va hacia su cabello, rascando su cuero cabelludo— solo… quería saber o más bien decirte que siempre contarás conmigo.

—Siempre he sabido eso Ian…Tú me salvaste la vida y jamás olvidare eso—

—Y lo volvería hacer sin pensarlo dos veces— le sonríe— Allá viene Edward, será mejor que me vaya, Adiós pequeña— sin más besa su mejilla dulcemente y se marcha como siempre solo.

_**0000**_

_**Tiempo después.**_

—¡Abre a puerta por favor! — Edward está completamente desesperado golpeando la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Vete! — grita Bella desde el interior, esta acostada en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente sobre el colchón. Limpia sus ojos con sus brazos tratando de controlar sus sollozos.

—Mierda…— Murmura Edward — Bella tengo que ir a trabajar, por favor… ¡Abre la maldita puerta! — Isabella reacciona y suelta un sollozo al escuchar el grito de Edward, se siente estúpida.

Se levanta de la cama, a pasos lentos y cansados se dirige hacia la puerta y la abre, para darle la espalda rápidamente a Edward.

Instintivamente acaricia su vientre.

—¿No piensas hablarme o al menos mirarme? — Edward suena desesperado, pero Bella se niega a mirarlo… no ahora.

—Creo que llegaras tarde al trabajo, digo tu amiguita Tanya puede estar preocupada— está siendo sarcástica. Edward pone sus ojos en blanco y se acerca a tratando de envolver sus brazos sobre su pequeño cuerpo; pero Bella se aleja caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

—Bella por favor…— su voz suena suplicante, pero Bella a pesar de que se muere por un beso de él no puede soportarlo— No sé por qué llama o manda mensajes estúpidos a mi móvil…—

—¡¿Por qué tiene el numero de tu celular?! — se voltea dándole la cara, Edward se siente como un idiota al hacerla sufrir asi, Mierda ¡Quería matar a Tanya!

—Es mi jefa Bella, es obvio que tiene mi número—

—Okey, entonces vete a trabajar… Hablamos más tarde— Trata de calmarse. Edward duda si acercarse o no a ella, pero le importa una mierda si ella lo aleja nuevamente.

Se acerca rápidamente sin darse oportunidad de alejarse y la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello; de pronto sintió un enorme vacío… una sensación como si la fuese a perder.

—Te amo más que a mi vida— Susurra en su oído, pero ella no responde, solo se dedica a limpiar sus lagrimas silenciosas— Nos vemos más tarde— besa suavemente sus labios y se va dejándola completamente sola.

Isabella como niña pequeña se acuesta nuevamente en la cama a llorar desconsoladamente, se siente tan depresiva últimamente.

—Mami esta triste— dice acariciando su vientre plano.

Y llora más aun al saber que ella protege una nueva vida en su vientre; Ahora simplemente no sabe si llora de alegría o de coraje por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Si tan solo Edward supiera— murmura entre sollozos, ¿y que se supone que haría si Edward la dejaba? El miedo de pronto la golpeó de tal forma que ninguna lágrima se derramó.

"_Tengo que decirle a Edward_"…— piensa mirando el techo de su habitación, de pronto se sienta para ver televisión cuando prácticamente tuvo que correr hacia el baño a devolver su desayuno.

—Oh …— murmura agitada sentada sobre la baldosa fría, despeja un poco y se siente como una tonta por discutir por tonterías.

Ósea, aun puede sentir como los celos se apoderaron de ella, cuando estaban desayunando Edward recibió un "cálido" saludo de su Jefa; _"Diablos ni siquiera la conozco en persona, podría ser hermosa, perfecta… podría ser una modelo y yo no tengo la menor idea"._

Lavo sus dientes, y se miró al espejo que estaba al frente de ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña.

Apenas lo supo hace una semana y no había encontrado el momento adecuado para decirle a Edward.

Acarició su vientre y comenzó a tararear… por un momento sus miserias fueron olvidadas.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar y corrió a su habitación.

—¿Bueno? — No había visto el identificador, pensaba que era Edward, pero aquello era imposible pues la melodía no era la que le tenía programada a él.

—Hola Cuñadita— Alice saluda desde el otro lado de la línea, Isabella sonríe, necesita salir de estas cuatro paredes cuanto antes.

—Hola Alice ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunta interesada. Se siente un poco mal consigo misma, porque desde hace un tiempo se habían distanciado mucho, ya que ella vivía en su burbuja junto a Jasper y Bella no se quedaba atrás, prácticamente vivía con Edward.

—Bien… me preguntaba si quisieras ir de compras— Bella sonríe, casi puede imaginarla haciendo aquellos hermosos pucheros al estilo "Cullen", los conocía perfectamente.

—Está bien ¿te recojo? —

—Aquí te espero amiga, adiós— y sin más cuelga.

Isabella se pone un vestido rosa casual que tiene un escote en "V", anudado a la cintura, acentuándola. Se puso unos tacones color crema y se maquillo un poco, sus ojeras la hacían ver espantosa, sumándole que estuvo llorando una hora seguida.

Fue en busca de Alice a la casa de los Cullen, condujo hacia el centro comercial en una agradable conversación sobre lo que habían hecho últimamente.

Bella llega a los estacionamientos del centro comercial y sus ojos se posan en el _"reservado para futuras madres",_ sonríe casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"_Oh diablos ¿puedo dejar de llorar por unas horas_?"— se pregunta mentalmente, odia profundamente estar tan sensible.

—¿Sucede algo? — Pregunta Alice al notar como Bella había detenido el automóvil en mitad de la calle.

—Nada, solo me distraje— dice avanzando. Alice la queda mirando fijamente queriendo descifrar lo que su mejor amiga oculta, pues por Edward sabe que ha estado demasiado extraña.

Se estacionan rápidamente y caminan hacia el interior del centro comercial, como las dos mejores amigas que son, van tomadas del brazo.

—Necesito ropa para el verano, pues me crecieron las bubbies— Bella ríe al escucharla — Jasper es el culpable por masajearlas tanto— añade.

—Oh Alice, ahórrate los detalles— ríe mirando las vitrinas llenas de ropa.

—¿Por qué? Como si mi hermano jamás te tocara las bubbies que por cierto — la analiza descaradamente— te han crecido un poco ¿no? — Isabella se pone nerviosa y evita su mirada completamente sonrojada.

—Son ideas tuyas— le resta importancia.

Bella cambia rápidamente de conversación, no desea que Alice se entere, al menos no aun, primero tiene que saberlo Edward, además no le apetecía estar todo un día de compras de bebe. O eso era lo que ella creía, porque justo al pasar por fuera de una tienda de bebes se quedo pasmada en mitad de la nada, mirando como mujeres con un gran vientre redondo, llenas de alegrías… y completamente hermosas sonreían al tener entre sus brazos ropita diminutamente hermosa.

"_¿Asi estaré yo en un par de meses más_?", se pregunto mentalmente… justo su mejor amiga llega a su lado algo confundida.

—¿Segura que estas bien? — pregunta admirando la vitrina llena de cosas rosas, y azules… patitos y ojos, bañeras y biberones.

—Ajam— asiente torpemente, aun en su trance. Pero luego se da cuenta que Alice puede estar analizándola — Quiero un vestido asi… como el de esa mujer— miente.

—Es un vestido de embarazada Bella…— Alice entrecierra los ojos.

—Espero que hayan para gente flacuchenta como yo— dice caminando, no puede evitar recriminarse lo torpe que fue, asi que desde aquel entonces ni siquiera se quedo mirando los hermosos bebes… al parecer todas las madres de Vancouver se habían puesto de acuerdo para salir con sus bebes.

—Tengo hambre— dijo después de dos horas luchando con las compras.

—Pues… comamos entonces— sugirió Alice, quien pidió una ensalada cesar, y Bella un pastel de chocolate con una coca cola.

—¿Estás segura que eso es un almuerzo? — pregunta su amiga confundida. Bella le sonríe.

—Te pierdes la mitad de tu vida comiendo eso— apunto con el tenedor su ensalada— no pienso morirme sin haber comido algo tan delicioso— Alice le sonríe negando con la cabeza.

La tarde paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Isabella veía el móvil y no había rastros de Edward, aquello la tenía ansiosa pero decidió no llamarlo, no quería interrumpir en su trabajo, al menos no por el momento.

—¿Te acompaño a casa? — Pregunta Alice terminando de poner las bolsas en los asientos traseros del automóvil de Bella.

—Solo quiero dormir— asegura— además mañana tengo que trabajar temprano para ir mas tarde ir a la universidad— miente; pero al parecer Alice ha quedado conforme.

La deja justo afuera de la casa de los Cullen, la ayuda con las bolsas y se despiden con un fuerte abrazo.

De camino a su departamento se ve tentada a comer comida Italiana; se saborea la boca impaciente y su estomago comienza a reclamar.

—Shh… tranquilo bebe, iremos por comida y luego por papi— dice tiernamente tocando su vientre plano.

Le da la vuelta al automóvil y se dirige nuevamente hacia el centro de Vancouver… ya que iba sola no puedo evitar estacionarse en el lugar para _"futuras madres_", se siente feliz cuando se baja del automóvil para dirigirse al primer restaurant de comida Italiana que encontró. Tomó asiento en la pequeña terraza que estaba ubicada en plena calle y un mesero llego con la carta, pero ella ya sabía que quería.

—Lasaña por favor— dice sin mirar la carta, el hombre le sonríe y se dirige hacia adentro del restaurant.

Isabella está sentada, disfrutando del exquisito aire primaveral de Vancouver, y su vista se queda fija justo al frente de ella. ¡No puede ser! Piensa algo aturdida… sus hormonas le hacen una mala pasada, al darse cuenta que está justo en la esquina donde ella solía vender agua para poder sobrevivir.

"_Largo camino he recorrido para estar aquí"—_ piensa acariciando instintivamente su vientre plano— ¿_Qué será de Renata? ¿Por qué me separo de mis padres? ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con mi familia?.._. las dudas de pronto abrumaron su mente, como si en estos tres años aquellas preguntas hubiesen estado en el fondo de su mente para no hacer acto de presencia.

Su vista aun sigue fija en aquella esquina que la vio pasar por tanto; recuerda todo como si hubiese sido ayer;

_Llego al centro de Vancouver alrededor de una hora donde los autos lujosos y damas con clase eran pan de cada día, todo el mundo la quedaba mirando como una delincuente, un bicho raro, y en cierto modo ella se sentía así, un bicho que cada día le cortaban las alas para salir de aquella pocilga._

_Cruzo la calle y Como siempre se instalo en aquella esquina quizás la más transitada, puso el cartelito arriba de la caja con los precios de las botellas,_

_Se sentó al lado esperando un buen rato, una brisa fresca le congelo el cuerpo haciendo que la piel se le pusiera de chinita. Cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo varios transeúntes le compraban algo de beber, gano lo suficiente para por lo menos comprar algo de cenar y salvarse de los maltratos de James._

_Ya pasadas las horas miro el sol, ya deberían ser las siete de la tarde, debía caminar hacia su casa y pasar algún almacén para comprar espaguetis. Cogió la cajita ya menos pesada a causa de sus ventas, no pudo evitar que una casi sonrisa adornara su rostro, estaba contenta le había ido muy bien el día de hoy, pero tendría que apresurarse para no llegar nuevamente tarde._

—Señorita ¿se encuentra usted bien? — El mesero llega con su orden y ella hacia el ridículo llorando como estúpida.

—Si…— toma aire suficiente para hablar — Me trae una coca por favor— pide admirando por primera vez el plato de lasaña que está en su mesa, sonríe como una niña y el mesero la queda mirando como si estuviese completamente loca.

—¿Bella? — ella voltea su rostro para ver de quien se trataba; ella le sonríe en respuesta.

—Hola Ian… ¿Dónde te has metido últimamente? — pregunta ella sonriente.

—¿Puedo sentarme? ¿O estas con el ogro? — ella ríe y niega con la cabeza. El mesero llega con su coca-cola.

—Me trae otra a mí por favor— Pide Ian sonriente antes de tomar asiento junto a Bella. El mesero a regañadientes asiente y vuelve a meterse dentro del restaurant.

—¿Cómo has estado? — pregunta él.

—No me quejo…—comienza a comer como un pequeño dinosaurio hambriento; Ian la mira atentamente.

—Tienes hambre ¿almorzaste? — le pregunta.

—Si… pero me dieron ganas de comer comida Italiana—

—Estoy seguro de que puedes cocinarla tu misma— él le sonríe sinceramente.

—Últimamente no cocino mucho— se encoge de hombros— ¿Qué andas haciendo en el centro? — pregunta curiosa para luego tomar un sorbo de coca-cola.

—Asuntos secretos— dice levantando su ceja, provocando una sonrisa en ambos.

—Lo siento señor detective, no quiero meterme en asuntos de la mafia— dice ella negando con la cabeza.

—Hace mucho que no te veía… ¿dos meses? Quizás.

—Más o menos… pues sí, estos últimos dos meses han sido complicados—

—Pues sabes que puedo matar al ogro si te hace sufrir— Isabella sonríe tristemente y nuevamente siente ganas de llorar —¡Lo siento! ¡Bella no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal! — trata de arreglar la situación cuando Bella oculta su mirada de él.

—Olvídalo, estoy extraña— Ian entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Extraña? ¿Cómo extraña? — de pronto Bella mira aquellos ojos azules sinceros; a pesar de todo Ian es su mejor amigo.

—Algo bipolar…— él sonríe.

—Las mujeres suelen ser bipolares— declara.

La comida fue agradable, hace mucho tiempo no compartían un momento tan relajado, donde no hubiese miradas desconfiadas, solamente eran dos amigos compartiendo un momento agradable.

Ian no puede evitar admirarla mientras ella conversa, _"Diablos, es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"_, piensa constantemente, Bella no es consciente de su mirada profunda y aun enamorada; pues él a pesar de luchar con sus sentimientos, no ha podido olvidarla, ninguna mujer se comparar con ella, con una mujer fuerte, sencilla y tierna.

—Bueno…— Bella mira la hora una vez que ha pagado la cuenta. Ian había insistido en invitarla, pero ella tan terca no se dejo— Oh son las siete de la tarde, tengo que irme— la hora se había pasado volando, se había separado de Alice a eso de las cuatro.

—Vamos entonces— dice él ayudándole a levantarse de la silla; Pero Bella se aferro fuertemente a él, con una mano en su cabeza— Wow…!¿Bella estas bien?! — Trata de sentarla nuevamente — ¡Agua por favor! — grita desesperado, se arrodilla junto a ella y la mira atentamente.

—Estas sudando frio— dice al tocar su frente, ella se avergüenza… su pequeño bebe esta nuevamente haciendo acto de presencia. El mesero llega rápidamente con un vaso de agua.

—Estoy bien— dice tomando un sorbo de agua.

—Te iré a dejar a casa…—

—¡NO! — Prácticamente grita— iré a buscar a Edward al trabajo… y se me hace tarde— Trata de levantarse nuevamente.

—De ninguna manera te irás sola— Ian por primera vez en mucho tiempo esta serio y preocupado— Por favor Bella.

—Olvídalo— Esta vez se levanta sin tambalearse— ¡Quiero ver a Edward! — Ian pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo veras dentro de unos momentos… espéralo en casa— la trata de convencer pero ella no se dejo, dejo una buena propina al mesero y camino hacia los estacionamientos; Ian iba atrás como su sombra.

—Bella ¿podrías hacerme caso una vez en la vida? — pide siguiéndola, pero ella no escucha, solo tiene cuarenta minutos para llegar al trabajo de Edward.

Al llegar a la puerta del conductor de su automóvil se gira hacia Ian.

—No… hemos discutido y he sido una idiota… necesito verlo ahora, no quiero ni pensar que no vaya a verme…— Pero Ian no la veía a ella… ni siquiera era consciente de lo que ella hablaba.

—¿Tu…— Las palabras no pueden salir de su boca; Bella se golpea mentalmente al no haberse dado cuenta.

"_Idiota, Idiota y mil veces Idiota"—_ se regaña mentalmente.

—No seas tonto Ian— se pone tan nerviosa que comienza a tartamudear— no hay más espacio en el estacionamiento.

Ian mira a su alrededor y puede ver que solo hay tres automóviles estacionados, incluyendo el de él. Alza su ceja y Bella supo inmediatamente que su mentira había sido una estupidez.

—Estás embarazada— dice serio… pero luego de unos minutos él le sonríe con sinceridad, se acerca hacia ella vacilante sin poder creerlo. — Embarazada Bella— ahora ríe como un loco. Bella lo queda mirando y solo asiente, no había manera de decirle que no. solo lamenta que Edward no fuese el primero en saberlo.

—Ian nadie sabe, ni siquiera Edward asi que por favor... — él asiente completamente serio — Ahora tengo que irme, sabes que no me sucede nada grave, solo mi bebe hace acto de presencia— acarició nuevamente su vientre plano y sonrió.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? — pide él, se siente completamente feliz por Bella. No puede negar que le encantaría que aquel bebe fuese suyo, pero poco a poco comienza a resignarse, mas ahora… que un bebe crecía dentro de ella; la mujer que amaba, cosa que le parecía lo más hermoso.

Bella camina unos pasos y él la rodea en sus brazos; como siempre sin segundas intenciones. Pues Bella sabe que Ian jamás intentó e Intentará algo con ella, mas aun sabiendo su situación; Ian le susurra un cálido "Felicidades"

Se despiden rápidamente y Bella pisa el acelerador de su automóvil para dirigirse al trabajo de Edward, había estado un par de veces afuera del edificio pero jamás había entrado. Estaciona el automóvil y se baja; lamentó no llevar con ella algún sweaters porque a pesar de que el clima es cálido en las tardes, a las ocho de la tarde es más fresco.

Entra a la recepción y una mujer de cabello negro azabache le sonríe.

—Buenas tardes— saluda cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea? — la mujer que antes parecía agradable ahora la miró de pies a cabeza, aun detrás de su gran mesón. Isabella se siente incómoda, y acaricia su cuello tomando entre sus dedos aquel corazón que le había regalado su madre hace ya veinte años.

—Vengo a buscar a Edward Cullen— La mujer abre los ojos impresionada y luego alza su ceja desafiante.

—El joven está en una reunión privada con la señora Denali… no puede ser interrumpido— Isabella abre los ojos, no puede creer lo que acaba de decir esta joven.

—¿Quién lo busca? — pregunta la recepcionista sin mayor interés.

—Su esposa— dice sin pensarlo… luego frunce el seño, y tiene ganas de irse corriendo. La mujer de cabellos negros abre sus ojos y nuevamente se vuelve amable.

—Haremos una excepción— dice, Bella desea decirle que no, pero una nausea la ataca, dejándola en silencio. Trata de respirar profundamente tratando de calmar sus celos y sus mareos.

—Señor Cullen… su esposa lo busca…— ella tapa el auricular— ¿su nombre? —que estúpida pregunta ¿Cuántas personas pueden tener más de una esposa?

—Bella…— solo es capaz de responder. La mujer frunce el seño.

—Bella…claro, está bien —

—Está en su oficina, dijo que subiera— "_Oh que bien, ¿y donde se supone que queda su oficina?"._

Sube la escalera vacilante pero para su alivio Edward esta esperándola desde arriba.

—Hola amor— dice él sonriendo y besa sus labios suavemente. Una grata sorpresa se lleva al verla aquí.

—¿Tienes agua? — es lo primero que pregunta; él asiente y se encaminan hacia la pequeña oficina de Edward.

—No sabía que tenías oficina, estoy hace un año contigo y no sé nada de tu trabajo— murmura avergonzada.

—Bella… es solo trabajo, tedioso — le sirve un vaso de agua—¿Te sucede algo? Estás pálida— besa su frente, la toma de la mano y se sientan… ella en su regazo.

—Alguien podría entrar… solo vine a buscarte— dice incomoda, no quiere que Edward tenga problemas por ella.

—No te preocupes, casi todos se fueron incluyendo la bruja de Tanya… se fue a la hora del almuerzo—

—Abajo dijeron que estabas en una reunión privada con ella— dice cegada por los celos, y aun distante.

—No es cierto, esa es otra bruja más, amiga de Tanya…— Bella asiente algo más tranquila, si hubiese estado con ella… no la hubiese atendido.

—¿Aun estas enfadada conmigo? — Pregunta él escondiendo su rostro en el cueco del cuello de Bella; embriagándose de su olor, la extraña mucho. Los últimos días han sido extraños entre ellos, las discusiones han sido pan de cada día.

—No me lo recuerdes— musito seria y luego sonríe — Solo no discutamos mas… me hace mal — Edward la abraza más y la acuna como su fuese un bebe.

—Te Amo Pecas celosa— ella ríe— haber hecho el loco dos años debería ser suficiente para que me creyeras, claro incluyendo los besos robados cómo este— y sin previo aviso unen sus labios, y Bella le corresponde gustosa… sus lenguas se encuentran con necesidad, las manos de Edward viajan hacia su estomago y descansa ahí unos segundos para luego subir hacia sus pechos los cuales aprieta sin contemplaciones; Bella retrocede un poco, pues los siente sensibles.

—Mmm… Edward —aleja su rostro de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Vámonos a casa— la deja de pie y él apaga su ordenador y ordena papeles en su escritorio.

Isabella espera paciente y es testigo de cómo él se desenvuelve en su territorio, se ve malditamente sexy con camisa y corbata. Podría estarlo observando durante siglos y jamás se cansaría de él.

—Listo…Vamos señora Cullen— Bella comienza a ponerse nerviosa… quizás hoy no era el día pero diablos necesitaba compartir esto con él.

—Vamos— dice ella sonriendo al escuchar el nuevo nombre que ella misma se adjudico, unen sus manos y bajan la escalera sonrientes.

—Adiós Ángela—

—Hasta el lunes… — dice hojeando una revista, y luego fulmina con la mirada a Bella.

—Creo que esa tipa es bipolar— comenta una vez que están afuera, Edward ríe ante el comentario.

—Un poco… ¿Dónde dejaste tu automóvil? — pregunta_… "Oh Dios ha llegado la hora"_

—Allí— apunta justo hacia el frente de ellos. Isabella siente su corazón galopar con fuerza sobre su pecho, este era el momento quizás más difícil que haya vivido, no quiso preparar cenas románticas, no quiso regalarse un par de calcetas, no quiso decirle en una carta… solo quiso compartir aquel perfecto milagro con él; el amor de su existencia, por el cual lucharía hasta que su corazón diera el ultimo latido. Ahora serian tres y ella sin duda se sentía la mujer más dichosa que pisaba la tierra, era algo que realmente quería, un bebe de Edward en su vientre había sido la bendición más hermosa, amaba a este bebe por sobre todas las cosas, daría todo por él… incluso la vida si fuese necesario.

—Está en el estacionamiento para futuras madres— Edward dice extrañado… parpadea varias veces seguidas sintiéndose algo confundido, pues su mente aun no procesa la información.

—Desde ahora puedo…— Isabella comienza a llorar nuevamente— tendremos un bebe Edward— dijo Bella sacando un pequeño sobre de su cartera.

**0000000000**

**Hola mis hermosas/os lectores ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y darle una cálida bienvenida a las que se van sumando a leer esta locura.**

**Aww, no saben cómo me han alegrado con sus mensajitos preguntando por mi salud, y aclaro que si… estoy mucho mejor, no al 100% pero al menos no me duele y solo queda cuidarme.**

**Chicas, varias de ustedes me han mandado mensajes pidiéndome crearme un grupo para mis fanfic, pues algunas se les han pasado las actualizaciones. Lo he pensado y he decidido hacérmelo, aunque lo haré en un ratito mas, asi que apenas lo tenga lo dejaré en mi Perfil de FF, o en el próximo capítulo ¿sí?**

**Estoy contentísima, pues en un concurso de **_**"Fanfiction entre las sombras"**_**… mi OS salió ganador en la categoría "Mejor OS romántico", invito a quienes no lo han leído a leer *-* está en mi perfil.  
**

**Como siempre, Sus hermosos comentarios son mi única paga.**

**Gracias a todos por comentarme, por agregarme a Favoritos o autora favorita, GRACIAS. Los quiero mucho y hasta la próxima 3**

**Atte; Anie**


	24. Solo cierra tus ojos

**Este fanfic está protegido legalmente ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo Veinticuatro; **_**Solo cierra tus ojos.**_

—Desde ahora puedo…— Isabella comienza a llorar nuevamente— tendremos un bebe Edward— dijo Bella sacando un pequeño sobre de su cartera.

Edward se queda sin habla al escuchar aquellas palabras, parpadea constantemente tratando de asimilar la noticia.

—¿Un bebe?- Pregunta estupefacto. Isabella asiente con lágrimas en los ojos, una se desliza a través de su mejilla nívea. Edward de pronto la alza entre sus brazos y gira mientras ríe como un niño.

—Te amo, te amo tanto mi Pequitas— dice mientras giran, ella ríe y Edward se detiene… acercan su rostro mirándose directamente a los ojos, ¡querían decir tantas cosas!, pero era suficiente con el solo hecho de estar los dos juntos, abrazados, sintiendo como aquella hermosa noticia los envolvía en su propia burbuja, todo era perfecto ahora.

—Yo te amo mucho más— murmura ella acariciando con su nariz la mejilla de Edward.

Unen sus labios, sintiendo la respiración del otro, cada rose, cada respiración les acelérela el corazón, como el primer momento. Se sentían tan felices… ahora eran una pequeña familia. Edward deja en el suelo a Bella y sus manos van directamente a su cintura, acercándola más a él; ¡necesita saber que ella es real! Que ella solo ha traído felicidad a su vida, que ella es la mujer con la cual quiere estar para siempre.

—Te necesito tanto…— murmura él, y de pronto su mente se vio abrumada por las preguntas ¿Hace cuanto sabia? ¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación tenia? Bella le entrega un pequeño sobre completamente avergonzada por no decir esto antes. Edward torpemente lo abre y ahí claramente esta la prueba de sangre de Bella, verificando que si, en su vientre esta su hijo hace seis semanas.

La noticia le parecía irreal, había esperado había soñado tanto con este momento, se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra, su vida era perfecta, la mujer que tenía a su lado seria, sin duda la madre más hermosa que pudiera existir.

—Edward… amor no llores— pide Bella dulcemente secando las lágrimas de su novio con sus dedos, él fija la vista nuevamente en su amada y le sonríe.

—¡Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra! — declaró sonriente, ella refugia su rostro en su pecho, aspirando aquel exquisita fragancia de su novio.

—Tú me haces la mujer más feliz… vamos a casa— casi suplica, él la abraza y besa su cabello con dulzura, para luego poner ambas manos sobre el vientre plano de Bella, ella siente ganas de llorar, Edward era el hombre más dulce que pisaba la tierra.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, pero sus manos unidas y sus miradas profundas y sinceras decían más que mil palabras ¿Cómo explicar lo que sentían? ¿Cómo explicar que en el vientre de Bella crecía la personita más bella que vendría al mundo? Sin conocerlo amaban a ese pequeño saquito de vida, aquel que sin duda se robaría el corazón de sus padres si es que aun no lo había hecho.

—¿En qué piensas? — Pregunto Bella acomodando su cabello hacia su espalda, Edward se bajo del automóvil y camino hacia ella, abrió su puerta para que bajara, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quiero hacerte el amor— Declara mientras esperan el ascensor… Bella muerde su labio impaciente, pues hace días que no están juntos a causa de sus constantes cambios de humor. Entran al ascensor y Edward la mira confundido

—¿Aun puedo hacerte el amor?... digo, no soy médico ¡Mierda debí estudiar medicina! ¿Qué haremos cuando se enferme? No… no quiero pensar en eso, pero Bella… —

—Cálmate Edward…— pide ella abrazando el costado de su cuerpo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron en silencio— Nadie nace sabiendo amor, juntos aprenderemos—

Él sonríe no muy convencido, pero por alguna razón las palabras de Bella lo calmaron… por el momento.

Entran al departamento de Bella, prenden las luces de la sala y ella camina directamente hacia el cuarto con Edward siguiéndole los pasos. Llegaron y ella solo prendió su lamparita de noche, que apenas iluminaba la habitación, las cortinas de la ventana estaban abiertas y una hermosa luna llena adornaba el cielo.

Sus cuerpos se acercan a los pies de la cama. Edward despeja el rostro de su amada, acariciando dulcemente sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿Cómo hacerle entender cuanto la ama? No soportaría una vida sin su Bella… sin su _pequitas_. Ella simplemente es todo para él… ella y ahora su hijo.

Sus labios se unen dulcemente, acariciándose por completo, deleitándose con el sabor del otro; suspiros era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, junto con el rose de sus labios, algo que lo hacía mucho más excitante.

Edward lenta y tortuosamente comienza a bajar el cierre del vestido de Bella, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

—No llevas sujetador— murmura con voz ronca, y ella solo puede morder su labio pícaramente— ¡me quieres matar! — dice una vez que el vestido cae al suelo, la mira detenidamente, su cuello, sus pechos, su pequeña cintura… su vientre.

—Aun no te quiero matar mi panzón— dice cariñosamente Bella— tenemos que estar llenos de arrugas para que alguien te separe de mi — Declara devotamente. Edward le sonríe y comienza a besar su cuello; mientras Bella entretenida comienza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa

—Eres tan cursi— le dice sonriente, amaba esa faceta de ella, amaba a esa Bella cursi, a esa Bella espontanea y libre, aquella que le sonreía, aquella que con tan solo una caricia le hacía sentir cosas inexplicables.

—Deja de hablar—ríe ella… y Edward lleva sus grandes manos hacia sus glúteos, para apretar y masajear, atrayéndola hacia él… hacia su intimidad.

—Oh Edward…— se sentía tan sensible. Logra con un poco mas de esfuerzo sacar su camisa, deslizándola a través de sus hombros, acariciando sus pectorales, su cadera… deteniéndose en el odioso cinturón, lo desabrocha torpemente y Edward ríe contra su cuello.

—Creo que necesitas ayuda— dice coquetamente separándose de ella… se desabrocha el pantalón y se lo saca rápidamente junto a sus bóxer y calcetas.

Bella relame sus labios al ver como el miembro de Edward se encuentra erguido. Él se acerca hacia ella y baja lentamente su ropa interior, y sus tacones.

Cuando están en igual de condiciones, abrazan sus cuerpos y tan solo oyendo sus respiraciones aceleradas, sintiendo el calor del otro.

—Te amo— murmura Edward contra el oído de Bella; ella siente como un escalofríos la recorre de pies a cabeza.

—Yo también te amo amor— murmura besando su pecho… justo donde su corazón latía acelerado.

Edward con ternura comienza acariciar su espalda y se inclina para besar su cuello… su clavícula, dejando un camino de húmedos y sonoros besos en su cuerpo. Entre besos, caricias tiernas y apasionadas se recuestan en la cama; ambos de costado, mirándose fijamente, mientras Edward con su dedo índice recorría el vientre de Bella. Ella se recuesta sobre su espalda y Edward se apodera de su pezón derecho.

—Ay Edward…— gime acariciándole el cabello, arqueando su espalda de placer, no puede entender como aquel toque la puede excitar tanto. Edward acunaba su otro pecho entre sus dedos, acariciándolo… tirando suavemente de su pezón, pues sabe que ahora su Bella es más sensible.

—Tan hermosa— susurra sacando la punta de su lengua, acariciando aquella carne tan sensible. Se ubica entre sus piernas pero no quiere aplastarla, asi que sin preámbulos va dejando besos hacia el sur de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en su vientre, dejando tiernos besos. Bella siente que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Edward se detiene unos segundos ahí… en silencio, sintiendo que este momento es único, Bella acaricia su sedoso cabello, mientras Edward besa tiernamente su vientre plano. Y de pronto sus besos siguen bajando hacia la intimidad de Bella.

—¡Oh! — Bella agarra las sabanas entre sus manos, sintiendo una ola de placer golpear contra su cuerpo. Edward muerde su intimidad con impaciencia. Le encanta escuchar sus gemidos, le gusta sentir su cuerpo ardiendo de placer. Chupa y lame su intimidad y con delicadeza introduce un dedo en su cavidad húmeda, sintiendo la excitación de ella.

—¡Mierda! — gime Bella respirando agitadamente, sus manitos van hacia sus pechos, acariciándolos… jugando con ambos pezones, mientras Edward sigue con su tarea ahí abajo; mete y saca su dedo lentamente.

—Edward…Edward, por favor— gime desesperada. Edward gustoso aumenta sus embestidas con ahora sus dos dedos, provocándole rápidamente el primer orgasmo. Gimió su nombre… y sus piernas instintivamente se cerraron entorno al rostro de Edward, quien bebió hasta la última gota de su sexo.

—Golosa— Dice él luego de ponerse a la altura de su rostro, descansando su cuerpo en sus brazos, no quería aplastarla, ambos sueltan una risita.

—Me gusta verte sonrojada— dije él, apoyando su frente junto con la de ella, deleitándose con aquel exquisito sonrojo de sus mejillas a causa del calor.

Bella en un gesto infantil le saca la lengua, él sonríe y se ubica a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? — Pregunta confundida ¿acaso no iban a seguir?... su mano viaja rápidamente hacia el miembro de Edward, lo acaricia desde la base hasta la punta, jugando con sus dedos.

—¡oh… Bella! ¡Diablos! — gime como un loco. Bella intensifica sus movimientos con su mano, dejándola deleitar viendo aquella exquisita expresión de placer de Edward; su seño fruncido… su nariz arrugada, sus labios húmedos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios emitiendo gruñidos que hacían reacción en su centro. Edward era el hombre más hermoso que había visto.

—Ven aquí — Pide él con voz ronca, no quiero correrse en su mano, quiere hacerlo dentro de su cuerpo, por lo cual se ubican de costado, ambos mirando hacia la luna llena. Él refugia su rostro en el cueco de su cuello, abrazándola por la cintura, sintiendo la calidez de su piel. Su mano recorre desde su hombro hasta su muslo, separa un poco sus piernas y su miembro entra de una sola estocada hacia su interior; Gruñeron en sincronía. Edward comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente… mientras gime en el odio de Bella, cosa que la excita de sobremanera, sus caderas chocan y la mano traviesa de Edward va hacia el clítoris de su mujer, acariciándolo en círculos.

—Oh Edward… más rápido…— pide, su respiración es agitada, y un exquisito cosquilleo comienza a formarse en su vientre bajo, siente que no puede más. Edward se acerca nuevamente a su oído y toma su lóbulo, chupándolo, y gimiendo su nombre.

—Oh Bella… — gime endemoniado al sentir como la intimidad de ella comienza a cerrarse en torno a él. El orgasmo los golpeo a Bella primero y Edward siguiéndola. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, sus cuerpos sudorosos.

—¿Estás bien bebe? — Pregunta Edward al salir de ella, tiene la sensación de que fue muy brusco.

—Mejor que nunca…— responde luego de unos segundos, se voltea y Edward la está mirando fijamente a los ojos, sus labios se acarician pero sin llegar a profundizar el beso.

—Deberías descansar ¿necesitas algo? — pregunta preocupado, quitando unos mechones que están pegados en el rostro de Bella a causa de su transpiración.

—Tengo hambre— y rápidamente su estomago gruño, provocando risitas tontas entre ambos. Edward se levanto de la cama completamente desnudo y camino hacia la cocina. Bella por su parte busco la camiseta de dormir de Edward y se la puso, le quedaba arriba de los muslos y se acostó bajo las mantas. A pesar de que cada uno tenía su departamento, cada uno tenía parte de sus pertenencias en la casa del otro, pues prácticamente vivían juntos.

Edward volvió con un plato y dos vasos de leche…

—Edward, tengo que comer sano— dice ella saboreándose la boca mientras él deja el plato de galletas de chocolate en la mesita de noche, se pone sus bóxer y se acuesta a su lado bajo las mantas, deja el plato sobre la cama; le pasa un vaso de leche.

—Lo sé.

—No sabes, no quiero andar rodando por el departamento— se enfurruña— en un par de meses más estaré bastante gorda para sumarle mis descuidos por la comida.

Edward ríe complacido, adora imaginar a Bella con pancita. Ella se refugia en su pecho y se lleva una galleta a la boca.

—¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? — Pregunta él jugando con el cabello castaño de la joven.

—Una semana… más o menos— dice enrojecida— traté de decirle pero… bueno yo no he estado muy bien que digamos.

—Tonta Bella, pude haber comprendido tus cambios de humor— Besa su cabeza — Pude haberte ayudado de alguna forma.

—Lo siento— se disculpa, pues sabe que no fue bueno ocultarlo pero tampoco era mucho tiempo.

—No lo sientas, no has hecho nada malo.

—Mi bultito— Dice ella poniendo su mano libre en su vientre acariciándolo con ternura.

—¿Bultito? —

—Pues sí, es mi pequeño bultito—

Edward tiernamente pone su mano en su vientre y su pulgar la acaricia lentamente.

—Nuestro…— Edward besa su frente y dejan las galletas en la mesita de noche, acomodándose para dormir.

**00000**

—¡Que alegría verte hijo! — Esme rápidamente abrazo a su hijo mayor, acaricio su cabello maternalmente —has estado muy desaparecido jovencito— regaña.

—Lo siento, el trabajo me ha tenido ocupadísimo — se encoge de hombros, dejando su maletín en el sofá.

—¿y Bella cariño? — Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Trabajando.

—¿No estás contento con la idea? — pregunta ella confundida, pues su hijo jamás fue tan egoísta, ella necesitaba hacer su vida aparte, no podía pretender estar todo el día en casa.

—No es eso…— "_El problema es que lleva a nuestro hijo en su vientre y la muy cabezota no quiere descansar_" pensó.

—Bueno hijo, debes dejarla hacer su vida, es joven aun…— En ese momento Amy llego al living y abraza a su pequeño.

—Oh mi niño ¡tanto tiempo sin verte! — se aleja un poco de él — Creo que Bella te alimenta muy bien pequeño, cada vez estas más grande — Edward suelta una carcajada.

—Mientras no termine rodando estoy bien—

Almorzaron los tres en una grata conversación, y a pesar de que Edward moría por decirle a su madre y a su nana que Bella estaba en la octava semana de embarazo, pero no podía hacerlo sin ella, pues habían decidido esperar un poco, querían vivir esto solos, en su propia burbuja… por el momento.

Aun podía recordar la primera visita al ginecólogo, ambos ansiosos pero a la vez asustados. Bella la noche anterior había estado con muchas incomodidades. Esperaban ansiosos la llegada de su primer hijo, _"el primero de muchos"_ pensaba Edward constantemente.

Él a pesar de que ahora vivía prácticamente en el departamento de su Bella, quería estar todo el día junto a ella, pues le faltaba apenas un par de semanas para terminar la universidad y aquello la tenia ansiosa; por otra parte su trabajo en el restaurant la dejaba agotada, él insistió en que no debía trabajar… cosa por lo cual le salió pelea, Bella no quería estar todo el día en casa solo por estar embarazada, pues no estaba enferma. Además tenía una gran oportunidad cuando terminara la universidad de seguir trabajando ahí como Chef y aquello la tenia encantada ¡No podía abandonar eso ahora!

Hoy por la tarde visitarían al ginecólogo nuevamente, era la primera ecografía de su _"Bultito"_ como lo había bautizado Bella. Asi que a eso de las cuatro de la tarde paso por el restaurante donde Bella trabajaba, y la vio de pie con una coleta alta en el cabello… entraba y salía de la cocina. Él sonríe al verla, como siempre tan hermosa.

—Hola amor— se acerca a él y besa tímidamente sus labios.

—Hola Pequitas— murmura él acariciando su hermosa coleta, ella ríe bajito.

—Iré por mi cartera, dame un segundo— pide entrando nuevamente hacia la cocina, Edward siente que alguien lo observa, se voltea y no ve a nadie.

Bella llega rápidamente, se toman de la mano y caminan hacia el volvo de Edward.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? — pregunta ella entrecerrando los ojos, aun no puede olvidar a la odiosa de Tanya, que aun no tenía la oportunidad de conocerla.

—Bien, más de lo mismo, reportajes, investigaciones… nada fuera del otro mundo ¿y a ti?-

—Hoy estuve ayudando al Chef, creo que adoro trabajar ahí… me elogio por mis habilidades culinarias—

—Pues eres perfecta en lo que haces— murmura él tomando su mano depositando un beso cálido en ella.

—Le he dicho sobre… mi embarazo— comento ella abrumada.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Dijo que después que me graduara podría trabajar ahí con él, pues es un buen hombre, me comprendió.

—¿Debería sentirme celoso? — Bella ríe ante las ocurrencias de Edward.

—Por supuesto que no, él tiene su familia, es mas su esposa también trabaja ahí—

—Pues más le vale tener las manos alejadas de ti y de nuestro hijo— dice en tono de broma. Bella ríe nuevamente.

—Eres tan celoso… quisiera ir de compras luego de ir al hospital—

—¿De compras? —

—Pues sí, me gustaría decirle a nuestros padres con algún regalito, si pensamos en eso… no le tenemos ni siquiera un biberón.

—Es una buena idea ¿deberíamos decirles pronto? — Bella lo piensa por unos segundos, y sonríe al sentir la mano libre de Edward sobre su vientre plano, ella pone su mano arriba de la de él y la acaricia tiernamente.

—Aun no… quiero que sea nuestro secreto, claro solo por un par de semanas más— Edward asiente gustoso, pues no desea compartir a su mujer y a su hijo con alguien más.

Llegan al hospital rápidamente, tiene una especie de Deja vu cuando acompaño a Alice… ¡había pasado tanto tiempo de eso! ¡Tantas cosas! Que era imposible recordarlas todas, su historia con Ian, su historia de amor con Edward y lo feliz que ha sido desde que está con él, su independencia, su trabajo, su carrera y ahora su familia, su propia familia.

La recepcionista les dijo que tomaran asiento, los llamarían en un par de minutos, minutos que fueron interminables para ambos, pues se sentían ansiosos de ver a su hijo por primera vez, su bultito.

—Isabella Swan…el doctor la espera— Isabella asiente nerviosa y Edward se levanta de su asiento, ambos entran a la consulta y un hombre detrás del escritorio, con sonrisa amable los recibe.

—Bella, Edward…— saluda él dándole la mano saludándolos.

—Hola doctor Freddy— saludan ambos tomando asiento, él escribió un par de cosas en un papel, y el silencio reinaba en la consulta.

—Y dime mamá, ¿Cómo te has sentido? — Isabella sintió un escalofrió al escuchar la palabra _"mamá", _pues aun le costaba asimilar la idea.

—Bien… con menos malestares— declara feliz, pues las nauseas matutinas se han ido conforme pasaban los días.

—Bien…¿ansiosos?— Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto— Responde Edward impaciente, el médico sonríe comprensivamente y camina hacia Bella.

—Ven mamá... — Ella se pone de pie — Acuéstese en la camilla y relájate— pide atenuando las luces de la habitación, Edward está de pie justo al lado de su mujer, tomando su mano.

Bella descubrió su vientre subiendo su blusa, el médico puso sobre su vientre un frio gel y comenzó a deslizar una maquinita en su vientre.

Bella no sabía si ver a Edward o mirar el monitor que estaba al costado de su cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza y los nervios se apoderaron de ella. Él medico se veía serio y concentrado ¿sería una mala señal? ¿Qué estaría pensando Edward? ¿Por qué no dicen nada?

—Papás… miren— Bella voltea su rostro y relaja su seño, el doctor ahora sonríe y eso la tranquiliza profundamente.

En la pantalla se veía un pequeño bultito, Bella no veía nada más.

—Les presento a su hijo o hija— murmura el médico sonriente… Edward seca con su dedo índice la pequeña lágrima que cae del rostro de su novia.

—Felicidades, es un embrión de dieciséis milímetros aproximadamente. Miren esa es su cabecita— apunta hacia la pantalla mostrando una pequeña parte del bulto, Bella y Edward no logran ver nada.

—¿Quieren escuchar el corazón? — Pregunta. Ellos asienten aun sin palabras, todo aquello comenzaba a tener más peso… su bultito realmente se encontraba ahí… y era la primera vez que lo veían. Las lágrimas de Bella caen silenciosas por sus mejillas, trata de respirar profundamente.

—Bien — Edward mira a su mujer y le susurra un te amo… ella sonríe enamorada. La habitación esta en un profundo silencio cuando el sonido más hermoso que hayan escuchado; el corazón de su hijo.

El médico con una toalla limpio el gel en la piel de Bella y les dio algo de intimidad, fue hasta su escritorio a rellenar unas fichas.

Luego de revisar a Bella y decirle que todo iba correctamente, abandonaron la consulta.

**00000**

—¿Te gusta este? — Pregunto Bella alzando un conjunto verde agua entre sus manos.

—Me encanta— murmura Edward abrazándola por detrás, acariciando su vientre y depositando un beso cálido en su hombro, ella sonríe y observa nuevamente la estantería llena de ropita pequeña.

—Mira Pequitas— Edward toma unos zapatitos blancos de niña.

—Son de niña—dice Bella mirándolo confundido, él asiente sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

—De mi niña— asegura confiado.

—¿Y si es niño?

—Será niña.

—¿Y si es niño? — Vuelve a repetir la pregunta— tenemos que comprar algo unisex — dice tomando unos zapatitos cafés.

—Mi hija no se vestirá como hombre— Bella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Esto no es de hombre Edward… — le explica como si fuese un niño pequeño— son unisex.

—Es lo mismo… aunque sea hombre o mujer debe tener tus pequitas— murmura él dándole un beso en la mejilla provocándole un sonrojo.

—Y tu cabello— Bella adora el cabello broncíneo de Edward.

—Y tus ojos

—Y tu boca— dice Bella mirándolo detenidamente.

—Y tu nariz respingona—

—Tus manos…— ella muerde su labio tratando de contener la risa.

—Y tu trasero— ambos sueltan una carcajada.

—¡Por dios Edward compórtate! — murmura avergonzada dándole la espalda—estamos en un lugar público.

—Es cierto, mi hija no tiene por que escuchar estás cosas… además si tiene tu trasero tendrá muchos admiradores y no quiero eso… al menos hasta que tenga unos veinte— Bella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Padre controlador— murmura cogiendo un leoncito de peluche hermoso.

—Aun asi me amas— Bella niega con la cabeza juguetonamente, adora esta faceta de su relación.

Compraron un par de conjuntos unisex como decía Bella, pero Edward insistió en comprar un hermoso vestidito color rosa con pequeñas flores. Argumentando que si ahora no era mujer, el próximo lo seria. Compraron dos biberones y dos zapatitos.

—Vamos a visitar a mi madre— pide Bella haciendo puchero, Edward no puede negarse.

—Vamos— dice conduciendo hacia la casa de los Swan.

—¿Cómo crees que se tomaran la noticia? — Pregunta de pronto Edward —supongo que tío Charlie no me matara.

—Te adora Edward, además no es algo terrible.

—Tengo intimidad con su hija, eso es más fuerte de cualquier cariño de él hacia mi— Isabella rio.

—¡Detente! —Pide de pronto al ver una pizza de madera en el techo de una tienda— quiero pizza.

—Y luego yo soy el antojado por las pizzas— dice Edward estacionándose, bajan tomados de la mano y piden una pizza extra grande para llevar a casa de René y cenar todos juntos, pero Bella no se resiste y en el automóvil saca un pedazo.

—Esta exquisita— murmura con la boca llena, Edward ríe y le roba un pedacito— ¡Ey!... consíguete la tuya, ladrón—

—Gruñona — murmura poniendo el auto en marcha nuevamente. Llegan a casa de los Swan rápidamente… Rachel les abre la puerta contenta, pues hace más de dos semanas que no veía a Bella.

—Mis niños— René sale de la cocina para saludarlos cálidamente, la abrazan y como esme los regañan por estar desaparecidos.

—Más de dos semanas Isabella— dice ella levantando su dedo índice— no lo vuelvas hacer o si no te traeré de una oreja a vivir conmigo nuevamente— dice en tono de broma.

—Creo que desde ahora vivirá conmigo tía— René los mira detenidamente.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué traen ahí? — dice mirando la enorme caja que Edward trae en sus manos.

—Pizza para cenar— René les sonríe y la lleva a la cocina.

—Papa ¿Dónde está? — pregunta Bella cogiendo la mano de Edward caminando hacia la cocina siguiendo los pasos de su madre.

—Tuvo que viajar hija, si contestarás el celular sabrías— regaño— tuvo que salir anoche a Londres de urgencia, volverá la próxima semana— Bella asiente.

—¿Has sabido algo de mi hermano? — pregunta mirando como René saca copas y la coca cola del refrigerador.

—Si… Rosalie ha estado algo descompuesta— Bella miro a Edward asustada— nada grave, solo algo de fiebre.

—Espero que se recupere pronto— dice Edward. René abre la pizza y entrecierra los ojos.

—Bella se antojo, y no pudo esperar—

—¿antojada? — Bella fulmina a Edward con la mirada.

—Sí, tenía ganas de comer pizza— dice restándole importancia— sabes que me ha gustado desde que llegue a casa.

—Pues tendrán que comenzar a comer más sano— los mira a ambos— ¿cuando tengan hijos pretenden darles pura pizza?— Ambos contienen las ganas de reírse.

—No mama, te olvidas que estas al frente de una futura repostera profesional.

—Y el más contento con eso es Edward ¿no? — El se encogió de hombros. Comieron en una agradable conversación, tratando de ponerse al día sobre lo que había ocurrido todos estos días, claro sin contar el hecho de que Bella tenia un hermoso bebe en su vientre.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche ahí, a eso de las diez de la noche se fueron al departamento de Bella y Edward se acostó a su lado, arropándola.

—Duerme preciosa mía, los amo— murmura besando castamente sus labios, ella sonríe.

—También te amamos papi— murmura con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los días seguían pasando, y asi la ansiedad por que las cuarenta semanas pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La relación entre ambos seguía creciendo y se había fortalecido considerablemente; Edward la complacía y mimaba lo mas que podía; Bella por su parte trataba de descansar más, por lo cual ahora solo trabajaba un par de horas, no quería cansarse demasiado, y eso que aún le quedaba mucho camino por delante.

Todo era perfecto, nada sobraba y nada hacía falta, ellos vivían su propia burbuja personal, descubriendo algo nuevo cada día, sentían que debían prepararse para lo que venía, pues no sería fácil. Sabían que muchas veces caerían pero juntos se levantarían.

Edward tenía muchas ganas de formalizar su relación, y a pesar de que no había nada que pensar, sabía que Bella no querría casarse embarazada, la conocía perfectamente… ¿y si se lo pedía luego de que ella diera a luz?, le parecía mucho tiempo aun, no podía esperar demasiado, pues la amaba con toda su alma y quería gritarle al mundo que estaban juntos y felices. ¿Y si se lo pedía ahora y que ella decidiera la fecha? Al menos sabría sus intenciones, estaban más que claras, él quería toda una vida con Isabella Swan.

Un día viernes por la tarde Bella sale hacia el centro comercial, un nuevo pasatiempo, no puede culpar a Alice por esta nueva forma de matar el tiempo por que lamentablemente estaban algo distanciadas… aunque seguían hablando por teléfono, no tenían mucho tiempo para verse.

Bella camina por las calles de Vancouver, había comprado un par de pantaloncitos unisex… sabía que era muy pronto para comprar cosas, pero la espera se le hacía eterna. Su móvil comenzó a sonar en la cartera y torpemente contesta sonriente al saber de quién se trata.

—Hola pequitas— murmura su novio desde el otro lado de la línea, siente como su corazón golpea con fuerza su pecho ¡lo ama tanto!

—Hola papi— ríe Bella, adora decirle asi.

—Amor ¿Por qué no vienes a mi oficina? Te extraño tanto— pide Edward, Bella voltea hacia la esquina de la calle, tiene la sensación de que la observan; niega con la cabeza sintiéndose tonta.

—Claro, estoy en el centro— dice acomodando un mechón de su largo cabello.

—¿En el centro? ¿Qué haces ahí? — Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Edward estamos bien ¿sí?

—Me preocupa que nadie ande contigo; mejor cambio de planes ¿Qué te parece si esta noche le decimos a todos la noticia? Ya tienes casi doce semanas supongo que es justo compartir esto con nuestra familia, en unas semanas tendrás pancita y no será fácil mentir— Edward alucina ver a su Bella con pancita.

—Me parece perfecto, iré a casa a ponerme linda entonces, siento que todos me andarán tocando el vientre— Edward ríe, su mujer ya es hermosa.

—Ya eres hermosa, llamaré a todos… ¿Te parece en casa de mis padres?

—Me parece perfecto amor, te espero en casa y no demores.

—Nunca.

—Te amo mucho Edward…—Dice al borde de las lágrimas ¡Malditas hormonas!

—¿Qué pasa pequitas? ¿Estás bien? — ella respira profundamente.

—Estoy feliz…— dice sonriente— Te amo mi viejo gruñón, te espero en casa.

—Yo te amo más pequitas, las amo a las dos, mis dos hermosas mujeres— Bella pone los ojos en blanco, Edward sigue con la idea de que su _Bultito _es niña.

Bella va hacia su automóvil y conduce hacia su departamento. Se siente ansiosa y algo nerviosa por decirle la noticia a toda la familia, pues a pesar que es algo que ha estado postergando le encanta la idea de que todos compartan la felicidad que ella siente junto a Edward. Aunque sabe de antemano que los regañaran por no haber dicho nada en todo este tiempo sobretodo Alice, sin duda su bultito seria el niño más amado que pisara la tierra.

Llego a su piso y entra rápidamente a su departamento. Camina hacia su habitación, específicamente hacia el closet donde comenzaba a guardar la ropita que había comprado el día de hoy.

—Ay mi Bultito hermoso, mami cada vez se agita más; no debemos comer más pizza— dice acariciando su vientre donde un pequeñísimo vientre comienza a crecer.

Acomoda las ropas y saca los zapatitos blancos que habían comprado para decirle la noticia a la familia, eran dos pares, un zapatito para cada pareja.

¿Sería bueno envolverlos en papel de regalo? ¿O en alguna cajita con un moño?... la idea le encanto, asi que se cambia ropa. Se pone unos jeans, unos zapatos café y una blusa blanca algo más holgada.

Se mira al espejo y no puede creer que la mujer que está reflejada en el, sea ella… ¡tantos cambios! ¡Tanto camino recorrido!, era sin duda la mujer más feliz, tenía a un hombre que amaba con locura, tenía su familia y ahora a su pequeño bultito.

Levanta su blusa dejando su vientre desnudo, pasa su mano derecha por su ombligo, se pone de perfil admirando su piel, su tamaño que aun no tenía ningún cambio, anhelaba mirarse el día de mañana y tener una panza de ocho o nueve meses y que Edward besara a su bultito como lo hacia todas las noches antes de dormir.

—Vamos a comprar moñitos — murmura sonriendo bajando la blusa rápidamente. Mira la ropa tirada en la cama, pero no quiere ordenarla ahora, quizás más tarde.

Sale del edificio y nuevamente tiene esa sensación de que la observan, mira hacia atrás y nadie se encuentra ahí… Busca en sus bolsillos su celular para llamar a Edward pero se regaña mentalmente, lo ha dejado en la casa.

—Buenas tardes…— saluda a la mujer del almacén que esta a una calle de su departamento—¿Tiene moños? — la mujer mayor asiente sonriendo, Isabella compra todo lo necesario y también una coca cola, pues muere de sed. Camina hacia el departamento tranquilamente, sintiéndose nuevamente nerviosa ante la noticia ¿Cómo lo tomaran sus padres? ¿Los padres de Edward? Pero ¿Quién no podría amar a este pequeño bultito? Si era tan solo algo pequeñito e indefenso que necesitaba el amor y la protección de todos.

Llego a su departamento y la noche comenzaba a caer en Vancouver… sube en el ascensor, pues tiene que envolver rápidamente los zapatitos, Edward no tardara en llegar y desea estar lista. Busca en sus pantalones la llave de su departamento y torpemente se le caen de las manos, se agacha a recogerlas.

—Mami esta torpe— piensa ella sonriente, deja la bolsita en el suelo y abre la puerta de su casa, coge la bolsa y da un paso hacia su departamento cuando alguien la toma de la cintura y la voltea bruscamente mirándola a los ojos.

—Hola Isabella tanto tiempo sin vernos las caras.

La bolsita de los moños cae al suelo. Isabella solamente se dejo guiar por el miedo que sentía en este momento.

**0000000000**

**Hola mis lindas, ¿Cómo están?, espero que hayan tenido unos lindos días.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo, son geniales.**

**¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, independiente del final que tuvo jaja, cualquier reclamo será bien escuchado, claro siempre con respeto por favor **

_**Chicas me cree un grupo en Facebook, subí adelantos de este capítulo esta semana, el Link está en mi perfil… espero que se puedan unir.**_

**Espero sus comentarios hermosos, que son mi única paga.**

**Las adoro, bye.**


	25. Pérdida

**Este fanfic está registrado legalmente por ****Safecreative ¡No apoyes el plagio!**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a VickoTeamEC, por haberme salvado la vida en este capítulo, sabes que esto no estaría publicado de no ser por tu ayuda, ¡Muchas gracias! Te adoro**.

**Capitulo Veinticinco****; **_**Pérdida.**_

Ella llegó a su departamento cuando la noche comenzaba a caer en Vancouver, subió por el ascensor porque tenía que envolver rápidamente los zapatitos, Edward no tardaba en llegar. Buscó la llave de su departamento en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se le cayeron torpemente de las manos, se agachó para recogerlas, abrió la puerta, entró y una mano se interpuso justo cuando iba a cerrarla. Bella, confundida, levantó la mirada y su cuerpo se paralizó de miedo.

—Hola, Isabella. Tanto tiempo sin vernos las caras —dijo aquella voz que la atormentaba en sus peores pesadillas.

Isabella parpadeó constantemente. "_¡No puede ser!",_ se dijo mentalmente. No podía ser, simplemente aquello era imposible.

El intruso entró al departamento de Bella sin invitación alguna, empujándola bruscamente hacia adentro; tomó sus muñecas y la llevó contra la pared, dejándola completamente inmóvil. Isabella sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho, sus piernas estaban paralizadas por el miedo, al igual sus manos, y su cuerpo entero comenzó a sudar frío. "_¡Mi Bultito!",_ fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente al ver los ojos de James demasiado cerca de su rostro. Él estaba tan cerca que podía oler su asqueroso aliento y podía sentir cómo sus ojos la recorrían de pies a cabeza, se sentía sucia.

—¿Qué…, qué haces aquí? —James rió maliciosamente, aunque estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que Isabella estuviera tan cambiada, y para bien; su piel se veía más sana, su cabello ya no era asquerosamente seco si no que brillaba y estaba mucho más largo, sus labios estaban enrojecidos por el maquillaje que seguramente había utilizado. No quedaba absolutamente nada de la Isabella con la cual había tratado prácticamente toda su vida.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, mudita. —Rió, James acercó su nariz hacia el fino cuello de la muchacha, aspirando un exquisito olor a perfume.

Bella tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar…, pero optó por quedarse callada y no demostrar el temor que sentía en ese momento.

Edward podría llegar en cualquier momento y se sintió mareada al pensar que James le causaría algún daño.

—Pero mira nada más en lo que te has convertido.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó ella con voz dura.

No tenía idea de lo que James buscaba ahí, ni cómo demonios había dado con ella; pero, por sobre todas las cosas, no podía ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que su "pequeño Bultito" saliera dañado.

—A ti. —Respondió la lasciva voz de James.

Bella lo miró a los ojos totalmente aterrada, no podía creer que después de casi tres años él estuviera ahí, el hombre que fue el responsable de todas sus desgracias, de sus miserias y de cada una de las lágrimas derramadas en el pasado; aquel que hacía poco era la sombra que opacaba su felicidad con toda la mierda con la que había sido tratada por dieciocho años.

—Sinceramente, Isabella —él hablaba pausadamente y su aliento golpeaba el rostro de Bella por la cercanía—, tengo muy buenos planes para ti. He estado en la puta miseria toda mi vida y creo que tu familia pagaría una buena suma…, al menos por dejar tu cuerpo sin vida sobre la puerta de tu casa.

Isabella se estremeció.

—No, —Bella no pudo más y sus lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, el sólo hecho de imaginar a su familia destrozada: su madre, su padre, su hermano… Edward, su pequeño bultito. ¡Ella no podía morir!

"_!Tengo que luchar por mi familia!"_ Pensó, pero aquello solamente hizo que sus sollozos se intensificaran.

James se separó un poco de ella, completamente molesto por la histeria de la joven, y sin pensarlo dos veces la golpeó la mejilla con una fuerte bofetada, silenciándola al instante.

—¡A la mierda, Isabella! Vendrás con nosotros a donde jamás debiste salir —y sin más la tomó del cabello bruscamente, tirándolo entre sus dedos—. Ahora, escúchame atentamente — dijo acercándose al oído de ella—. Saldrás con calma y sin decir ni una sola palabra. Compórtate, porque no dudare en matarte.

Ella asintió tratando de no romper en llanto nuevamente. Bella hecho un último vistazo a su departamento y salió al lado de James, quien prácticamente la empujó. No había ni dado un paso cuando él sacó una pequeña navaja del bolsillo de sus gastados jeans; Bella abrió los ojos impresionada, no debía hacer ninguna estupidez, no podía, su vida y la vida de su pequeño bultito dependían de ello.

—No llores, estúpida —pidió James con impaciencia.

Bajaron por la escalera, él la llevaba abrazada por la cintura; cualquiera que los mirara pensaría que eran una pareja completamente normal, pero la navaja se escondía sutilmente entre el cuerpo James y el de la joven, amenazándola, recordándole que debía mantener la compostura y hacer exactamente lo que él le dijera.

Lamentablemente nadie se encontraba en la recepción, ni siquiera el maldito conserje, Bella ahogó un gemido tratando de contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante desde su interior, como si fueran golpes de su alma hacia el mundo, hacia algo más allá de aquella desafortunada situación. Era tanto su miedo que se sentía pesada, guiada a la voluntad de su captor, imposibilitada de salir huyendo de las garras de James.

"_Oh Edward, mi amor"._ Pensó al sentir cómo silenciosas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. No quiso pensar, no quiso darse cuenta que quizás no lo volvería a ver jamás.

**0000000**

Edward cogió su celular, pasaban de las ocho con treinta minutos y se le había hecho tardísimo pues su estúpida jefa no lo dejó salir temprano cuando, prácticamente, no había nada qué hacer.

Sintió unos sutiles golpes en la puerta de su oficina, cabreado, dejó el móvil sobre su escritorio y musito un frío _adelante._ Vio aparecer el cuerpo de Tanya con pesados libros entre sus brazos, apretando y abultando aun más su gran busto. Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Necesito que leas esto el fin de semana, Edward —dijo su autoritaria jefa.

Él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Necesito cuanto antes el reportaje, Edward.

Él asintió cabreado, trató de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba; todo lo que le pedía Tanya parecían puras estupideces.

—¿Puedo retirarme? —Preguntó aún sentado en su silla. Tanya lo miró por interminables segundos y suspiró profundamente.

—¿Desesperado por ir a casa? —Pasó su largo dedo índice por el escritorio de Edward—. Quizás puedas entretenerte aquí unos minutos, conmigo…, sobre tu escritorio.

Edward abrió los ojos impresionado, ¡ya era suficiente! Tanya lo tenía completamente harto con sus insinuaciones. Se levantó de la silla tomando su celular, cerró su ordenador y también lo tomó entre sus manos.

—Creo que el horario laboral ha terminado. Nos vemos el lunes.

Edward salió sin más de la oficina, dejando a Tanya completamente estupefacta ante el rechazo. Él bajó las escaleras, no había absolutamente nadie en la oficina, maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió trabajar para esa revista. Entró en su amado _Volvo_, dejó el ordenador en el asiento trasero y cogió su celular.

—Vamos, amor, contesta —.Murmuró afligido. Había llamado al celular de Bella durante los últimos cuarenta minutos, o más, pero no había señales de ella.

Sabía que lo más probable era que ella estuviera molesta por haber demorado tanto en el trabajo, así que de camino a su departamento pasó por una florería. Edward pensaba que aquello era patético, comprar flores para ganarse un perdón, pero no se le ocurría otra forma más _novedosa, _no se le venía absolutamente nada más a la cabeza que estar junto a su pequitas.

Estacionó el automóvil, subió ansioso por el ascensor y llegó a la puerta del departamento. Justo cuando iba a abrir algo llamó su atención; tomó la bolsa que estaba tirada en el suelo, miró su interior y se dio cuenta de que eran moños. Edward frunció el ceño confundido, ¿qué hacía eso ahí? Mientras tanteaba en busca de su juego de llaves su corazón comenzó a latir inquieto en su interior…, las llaves de Isabella estaban puestas en la cerradura. Un mal presentimiento comenzó apoderarse de él y entró rápidamente, sin perder ni un segundo.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella, mi amor! ¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —. Fueron los gritos frenéticos que salieron de la garganta de Edward.

El eco poco a poco fue recorriendo todo el departamento, sus pies lo llevaron de un lugar a otro, se detuvo en su habitación y vio un pequeño desorden de prendas amontonadas sobre la cama. Se percató rápidamente de que ella se había cambiado de ropa, pues la muda con la que la había visto a la hora del almuerzo estaba ahí…, junto a su móvil con ocho llamadas perdidas de él.

—Mierda… ¡Mierda! Bella, ¿dónde estás?

La desesperación no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Sintió pánico, miedo, consternación, todo al mismo tiempo, dentro de los cinco minutos que tenía dentro del departamento. Cuando su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, recreando situaciones que se alejaban completamente de la realidad; se volvía otro y su lucidez se empañaba por la preocupación. Trató de no perder la compostura, aunque le resultaba muy difícil; no ganaba nada con gritar como loco por todo el departamento, de nada servía llorar, de nada servía seguirla buscando dentro de aquellas paredes…, porque Edward sabía perfectamente que a su Pequitas le había pasado algo, y él no había estado ahí para cuidarla ni para protegerla.

Cogió el celular de Bella y bajó rápidamente hacia la recepción para entrevistar al conserje, un viejo gordo y sordo.

—¡¿Ha visto a mi novia?! —Le gritó Edward al verlo detrás de su enorme mueble, el anciano lo miró extrañado.

El hombre de mirada cansada y movimientos titubeantes sabía quién era la muchacha, pero no la había visto salir, a menos que…

—A la señorita Isabella la vi salir…, hace más o menos una hora y media, iba contenta— explicó arrastrando las palabras como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y como si Edward no brincara frenético al otro lado de su pulcro escritorio.

—¿Iba sola? — pregunto Edward entrando en pánico.

—Sí y luego, más o menos a los veinte minutos, volvió. Después de eso no la he visto ¿Está usted bien? —Preguntó el anciano tras terminar con su paciente declaración, el semblante de Edward dejaba mucho que desear.

El joven negó y salió hacia el estacionamiento sin decir absolutamente nada, cuando sus pasos elevaron un sonido sordo que se extendió por todo el lugar se percató de que el automóvil de Bella seguía intacto en su sitio, detuvo su andar y viró hacia su auto. Trató de no pensar mucho en lo que estaba pasando para no terminar más confundido de lo que ya estaba y se subió en el _Volvo_, lo encendió y salió a las calles de Vancouver a toda velocidad. Cogió el celular de Bella y marcó rápidamente aquel número, el único que venía a su mente en ese desesperante momento.

—¿Bella? —Contestó Ian inmediatamente desde el otro lado del auricular.

—Ian, soy Edward. Necesito tu ayuda.

Ian se alarmó. Edward jamás lo había llamado, pero… ¿Qué hacía él con el móvil de Bella? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

—¿Qué pasó? —. Se apresuró a preguntar, temiendo que algo fuera mal.

—Es ella. Bella no está, Ian ¡Bella no está! —las palabras de Edward lo perturbaron. ¿Qué quería decir con _no está_? No era posible.

Edward le explicó a groso modo lo que había ocurrido. Ian trató de calmarlo, pero no podía hacer mucho pues él se encontraba en estado de shock. Se encontrarían a unas pocas calles de donde Edward estaba conduciendo, minutos después estacionó el automóvil y vio que Ian se encontraba de pie hablando por teléfono. Al ver a Edward cortó la llamada, se sentó en el lado del copiloto y le pidió que le contara cada detalle que había visto, así como los pormenores de la secuencia de los hechos.

—Ella estará bien —dijo Ian luego de unos minutos—. Ve a casa de tu madre, espérame ahí y…, llama a la policía.

Edward asintió sin convicción, aunque se recriminó por la estupidez de no haber llamado a la policía desde que estaba en el edificio de su departamento. Cuando colgó suspiró frustrado porque poco y nada había servido la llamada al servicio de emergencia, ya que tenían que pasar cuarenta y ocho horas para poder reportar a Bella como _desaparecida._ Edward no sabía qué hacer con la poca cordura que le quedaba, ¿llamaba a Emmett? ¿A Renée? ¿A todos? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Tras un pesado suspiro concentró sus sentidos en la carretera y pisó más a fondo el acelerador.

Su móvil sonó cuando estaba por llegar a casa de su madre.

—Hijo, ¿dónde están? —Edward suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos. De seguro ya estaban todos en la casa, esperándolos…, sin saber que esa noche Isabella no llegaría con él.

Bella…, su Bella y su bultito habían desaparecido. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, todo tenía que ser una terrible pesadilla, él no podía sufrir así, no podía perder a lo que más amaba…, lo que más había amado en toda su vida. Su Bella, su Pequitas, sintió unas increíbles ganas de gritar, de correr, de desaparecer. Si Bella y su hijo corrían peligro él tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, no podía simplemente sentarse a esperar que pasaran esas tortuosas cuarenta y ocho horas, sin saber nada.

¿Quién podría hacerles eso? ¿Quién tenía el alma tan oscura cómo para llevarse a alguien sin dejar rastro? Bella jamás le había hecho daño a nadie, ella era tan pura, tan sincera, no merecía eso. Edward se aferró al volante, aceleró el auto haciéndolo dar un potente rugido, no había tiempo que perder, tenía que encontrar a su Pequitas. Edward lo sabía, su corazón le decía que ella no lo estaba pasando bien y él, sin pensarlo dos veces, daría la vida si fuese necesario para que Bella y su bebé estuviesen a salvo.

—Hijo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes? —Esme se alarmó y él sólo pudo murmurar atropelladamente que todos lo esperaran.

Aunque de antemano sabía que era así, ya que por la tarde él mismo les había marcado a todos para reunirlos en casa de Esme diciendo que Bella y él tenían algo importante que decirles. Todos pensaron en el anuncio de su compromiso, que se avecinaba una boda… Pero nadie estaba preparado para la noticia que Edward les daría.

** 000000 **

Bella estaba en una cabaña, muy parecida a aquella en la que había vivido más de tres años atrás. En algún momento había perdido la consciencia y, a pesar de todo, agradecía ser un testigo lejano de lo que estaba viviendo.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su terrible realidad. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban tan lejos… En un hombre cuyo nombre no quería recordar, no creía soportarlo; su vida, la razón de su existencia quizá pensaba que lo había abandonado…, o que alguien la había apartado de su lado. Podía imaginar sus ojitos hinchados de dolor. _"Mi viejito panzón",_ pensó con nostalgia, tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar, sabía que su Edward no lo estaba pasando bien. Su familia, su hermano…, de seguro, todos estaban desesperados por no saber nada de ella.

Acarició su vientre por inercia y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Sólo había una cosa que deseaba de todo corazón: no estar mucho tiempo ahí. Por el bien de su Bultito, era tan pequeño que no podía defenderse, ella daría la vida por él si fuera necesario, y bajo esas circunstancias ella sólo imaginaba lo peor.

Sintió pasos afuera de la habitación y cerró con fuerza los ojos, no quería encontrarse con la realidad. Detrás de sus párpados imaginaba a su amado Edward con su bultito entre sus fuertes brazos, justo su lado; Edward le sonreiría y ella besaría la cabecita de su bebé una y otra vez, vería a Edward a los ojos para decirle _te amo_ y él la besaría en los labios suavemente. Pero todo sueño llega a su final, y ese acabó justo cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—¡Levántate, Isabella! —La muchacha sintió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza, pero no dudó en obedecer.

De pie, al lado de aquel improvisado colchón pudo ver unos finos tacones. Bella se puso de pie sin hacerla esperar, cualquier error podría costar la vida a su Bultito.

—Vaya… pero mira cómo has cambiado —Renata la evaluó de arriba a abajo, Isabella ya no tenía nada que ver con la extraña jovencita que había dejado su casa tres años atrás—. Y veo que tienes la cadena de oro de Renée. —Comentó socarrona, acercándose a Bella.

Por instinto Isabella se alejo rápidamente.

—¿Por qué me separaste de mi familia? —Gruñó ganándose el asombro de Renata, que abrió los ojos impresionada. No esperaba que Isabella le hablara de asa forma tan fría; entrecerró los ojos observándola, jamás había escuchado la voz de Bella, al menos no de adulta.

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás muchas dudas, _hija _—dijo soltado una carcajada malévola—. Pero todo a su tiempo. Sólo te puedo decir que Renée en este momento debe estar destrozada— el fingido puchero de Renata hizo a Bella sentir repulsión—. A decir verdad, el plan se ha retardado mucho… con James prófugo de la justicia y yo casada con el bueno para nada de Aro… —Bella abrió los ojos impresionada—. Pero todo ha vuelvo a su curso, y nos iremos de aquí mañana por la noche, así que vete despidiendo de Vancouver.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

Bella se quedó sola de nuevo. No sabía qué hacer, la habitación ni siquiera tenía una estúpida ventana o algo que le diera alguna posibilidad para escapar. Todo se resumía a nada… no podía hacer nada para salir de ahí.

James entró al cuarto y sonrío malévolamente, Isabella comenzó a sudar frío. Si bien, a Renata no le tenía tanto temor…, con James era otra cosa.

—Estás mucho más…, apetecible. Ya no eres un costal de huesos —dijo él con su lasciva voz. Bella sintió asco al sentir una de las ásperas manos de James tomando su cuello con fuerza—. He de admitir que ese _novio_ tuyo tuvo suerte —Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo temblaba a causa del miedo—: supo utilizarte de la mejor forma.

La asquerosa mano de James fue descendiendo poco a poco entre pechos, hasta llegar a su estómago, donde brevemente se detuvo…, frunció el ceño. Bella tuvo el propósito de alejarse de él pero James fue más rápido y la tomó bruscamente por la cintura.

—Desde mañana, cuando nos quedemos solos…, te haré mía —murmuró, golpeando su aliento en la mejilla de Bella—. Te haré gritar de placer… Serás la puta más apetecible con la que me haya acostado.

—No me hagas esto, por favor —pidió Bella suplicante. James la tiró a la cama bruscamente, la jaló del cabello y la inmovilizó.

—Esto es solo el comienzo. Aunque, claro, luego de un tiempo seguramente me aburriré de tu coño y necesitaré algo más para entretenerme. Seguramente dejaré tu cuerpo tirado en alguna parte para que te encuentren. ¿Lo ves, _querida_ Isabella? No soy tan malo cómo piensas — Bella sintió náuseas después de escuchar la _dulce_ voz de James.

Pero lo más desconcertante de todo eran aquellas palabras amenazantes, esa mortífera promesa de un futuro muy cercano, Isabella no daba crédito a lo que escuchó, su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y ella simplemente se acurrucó sobre el asqueroso colchón. James soltó una última carcajada antes de salir de la habitación y Bella quedó completamente a oscuras.

**00000**

—Hijo, tienes que comer algo —Esme le rogó a Edward, dejando un plato de galletas y un vaso de leche sobre la mesita de centro frente a él.

—Me siento un inútil —suspiró frustrado, tenía los codos sobre sus muslos y sus manos tomaban con fuerza su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante.

—Pequeño, la encontraremos —dijo Renée con la voz apenas contenida. Se acerco a él y palmeó maternalmente su hombro, Edward levantó la mirada y miró los ojos tristes de Renée

—Lo siento, perdóname por…, por no cuidarla como debí — Edward soltó un sollozo.

Todos estaban en la casa de los Cullen, aislados en su propio dolor, pero ningún sentimiento se parecía a la culpa y el dolor que Edward estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Se sentía el hombre más miserable que pisaba la tierra por no haber cuidado a su Pequitas como debía, sobre todo por su embarazo.

—No tienes por qué pedirme perdón, Bella es fuerte… —un sollozo se escapó de los labios de Renée—. Mi hija es fuerte y volverá a nosotros. Lo sé, pequeño. No te derrumbes, ella te necesitará fuerte.

Edward sintió dos lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, estaba desesperado por salir a buscarla, la espera lo estaba matando a cada minuto.

Charlie había hecho un gran movimiento entre el escuadrón de policías, aunque por el momento no pudieran hacer mucho por culpa de esas infinitas cuarenta y ocho horas. ¡Cuarenta y ocho horas cruciales para Edward! ¡Bella podía perder la vida en cuarenta y ocho horas! ¿Estaría comiendo? ¿Estaría bien?

—Renée, querida, deberías ir a dormir un poco —pidió Esme, que a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro se mostraba fuerte, pues sus hijos y sus amigos estaban devastados.

—Edward… —Alice se acercó a su hermano y pasó su bracito derecho por encima de sus hombros, acariciándole el cabello broncíneo—. Duerme un poco, son las cuatro de la mañana.

Edward negó mecánicamente.

Alice no supo qué decir, sólo besó la mejilla de su hermano y se quedó ahí en silencio, acariciando su cabello para que se relajara un poco.

Los sollozos y lamentaciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en el living de los Cullen. Aquella pesadilla era insoportable, habían luchado y sufrido muchos años por recuperar a Bella y ahora, sin explicación alguna, se había esfumado, la había arrancado de su lado. Sentían que tres años de felicidad eran muy poco para compensar tanto tiempo, que esa nueva separación era inconcebible. Nadie soportaría si algo llegara a pasarle a la dulce Isabella.

Esme y Amy prepararon té para todos, con el pasar de los minutos la taza de Edward se enfriaba y él sólo quería desaparecer del mundo, la vida no tenía sentido si su Bella no estaba a su lado.

Se recostó sobre las piernas de su hermana pequeña susurrando _"¿Por qué ella?"._ Alice no decía nada, su hermano necesitaba desahogarse y ella estaría ahí para él.

—¡Edward! —la voz de Ian se escuchó en la casa, Edward se sentó rápidamente en el sofá.

Todos alzaron la mirada para ver a un Ian completamente en shock que caminó hacia Edward.

—He traído esto —anunció Ian.

Edward miró el sobre que Ian tenía en sus manos, de adentro sacó un Cd y Alice rápidamente prendió la TV y el DVD.

Edward no fue consciente de cómo todos se ubicaban alrededor de él, el video comenzó y pudieron ver a Bella salir sola del edificio.

—Las cámaras de seguridad del edificio —explicó Ian ausente, nadie dijo nada, todos estaban expectantes mirando la pantalla de la TV.

Isabella se veía tranquila y sonriente en el video, Edward notó cómo ella caminaba acariciando inconscientemente su inexistente pancita, luego subió por el ascensor y la pantalla cambió hacia la cámara en el pasillo donde vivían. Luego vieron a un hombre rubio que la interceptó al entrar al departamento, cómo el intruso entró y a los pocos minutos salieron, él le dijo algo mientras Bella lloraba. A pesar de que el maldito video no tenía audio todos podían imaginar lo que aquel desgraciado le dijo. Luego se perdieron en las escaleras, para luego aparecer en la recepción donde el conserje no estaba, y salieron rápidamente del edificio…, perdiéndose de la vista del lente de las cámaras

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito! —exclamó Edward perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se acercó a Ian y lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa—. ¿Ian, dónde está Bella? ¿Dónde está? Tú eres detective, ¡dime! —Ian se deshizo de su agarre y negó con la cabeza.

—El tipo se llama James —explicó Ian—. Es prófugo de la justicia desde hace más de cuatro años. La última vez que supieron algo de su paradero fue hace años, cuando escapó de Vancouver. Tiene cargos por narcotráfico y por…, violación

—No, no, ¡no! —Edward caminó desesperado por la habitación, aventando todo lo que veía, gruñendo, suplicando—. Mi Bella, mi hijo… ellos tienen que estar bien —sollozó.

La familia se quedó en completo silencio al escuchar tal declaración. Edward no fue consciente de cómo aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos menos a Ian. Nadie supo qué hacer o qué decir… no era momento de felicitaciones, pero la noticia los tomó totalmente desprevenidos. Edward se dio cuenta de que esa no era la forma en la que había pensado junto con su Bella para decirles sobre el embarazo, en ese momento sólo tuvo ganas de caer de rodillas y derrumbarse.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Renée frente a Edward, tomándolo con fuerza por los brazos, con los ojos desorbitados y unas gruesas lágrimas cayendo incesantes por sus mejillas.

—Bella está embarazada— afirmó Edward. Renée retrocedió tambaleante, cómo si aquellas tres palabras la hubieran golpeado con fuerza y un sepulcral silencio se alzó en la habitación.

—¡No! —se lamentó Renée con un sollozo—. Por favor, dime que mi hija no está en peligro. ¡Dímelo, Ian!

Renée cayó al suelo y Charlie la sostuvo entre sus brazos, desahogándose. Emmett estaba desconsolado, hasta tal punto que no decía nada, era un alma perdida, con la mirada fija en la nada y Rosalie sólo se quedaba a su lado, demostrándole su apoyo y su amor, tratando de contener un poco su dolor.

—Tengo a algunos hombres investigando —Ian se acercó a Edward y palmeó su hombro—. Bella y tu bebé estarán a salvo. Se lo debo…, se lo prometí.

—Edward. —La voz de Esme resonó en la habitación, su hijo la miró y se lanzó a llorar como un niño a los brazos de su madre.

—Bella…, Bella está embarazada —declaró mientras todos escuchaban atentos—. Tiene doce semanas, queríamos contarles ésta noche, pero…, no llegué a tiempo. ¡No la pude salvar! ¡No pude hacer nada! —Esme besó el cabello de su hijo en repetidas ocasiones. Edward lucía tan desolado, tan desesperado.

Los Swan se fueron a su casa por si acaso alguien llamaba con algún tipo de información o pidiendo algún rescate. Junto con ellos fueron dos detectives, amigos de Ian, para mantenerse informados entre ellos.

Un nuevo amanecer comenzaba en Vancouver y Edward dormía, en algún momento de la madrugada había perdido la consciencia entre el llanto y la desesperación. Ian también estaba ahí, como todo ser humano, él también cayó rendido en el cómodo sofá de los Cullen.

Con el pasar de las horas las esperanzas comenzaban a escasear, no habían recibido ninguna llamada, no habían pedido ningún rescate, no había absolutamente nada.

Edward, desesperado, se subió en su _Volvo_ y comenzó a dar vueltas sin rumbo a las afueras de la cuidad. Su intención era tratar de encontrarla, pero su viaje en círculos sólo le sirvió para desahogarse sin ningún testigo. Los llantos, los gritos, la desesperación, ya nada era suficiente para sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, necesitaba encontrarla o se volvería loco.

Luego de una hora decidió regresar a casa de sus padres. Estaba en una luz roja cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, sin pensarlo dos veces contesto.

—¿Bueno?

—Edward, ven a casa de tus padres. Victoria esta aquí —dijo Ian.

¡¿Victoria?! ¿Qué mierda hacía Victoria en su casa?

—Edward, es importante. Date prisa —Edward cree que Ian ha perdido la razón.

¿Qué diablos le interesa a él si Victoria está en su casa? ¿Por qué aparece ahora? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué busca? Rascó su cuero cabelludo con impaciencia, no sabía qué mierda hacer y lo que menos deseaba era ver a su ex novia en su casa después de tanto tiempo, le parecía absurdo, casi irreal. Para Edward, Victoria había dejado de existir mucho tiempo atrás, ni siquiera recordaba que ella también vivía en Vancouver. Se podía decir que ella era un pasado oscuro, uno donde había perdido los primeros meses de su Bella adaptándose a su nueva vida.

Ni cuenta se dio cuando llegó a casa de los Cullen, Edward frenó, dejó el auto a medio estacionar y se bajó casi corriendo. Caminó hacia la entrada, donde Amy abría la puerta rápidamente para que él entrara a la residencia, Edward le agradeció con la mirada y buscó al problema que estaba sentada en la sala junto con Ian y Esme.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Victoria? —gruñó sin una gota de paciencia.

Caminó hacia donde Victoria estaba sentada, pero un pequeño hombrecito en sus piernas le hizo retroceder. El niño lo miró asustado y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su madre.

—Edward —habló Esme en voz bajita—. Cálmate, hijo.

Edward trató de hacerlo, pero no entendía por qué esa mujer se encontraba en su casa con el niño en sus brazos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Victoria? No quiero, ni tengo ánimos de verte en este momento. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Ian se levantó del sofá y alzó una ceja a la pelirroja, la cual acomodó al niño entre sus piernas y acarició su cabello.

—Edward, tengo información de Bella —dijo Victoria sin más.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué tenía que ver ella con la desaparición de Bella?!

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste, bruja?! —gritó Edward al borde de la locura, olvidándose del niño que se estremeció de temor al ver a Edward de aquella forma tan descontrolada.

—Nada, yo no hice absolutamente nada —Victoria le pasó el pequeño a Esme quien lo recibió en sus brazos rápidamente.

Edward frunció el ceño e Ian suspiró pesadamente negando con la cabeza.

—Victoria, al grano. Tenemos trabajo qué hacer —dijo Ian.

Victoria lo fulminó con la mirada. La pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó a Edward vacilante. Sin embargo, él retrocedió, tenía la vaga sensación de que si Victoria se acercaba más a él el no iba a responder por sus actos.

—Mi padre se casó hace un par de años con Renata —Ian reconoció el nombre, pero no sabía donde lo había escuchado—. Ella…, ella es la que secuestró a Bella con su amante James.

—James… —murmuró Edward negando con la cabeza, miró directamente a Ian buscando alguna respuesta, un tipo de salida, un escape—. ¡Vamos a buscarla! —gritó desesperado.

—¡Tienen que llamar a la policía! —dijo Esme completamente asustada, botando de su lugar con el hijo de Victoria entre sus brazos. Temía que Edward se expusiera a delincuentes y todo empeorara en lugar de mejorar.

—¡No hay tiempo, mamá! —miró de nuevo a Victoria con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué ganas con esto? ¿Qué quieres?

—Edward, sé que no terminamos de la mejor manera…, pero yo no soy una mala persona. Esme me dijo que Bella está embarazada, me puse en su lugar y…, yo me muero si le sucediera algo a mi Ben —explicó apuntando hacia el pequeño pelirrojo.

—No entiendo —Edward frunció el ceño—. Bella jamás te cayó bien, no entiendo tu cambio de actitud.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Edward, me temo que tienes que darte prisa…, Bella corre peligro.

Edward miró a Victoria y a pesar de que no tenía la más mínima intención de creerle era su única esperanza. Además, no le veía sentido a que ella hubiera llegado a la casa de sus padres justo para contarle todo a él. ¿Y si era una trampa? No sabía qué pensar, el interior de su cabeza era como una colmena de abejas zumbando, volando en todas direcciones y chocando contra su cráneo. Solamente siguió su instinto y dejó que Victoria diera las explicaciones que necesitaba para dar con Bella. Edward apretó las llaves del _Volvo,_ que aún tenía en una de sus manos, ysin decir una palabra se fue…, dejando a su espalda a una Esme sumamente preocupada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Edward, él sonrió como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—Vamos a salvar a Bella, Edward. Olvídate de nuestras diferencias. Ella tiene que estar a salvo.

**000000**

Isabella limpió sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, su pequeño cuerpo tembló con anticipación. Su estómago gruñó y vagamente fue consciente de que alguien la observaba de pie al lado de su viejo colchón. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Meses? No lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que su estómago gruñía por algo de beber, o de comer… se sentía débil y su pequeño bultito estaba sufriendo, ella lo sabía y era lo que más la atormentaba.

—Isabella— Bella abrió los ojos y vio a Renata sonriendo, usaba un buzo deportivo—. Me debes mucho, ¿sabes?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó apenas en un susurro, Renata le sonrío malévolamente.

—¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué no dejé que James te violara? Oh, niña, sabes a pesar de todo tengo algo de corazón —dijo Renata en ese tono dulzón que hacía a Bella sentir un poco más de desprecio hacia ella—. Más aún cuando la misma sangre corre por nuestras venas— explicó presumida.

Isabella frunció el ceño confundida y se incorporó sobre el viejo colchón para mirarla a los ojos. "_¿Qué tonterías está diciendo esta mujer?",_ se preguntó mentalmente.

—Tú no eres mi madre —espetó Isabella y Renata se echó a reír.

—Claro que no, idiota ¡Soy tu tía! —la perplejidad en el rostro de Isabella sólo sirvió para que Renata se carcajeara aún más— ¿Qué? ¿Renée no te contó que tuvo una hermana? Oh sí, nuestros padres murieron, y Renée siempre tan linda y delicada fue adoptada ¡Y yo estuve toda la puta vida ahí! Los días pasaban y yo jamás recibí algo, pasé el tiempo viendo cómo a todas las niñas se las llevaba una familia y yo crecí en aquel repugnante lugar ¡Renée fue criada en una caja de cristal cuando yo pasaba hambre y frío en aquel asqueroso orfanato!

Isabella quedó estupefacta ante aquella información, se puso de pie y quiso huir del lugar. Renata no podía ser su tía, le daba asco pensar que su sangre era la de ella. Su mente trató de procesar la información…, pero no era posible. Renata no, de todas las mujeres en el mundo, ¿por qué ella?

—¿Ves? Renée siempre lo tuvo todo. Por eso…, le quité lo que más quería —dijo Renata con una mirada enfermiza sobre el rostro de Isabella.

Fue ahí cuando Bella lo comprendió todo.

—¡No tenias derecho! ¡¿Por qué me separaste de mis padres?! —gruñó Bella sacando a flote un coraje que no sabía que tenía.

—Tu madre jamás será feliz, Bella —aseguró Renata totalmente desquiciada. Se acercó más a Isabella—. Lástima que tú, _querida sobrina,_ tienes que pagar por todo —rió pasando las manos por el cabello de Bella.

—¡Eres una desgraciada, Renata! ¡No tenías derecho! —gruñó alejándose de sus falsas caricias.

Renata levantó una mano, pero justo antes de golpearla James apareció en la habitación.

—Renata, ya es hora —dijo apremiante. Se dedicaron una mirada que hizo estremecer a Bella y ambos se sonrieron con la misma mueca maliciosa.

—Bien— Renata sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercó a Bella.

—¡¿A dónde me llevan?! —preguntó al borde de la histeria.

No podían llevársela, ella no podía irse de ahí, no podía dejar a su Edward, a su vida, su familia… ¿La matarían? ¿Qué harían con ella?

El temor se abrió paso en su interior, como una flor cuando abre sus pétalos, llenándola. En un breve instante pasaron por su mente muchos momentos al lado de su familia, al lado de Edward. En ese momento tan crucial se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era verdad, que no podía hacer nada y se preguntó si algún día llegaría a ver la carita de su hijo.

—¡Silencio! Creo que me excitaba más cuando estabas callada — dijo James riendo como un demente, luego jaló a Bella por el cabello, ella gimió de dolor y Renata aprovechó la situación para anudarle el pañuelo alrededor de la boca, para que evitar que gritara.

—Ya esta anocheciendo, ahora vamos —dijo James empujándola.

La sacaron bruscamente de la habitación, Bella miró a su alrededor y se encontró en una sala que al parecer era el único mobiliario, había una mesa de manera y a su costado derecho un viejo sofá. Salieron de la cabaña y apareció ante su vista un gran prado; caminó escoltada por los pasos y empujones de sus captores, y por el arma de James. Isabella giró sus ojos frenéticamente tratando de encontrar un punto de referencia, alguna posibilidad; se dio cuenta de que la noche comenzaba a caer al igual que su esperanza. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

"_¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué hice? No soy una mala persona, sólo…, sólo quiero a mi familia. Por favor, por favor…", _imploró en silencio.

Aún tenían que caminar unos cuantos metros para llegar a un automóvil negro que estaba parado a medio camino. De Pronto, un ruido los distrajo.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —gruñó James.

"_Policías, por favor"_ Bella suplicó, cerrando un segundo los ojos.

Ella no podría hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlos, se sentía impotente al no poder salir corriendo o huir. Sentía terror por el arma que James cargaba en su mano derecha, sabía que no dudaría en disparar, así que ni siquiera pensó en escapar.

No hubo respuesta a la pregunta de James. Caminaron por el prado con algo de dificultad, James miraba con el ceño fruncido los grandes pastizales, los enormes árboles y las flores secas del prado. Se adelantó unos pasos para verificar que nadie estuviera ahí, cosa que era poco probable porque estaban entre las enormes montañas de Vancouver.

—¿James? —Renata se encontraba nerviosa por alguna extraña razón. Caminó unos pasos con Isabella a su lado, tomándola por el brazo para que no escapara, distraída por los movimientos de James y de pronto sintió cómo alguien se abalanzaba sobre ellas.

James volteó, sorprendido por el ruido y su expresión cambió rotundamente.

Bella cayó al suelo en un fuerte sonido, sintiendo un gran peso sobre ella, tras unos segundos de confusión lo miró a los ojos y se sintió aliviada, no podía que él estuviera ahí. Su corazón latía con fuerza por la adrenalina del momento y detrás de la mordaza había una sonrisa esperanzada, sabía que estaría bien. Aquel alivio se intensificó, ya que en una milésima de segundo, pudo ver a Renata presa entre los brazos de un policía.

Él se dejó caer a un lado de Bella, pues temía dañar a su bultito, la miró con ternura y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—¡No! —gritó James sintiendo cómo su plan se iba abajo. Miró a Renata por un segundo, luego intentó fugarse por el lado contrario y vio a tres policías apresurándose a su encuentro.

—¡Nos vemos en el infierno! —gritó antes de apretar el gatillo hacia Bella…

Ella dio un respingo, aturdida, todo pasó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se interpuso, escudándola de la trayectoria de la bala y recibiendo el disparo de lleno en su cuerpo. Fue cayendo en cámara lenta al suelo, sintiendo cómo la vida se le iba con cada segundo.

Bella cerró los ojos sintiéndose incapaz de gritar, todo se arremolinó en su interior y las lágrimas la inundaron con dolor.

Se escuchó otro disparo…, y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil.

**00000**

**Hola mis hermosas/os. Primero y antes que todo, quiero dar mis excusas baratas por tanta demora, debo decir a mi defensa que me costó MUCHISIMO escribir este capítulo, quizás ha sido el que más me ha costado y lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar, cuando me lo hacen a mi lo odio.**

**Sin embargo aquí estoy, dispuesta a reclamos, disparos, al Team "matemos a Anie" lo aceptaré, pues yo me sentiría igual.**

**Como siempre GRACIAS a ustedes, nos quedan dos capítulos de TSOS :C y espero que los disfruten jeje.**

**No tienen idea como amo sus comentarios, como me sacan sonrisas ¿se animan a comentarme? Sus comentarios son mi única paga.**

**Las invito a mi grupo de Facebook (Link en mi Perfil), subí varios adelantos de este capítulo, asi no se pierden nada.**

**Como siempre, les mando abrazos y Besos desde Chile.**

**Los adoro mucho chicos/as son geniales y Gracias por leerme.**


	26. Por el resto de mi vida

**Este fanfic está registrado legalmente por safecreative.**

**No apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Capitulo veintiséis;**** Por el resto de mi vida.**

La muerte.

Es definida como la perdida irreversible de la función del organismo humano. Este es un concepto biológico que también implica la pérdida de la conciencia y la capacidad de reacción. Cuando hablamos de muerte solemos pensar en oscuridad, termino de vida, y sobre todo pérdida.

Si tuviésemos la certeza de cuando moriremos ¿Qué dirías? ¿Qué harías? ¿Te despedirías de tus seres queridos? O quizás los mirarías a los ojos transmitiéndole todo el amor que sientes por ellos y tu corazón quedaría devastado por dejarlo partir.

Para Isabella la muerte era mucho más que eso, mucho más que un recuerdo lejano. La muerte significaba dolor y aquella última mirada la tenía guardada en lo más profundo de su alma. Es una herida que no cicatrizaba ni siquiera con el paso del tiempo, una herida que sangraba constantemente. Sabía perfectamente que él no hubiese querido eso, él tomaría sus manos y quizás le daría un abrazo repitiéndole constantemente _"no tengas miedo_" _"yo siempre te salvaré_" y de qué manera la había salvado.

Isabella tomó un profundo aire queriendo ignorar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Acomodo las flores blancas intentando que se vieran hermosas_, ¿Cómo podrían verse hermosas si están en un lugar tan que le provocaba tanto dolor?_ Se pregunto la muchacha.

Alzo su mirada hacia el horizonte, perdiéndose por unos instantes de la realidad, de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se encontraba en un estado de estupor del cual le era muy difícil salir.

No había día que no recordaba su última mirada, su último aliento pidiéndole, rogándole que fuese feliz ¿pero cómo seguir sin sentir culpabilidad? Isabella lo quería, él la había rescatado de muchas maneras, jamás pidió algo a cambio y perderlo fue un duro golpe.

El nudo de su garganta se intensifico y una lágrima se deslizo por su pálida mejilla, ella ni siquiera se percato de ese detalle.

"_Perdóname" "Perdóname"_ eran los constantes pensamientos de la joven madre cada vez que lo visitaba. Suspiro sintiendo como una fresca brisa acaricio su rostro. Ella sonrió, por alguna razón sintió que él estaba cerca.

Cogió una mantita rosa y la cubrió hasta dejarla totalmente arropada en su cochecito de bebe. Le sonrió con dulzura al ver como su pequeñita dormía.

—Es hermosa ¿no? — Le hablo a la fría lapida de mármol. Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Siento que se parece mucho a Alice.

Su voz se quebró en mitad de la oración.

—Sé que la hubieses querido mucho, y la hubieses cuidado tal como me cuidaste a mí.

Miro el cielo que comenzaba a taparse con depresivas nubes grises. Isabella poco a poco comenzó a estimar el invierno, cuando en toda su vida significo dolor y maltratos ahora significaba esperanza y amor.

Ya era hora de irse…, su pequeña Antonella necesitaba las comodidades de su hogar y era tan pequeñita que se sentía algo mal por sacarla de casa.

—¿Lista?

Su suave voz aterciopelada la estremeció de pies a cabeza, ladeo su rostro para poder observarlo mejor, le vio inclinarse junto al carrito de Antonella, su pequeña. Bella no puedo evitar sonreír como una loca enamorada.

—¿Cómo esta mi princesa? — Preguntó tiernamente al pequeño bultito que descansaba en el cochecito rosado. Isabella aun sonriendo estiro un poco su mano para acariciar el suave cabello de su novio, cada hebra de su cabello se perdía en sus dedos, él sonrió con dulzura.

Edward mira la lapida y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Ahí justo bajo sus pies estaba descansando el cuerpo de Ian, el hombre que dio la vida por la mujer que ambos amaban, Isabella.

—Vamos Pequitas— musito besando su nariz.

Salieron del cementerio caminando lentamente, Edward empujaba el coche de su niña, mientras con su mano libre llevaba a Bella de la mano.

Habían pasado por tanto que en este momento era difícil encontrar palabras para expresar lo que él sentía, sintió como el mundo se le derrumbaba cuando sintió aquellos dos disparos y vio caer el cuerpo inerte de Ian, junto a Bella. Había pensado lo peor, sintió el mundo desaparecer al pensar que había perdido a su mujer y a su pequeño bultito, pero Ian…, Ian se había interpuesto en su camino, recibiendo el disparo para salvarla.

—Estás muy callada— murmura él una vez dentro del Volvo. Bella agradeció infinitamente la calefacción de este.

—Tengo frio, sabes que odio el frio.

Edward le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

El suceso había pasado hace ya ocho meses y ella recordaba todo como si fuese ayer.

Como ella gritaba auxilio cuando tuvo el cuerpo de Ian entre sus brazos y él solo pedía que fuese feliz, que jamás abandonara su hermosa sonrisa.

—_Ian…, Ian por favor, no puedes…, no puedes dejarnos —. Bella sollozo presionando la herida sangrante de bala en su estomago. Él tosió sangre y sus ojos que siempre habían sido de un hermoso color cielo comenzaban a opacarse poco a poco._

—_Bella…, mi Bella — dijo con dificultad, Bella con lágrimas en los ojos le pidió que no hablara, que no gastara energía, pero Ian sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, no estaba arrepentido, lo volvería hacer una y mil veces más para ver a su Bella con vida, la única mujer que él siempre amo._

—_Bella, te cuidaré donde estés…, no llores— Bella no era consciente del caos que se genero a su alrededor, los policías revisaban el cuerpo tirado en el suelo de James, quien había sido víctima del segundo balazo que le provoco la muerte. Tampoco fue consciente de cómo Renata era esposada entre fuertes gritos y llantos. _

_Edward la miró con ojos abnegados de lágrimas, perdiéndose en su hermoso rostro. Bella solo se dedicaba a llorar y dejar fluir todo lo que había sufrido en las últimas horas._

—_Ian, por favor…— él comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Bella repaso mentalmente su historia con él, ella lo amaba, a su manera lo amaba, como un hermano, como su mejor amigo, él había dado la vida por ella sin importarle las consecuencias._

_Él fue el primero en no mirarla como un costal de huesos sin vida, él siempre la encontró hermosa a pesar de todas las circunstancias, él la sacó adelante día a día, cuando ella guardo cada una de sus palabras, aguanto tanto, guardo tanto dentro de su corazón, cada vez que vio a Bella con Edward su corazón y su alma sufrían, pero él siempre quiso la felicidad para ella, y jamás quiso interponerse…, desde el día que ella dejo escapar el nombre de Edward en sus labios mientras dormía supo que la batalla estaba perdida incluso antes de iniciarla._

—_Mi Bella…, sé feliz con Edward…, y tu…,bebe— Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla que poco a poco perdía el color característico de Ian, esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre._

Al llegar a casa Isabella miro detenidamente el cielo, ahora lleno de nubes negras. Un bostezo se escapo de sus labios, se sentía algo cansada.

—¿Estás bien amor? — Pregunta al estacionar el volvo en el porche.

Isabella asiente sonriente. Edward la mira por el espejo retrovisor y le sonríe con sinceridad.

—Vamos adentro.

Isabella con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su bebita, le saca el cinturón de seguridad de su silla y la toma delicadamente entre sus brazos.

Mira su casita, su nueva casa…, sonríe emocionada, no puede creer que hace tan solo dos meses vive aquí. Cuando dio a luz a su Antonella al salir del hospital Edward no la llevo a su departamento.

—_¿Pensabas que viviríamos en el aire? Oh no mi pequitas, quiero que mi princesa tenga un lugar para jugar, no para volar._

Esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Edward al ver a Bella enfurruñada por no haberle contado nada de aquella sorpresa, argumento que era regalo de navidad (ya que quedaba apenas una semana para la fecha) ella se sentía algo mal por no haber aportado nada económicamente, pero Edward se encargo de decirle que aquello no importaba, que él le daría el mundo si estuviese en sus manos, aquellas palabras como siempre derritieron a Bella y opto por aceptar la sorpresa con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Él realmente pensó que no le había gustado mucho la casita, no era tan lujosa como la de sus padres, pero era bonita y perfecta para su pequeña familia y Bella la amaba.

—Vamos princesa— murmuro ella tapando a su pequeña con su mantita rosada.

Edward abrió la puerta de casa y los tres entraron hacia la sala.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Isabella asintió, camino hacia una esquina de la sala donde se encontraba un moisés, acostó a su princesa de costado y la arropo.

—Me siento culpable por sacarla de casa siendo tan pequeña.

Edward rio ante al comentario.

—Jamás pensé que serias madre aprensiva.

Isabella camino hacia uno de los bancos y tomo asiento, justo al frente de Edward.

—Creo que no es para menos.

Edward apunto hacia la fuente de galletas de chocolate que Bella había horneado con anterioridad, ella le sonríe y roba una sintiéndose algo culpable.

—Edward las hice para ti, terminaré rodando y necesito bajar de peso.

Comento molesta. El embarazo le había dejado algunos de kilos de más, pero para Edward seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había pisado la tierra.

—No seas exagerada Pequitas, una galleta no te hará nada.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, y le saco la lengua.

—Aprovecha la paternidad Cullen, porque si tengo otro hijo creo que me tendré que arrastrar como un gusano.

—Tendremos unos cuantos— Edward rodea el mesón que los separa. Bella se gira en su asiento para asi quedar los dos de frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Bella abre un poco sus piernas y Edward se mete entre ellas, tomando su cintura en sus manos; Bella no puede evitar incomodarse un poco. La mayoría de las mujeres se sentía más rellena en el embarazo, y no después de haber dado a luz como se sentía Bella.

—Escúchame— Pidió Edward juntando sus frentes. Sus manos viajaron hacia su cadera y siguió bajando por sus muslos. Bella cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra, y te amo ¿o acaso no es suficiente?

Bella muerde su labio y abre sus ojos. Un cosquilleo se concentro en su vientre bajo al ser la única testigo de la mirada penetrante de Edward, sus ojos se veían verdes jade, y su respiración salía de su boca con algo de excitación.

—Claro que es suficiente. Te amo Edward— Declara alzando sus manos y enredándolas detrás de su cuello.

Unieron sus labios, al comienzo apenas se rosaban, sintiendo la tibieza del otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones que poco a poco comenzaban a dificultarse.

—Te extraño tanto— Murmuro Edward acariciando los muslos de Bella mientras poco a poco ella sacaba la bufanda que envolvía el cuello de su novio. Se sentía ansiosa, deseosa de sentirlo, te amarlo, de tocar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Edward— Bella tiro la bufanda al suelo y comenzó a levantar el sweaters de sus caderas. Él sonrió pícaramente y se quito la estorbosa prenda, haciéndole compañía a la bufanda.

Edward poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Bella; miró el inicio de sus pechos y relamió sus labios sintiéndose ansioso.

—Pervertido— Murmura Isabella con voz ronca, él le sonríe y se inclina para tomar el labio inferior de su amada entre sus dientes, tiró de el y se gano un gemido de placer.

—Shhh…, tenemos una pequeña ahora— Bella ríe.

—No quiero hacerlo aquí.

—Pero yo sí.

—Vamos al cuarto— pide Bella desabrochando ahora la camisa de Edward, y el hacía lo mismo con ella.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No. Ven…, no aguanto un minuto más.

Bella grito bajito cuando Edward la levanto del asiento y abrió su blusa completamente dejándola en un diminuto sostén de encaje color negro.

—Quieres matarme.

—Mi amor, siento que no podemos hacer esto aquí.

Edward acaricio sus pechos por encima de la tela, su pulgar jugaba en el sensible pezón de Bella.

—¡Oh!..., Edward — Gimió tratando de controlarse. Él sonrió victorioso y se inclina para besar su clavícula.

Ella lo empujo con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y comienza a correr por el pasillo que daba hacia su habitación.

—¿A dónde vas _Pequitas_?

Isabella ahora soltó una sonora carcajada ya que se encontraba cerca de su habitación y no había riesgos de que su Antonella despertara.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos y la siguió a la habitación. Sus pasos eran firmes y felinos, listo para atrapar a su presa.

Isabella corrió pero Edward fue más rápido y la tomo por detrás de su cintura pegándola a su pecho. Poso sus labios en su oído y con voz sensual murmuro;

—Te arrepentirás Pecas. — mientras una de sus manos acaricio la intimidad de Bella por encima de su pantalón caqui; ella por instinto separo sus piernas al sentir los mágicos dedos de Edward tocándola de manera espera.

—Me vuelves loco.

Declaró colando su mano ahora por debajo del pantalón, tocando la pelvis de Bella y poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando hacia su intimidad.

—No quiero más juegos Edward.

Bella se vuelve a separar, pero esta vez en vez de huir, quito su blusa desabrochada y la tiró hacia algún lado de la habitación, a los pocos minutos todas sus ropas le hicieron compañía.

—Traviesa. Estás completamente hermosa…, jamás pienses lo contrario.

La joven se sonroja furiosamente, pero no oculta su estomago con claras consecuencias de su primer embarazo.

Se acostó de espalda en la cama, mirando a Edward quien estaba de pie a su lado, observándola como si fuese el mejor espectáculo del mundo. Maldijo cuando la vio morderse el labio inferior.

Se quito la ropa rápidamente y se acomodo entre las piernas de Bella. No tardaron en gemir al sentirse completamente desnudos.

Isabella paso sus uñas por la atlética espalda de Edward, y fue aprovechándose de la situación, acarició su generoso trasero redondo, clavando sus uñas, provocando un sensual gruñido de Edward que hizo reacción en su húmeda intimidad.

Sus labios vuelven a unirse de manera furiosa. Bella acaricia su cabello mientras él comienza a bajar sus labios hacia sus pechos, los cuales torturo de la peor manera, sus pezones erectos e hincados acarician el rostro de Edward, que como consecuencia lograba excitarlo más aun.

Los sedosos labios de Edward dejaron de torturar los pezones de Bella para bajar hacia su estomago, ella se sintió algo incomoda pero no dijo absolutamente nada. La lengua de Edward recorría toda la extensión de su piel cremosa.

—Edward…, no aguanto.

¿Acaso no entendía lo sensible que se sentía? pocas veces habían hecho el amor luego que Antonella llegara a sus vidas y las oportunidades habían que aprovecharlas al máximo.

Edward sin rodeos llevo su lengua hacia la intimidad de Bella, acariciándola de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en aquel botón hinchado de placer.

—Oh…, Mierda.

Bella cerró sus ojos al maldecir. Las manos de Edward estaban atornilladas en sus caderas, embistiendo hacia él inconscientemente…, su lengua la recorría de tal manera que su cabeza quedo en blanco, su vientre convulsionaba a causa de los espasmos por la excitación que sentía.

—Más…, más rápido.

Edward con sus dientes comenzó a tirar de su piel sensible, ella dejo escapar un grito de placer audible. Maldijo cuando una conocida presión comenzó a formarse en su vientre bajo, comenzando aturdir todos sus sentidos…, Edward la embistió una última vez con su lengua cuando ella ahogo un grito, dejándose guiar por su primer orgasmo.

Edward llego a su altura y con su mano quito unos mechones que estaban pegados sobre la frente sudorosa de Bella. La mano de él acariciaba su cuello mientras sus labios se unían nuevamente, frente a frente en la cama con sus piernas entrelazadas.

—Date la vuelta bebe.

Isabella sonríe pícaramente y se voltea asi pegando su espalda en el pecho de Edward, él acaricia su cadera y parte de su cintura. Tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes y tiro de él.

Bella lo sintió gruñir en su oído cuando ella movió su trasero provocando el miembro de Edward.

—Eres una traviesa Pequitas.

Ella solo se mordió el labio y levanto un poco su pierna derecha, dejando un espacio para Edward. Su mano viajo hacia el miembro de Edward y acaricio la punta con algo de fuerza.

—Oh…, Bella.

—Shhh, hay una bebe en casa.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos y no aguanto mucho más, empujo su cadera para que Bella tomara la señal.

Edward tomo la punta de su miembro y la llevo hacia la entrada de Bella, sintió su humedad, su calidez. Sus caderas se encontraron nuevamente y él se enterró en ella de una sola estocada.

Gimieron al unisonó, sintiéndose completos. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a dificultarse con cada lenta y tortuosa estocada. Edward con su mano libre (ya que la otra estirada en la cama, y Bella descansaba su cabeza en su brazo) comenzó acariciar la aureola de su pezón.

—Edward…, te amo.

Gimió Bella entre suspiros, sentía que en cualquier momento cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas estallarían a causa de todo lo el placer que se acumulaba en su vientre bajo, Edward tampoco ayudaba a que ella durara más ya que jugaba con sus pechos, acariciando la punta de sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo como se endurecían entre sus pasionales caricias.

—Mi Belly…, mi Bella te amo…, tanto…, tanto.

Murmuraba en su oído a la vez que comenzaba a embestirla con más fuerza, su mano se aferro al estomago de Bella y escondió su rostro en la espalda sudorosa de Bella, para asi amortiguar un poco sus gruñidos.

Bella sintió como sus paredes comenzaban a cerrarse en torno al miembro de Edward, sintiéndolo palpitar en su interior, estaban cerca, podía sentirlo. Sintió como las manos de Edward la aferraban hacia su cuerpo cuando llego al clímax, arrastrándola a ella, jadearon en busca de aire aun aturdidos por el orgasmo.

Una vez calmados él salió de ella con suavidad mientras repartía suaves besos en el hombro desnudo de su mujer.

—No me gusta la lluvia.

Murmuro Bella mirando como la lluvia comenzaba a golpear en la ventana de su habitación. La relajaba profundamente ver el césped recién podado en su jardín, anhelaba que fuese verano para poder disfrutar de la calidez del sol junto con su familia.

—Ya pronto se irá.

Bella volteo su cuerpo, quedando nuevamente frente a frente, Edward la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ella se refugió en su pecho, dejo un tierno beso donde latía su corazón.

—Me encanta tu nuevo look.

Comento Edward acariciando el corto cabello de su novia, ella sonrió avergonzada al recordar como un día mirándose al espejo se dio cuenta que necesitaba sentirse como nueva; un cambio de look vino a su mente, no quiso teñirse el cabello, pues le daba algo de temor dañarlo, pero si se hizo un corte hasta sus hombros. Todo el mundo alababa su nuevo look, al comienzo fue muy difícil acostumbrarse pero mientras pasaban los días cada día amaba más su nuevo cabello.

—A mi me encantas tu.

Declaro sonriente con sus labios rozando el pecho desnudo de Edward, él comenzó acariciar toda su espalda y sus manos poco a poco comenzaron acariciar su trasero tentándola.

—Olvídalo Edward, tengo que ducharme.

Él rio de manera adorable, beso la punta de su nariz.

—Además Alice debe estar por llegar.

—Quisiera estar todo el día aquí contigo.

Bella levanto el rostro y poso sus labios suavemente sobre los de él, amos cerraron sus ojos al sentirse.

—Me voy a duchar rapidito. Ve a mirar a Antonella.

Edward le guiño un ojo y ambos se levantaron de la cama ahora, algo desordenada.

Isabella tomo unas toallas de su closet y camino hacia el cuarto de baño que estaba conectado con su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y dio el agua, comprobó la temperatura del agua…, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente se metió dentro de la regadera.

Lavo su cabello, masajeándolo constantemente, dejo caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, tratando de relajar sus músculos.

Luego de quince minutos metida en el baño salió envuelta en una toalla blanca.

Trato de no suspirar como una idiota al mirar a Edward jugando con Antonella en la cama. Él tomaba los pequeños piecitos y se los devoraba a besos. Antonella miraba con sus ojitos verdes a su padre y le regalaba pequeñas sonrisas.

—Mi princesa…, mi nenita.

Decía él acariciando el cabello marrón de su hija, la niña movía sus piernas y seguía la voz de Edward atenta.

—La vas a malcriar.

Bella abrió el cajón de la ropa interior, sacando un sostén de encaje rosado y una tanga a juego. Dejo caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse.

—No hagas caso a lo que dice mami.

Isabella sonrió.

—Tú eres mi princesa si…, porque mami pensaba que serias un hombre.

Antonella solamente sonreía mirando fascinada a su padre.

Edward miro de soslayo como Isabella solo en una diminuta ropa interior comenzaba a humectar su cuerpo con crema. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió un piecito en su rostro que llamo su atención.

—Princesa eres la única mujer para la cual tengo ojos, no te pongas celosa.

Murmuraba despacio. Isabella entrecerró los ojos y camino hacia ellos abrochándose una blusa.

Se acostó al otro lado del cuerpo de su niña, ella miraba a sus padres.

—Es hermosa ¿no crees?

—Es igual a ti y a Alice amor.

Edward negó con la cabeza desacuerdo con esa declaración.

—Es hermosa porque es igual a ti, aunque sigo con la esperanza que tenga pequitas.

Isabella rio.

—Es muy pequeña aun para que le aparezcan, ya verás que con el tiempo tendrá pecas. Ahora ve a ducharte amor, se nos hará tarde.

Edward besa suavemente los labios de Bella y las manos de su niña y se va directamente al baño.

—Tu papa esta obsesionado con las pecas princesa.

Bella se levanta de la cama y comienza a buscar un pantalón negro ajustado a sus piernas, con unas botas de color café. Peino su corto cabello, tratando de alisarlo un poco. Se maquillo rápidamente.

Una vez lista, tomo a su pequeña en brazos y se acomodo en una pequeña silla mecedora que descansaba junto a la ventana de la habitación. Desabrocho un par de botones de su blusa para poder alimentarla.

—Creo que envidio en este momento a Antonella.

Isabella se echo a reír ante las ocurrencias de Edward. Acomodo a la pequeña mejor sobre su pecho.

—Creo que hace un rato lo disfrutaste más que ella.

—Quiero disfrutarlo nuevamente.

—Loco.

—Hermosa.

—Te amo—. Rio ella.

—Las amo.

Avanzo hacia ellas y acaricio la pequeña cabecita de su Antonella quien ahora se encontraba con sus ojitos cerrados.

Una hora después Antonella dormía en su moisés, completamente arropada.

Cocinaron entre Edward y ella, aunque sabían que Alice traería sushi, pero el estomago de Edward y Jasper era difícil de complacer con poco.

Edward miraba a Isabella moverse de aquí para allá cocinando una tarta de verduras; sonrío dulcemente al verla enfurruñada con su cabello, ya que no podía trenzarlo de tan corto que estaba, y se le venía constantemente a los ojos.

—¿Qué me miras tanto? —Pregunto curiosa. Edward se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé, lo dices constantemente creo que deberías intentar una frase nueva.

Edward soltó una risa y quito un mechón de su corto cabello y lo puso detrás de la oreja de su Bella.

—Mmm, creo que no encuentro palabras, tendremos que inventar algo más grande para lo que sentimos, te amo se ha quedado pequeño.

—Lo pensaré, aunque el ingenioso eres tu amor.

—No me puedo concentrar teniendo esta maravillosa vista.

—Tendrás que encontrar el modo— Bella agradece a sus tacones por que asi pudo alcanzar sin dificultad la boca de Edward, sus lenguas se acariciaron de manera lenta y tierna, transmitiendo todo lo que sentían. Las manos de Edward viajaron hacia su cadera, acariciándola lentamente, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo.

Sintieron golpecitos en la puerta y a regañadientes se tuvieron que separar.

—Mataré a Alice— murmuro Edward sonriendo, negó lentamente con la cabeza al mirar como Bella caminaba sensualmente hacia la puerta de la entrada, soltó un suspiro y se sintió como una niña mirando a su príncipe.

Escucho el alegre saludo de su hermana, el sonido de bolsas y de tacones caminando hacia la sala.

—Hermanito ¡Te he extrañado tanto! — Dijo al dejar las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina, para posteriormente colgarse del cuello de su hermano mayor.

—Yo también pequeña ¿Y Jasper?

—Estaba sacando algo del auto—. Comento quitándose la chaqueta de lluvia para colgarla en el perchero. Hizo un gesto con su rostro y sus manos y camino rápidamente hacia el moisés que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala.

—No la vayas a despertar, al menos déjame cenar.

Murmuro Bella negando con la cabeza, no había día en el cual Alice no dejara a su sobrina tranquila, la amaba tanto que llamaba constantemente a Bella para saber cómo estaba, la venia a ver dos o tres veces por semana.

—Hola Jasper.

Saludaron Edward y Bella al rubio que venía con dos bolsas de color rosado sobre sus manos, Alice se giro y camino hacia ellos, dejando a su sobrina tranquila, no quería despertarla.

—Le traje algunas cosas a Antonella.

Su rostro se contrajo, sabía que probablemente Bella la regañaría por gastar tanto dinero en Antonella. Pero la joven morena solo se dedico a suspirar derrotada.

Edward había puesto la mesa con anterioridad, asi que entre Bella y Alice sirvieron la cena.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

Pregunto la joven Alice a Bella, esta última sabe a qué se refiere, le sonríe cálidamente restándole importancia.

—Bien. Creo que mamá debería tratar de no odiar tanto.

—Bueno si, fue difícil para ella encontrar su hermana después de tantos años y bueno…, saber que ella te provoco todo ese daño.

—Estaba devastada, supongo que es normal…, digo, ahora que tengo a mi Antonella me moriría si algo le ocurriera y el causante fuese mi misma sangre.

—¿Le temes a lo que ella puede hacer cuando salga de prisión?

Alice pregunto cabizbaja, aprovechando que ni Edward ni Jasper las escuchaban, estaban entretenidos conversando estupideces de hombres.

—No. Al menos no quiero preocuparme de eso hoy, Renata estará por décadas en prisión, Antonella será adulta y seguramente yo y Edward estaremos viejos y llenos de nietos, asi que no me preocuparé por eso.

Alice le sonrió y acomodo un mechón de su cabello.

—¿Y cuando se casaran?

Isabella abrió sus ojos sintiéndose algo asustada.

—No necesito un papel para ser feliz.

—Yo se que toda mujer sueña con su boda, ¿No te gustaría casarte?

—Yo…, estamos bien asi Alice.

La joven de cabello castaño negó con la cabeza, Isabella saca una botella de vino tratando de escapar el tema, no quería decirle a su cuñada que le encantaba la idea de casarse con él.

—Supongo que asi son las parejas modernas.

Dos horas después se encontraban los cuatros sentados en los cómodos sofás, conversando, poniéndose al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos de sus vidas.

—¿Y Victoria…, la han vuelto a ver? — Pregunto Jasper abrazando por la cintura a Alice, que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

—No, ósea…, la última vez que la vimos fue en funeral de Ian. Se despidió de nosotros creo que se iba a vivir con su hijo a Seattle, le habían ofrecido un trabajo o algo asi.

Comento Bella, jugando distraídamente con el cabello de Edward.

—Pues jamás espere que…, hiciera eso por ti.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Yo menos.

Edward la miro atentamente, si no fuese por Victoria ni por Ian quizás en este momento ella no estaría en sus brazos. Siempre estaría agradecido de lo que habían hecho los dos.

—Emmett es el que más lamento no haber venido hoy, el embarazo de Rose lo tiene de los nervios.

Todos soltaron una risita traviesa, al recordar cómo Rosalie se tentaba con todo lo que veía, los antojos tenían al borde del colapso a Emmett quien trataba de cumplir todos sus deseos.

—Por eso no voy a embarazarme todavía.

Edward tapo sus oídos.

—Alice…, por favor.

Ella soltó una risita traviesa y beso la mejilla de Jasper.

—Me conformo con mi sobrina por el momento, aunque supongo que tendremos más ¿no?

—Bella no quiere.

—Si quiero…, es solo que la próxima vez trataré de comer menos pizza para no quedar en estas condiciones.

Las tres personas que la escuchaban pusieron los ojos en blanco.

La madrugada llego antes de lo esperado, Alice y Jasper se despidieron de ellos haciéndoles prometer que irían mañana por la tarde almorzar a la casa de los Cullen, ellos aceptaron gustosos, los más contentos serian Carlisle y Esme quienes se encargaban de mimar a Antonella en todos los sentidos, claro…, dejando de lado a Amy la nana de Edward y Alice estaba realmente enamorada de la pequeña, decía que era el perfecto retrato de Edward pero con cabello marrón.

Isabella arrastro el moisés hacia la habitación de ellos, ya que Antonella aun era muy pequeñita para dormir sola en una habitación del segundo piso.

Ambos se pusieron la ropa para dormir, con la luz tenue de las lámparas de su mesa de noche.

—Shh…, pequeña.

Murmuro Bella al sentir a Antonella remover su pequeño cuerpecito en el moisés, Isabella la meció lentamente, intentando que no se despertara.

—¿Qué tiene? — Pregunto Edward al sentarse junto a Bella mirando a Antonella.

—No sé…, quizás donde la movimos.

Bella busco el chupón de su hija, lo lavo y se lo puso en la boquita, esperaron unos segundos meciéndola y ella nuevamente se quedo tranquila.

—Bueno, al menos dormirá la próxima hora.

Murmuro Bella peinando su cabello. Edward se acomodo bien en la cama apagando la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

—Estoy cansada— Declaro Bella abrazando a Edward, él como siempre la recibió en sus brazos.

—Descansa amor.

Isabella acomodo su mejilla en el pecho de Edward, él acariciaba su brazo desnudo que se encontraba sobre su estomago…, Isabella suspiro.

—¿Y pensaste en una palabra?

—¿Palabra? — Pregunto confundida, miró los ojos de Edward solamente iluminados por la pequeña lámpara de su mesita de noche, sintió un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—La palabra más grande que te amo.

Isabella sonrió sintiéndose en las nubes prácticamente. Acomodo un mechón que estorbaba en su rostro.

—No…, creo que soy poco ingeniosa ¿Tu pensaste en alguna?

Edward la deslumbro con una sonrisa sincera, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, se rasco la barbilla nervioso y se acomodo de tal forma que, ahora su rostro estaba a la altura del rostro de Bella, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

—Si he encontrado una palabra.

Bella acaricio la mejilla de su novio, sintiendo como el vello facial comenzaba a salir, le sonrió tímidamente.

—¿Cuál?

—Mi familia— declaro con devoción.

Isabella sintiente como sus ojos se humedecen, jamás pensó que en la vida sería tan feliz. Había pasado por tanto caminos, había derramado tantas lágrimas, tantos sollozos, tantas maldiciones que ahora le parecía un sueño lejano, algo que su mente no quería borrar, porque para bien o mal todo aquello la convirtió en la mujer que hoy es, una mujer que siempre lucho, una mujer que jamás se dio por vencida a pensar de las circunstancias de la vida.

Isabella Swan rompió el silencio de muchas maneras, pero lo que le ayudo siempre a salir adelante fue el amor, el mismo que seguía creciendo día a día.

—Te amo tanto Edward…, tanto que no imagino mi vida sin ti— Declaro con voz temblorosa, Edward seco una lágrima con su dedo y beso la punta de la nariz, donde descansaban sus hermosas pequitas.

—Yo también te amo Pequitas…, tú y Antonella son mi vida y las cuidaré por lo que me resta de vida.

—Lo sé.

Isabella besa tiernamente los sedosos labios de Edward sintiéndose la mujer más feliz que pisaba la tierra.

**00000**

**Hola mis lindas, perdón la demora, pero la universidad me ha tenido muy ocupada y bueno…, escribí el capítulo de apoco, cuando suelo escribirlo en días.**

**Awwww, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusto el penúltimo capítulo?**

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado, seguramente se preguntaran por qué no puse a los demás personajes, y es por la sencilla razón de que la historia está enfocada a Bella, y quise dar a conocer cómo era su vida ahora.**

**Ian por otra parte, sé que muchas disfrutaron su muerte, como otras no…, espero que no se enojen conmigo :c**

**Nos queda el ultimo capitulo o Epilogo, como quieran llamarlo. Hare todo lo posible por no demorar mucho.**

**Gracias de antemano por cada comentario, por agregarme a Favoritos y autora favorita, jamás pensé que TSOS sería tan querido.**

**Pueden unirse a mi Grupo en Fanfiction (Link en mi perfil)**

**Las adoro siempre, Anie.**

**Hasta el próximo y ultimo capitulo 3**


	27. Epilogo

**Este fanfic, está protegido por Safecreative, no apoyes el plagio.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**

**Epilogo****.**

Unas suaves y pequeñitas manos comenzaron a interrumpir en el rostro de Edward, tratando de despertarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Edward murmuro algo entre sus labios, algo que fue imposible de comprender, se removió inquieto y su seño fruncido se profundizo considerablemente; sintió una risita cómplice a su lado.

— Papi, vamos papi despierta.

Escucho la hermosa voz de su mujer. Trato de no sonreír, pero era imposible cuando ella se comportaba de esta manera tan adorable.

—Queremos que nos traigas desayuno Papi.

Edward estaba descansando sobre su estomago con la cabeza en dirección hacia donde provenía la voz. Abrió los ojos con pereza, encontrándose con sus dos mujeres, las que más amaba en su vida.

Bella estaba de costado con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, contemplándolo dormir, mientras Antonella estiraba sus manitos para seguir tocando el rostro de su padre.

—Si Antonella aun no habla y pide desayuno en la cama, no quiero ni pensar cuando tenga cinco años.

Isabella muerde su labio para evitar sonreír.

—Es mi día necesito desayuno para alimentarme y comenzar el día con energía.

Edward le sonrió con dulzura y beso tiernamente la cabecita de su pequeña niña.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños amor!

Isabella le guiña el ojo, había escuchado a Edward más de cien veces decir eso anoche, mientras hacían el amor. Su novio era un completo loco cuando se lo proponía.

—Gracias.

Respondió, cuando unos balbuceos hicieron eco en la habitación. Ambos padres miraron a su pequeña con devoción y le sonrieron.

—¿Bebe también tiene hambre? Papi piensa que solo él puede comer como un viejo panzón.

Edward soltó una carcajada que asusto un poco a Antonella, ya que miro a Bella haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios, buscando sus brazos.

—Ves, la asustaste.

Bella la tomo entre sus manos y la acuno en su pecho. Edward se disculpo con una sonrisa y se acurruco contra ellas.

—Perdóname princesa.

Antonella levanto su cabecita, y sus hermosos ojos verde jade miraron a su padre con adoración y se lanzo a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, Edward la recibió gustoso y se levanto de la cama junto con ella.

—Vamos a consentir a mamá.

Murmuro mientras salía de la habitación matrimonial para ir a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando se quedo sola Isabella prendió su celular y la televisión de su habitación. Se quedo mirando un programa de cocina; suspiro con nostalgia, porque a pesar de que se había titulado como repostera profesional jamás había ejercido, no podía evitar soñar el día que ella tuviese su propio negocio, pero tendría que esperar su familia y sobre todo su pequeña era su principal prioridad ahora y siempre.

Escucho vibrar el celular y lo tomo entre sus manos, sonrió.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños cuñada!

Alice gritaba desde el otro lado de la línea, Isabella tuvo que alejar un poco el móvil de su oreja.

—Gracias Alice.

—¿Supongo que mi hermano te dio un buen regalo anoche?

Isabella rio asintiendo, luego se dio cuenta que Alice no la estaba mirando, se sintió algo tonta.

—Un buen regalo, uno muy placentero.

—¡Pervertida! Cielo santo, quien te vio y quien te ve ahora Isabella Swan.

Esta última ni siquiera se sonrojo ante las palabras de Alice. Sabía que tenía razón, pues era consciente de que había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, sobre todo cuando Edward había llegado a su vida, aquel cambio fue el más hermoso que pudo experimentar, el amor verdadero.

—No he hecho nada que tú no hayas hecho hasta ahora, ¿O aun crees en la cigüeña? A mí princesa la creamos entre Edward y yo y créeme de una manera muy eficiente.

—No quiero tanta información Bella, solo sé que Antonella es la bebe más hermosa del mundo, porque es mi sobrina

Isabella soltó una carcajada, siempre le había encontrado a su hija un parecido a Alice.

—Amiga me tengo que ir. Feliz cumpleaños, te veré en unas horas ¿sí?

—Aquí te espero con Jasper.

—Tenlo por seguro, Adiós.

—Bye.

Isabella estuvo otros quince minutos recibiendo las llamadas de Emmett, Rosalie, Renée, Charlie, Esme y Carlisle.

—Muchas gracias Carlisle.

Murmuraba cuando vio entrar a Edward quien tria de vuelta a Antonella entre sus brazos con su biberón entre sus manitos.

Isabella se despidió de Carlisle y recibió a Antonella entre sus brazos.

—Ven aquí bebe.

Ella sonrió y se acurruco en el regazo de su madre, tomando entre sus manitas su biberón.

Edward salió rápidamente de la habitación y trajo una bandeja con jugo, café, tostadas, yogurt y por supuesto las infaltables galletas de chocolate.

—Que haya bajado de peso, no quiere decir que puedo comer por tres.

Bella acariciaba el cabello marrón de su hija, quien poco a poco se iba entregando a los brazos de Morfeo.

—Estás perfecta, además amo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

—Sé que estás conmigo solo porque tengo un cuerpo envidiable— dice Bella bromeando.

Edward le saca la lengua. Se acuesta nuevamente en la cama y toma las tazas de café dejándolas en la mesita de noche, para evitar los accidentes.

Antonella quita el biberón de su pequeña boca y mira a su padre con su seño fruncido.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto Edward a su pequeña hija, como si esperara que saliera una respuesta fluida de su boquita.

—Edward, no seas pesado.

Antonella entrecerró sus ojos verdes en dirección a su padre.

—Es ella la que quiere pelear conmigo.

Edward frunce el seño y se acerca hacia su hija.

—Edward la vas hacer llorar, se supone que eres un padre maduro.

Le regaño Bella, pero una sonrisa en sus labios la delataba. Adoraba esta faceta de niño de su novio.

Luego del exquisito desayuno en la cama, llego el momento de levantarse. Bella se duchaba mientras Edward recogía las cosas de la habitación. Mientras ordenaba miraba a Antonella varias veces, asegurándose que no había despertado de su siesta.

—Deberíamos ir al supermercado.

Bella dejo caer su toalla al suelo, poniéndose unas bragas de encaje color blanco, con un sostén a juego. Edward no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, negó con la cabeza y se volteo a sacar toallas del closet.

—_Sip_. Aunque alguien no estará muy contenta.

Bella miro a su pequeña y sonrió. Su pequeña era todo un caso cuando solían ir al supermercado o al centro comercial, pues con el paso de los meses comenzaba a inquietarse mucho más, queriendo caminar, y coger las cosas con sus manitos.

Una vez listos Bella envolvió a su niña en su mantita rosada y la subieron al Volvo en su pequeña sillita. Iba durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Tiene el sueño pesado.

Comento Bella abrochando su cinturón de seguridad. Edward le robo un beso en los labios

—Quizás de quien saco eso.

Edward fue sarcástico, le saco la lengua a su novia y echo andar el volvo. Condujo en una agradable conversación hacia el centro comercial. La mano derecha de Edward descansaba distraídamente en el muslo de Bella, ella lo acariciaba con ternura; hasta que unos balbuceos los saco de su pequeño momento de silencio.

Bella volteo un poco su rostro encontrándose con una enfurruñada Antonella, tomando con sus manitos el cinturón que la sujetaba a su sillita de bebe.

—Hola princesa— saludo tiernamente Bella. La pequeña fijo sus enormes y hermosos ojos verdes en su madre, le sonrió en respuesta, a la vez que movía sus manos y pies.

—¿Está enojada? —Pregunto Edward con su característica sonrisa torcida en los labios. Bella se enderezo en su asiento y comenzó a sacar algún juguete para su niña.

—No, y prefiero pasarle algo antes de que se enfurruñe y nos deje sordos.

Edward rio.

Isabella saco unas pequeñas llaves de juguete, el típico juguete de bebe. Se volteo un poco y le paso las llaves a Antonella que comenzó a distraerse con el pequeño juguete.

—¿Qué compraremos?

—Yo comprare. Estoy bastante disgustado porque no me permitieras celebrar tu cumpleaños como se debe.

Isabella mordió su labio tratando de no reír. Adoraba ver a Edward enfurruñado.

—Edward es un gasto innecesario, además ni siquiera estoy trabajando, no podemos darnos el gusto de gastar dinero que no tenemos.

Edward volteo su rostro hacia Bella y la miro fijamente.

—¡Vista al frente! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir eso?

—Me hipnotizas.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada. Llegaron al centro comercial en quince minutos más. Edward cargaba a Antonella en sus brazos y Bella empujaba el carrito de compras.

—Las mujeres ven a un hombre con un bebe, como las mujeres vemos a un deportista profesional en bóxer.

Edward la miro frunció el seño, ignorando completamente a que se refería.

—Las mujeres no han dejado de mirarte desde que entramos aquí.

Suspiro indignada, tampoco se pondría a dar un espectáculo cuando su hija iba en brazos de su padre, aunque su mente procesaba varias maneras de hacerles ver a todas esas mujeres que él era suyo.

—No me interesa ninguna mujer además de las dos que tengo en este momento a mi lado.

Bella lo miro por unos segundos y luego se giro para sacar galletas de la estantería.

Siguió empujando el carrito, mirando los precios de los productos cuando sintió la voz de una mujer.

—Disculpa, ¿sabes en que pasillo están las pastas?

Isabella se voltea y suspira negando con la cabeza. La mujer batía su horrible y gordo trasero de un lado a otro. Edward frunció el seño y comenzó a leer los cartelitos que se encontraba justo arriba de él.

—Creo que deberías preguntarle a alguien que trabaje aquí.

Antonella comenzó a reclamar, ya bastante aburrida porque sus padres comenzaban a tardar. Y en no le gustaba estar mucho en brazos, pues a los nueve meses los bebes comienzan a explorar su mundo, queriendo gatear, comenzar a caminar con ayuda de sus padres.

—¡Que linda bebe!

Exclamo la mujer. Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Linda? Su hija era mucho más que eso, era hermosa, divina por el simple hecho de ser igual a su padre.

Decidida camino hacía hacia su familia y tomo el brazo de Edward con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Amor, se nos hace tarde.

Edward le sonrió tiernamente, y se inclino para besar su frente.

—Vamos mi Pequitas.

Y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, ignorando a la mujer que literalmente se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Que fea mujer, quizás por eso mi nena comenzó a reclamar ¿Cierto que era muy fea bebe? ¿Te asusto?

Le preguntaba a su hija, quien le sonreía completamente feliz a su madre.

—Eso es.

Edward rio y se inclino para besar suavemente los labios.

—¿Te he dicho que te amo cada día más?

Isabella sintió como su corazón se derretía con las palabras de Edward, ¿Podría ser más perfecto? Ama cada detalle, cada palabra, cada gesto provocaba que su pulso se disparara como si fuese el primer día. Estaba completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

—Yo te amo más.

Edward arrugo su nariz y negó con la cabeza. Isabella iba a protestar pero una pequeñita comenzó a enfurruñarse nuevamente.

—Creo que alguien está celosa.

Ambos rieron y siguieron con las compras como si nada hubiese pasado.

**0000**

Edward acaricio la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que descansaba en su mano; suspiro frustrado al notar como el tiempo pasaba y a él no se le ocurría una manera especial de pedirle matrimonio a Bella, a su Pequitas. La sola idea de convertirla en su esposa lo ponía eufórico, se sentía en el cielo, viviendo un hermoso sueño del cual deseaba jamás despertar.

—¿Qué hacemos? — le pregunto a su hija que descansaba a su lado en el sofá, ambos veían dibujos animados del _Discovery kids. _Antonella no entendía absolutamente nada, solo le gustaban los llamativos colores que proyectaban la pantalla y claro, las canciones sobre cada aventura. Edward bebió un poco la cerveza que estaba tomando sin dejar de observar como las caricaturas se movían en la pantalla. Frunció el seño.

—¿Crees que mami acepte?

La pregunta era ridícula, Edward lo sabía, pero estaban los típicos nervios de novio que hacían formular preguntas estúpidas.

Antonella balbuceo, y luego sonrió aplaudiendo con sus manitos.

—Ya sé, ya sé.

Edward le pasa el biberón que estaba justo al frente de ellos en la mesita de centro que había en el living. Antonella lo toma con sus manitos y comienza a succionar el contenido.

Guarda la cajita de terciopelo en su bolsillo y niega con la cabeza.

"_Hoy no es la noche"_ piensa. Él quiere hacer algo realmente especial, algo que jamás olvidaran, quería gritarle al mundo que amaba a aquella mujer y estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

A los minutos después Isabella sale de la habitación, trae puesto un vestido color blanco con cuello _"V" _con un delgado cinturón que acentuaba su cintura; su corto cabello estaba suelto y su maquillaje era suave, salvo por los labios que los traía de color carmesí.

Edward la recorrió con la mirada sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se detuvo en las hermosas piernas que dejaba ver el vestido. Suspiro.

—Te ves hermosa.

Bella sonrió.

—Tú no estás nada mal.

Edward subió y bajo sus cejas con una hermosa sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—Veo que estás viendo televisión.

—Aquí me tienen viendo a los _Backjasdigan._ ¿Qué no saben nada más que bailar y cantar?

Isabella se carcajeo y avanzo hacia él, sentándose a su lado. Acarició suavemente el cabello sedoso de su novio.

—Eres el mejor padre del mundo ¿lo sabías?

Él sonríe toma Antonella y la deja sentada en sus piernas. Edward recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Bella, ella besa tiernamente su frente, acariciando su mejilla con su respingona nariz.

—Y tú la mama más sexy, sobre todo con ese vestido.

—¿Podemos encerrarnos aquí?

Edward piensa en las probabilidades de que Emmett derrumbe la puerta y Alice se meta por alguna ventana, era imposible escapar de ellos.

—Quiero secuestrarte, pero créeme es imposible, al menos ahora.

Isabella besa nuevamente la mejilla de Edward y mira Antonella, que estaba atenta a algún tipo de canción que cantaban los famosos dibujos animados.

—Deben estar por llegar. Espero que la vean despierta.

En ese momento Edward se levanto y dejo Antonella sentada en el gran sofá, que estaba terminando su biberón

—¿A dónde vas?

Le pregunto Bella a Edward, él solo guiño su ojo derecho.

—Ya vengo Pequitas.

Isabella lo quedo mirando una vez que fue a la habitación, y luego salió por la puerta de la casa rápidamente.

Bella jugó con Antonella un buen rato, llenándola de besos, de caricias, pasando cada juguete para bebe. La niña sonreía a su madre completamente feliz, mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos que comenzaban a salir.

Pasadas los minutos Bella dejo a Antonella en su corral de bebe, y se puso a ordenar la mesa de centro, poniendo copas de vino, picadillos, sushi entre otras cosas.

Edward llego una hora y media después que salió. Traía un par de bolsas y una caja rosada en sus manos.

—No hay cumpleaños sin pastel.

Murmuro sonriente una vez que dejo la caja en la encimera.

—_Pff_, yo quería cocinar. Es tu culpa que no me dejaras.

—Es tu cumpleaños, no podías cocinar tu pastel. Espera a que Antonella este de cumpleaños y ahí sí que cocina todo lo que quieras.

Bella le saco la lengua.

—Compre unas cien velas.

—Edward no cumplo cien años.

Él solo rió. Bella pensó que Edward bromeaba con respecto a las cien velas, pero estaba equivocada. Edward saco cien velas de una de las bolsas que descansaban en la encimera de la cocina.

—Estás loco. ¿Dónde se supone que cabrán cien velas en un pastel?

—No dije que eran todas para_ este_ cumpleaños.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo nada.

Edward avanzo hacia ella y una de sus manos descanso en su pequeña cintura, la otra acarició su corto cabello marrón. La miró fijamente a los ojos, disfrutando de su pequeño momento.

—Es una para cada cumpleaños que pasemos juntos Pequitas.

Isabella ahogo un gemido de sorpresa. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que sorprenderla de hermosas maneras? Estaba tan agradecida de haberlo conocido, de haber hecho las cosas que hizo para así llegar a su vida.

Miro a Edward y no pudo evitar juntar sus labios con urgencia, sus lenguas no tardaron en acariciarse con infinita pasión y sobre todo mucho amor, queriendo transmitir todo lo que sentían en este momento.

—Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto.

Murmuro ella, poniéndose en la punta de sus pies para que sus labios llegaran al oído de Edward.

—Yo también te amo Pequitas, eres…, simplemente la mujer de mi vida.

Isabella recorre su rostro con su pequeña mano, acaricia sus pómulos, sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos y rosados.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta de entrada. Ambos se separan y ponen los ojos en blanco, pero antes de que Isabella camine para abrir, Edward la toma de la cintura y la apoya contra el refrigerador; acaricia su cintura, bajando por su cadera, por su muslo, y finalmente por su piel expuesta.

—Esta noche te haré el amor de todas las maneras humanamente posibles.

Agarra su trasero y gime al notar que Bella traía una ropa interior pequeña, si es que asi se le podía catalogar. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y Edward se alejo de Bella caminando hacia la entrada para abrir la dichosa puerta.

"_Cielo santo, este hombre me matara en cualquier momento ¿Cómo se supone que me comportare ahora?"_

Sintió varias voces entrando a su casa, arreglo su vestido, agito sus manos cerca del rostro tratando de echarse aire, para asi calmarse un poco. Tomó aire y se encamino con la mejor de las sonrisas a recibir a sus invitados.

—¡Hola!

Saludaron alegres. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle la abrazaron deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y la mayor de las felicidades, aunque claro esto último Bella lo tenía desde que Edward había entrado a su vida, junto con su pequeña Antonella.

La bebe fue el alma de la fiesta, era la más consentida de todos, aunque claro, pronto no sería la única, ya que Rosalie traía consigo un vientre treinta y ocho semanas de gestación, en pocas palabras, podría dar a luz en cualquier momento, pero aquello no fue impedimento para ir a saludar a su cuñada.

—¿Estás cómoda Rose? ¿Te traigo un cojín?

Pregunto Bella por decima vez. Rosalie negó y se acomodo mejor en el sofá, acariciando distraídamente su vientre.

—Estoy bien, es solo que está muy inquieto.

—No sé cómo no han tenido la curiosidad de saber que es— comento Alice al saber que ni Emmett ni Rosalie querían saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera.

En ese momento tocaron nuevamente la puerta, esta vez fue Bella abrir y unos brazos conocidos la abrazaron con fuerza.

—Papá.

Charlie beso tiernamente la frente de su hija mejor y le sonríe con dulzura.

—Perdón por la demora pequeña, pero sabes cómo es tu madre. Se demoro bastante en maquillarse y lloro otro poco al recordar que hace años cuando recién llegaste a la casa ella te enseño a ti.

Isabella rió y se avergonzó al recordar perfectamente aquel día, donde sus palabras estaban ocultas para protegerse del mundo.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

La saludo entregándole un pequeño regalo.

—Gracias papa ¿y mama?

Charlie apunto hacia afuera de la puerta y vio a Renée saliendo del automóvil con dos bolsas.

La mujer llego hacia la entrada y miro a Charlie indignada.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños bebe! — Chillo abrazando a su hija de manera brusca, se separo y la miro con nostalgia.

—Estoy algo sensible. Charlie se ha reído de mi la ultima hora por recordar cuando llegaste a casa. Pero ten bebe…, te traje algo.

—No debieron molestarse.

—No es molestia— respondieron al unisonó y Charlie sin soportarlo más beso a su mujer en la frente. Isabella les indico que pasaran y saludaron a los demás presente, incluida la pequeña Antonella que ahora se encontraba en brazos de su tío Emmett.

La noche paso rápidamente, los brindis, las conversaciones, las risas y también los recuerdos golpearon la mente de Isabella. Ahora al observarlos a todos juntos sintió como su corazón se llenaba de dicha. Jamás en toda su vida pensó que sería asi de feliz ¿Pero que sabía de la vida una joven de diecisiete años?

Isabella miro cada sonrisa de sus familiares, aquellos que siempre desde el comienzo habían estado junto a ella y aquellos que fueron apareciendo en el camino. Miro a su madre Renée que estaba abrazada junto a su esposo y con su nieta dormida en sus brazos; su madre la cual siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrarla, la que la acogió desde el primer momento que puso un pie en la casa Swan, su tiempo dedicado a ella, la que le enseño a maquillarse, la que poco a poco fue alimentando su vicio de galletas de chocolate. Isabella sonrió al recordar como solía robar las galletas de Rachel de la cocina. Renée se percato de la mirada de su hija, le lanzo un beso y sonrió maternalmente.

Bella suspiro y su vista fue pasando en Rosalie, que a pesar de no haber tenido un buen comienzo, el último tiempo se habían hecho inseparables junto a Alice…, su mejor amiga Alice, con la cual paso una serie de bochornos, el mejor de todos cuando la acompaño al ginecólogo; sonrío al recordar aquel episodio de su vida, Alice estaba completamente loca, pero la adoraba.

Luego estaban Esme y Carlisle Cullen quienes siempre la habían acogido como una hija más, los adoraba con toda su alma, ya sea como suegros o tíos.

Con Jasper a pesar de no tener una relación estrecha lo adoraba por el simple hecho de hacer feliz a su amiga Alice.

Emmett…, Emmett simplemente era el mejor amigo que pudo haber tenido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar como él siempre la había protegido, como siempre la alentaba a seguir, como con cada palabra con cada gesto podría sacarle una sonrisa, Emmett aquel hermano mayor que toda joven desearía tener, aquel tipo juguetón, cariñoso y protector que con el simple hecho de decirle _"Pequeña"_ su corazón se alegraba considerablemente. Isabella sabía que él siempre estaría ahí, sin importar día u hora, como el mejor hermano mayor que él era.

Su vista siguió recorriendo distraídamente la sala. Nadie notó como la mente de Isabella estaba en otra sincronía, muy lejos de aquí.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de visualizarlo a él. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios sintió su corazón latir frenética al verlo tan contento, tan feliz con las manos en sus bolsillos, la perfecta y blanca sonrisa de Ian le provoco un sentimiento de alivio y mucha, mucha paz.

"_Gracias, gracias Amigo"_ pensó mentalmente por que sin él simplemente este momento jamás hubiese existido. Su pequeña Antonella jamás hubiese llegado al mundo. Jamás se cansaría de pensar que él la había salvado de todas las maneras posibles y a pesar de que pasaran cien años ella siempre lo recordaría, pues él fue uno de los mejores hombres que pudo haber conocido, y lo amaba como un hermano.

—¿Te sientes bien? — una aterciopelada voz la llevo nuevamente a la realidad. Edward la miraba intensamente, frunció el seño al ver que los ojos de Bella brillaban más de lo normal.

—Perfectamente mi vida.

Él beso suavemente sus labios.

—Iré a costar a Antonella, lleva dormida media hora en brazos de tu madre.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate aquí, voy yo.

Acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Edward y pidió a Renée a su hija para irla acostar a su cuna; Alice se ofreció acompañarla. Se dirigieron a la habitación de Antonella y Bella deposito a su hija en el mudador, para cambiarle el pañal y ponerle el pijama.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Pregunto Bella a Alice mientras trabajaba en su hija que seguía completamente dormida.

—Bien, bueno…, sabes que convencí a mi mama para vivir sola

—¿Sola o con Jasper?

Alice se sonrojo.

—Con Jasper en realidad.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué no? típico. Renée pego el grito en el cielo cuando le dije que viviría sola, aunque claro, no me duro mucho, ya que Edward se colaba en mi departamento o yo pasaba más en el de él…, jamás viví sola completamente.

Alice negó con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno, no se lo tomo tan mal, solo pidió una condición.

Bella le estaba poniendo calcetines a su hija, pero miro a Alice confundida.

—¿Qué condición?

—vivir cerca de ellos, o de Edward.

—Pues…, puedes vivir en algunos de los edificios que hay por aquí. ¡Sí! ¡Yo estaría encantada!

—Bueno, mañana mismo iremos a ver departamentos, la idea es que bueno…, cuanto antes nos mudemos.

—Me alegro por ustedes Alice.

Bella tomó a Antonella entre sus brazos y le pidió a Alice que abriera las mantas de la cuna. Bella la acomodo y la arropo.

—Tiene el sueño pesadísimo.

Comento Alice acariciando la pequeña nariz respingada de su sobrina.

—Igual que tu hermano Alice.

Ella no dijo nada sabía perfectamente que era verdad, Edward siempre había sido del sueño pesado, odiaba despertar temprano y por supuesto odiaba que lo despertaran.

A eso de las dos de la madrugada todos se fueron; claro, menos Rosalie y Emmett que se fueron algo más temprano, ya que ella estaba incomoda al sentir como su bebe se movía inquieto/a.

—Ordenemos esto mañana — Pidió Edward con voz suplicante—. Por favor.

Isabella pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿No eras tú el que dijo que me haría el amor de todas las maneras humanamente posibles?

Bella mordió su labio para evitar reírse al ver como Edward se sentaba en el sofá completamente exhausto.

—Eso era antes de comer tanto pastel y tomar tanto vino

—Eso te pasa por ser tan panzón. Es enserio ¿Podremos en veinte años seguir asi? ¡Rodaremos Edward, rodaremos!

Él rio mostrando sus relucientes dientes blancos.

—Ven aquí.

Pidió Edward alzando su mano. Ella avanzo con decisión y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Edward.

—¿Lo pasaste bien?

Pregunto él acariciando el cabello de Bella, dejo un mechón detrás de su oreja.

—Me encanto pasar el tiempo con mi familia.

Bella se inclina y se recuesta en el pecho de Edward, inhalando su exquisito olor varonil. Cierra sus ojos al sentir como los dedos de Edward acarician la extensión de su espalda, bajando hacia lugares peligrosos como su trasero.

—Edward...

Isabella se sienta derecha sobre Edward, y sus miradas se encuentran deseosas, cargadas por una infinita pasión.

Edward pasó sus largos dedos por los brazos desnudos de Bella, ella cierra los ojos al sentir el exquisito contacto de su novio; un suspiro se escapa de sus labios.

—¿Dónde está el cierre de esto?

Bella abre los ojos y sus labios forman una enorme sonrisa.

—Me extraña señor Cullen.

Bella comienza a deslizar el cierre de su vestido que estaba al costado de su cuerpo. Edward la mira mientras ella lentamente comienza a bajar los tirantes, dejando ver su sostén blanco.

Bella observa la mirada de deseo que Edward proyecta. Sus labios están cubiertos por una exquisita y fina capa de saliva, sus cejas pobladas comenzaban a fruncirse.

—Mmm… Edward.

Gime ella al sentir como sus enormes manos comienzan acariciarla lentamente, llevándola a la máxima locura. Agradeció estar sentada sobre sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente a sus hermosas esmeraldas. No quería perderse ningún gesto, ninguna palabra que saliera de sus labios.

—Bella…, Mi pequitas.

Edward le saca el vestido por su cabeza dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Bella por su parte comienza a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando varios gemidos involuntarios en él.

Lentamente y sin presiones comienza a desnudarlo, botón por botón fue descubriendo su pecho desnudo, acariciando su estomago firme, sus pectorales, los cual beso sin prisas, su lengua bailaba sobre la piel expuesta de Edward.

Cuando se encontraron completamente desnudos, Bella — Aun sentada a horcajadas de Edward — acarició el cabello cobrizo de su novio, moviendo sus dedos con máxima lentitud. Gimió audiblemente cuando Edward tomo un pezón entre sus labios y tiro suavemente de el.

—Edward…, te necesito.

—Mmm…

Gimió cuando sus frentes se juntaron y a la vez sus sexos, sintiendo el calor que cada uno desprendía. Edward tomo de las caderas a su mujer y la acerco más a él, para sentir una exquisita fricción entre ambos.

—Oh, mierda— gruño Edward al sentirla.

Bella se apoyo en sus rodillas y el sofá se hundió bajo su peso. Edward aprovecho la posición de estar sentado con su mujer frente a él. Beso su vientre tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Bella mientras acariciaba su cabello, dejándose llevar por los suspiros y pequeños gemidos que comenzaban a llenar la habitación.

La joven toma el duro miembro de Edward y lo deja en sus pliegues. Edward le acaricia el trasero sintiendo como ella comienza a deslizarse hacia debajo de él. Sintiendo su calidez, su estrechez.

—¡Oh, mierda!

—Shhh…— gime Bella de manera entrecortada. Mordió su labio y lentamente comienza a moverse de atrás hacia adelante.

Edward siente que la adrenalina correr por sus venas, centrándose en su miembro; que aparecía cada ciertos segundos, luego que Bella comenzara a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, deslizándose sobre su eje, perdiéndose completamente en la sensación de tener sus cuerpo y almas unidas.

—Oh, si…, — gemía Bella al sentir a Edward cada vez más profundo dentro de ella.

Edward tomo con una de sus manos la cadera de Bella y comenzó a embestirla rápidamente, provocando que ambos se sintieran al borde del orgasmo.

Bella junto sus labios de manera violenta, sus leguas luchaban la una con la otra, y gimieron en sus bocas una vez que el orgasmo los golpeo de la manera más intensa que habían sentido en mucho tiempo.

—Maldición…, Bella.

Edward la embistió una última vez derramando su semilla en su interior, sintiendo la calidez de la intimidad de su mujer.

Bella mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de su novio, cuando sintió como Edward la llenaba. Sintió su respiración agitada y su corazón palpitante en su pecho.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, pero ahora…, no te escaparás de mí.

—¿Qué…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Edward dejo a Bella apoyada en el sofá, justo debajo de su cuerpo, para volver hacerla suya toda la noche.

**Dos meses después.**

—¿Quién es la princesita más linda del mundo?

Cantaba Rosalie con voz suave y empalagosa a la hija de Bella. Antonella mostraba sus dientecitos con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Tiene hoyuelos igual que Emmett! —Exclamo Rosalie sorprendida.

Isabella asintió y Antonella dijo un suave _"No"_ ignorando completamente a las mujeres, jugando con una de sus juguetes sobre la mesa.

—¿Adoras a tu prima, Antonella? — Pregunto Rosalie jugando con el pequeño cintillo que decoraba el cabello marrón de la niña. Antonella agito sus manitos y aplaudió, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Bella sonrió con su corazón derretido de amor.

—Ya crecerá para que jueguen juntas.

Alice movía el pequeño coche de Jane, la hija de Rosalie y Emmett de apenas dos meses de vida, quien estaba durmiendo ignorando a todas las mujeres que la acompañaban.

—¡Quiero Pizza!

Todas las mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco al escuchar a Isabella, ella mojo sus labios con saliva.

"_Si hubiese salido con Edward, tendría dos pizzas en esta mesa_" pensó con nostalgia. Lo extrañaba casi de manera ridícula, a pesar que lo había visto hoy por la mañana, pues no saber nada de él la ponía ansiosa.

—Bella, no pueden comer pizza a cada momento.

Regaño Alice negando con la cabeza, pero una enorme sonrisa la delataba.

—Antonella se va acostumbrar a la comida chatarra.

Bella sonrió avergonzada, jamás comía comida chatarra delante de su hija. En eso era cuidadosa.

—No le iba a dar. Yo solo decía que tengo deseos de comer pizza.

—¿No estarás embarazada de nuevo?

Antonella dijo nuevamente _"no"_ jugando distraídamente, sus ojitos verdes se fijaron en su madre ya que se ahogo con la bebida _Sprite _que refrescaba su garganta. Comenzó a toser audiblemente y Antonella solamente reía mostrando parte de sus pequeños dientecitos.

—¡No! ¿Estás loca Alice?

La chica solo se encogió de hombros pero una risita traviesa apareció en sus labios.

—¿A qué hora iremos a dejar a estas pequeñas?

Rosalie y Bella torcieron el gesto y compartieron una risita cómplice.

—¿No podremos llevarlas al Pub?

—Olvídalo. No saldrán hasta que tengan mínimo veinte años.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco, justo en ese momento Antonella reclamo los brazos de su madre, como si supiese que hablaban de ella. Bella la tomo entre sus brazos y la puso de pie entre sus piernas, ella no se apoyaba bien, en cambio movía sus piernecitas de aquí para allá jugando.

—Tu tía esta loquita mi amor, loca.

Le hablo con voz dulce y suave. Antonella gritó moviendo sus manitos hacia las mejillas de Bella y luego se abalanzo hacia su rostro, apoyando su boquita en la nariz de su madre, quien le regalo una sonrisa.

—"_Mama"_

—¡Que tierno es ser mama!

Canturreo Alice con voz acongojada al oír la dulce voz de su sobrina. Rosalie alzo su ceja sonriendo.

—Es lo mejor del mundo.

Pagaron la cuenta y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el Jeep de Rosalie. Puso a Jane en su silla, junto con Antonella, ya que su tío Emmett le había comprado una silla exclusivamente para ella, cuando solían salir los domingos por la tarde. Alice se fue al lado del copiloto, Bella atrás junto a las niñas y Rosalie conducía.

—¿A qué hora nos juntaremos con los chicos?

Alice miro su reloj.

—A las diez.

Eran apenas las seis de la tarde y Bella estaba agotada ¿Era mucho pedir su cama y el cuerpo desnudo de Edward entrelazados? Al parecer si, tendría que esperar toda la noche para poder hacer el amor junto a él.

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de los Swan, Se bajaron del Jeep y caminaron hacia la entrada; Bella aun guardaba las llaves de esta casa. Entraron hacia la sala rápidamente.

—¡Hola!

Renée apareció desde la cocina con un delantal cuadrille de color rosado. Alzo las manos al aire sintiéndose completamente feliz de tener a sus dos nietas en la casa.

—¡Pero si vienen mis reinas!

Renée se acerco hacia las bebes que descansaban en brazos de sus madres, beso ambas cabecitas y Antonella le sonrió.

—Mamá ¿Estás segura que podrás con las dos?

Renée la fulmino con la mirada, su pregunta era casi un insulto.

—"_No"_

Antonella hablo suavemente apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de su madre aferrándose a ella, olfateando su cabello, mientras jugaba tiernamente con el arete que colgaba de su oreja.

Renée soltó una risita al escuchar a su nieta, luego se dirigió a su hija.

—Que va, Charlie y yo somos expertos en bebes.

Subió sus cejas pícaramente.

—No queremos saber el por qué tía.

Todas soltaron una risita.

—Siéntense pequeñas ¿Quieren algo de comer? Estaba haciendo la cena.

Rosalie y Alice negaron, Bella asintió.

—¿Qué? — pregunto la castaña confundida al sentir la mirada de sus amigas.

—Bella nos vamos ahora.

—Pero si quedan cuatro horas aun.

—Bella…, hay que ir arreglarnos.

—Olvídalo Alice, no dejaré a Antonella sola por tanto tiempo.

Bella frunció el seño al sentir como su hija tiraba y jugaba con su corto cabello, ya que nuevamente se lo había cortado, le había crecido mucho en los últimos meses.

—Bien. No seas cabeza dura Bella.

—Hija, las niñas están con su abuela, nada les pasara. Vayan y diviértanse.

Bella miro a su hija y le hizo un tierno puchero con los labios.

—Mami extrañara tanto bebe.

Declaro con voz dulce, todas miraban la escena, prácticamente derritiéndose al escuchar a Bella hablarle asi a su hija.

Bella la alzó en sus brazos y los piececitos de la niña estaban en sus muslos, se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

—No olvides a mami.

Antonella toma con ambas manitos las mejillas de Bella, la mujer sonríe al notar como pequeñas pequitas comenzaban adornar la nariz respingada de su hija.

—Mami ama con todo el alma— declara sonriéndole a su bebe.

—_Mama._

Bella sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente. Antonella envolvió sus pequeños bracitos en el cuello de Bella.

—Hija no es para tanto, mañana la vendrás a buscar temprano.

—Lo sé. Espero que no te de problemas tratando de caminar sola por ahí, aun no se equilibra bien.

Renée puso los ojos en blanco, no es como si jamás hubiese cuidado a una bebe de once meses, a pesar de que su hija no se crió con ella, había estado en el crecimiento de Emmett, Alice y Edward.

Ambas madres casi salieron con taquicardias de la casa de los Swan, se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Alice para comenzar arreglarse para la noche.

—No entiendo por qué tanta parafernalia con esto.

—Bella, deja de reclamar ¿Desde cuándo tan negativa?

Isabella se avergonzó, pues al parecer no tener a Antonella ni a Edward junto a ella la ponía de pésimo humor. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward ahora? Extrañaba tenerlo en sus brazos, acariciar su sedoso cabello, y besar cada parte de su hermoso rostro. Pero antes de poder disfrutar de él y su compañía tendría que soportar cuatro horas con_ brujas_ de la moda.

Rosalie se decidió por un par de Jeans claros y una blusa color verde, con zapatos a juego.

Alice se puso un vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla, de color crema, con lindos encajes que la hacían ver más femenina, unos tacones altísimos que Isabella desecho rápidamente cuando Alice propuso que los ocupara.

Y Bella…, Bella miraba el closet de Alice y negaba con la cabeza sin saber que ponerse.

—Olvídalo Alice, no me pondré vestidos tan cortos, eres más baja que yo, aquello me quedara en el trasero.

—Edward estaría contento. A ver miremos…,

—Olvídalo, iré asi mismo como me ves

Alice la analizo; Bella traía puestos unos pantalones ajustados color ocre, una blusa holgada blanca junto con una chaqueta negra y zapatillas cómodas también de color negro. Alice se encogió de hombros. Tampoco que quería ser la amiga metiche y cargante que la obligaba a ponerse ropa que ella no quería. Le sonrió.

—Bueno al menos quítate la gorra de Edward.

—Tiene su olor.

Rosalie y Alice soltaron una carcajada al escucharla.

—Bien, ¿Los bóxer también te los pones en la cabeza?

Bella rio bajito.

—Solo a veces.

Alice arrugo la nariz, tratando de no tener una imagen mental de su mejor amiga y su hermano. Se maquillaron suavemente, aunque Bella recargo su maquillaje en los labios, pintándolos de un exquisito rojo carmesí.

—Bien, estamos listas.

Dijo Alice admirándose en el gran espejo que reemplazaba la pared derecha de su habitación. Se volteo varias veces para ver como lucia su trasero con aquel vestido.

—Bien ¿Qué haremos la próxima hora y media?

Pregunto Rosalie caminando hacia el sofá en forma de _L _que se encontraba en el living del departamento.

—Supongo que… ¿Tomar algo?

—Estoy conduciendo — Rosalie pone los ojos en blanco.

—Que aburrida eres, ¿Vámonos a pie?

Bella y Rosalie miraron a Alice como si estuviese completamente loca,

"_¿A pie? El centro quedaba lejos ¿o iremos a otro lugar?" _Se pregunto Bella mentalmente.

—Olvídalo Alice, estoy con tacones de diez centímetros.

—¿A dónde iremos? — Pregunto Bella confundida.

En ese momento el celular de Alice vibro con el característico y molesto sonido de un_ WhatsApp_. Alice deslizo su dedo por la pantalla de su teléfono y una sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios.

Isabella por un momento la envidio ¿Por qué Jasper si la hablaba? Edward había estado pelicularmente extraño los últimos días, sobre todo hoy en el cual había salido a trabajar temprano en la mañana, no fue almorzar y no había llamado para saber al menos como estaba Antonella. Isabella suspiro se sentía algo tonta por sentirse así.

—Es Jasper—dijo Alice sonriendo—. Dice que nos verán en una hora en el Pub que está en centro de Vancouver…, se llama _The times, _¡Que nombre más feo!

—Debe ser algo aburrido. Jamás he ido.

—Yo ni siquiera he oído hablar de el.

Alice suspiro mirando a Rosalie y guardo el móvil en su cartera.

—Bien deberíamos irnos definitivamente.

Bajaron los siete pisos que las separaba de la tierra firme y se fueron en el jeep de Rosalie cantando una vieja canción de _Amy Winehouse _

Se demoraron aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar al centro de la cuidad, encontraron rápidamente el dichoso pub, la impresión contaba bastante o al menos eso pensaba Isabella, que al ver desde el interior del auto se dio cuenta que el ambiente era agradable.

—Malditos estacionamientos— bramo Rosalie buscando algún lugar para estacionar su jeep, después de diez minutos encontró un lugar iluminado y bastante grande para estacionar a solo una cuadra del Pub. Caminaron y Bella agradeció infinitamente no haberse cambiado de ropa, ya que Alice iba casi con hipotermia al igual que Rosalie ya que su blusa era muy delgada.

Entraron al lugar por una puerta transparente y las tres quedaron impresionadas al ver el lugar en donde se encontraban. Las bajas expectativas habían ido a volar.

En la pared del fondo se encontraba un pequeño escenario donde seguramente algún grupo tocaría música en vivo y la pared de su izquierda—donde se encontraba la barra elegantes asientos junto a ella—es de un perfecto color blanco, donde las luces se reflejaban desde las hermosas pantallas que caen desde el techo en hermosos colores lilas y morados. La pared del lado derecho que daba hacia la calle, fue reemplazada drásticamente por un vidrio con cortinas en tonos lilas.

Una gran y elegante fila de asientos circulares y también en forma de _"L"_ de colores negros y blancos se extendían a ambos costados del gran salón; los sillones formaban perfectos círculos y en el centro había una mesita rectangular con una vela aromática de adorno. Y en el centro del salón quedaba un gran espacio para bailar según el ánimo de la clientela.

—Wow, esto es increíble — menciono Alice con ojitos dilatados. Bella miro a los dos grupos de amigos o parejas que se encontraban sentados en los sillones.

—Vamos por aquí.

Las tres se dirigieron hacia el centro del salón, donde Bella cayo rendida en un asiento en forma de L.

—Siento que debí venir más elegante— comento mirando sus uñas de color negro.

—Descuida Bella, te ves bien.

Bella le sonrió en respuesta. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y pregunto;

—¿Dónde estará el baño?

Alice miro a su alrededor y justo al lado de la barra había un pasillo que decía arriba en un fosforescente color morado _"Baños"_ Le apunto hacia donde a Bella y esta se encamino hacia el baño y marco rápidamente el numero de celular.

—Hola.

—Hola mamá ¿Cómo estás?

Renée sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Bien, perfectamente. Antonella acaba de quedarse dormida, estuvo con Charlie viendo los _Backjasdigan_.

—Edward odia esos dibujos animados. ¿Cómo está Jane?

Renée soltó una risita.

—Charlie no estaba del todo entretenido, pero vamos hacer. Las dos están perfectamente hija, no te preocupes por nada.

Bella sabía que su madre tenía razón. Pregunto a su madre como se había portado Antonella y gracias al cielo ella era un pequeño angelito que no hacia absolutamente nada más que mostrar su hermosa sonrisa y decir _no_ a todo.

Salió del baño y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde las chicas al parecer habían pedido algo de beber.

—Te pedimos un margarita.

Bella sonrió agradecida.

—Llame a Renée dijo que Jane estaba perfectamente.

—Estaba a punto de llamarla. Gracias Bella.

Estuvieron bebiendo y contando antiguas anécdotas. Isabella iba por su primera margarita pero no estaba acostumbrada a beber demasiado, asi que se detuvo un momento. La música electrónica sonaba de fondo, Isabella movía su cuerpo al compás de la música.

—¿Nos dejaran plantadas? — Pregunto Bella a sus amigas, estas se encogieron de hombros—. Hombres.

Bella saco su Iphone y abrió la aplicación del _WhatsApp_. Abrió la ventanita de Edward y tecleo rápidamente.

"_¿Dónde estás?"_

Los dos tic aparecieron al lado derecho de la derecho de la ventanita. Edward había visto el mensaje, sin embargo no lo había contestado, al menos no inmediatamente.

—¿Qué diablos le pasa a tu hermano?

Isabella pregunto a Alice, la joven se encogió de hombros sin saber a qué se refería su mejor amiga.

—No sé, tú vives con él ¿no?

—Olvídalo.

En ese momento su móvil vibro en su mano;

"_Ya voy para allá Pequitas. Te amo."_

Isabella sin poder evitarlo sonrió, y se sintió completamente estúpida al pensar tonterías del hombre que amaba.

Las mujeres estuvieron bebiendo, conversando y riendo de tonterías.

—¿Recuerdas que estaba enamorada de Ian? — Pregunto Alice espantada y sonrojada a la vez.

—Claro, si no me querías ver al comienzo.

—Mentira, ¿Cómo dices eso? Aun recuerdo cuando fuimos de compras de navidad y Bella se quedaba embobada viendo los pasteles de las cafeterías.

—Hasta el día de hoy Alice.

Todas soltaron una carcajada, pues sabían perfectamente que en ese sentido Bella seguía igual.

Repentinamente las luces del local se apagaron y el público que se encontraba en ese momento pego un grito de miedo. Pero la música seguía sonando…, aunque cada vez más despacio.

—¿Qué mierda…

Las palabras de Bella quedaron en su garganta al notar como una luz se encendía solamente en la entrada de pub, justo donde estaban las puertas de vidrio. Ahí se encontraba él…, su corazón latió desenfrenado ¿Qué hacia Edward parado afuera de la puerta? ¿Por qué todo estaba en silencio? ¿Por qué Emmett y Jasper estaban detrás de él? ¿Y por que todos en el pub estaban expectantes ante la escena? En pocas palabras ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Se pregunto Bella en solo un segundo.

Una luz rápidamente se encendió justo arriba de la mesa donde estaban las chicas. La gente comenzó a murmurar cosas pero Edward fue las rápido y la saludo con la mano bajando la mirada avergonzado, se volteo un poco y Emmett le paso lo unos carteles blancos.

—¿De qué va esto? — Pregunto rápidamente Bella, su voz no sonaba igual…, no sabía que pretendía hacer Edward y aquello la tenia nerviosa.

Alice y Rosalie solo se encogieron de hombros igualmente de confundidas que ella.

Edward alzo el cartel blanco que tenía en sus manos, lo puso a la altura de su estomago y Bella pudo leer claramente lo que decía;

"_Hola pequitas n.n"_

A Bella se le escapo una risa nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer. Edward sin decir absolutamente nada paso el cartel que hace un momento estaba al comienzo, hacia atrás dejando ver otra frase, Bella la leyó rápidamente.

"_Te pido paciencia mi pequeña : ) "_

Bella se removió en el asiento incomoda. Tomo la mano de Alice y la apretó con fuerza, tratando asi de sacar un poco de la desesperación y la adrenalina que corría por sus venas en ese momento. La música poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una música suave, solo piano; las luces seguían apagadas, menos en los lugares donde se encontraban Edward y Bella. En pocas palabras, el mundo había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

Edward frunciendo su seño adorablemente y aun con sus labios sellados volvió a cambiar el cartel por otro.

"_He pensado mucho en nuestra relación, en ti. No sabía cómo realmente hacer esto…, creo que aun no lo sé"_

Bella llevo sus manos hacia su boca, ahogando un grito de sorpresa. Sentía su garganta seca y por un segundo quiso tomar el resto de margarita que le quedaba. Su corazón latía desenfrenado en su pecho, sus pies se movían inquietos, solo quería correr hacia donde se encontraba Edward para abrazarlo, besarlo.

Edward cambio el cartel nuevamente.

"_Lo que sí sé, y de lo que siempre he tenido la certeza es que eres la mujer más fuerte y hermosa que he conocido"_

Edward busca sus ojos y una vez que los encuentra, le sonríe mostrando sus perfectos dientes, mirándola justo como lo hacía en este momento hacía que todo, absolutamente todo valiera la pena.

El cartel fue reemplazado nuevamente por otro.

"_Me has hecho el hombre más feliz desde el día que me aceptaste en tu vida"_

Los espectadores que se encontraban en el local formularon un "_Aww"_ al leer aquel mensaje. Bella se sonrojo considerablemente, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban acumularse en sus ojos.

Edward le guiño un ojo y ambos sonrieron nerviosamente. Él volvió a cambiar el cartel.

"_Sé que queda mucho por recorrer, junto a nuestra pequeña, y con los que vendrán :$ "_

Alice en ese momento le paso un pañuelo desechable a su amiga para que secara las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas.

"_Sé que tarde mucho tiempo en hacer eso…, pero quería que fuese especial y quiero gritarle al mundo cuando __**Te amo**__."_

Edward tomó aire, Bella lo miro detenidamente y como si lo hubiese visto en cámara lenta, Edward volvió a cambiar el cartelito. El corazón de Bella se detuvo por unos segundos.

"_Pequitas ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?, prometo cuidarte, amarte cada día de mi vida, hasta que seamos viejos y recordemos todo el camino que hemos recorrido juntos"_

Isabella ahogo un grito y sollozo sin saber que hacer realmente. Edward cambio el cartel.

"_?"_

—¡Ve! ¡Ve!

Alentó Rosalie con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bella se levanta con torpeza y avanza hacia la puerta de entrada, agradeció nuevamente no haber usado tacones.

Jasper le pasó un hermoso ramo de flores a Edward, este abrió la puerta de entrada y se encontraron justo en medio de la pista, un abrazo fuerte y un beso violento y apasionado entremedio de aplausos y ovaciones que prácticamente ellos ignoraron.

—Te amo, te amo tanto…, claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Declaraba Bella entre lágrimas. Edward beso su pequeña nariz, mientras le entregaba el hermoso ramo de flores rojas, ella las aspiro su exquisito olor, olvidando por completo que en este momento ellos eran el centro de atención.

—Haré esto como se supone.

Se alejo un poco y saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, saco un hermoso anillo de compromiso y lo deslizo por su dedo anular.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz, te amo tanto que simplemente no puedo expresarlo con palabras.

Isabella acaricia la mejilla de su ahora, prometido y se inclina para besarlo.

—Gracias por cada momento vivido, eres…, lejos lo mejor que me ha pasado, junto con Antonella.

Edward sin pensarlo dos veces junto sus labios con los sedosos y carnosos labios de su mujer, saboreo lentamente aquella parte tan exquisita que lo volvía loco. Bella con su mano libre acaricio su mejilla y toda la extensión de su cuello, mientras sus lenguas se encontraron lentamente, jugando, sintiéndose, tocándose como si sus vidas dependiera de ello.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Pero se quedaron con sus frentes juntas, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, trasmitiendo todo lo que sentían en ese preciso momento. Eran tan complicado poder describir todo lo que pasaba por sus mentes, no podrían jamás decir cuan felices eran. Como se levantaban cada mañana juntos, lo que sentían cada vez que se besaban, cada vez que hacían el amor e incluso cuando solamente se miraban.

Bella recordó vagamente todo lo que había recorrido junto a él para llegar aquí, tantas equivocaciones, tantos llantos, tantas confusiones que solo sirvieron para hacerla madurar y crecer como mujer. Su vida había dado un giro de _180°,_ jamás pensó que sería asi de feliz, asi de dichosa con una familia que sin duda crecería con el tiempo.

Siempre pensó que terminaría en una calle, desnutrida y pasando frio, contemplando como las personas pasaban mirándola con asco y recelo, solo porque ella no había crecido en un hogar de amor, solo porque no tuvo la oportunidad de crecer en una casa digna, solo porque llevaba ropa sucia y trabajaba vendiendo agua en una calle pero… ¿Quiénes somos para juzgar?

Isabella tiene cicatrices, que ni siquiera el tiempo ayudaran a borrar, por que lamentablemente su pasado la marco de una manera muy brutal. Pero justo en este momento delante de ella se encontraba una de las razones por la cual se levantaba día a día, luchaba, reía y por sobre todo amaba. Su Edward, el amor de su vida, el padre de su hija. Era todo lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante, era su cable a tierra, porque él y solo él le daba la fuerza para seguir luchando día a día.

Edward y Bella a pesar de que no tuvieron el mejor comienzo tuvieron el mejor final, un final a medias, por que este solo era el comienzo de lo que sería toda una vida juntos, junto a su pequeña Antonella y los que vendrían en un futuro. Viendo crecer a sus hijos, como con el tiempo se irían de casa y ellos volverían a quedar solos, justo como el comienzo. Se tomarían de la mano y solo se susurrarían al oído;

—Te amo mi viejo panzón.

—Te amo Pequitas.

"_Solo quien te ama de verdad comprende tres cosas de ti…_

_El dolor detrás de tu sonrisa._

_El amor detrás de tu rabia._

_Y las razones detrás de tu silencio"_

**FIN**

**00000**

**Bueno aquí les dejo lo último de TSOS, después de un año.**

**Uf, me pone triste, muy triste dejar esto ya que cuando se me vino a la mente esta historia jamás pensé que la leerían, que la comentarían de esta forma, es muy gratificante para mi ver como esto acaba, aunque claro…, mi lado sensible me tiene hecha un lío.**

**Cuando entre a Fanfiction jamás pensé que me tomarían en cuenta jaja, pero fue lo contrario, sé que no tengo millones de comentarios, tampoco me interesa tenerlos, porque ustedes, las que me leen son suficientes para mi, para yo seguir con esto que tanto me apasiona.**

**Gracias a Vicko; por ayudarme con algunos capítulo y créeme estaría muerta si no fuese por ti, tu apoyo fue fundamental. Gracias por todaaaas las hermosas portadas que me regalabas ajaja, todas, TODAS son hermosas. Te adoro.**

**Gracias a Solcullen; por alentarme a escribir esto cuando yo estaba indecisa y por alentarme cuando quise dejarlo. Te adoro.**

**Y gracias a cada una de ustedes por leerme, comentar y agregarme a favoritos. Son geniales y siempre se los he dicho.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el final de TSOS. La propuesta de matrimonio la vi hace muchooooooo tiempo en internet, le cambie cosas claro está. No está igual, pero la idea me pareció encantadora y quise escribirlo aquí.**

**Como siempre, sus últimos comentarios para TSOS son mi única paga,**

**Las quiero y pueden agregar mi grupo en facebook (Link en mi perfil)**

**Ha sido un honor compartir mis locuras con ustedes. **

**Besos hermosas.**

**Atte; Aniet.**


End file.
